Nunca Hubo Amor
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: El amor es más decepcionante de lo que muchos creen, a veces las palabras no bastan para demostrar los verdaderos sentimientos, ella lo supo cuando él dijo que la amaba, tan sólo para dejarla después. Porque entre ellos nunca hubo amor, sólo consuelo. GaaMatsu 100%, un poco de otras parejas (más adelante). Rating M por contenido Lemon. Capítulo 20.
1. Mentira

**Realmente no sé qué rayos pasó aquí, jajajaja, yo misma leí el capítulo ya publicado y ahora resulta que era otro, mi no entender nada. (?) Pero en fin, aquí el primer capítulo, disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencia: Ninguna por ahora. **

…**..**

**Capitulo 1: Mentira **

Abrió sus ojos con calma y tranquilidad, sintiendo que este amanecer era infinitamente diferente a todos los demás en su vida, los cuales habían sido muy pocos.

Desde que ya no tenía en su interior a Shukaku, dormía de vez en cuando, pero nunca había descansado tan bien como ahora, percibiendo la calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo de ella, que dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

La observó embelesado, amando cada rincón de su cuerpo desnudo, ese que anoche ella le había entregado, enseñándole por primera vez el verdadero significado del amor, la palabra que llevaba grabada en su frente. Su mano se acercó lentamente a ella, recorriendo suavemente su cintura y su espalda, hasta que logró despertarla.

—¿Gaara? –preguntó la joven, abriendo lentamente sus ojos de color verde esmeralda. Se volteó para ver al muchacho que estaba a su lado, sólo cubierto por las sábanas de la cama. Su largo cabello rubio cayó hasta su cintura cuando se sentó, emitiendo una dulce sonrisa.

—Aoi –susurró el pelirrojo, mostrando un brillo totalmente diferente en sus ojos aguamarina, ya no demostraba odio en ellos, sino una enorme felicidad, porque al fin había logrado conocer el amor junto a esa joven kunoichi de la aldea escondida entre las nubes.

La había conocido hace tres meses, cuando ella llegó a Suna a causa de una misión que consistía en un tratado de alianza entre las dos aldeas, no obstante, Aoi ya le había conocido antes, durante la cuarta guerra ninja, en donde Gaara había sido el capitán de las tropas de ataque. Durante su misión en Suna, ella debió pasar mucho tiempo junto al Kazekage y, sin darse cuenta, ese sentimiento comenzó a aflorar entre ellos de pronto, un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos había podido reprimir.

—Buenos días –sonrió la chica de cabellos dorados, provocando una sonrisa en él también. Gaara se acercó a ella, abrazándola muy fuerte para transmitirle su calor.

—Buenos días –respondió, para después ofrecerle un tierno y dulce beso, un beso de amor verdadero.

En un momento como ese, Gaara pensaba que su felicidad duraría para siempre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Ah, qué lindo día –se dijo alzando sus brazos para desperezarse un poco. Sus grandes ojos negros miraron hacia afuera por la ventana de su habitación, notando el hermoso sol que brillaba fuerte en lo alto del cielo. Pero a pesar de lo feliz que aparentaba estar, muy pronto su dulce sonrisa se borró, mostrando una profunda tristeza.

Ella lo sabía, anoche mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su ex sensei le había visto besándose con esa chica de la nube. ¿Por qué debían ser las cosas de esa manera?

—Aunque era obvio que Gaara-sama no me vería, ella es una chica hermosa, no como yo… –bajó la mirada, dejando escapar una amarga lágrima de sus ojos.

El dolor era insoportable, el saber que esa persona que tanto amaba, el ser al que más admiraba sobre la tierra, el único que era capaz de acelerar los latidos se su corazón, estaba enamorado de alguien más. Por más que lo había intentado nunca pudo reprimir esos sentimientos; estaba profundamente enamorada de Sabaku No Gaara, siempre lo había estado, pero eso ya no importaba, porque él quería a esa chica y no a ella. Desde que Aoi había llegado, se la pasaba todo el día junto a Gaara, supuestamente por su misión diplomática, pero Matsuri estaba enamorada de Gaara, ella podía darse cuenta enseguida de que esa mujer sentía algo por su Kazekage, pues se encontraban en la misma situación; y no se equivocaba.

Se levantó con desánimo, secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que habían surcado sus mejillas; no necesitaba llorar, sabía que esto pasaría algún día, algún día Gaara se enamoraría y esa persona no sería ella.

—Que tonta he sido, aún guardando la esperanza de que Gaara-sama… de que Gaara-sama me haga caso… soy patética… –se miró al espejo, volviendo a llorar al instante mientras observaba su reflejo. Era una joven linda, su cabello castaño claro ahora había crecido un poco, llegando a la altura de sus pechos, los cuales habían crecido también ya que ahora tenía dieciocho años y su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, pero aún así él jamás la había mirado con otros ojos, él nunca la iba a amar.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era rendirse para siempre y vivir con la idea de que ahora su amado ya tenía a una persona con quien ser feliz. Debería sentirse feliz por él y no amargarse de esa manera, después de todo, su adorado Gaara lo merecía.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Oh, me siento tan feliz por ti! –exclamó cierta rubia de ojos verde azulado y cuatro coletas, quien abrazaba alegremente a su hermano menor, emocionada por la noticia de que él ya tenía una novia.

—Suéltame por favor –dijo tranquilamente Gaara, mientras su dulce novia sonreía con elegancia, lo que hacía latir su corazón.

—De verdad es una gran noticia, sobre todo porque tienes una novia muy bonita –opinó esta vez un chico de cabello y ojos castaños, quien abrazó ahora a Aoi, la cual seguía riendo.

—Kankuro, suelta a mi novia ahora –exigió el pelirrojo malhumorado, provocando cierto miedo en su hermano mayor.

Estaban los cuatro en la oficina del Kage, los dos hermanos mayores acababan de regresar de una misión y abrieron la puerta justo en medio de un beso de la parejita, así había sido como descubrieron su relación, cosa que los puso muy contentos por su hermano, aunque Temari no dejaba de sentirse inquieta, pues había algo que no le gustaba.

—Si Gaara está con Aoi… ¿Qué pasará con Matsuri? –se preguntó, sintiendo de pronto cierta tristeza hacia su amiga, pues conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos y ahora sufriría demasiado cuando viera a su hermano con esa chica.

Sin embargo, no sabía que la respuesta a su pregunta vendría tan pronto, pues la puerta se abrió de sorpresa, dejando ver a la castaña que ahora tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja.

—Gaara-sensei… –susurró mirando al Kazekage, notando enseguida que él y Aoi se tomaban de las manos. Dolía mucho, más de lo que pensó, a pesar de que venía preparada para esto, pero, con todo y eso, se sintió morir.

—Matsuri, ¿sucede algo? –el ceño del Kazekage se frunció al observar a su ex alumna, no porque le desagradara verla, sino porque se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Conocía demasiado a Matsuri, gracias a todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos sabía cuando ella estaba afectada por algo, esa joven se había convertido en una amiga muy especial para él y no le gustaba que estuviera triste.

—No, Gaara-sensei, es sólo que le venía a dejar los informes de entrada y salida de la aldea –la castaña sonrió dulcemente, dejando lo que traía en sus manos sobre el escritorio de su ex maestro, a quien aún llamaba con respeto.

—Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo Gaara. La kunoichi le volvió a sonreír y se alejó, no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia a todos los presentes; sin embargo, el ambiente quedó un poco tenso, porque a pesar de que Gaara fue el único en no notarlo, todos se dieron cuenta de lo lastimada que se sintió Matsuri al verlo con Aoi, incluso la misma chica lo notó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Por qué duele tanto? –se preguntaba Matsuri, corriendo hacia el exterior del palacio Kazekage, no quería estar cerca de él, no quería verlo, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Matsuri? –escuchó una voz conocida. Se volteó y vio a una chica de larga cabellera castaña, más alta que ella, de ojos grises —. ¿Matsuri qué te pasa?

—Sari… –Matsuri se lanzó a sus brazos, ya no podía contenerse, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte cuando estuvo frente a él, pero ya no podía más —. Sari, Gaara-sama… Gaara-sama tiene novia…

—¿Qué? –cuestionó incrédula la chica, era casi increíble que algo así pasara, que su serio Kazekage tuviera una novia. No negaba que a ella tampoco le agradaba la noticia, al igual que todas las muchachas de la aldea, tenía sentimientos hacia su líder, pero sabía que lo de su amiga Matsuri era mucho más profundo, porque ella era la que estaba más cerca de él debido a que había sido su alumna.

—Sari, me duele mucho, no sé qué hacer… –se lamentó la chica, abrazando más fuerte a su amiga.

—Mira, primero te calmas, ningún hombre se merece que suframos por él –era gracioso oírla hablar así, ya que sus ojos también estaban llorosos, no tanto como los de Matsuri, pero sí se veía triste —. Sea Gaara-sama o quien sea, no hay que llorar.

—Sari…

—Mira, tú, aunque no te des cuenta, eres muy popular en esta aldea, tienes a muchos chicos queriendo salir contigo. ¿Cuántos te han invitado y tú los has rechazado?

—N-no lo sé, no llevo la cuenta.

—¡¿Ves?! –Matsuri dio un salto, algo asustada por ese grito. En ese momento Sari vio a alguien acercarse, era el amigo de ellas, siempre andaban los tres juntos para todos lados. Era un chico alto, de cabello castaño, corto y cubierto por una pañoleta gris, en donde llevaba también su banda ninja. Sus ojos eran grises y la verdad, era un chico apuesto —. Mira, ahí viene Ittetsu, sabes que él se muere por ti.

Matsuri se volteó y observó como su amigo les saludaba, pero al verla a ella se sonrojó un poco. Hace tiempo él se le había confesado, le había dicho que no importaba lo que sentía, él la seguiría esperando, porque tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que Gaara no era para ella y, al parecer, tenía toda la razón.

—Hola, Sari, Matsuri –saludó a ambas, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Buenos días, Ittetsu –respondió Matsuri, secándose las lágrimas para sonreír. Tal vez lo que debía hacer era aceptar lo que tantas veces él le había pedido; una cita, una oportunidad para demostrarle que él podía conquistarla, hacerla olvidar a ese gran amor que sólo la hacía sufrir.

—¡Hola, Ittetsu! –Sari respondió muy animada —. A que no adivinas que me acaba de decir Matsuri. ¡Que quiere tener una cita contigo! –le golpeó la espalda al castaño, el cual se sonrojó enseguida al oír esas palabras.

—¡Sari! –exclamó Matsuri avergonzada, eso no era cierto, pero ya no importaba.

—¿Es verdad, Matsuri?

—Eh… yo… –la chica miró a Ittetsu, quien esperaba con ansias su respuesta, hasta que finalmente se rindió y decidió aceptar, al final no tenía nada de malo, sólo era una cita —. Sí, es cierto –dijo sonriendo.

Ittetsu también le sonrió, feliz de que ella hubiera accedido a darle una oportunidad, por fin.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ahí estaba ahora, sentada junto a un amigo por el cual no sentía nada más que eso, en un bonito restaurante de Suna, con una gran y brillante luna afuera. Se sentía realmente fuera de lugar, no era que Ittetsu fuera un mal chico o no le cayera bien, al contrario, le caía muy bien, pero no podía enamorarse de él, por más que intentara no amar al Kazekage, no lo conseguía, era una tonta que estaba ya condenada.

—Matsuri, ¿no vas a comer? –le preguntó algo desanimado, captando por fin su atención. Ella sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, a ella no le gustaba él y no tenía que haberle aceptado una cita, pero ya estaba aquí y no podía ser grosera.

—Perdona, claro que voy a comer, si está todo muy delicioso –respondió, sonriendo dulcemente, pero la sonrisa se borró cuando observó a quienes estaban entrando al mismo restaurant que ella.

¿Por qué justo aquí, esta noche? ¿Por qué ellos dos?

—Gaara-sama… no quiero… no quiero verlo con esa mujer, me duele demasiado… por favor… deje de hacerme daño… –cerró los ojos para ya no verlos, tratando de concentrarse en comer; sin embargo, ahora eran ellos quienes la habían divisado.

Gaara, luciendo una impecable teñida casual, iba de la mano junto a su novia Aoi, la cual lucía un corto vestido de tirantes, reluciendo su espléndida figura. Ambos observaron a los chicos sentados en la mesa de enfrente, al parecer, disfrutando de una "romántica" velada.

El Kazekage frunció levemente el ceño al observar aquella escena.

—No sabía que tu alumna tuviera novio, Gaara –le dijo Aoi con una sonrisa, apretando el brazo de su amado novio con dulzura.

—Ella no tiene novio –dijo el pelirrojo con bastante seguridad, sin darse cuenta de que estaba molesto, la verdad era que no entendía esa sensación que de pronto le invadió —. De ser así me lo habría contado –terminó la frase, dejando a la chica un tanto confundida, pero luego rió graciosamente.

—No creo que ella deba contarte todo lo que hace, está muy grande y bonita, ¿sabes? Debe tener a muchos chicos detrás de ella –opinó la rubia en forma despreocupada, aunque era eso lo que pensaba, siempre que veía a Matsuri la imaginaba rodeada de admiradores, más que nada por esa personalidad tan dulce que tenía, no parecía que hubiese nacido para ser ninja en realidad, sino algo más tranquilo, pero de todas formas, eso no era de su incumbencia, la verdad era que Matsuri le agradaba mucho, aunque le inquietaba siempre verla triste.

Gaara no dijo nada ante eso, él nunca se había preguntado ese tipo de cosas acerca de su ex alumna, si es que acaso ella ya tenía novio, si había besado alguna vez a alguien o si había perdido la virginidad, pero no entendía por qué en ese instante todas esas dudas asaltaron su mente de forma abrupta.

—Vamos a sentarnos –dijo al fin, ignorando ese extraño sentimiento que le sofocaba, se suponía que había venido aquí a disfrutar con su novia, no a enterarse de la vida privada de Matsuri, eso era algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de la dulce velada, Ittetsu acompañó a Matsuri hasta su casa, iban charlando animadamente de algunas anécdotas graciosas que les sucedieron en las misiones, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la solitaria casa de la joven, la cual agradeció con una leve reverencia la compañía del chico.

—La pasé realmente bien, Ittetsu –dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa amable, un leve escalofrío la recorrió y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras el chico la veía embobado, pues no podía comparar la belleza y dulzura de Matsuri con la de ninguna otra muchacha en toda Suna.

—Yo también lo pasé muy bien, me alegró mucho que aceptaras salir conmigo, Matsuri, sabes que eres muy especial para mí –las mejillas de Ittetsu se tiñeron levemente de rojo y su corazón se aceleró un poco más. No dejaba de ver fijamente los labios rojos y apetitosos de su compañera, porque sin duda, para que la cita fuera perfecta, necesitaba un beso de ella.

Se acercó lentamente entonces, logrando sentir su suave aliento. Matsuri tembló con nerviosismo, sabía lo que Ittetsu pretendía hacer y ella nunca había besado a nadie antes, en temas de amor era realmente inexperta, más porque se la había pasado soñando en como serían los besos de su amado Kazekage. Al ver la imagen de él en su mente, no fue capaz de traicionar a ese amor que era más fuerte que todo en su vida y se separó del chico antes de que éste rozara sus labios.

—Perdóname, pero no puedo –se disculpó sinceramente. Ittetsu comprendió de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, yo lo siento, sé que no me amas, Matsuri, pero… si tú me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte feliz estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo, déjame intentarlo, por favor –rogó, con sus ojos grises clavados profundamente en la pequeña figura femenina, que sólo era capaz de mirar al suelo con inseguridad.

—Déjame pensarlo –fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar a su casa, pues por más que quisiera sabía que no podría arrancar ese amor de su testarudo y tonto corazón, aunque le echara tierra encima, aunque tratara de olvidarlo con otro hombre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cayeron besándose sobre la cama del Kazekage. La verdad, muy pocas veces Gaara la había utilizado, a pesar de ya no tener a Shukaku dentro seguía sufriendo de insomnio, estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, así que no pensó que usaría esa cama para algo más que no fuera un mueble inútil; sin embargo, ahora le había encontrado un uso muy bueno, muy placentero, que era hacerle el amor a esa mujer; su novia.

—¿Por qué te veo de mal humor? –le preguntó la joven rubia, captando la atención del Kage, que se dedicaba a besarle el cuello, pero paró al oírla.

—Yo estoy igual que siempre –dijo sereno, pero en el fondo podía verse un poco de rabia escondida detrás de su fría mirada, algo le estaba molestando y al parecer era serio.

—Vamos, puedes confiar en mí –insistió Aoi, aunque más o menos sospechaba a qué se debía esa actitud, pues había sido testigo de ella desde que entraron en aquel restaurante. No quería pensar cosas que no eran, por eso decidió imaginar que Gaara sólo estaba así por su alumna, pero no que estaba preocupado de ella como mujer, sino como su amiga —. ¿Es por Matsuri-chan?

—No –negó rápidamente, pero sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando su novia la nombró. Matsuri… ¿por qué estaba saliendo con alguien y no le dijo nada a él? ¿Y por qué se sentía con el derecho de estar enterado de ese tipo de cosas? ¿Sería acaso sólo porque ella era su alumna? ¿O era algo más?

—Gaara, sé que estás preocupado por ella, después de todo… debe ser como una hermanita para ti.

¿Una hermana? Tal vez era eso, Matsuri era como su hermana, como una hermana pequeña a la cual él debía proteger y cuidar para que siempre estuviera bien. Viéndolo así tenía sentido, mucho más del que hubiera pensado.

—Sólo me preocupa que no esté con personas que no le hagan daño –reconoció al fin, levantándose de encima de Aoi, para quedar sentado a su lado. Ella lo observó, notó esa confusión en su mirada, pero nuevamente quiso creer en que Gaara no podía ver a Matsuri con otros ojos, él sólo la amaba a ella, sólo tenía ojos para ella y ninguna otra mujer le robaría ese lugar.

—No te preocupes, ella ya es grande, sabe cuidarse sola –dijo sonriendo, para acercarse al rostro de su amado y besarle profundamente. Era en momentos como ese que deseaba quedarse así para siempre, renunciar a todo lo que tenía en su aldea y vivir al lado de su Kazekage hasta el fin de sus días, pero sabía que su pasado tarde o temprano vendría a buscarla y reclamaría por su presencia, así que por ahora sólo quería disfrutar un poco más de tiempo junto a Gaara, el único hombre que de verdad amaba.

Gaara no respondió, decidió hacerle caso, no tenía por qué seguirla preocupando con estupideces, además, quería quitarle pronto ese vestido que ya comenzaba a estorbar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Una nueva mañana se asomaba en Sunagakure. Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que el Kazekage estaba saliendo con esa joven y hermosa kunoichi de Kumo. Un mes desde que el corazón de Matsuri estaba roto y cayendo a pedazos sobre el piso, sin oportunidad de ser reparado.

—Gaara-sensei –le llamó, con su siempre dulce y amable expresión, mientras se adentraba en la oficina para entregar los reportes de misiones realizadas por los shinobis de su aldea.

Él lucía ciertamente algo diferente, desde que había encontrado el amor se veía mucho más amable y alegre, no cambió demasiado su forma de ser ni su trato a los demás, pero el brillo que adornaba su mirada era incomparable y Matsuri sabía que esos ojos jamás brillarían así por ella.

—Adelante, Matsuri –dijo Gaara, ofreciéndole tomar asiento con un gesto de sus manos. Ella le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él con timidez.

—Aquí tiene los informes de misiones de esta semana, están todos en perfecto orden y revisados por mí, sólo tiene que ojearlos y poner su timbre para que los pueda archivar.

El pelirrojo asintió, en ese sentido no podía quejarse, Matsuri era realmente eficiente para el trabajo, aunque últimamente la veía un poco alicaída, no lucía tan entusiasta y alegre como antes, además, pasaba demasiado tiempo con ese tal Ittetsu. ¿Sería que él le hizo algo y por eso estaba triste? ¿Acaso ese ninja de poca monta se había atrevido a hacerle algún daño a su querida alumna?

Espera un segundo, ¿desde cuándo era su querida alumna?

—Matsuri –la llamó, mientras se dedicaba a firmar las misiones y ella sólo le esperaba a que acabase —. Te he notado algo decaída, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí, Gaara-sensei, ¿por qué lo pregunta? –fingió una sonrisa. No podía decirle que estaba mal por él, que se moría de amor por él y que estaba sufriendo porque no le hacía caso, porque sólo podía ver a Aoi y que ella era menos que un cero a la izquierda en su vida. No podía confesarle que se estaba muriendo por besar sus labios, por acariciar su piel de porcelana y por sentir su fuerte masculinidad impregnando cada rincón de su ser, que quería ser suya, entregársele por completo, amarlo hasta la muerte.

—No te veo alegre como siempre –continuó el maestro, observándola de pronto, clavando su penetrante mirada en ella, esa que la hacía temblar y sonrojarse como una niña pequeña, estremecerse como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su interior —. ¿Estás segura de que todo va bien contigo?

—Sí, estoy segura –volvió a emitir otra sonrisa fingida, pero él definitivamente lo notó, su alumna le estaba mintiendo, ella no estaba bien y de cierta forma sentía que era su culpa, aunque no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación, pero le inquietaba demasiado el estado de Matsuri.

De todos modos, decidió no seguir preguntando, pues ella sólo le respondería que estaba bien todo el tiempo, aunque no fuese cierto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? –interrogó Sari con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su mejor amiga con reproche, a lo que Matsuri tan sólo bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que lo amo? ¿Qué estoy triste porque él tiene una novia? –entornó los ojos, con molestia —. No puedo hacer eso, Sari, entiende que Gaara-sama es feliz con esa mujer y yo no haré nada para arruinar eso, porque lo amo, y lo que más deseo en el mundo es verlo bien –miró al suelo —. Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír como cuando está con ella…

—Matsu… –Sari no sabía que decir, así que simplemente optó por abrazarla, de alguna forma Matsuri tenía que sanar a su corazón, herido y enamorado de un imposible —. Deberías considerar ser la novia de Ittetsu, él te quiere, Matsu.

—No puedo –negó la chica con la cabeza —. Yo no puedo usar a Ittetsu para olvidarme de Gaara-sama, no lo amo y eso sería muy injusto para él.

Esta vez Sari no dijo nada, simplemente guardó silencio. Matsuri jamás había sido del tipo que usaba a los demás para conseguir lo que quería, tal vez era por eso que siempre resultaba herida, porque prefería dejarse usar, con tal de ver felices a quienes apreciaba ella era capaz de todo, aunque eso le hiciera daño.

—Matsuri… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? –invitó la chica, sonriendo animada, a lo que Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír a pesar de no poder hacerlo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde aquel día en que Matsuri descubrió la relación de su amado Kazekage con la kunoichi de Kumogakure, aunque ellos llevaran ya un mes. Cada día para ella era como una tortura, el tener que verlos juntos y felices. En el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que ella se alejara, que se apartara muy lejos y no volviera a regresar nunca, pero sabía que ese era un sentimiento egoísta y que no debía profesarlo.

Aquella mañana se acercó felizmente a la oficina de su ex sensei, para entregarle un par de documentos. Estaba tratando por todos los medios de parecer bien ante él, por eso había vuelto a sonreír como antes, sólo que no se esperaba oír aquella conversación.

—¡Explícame que quiso decir ese tipo! –exclamó Gaara con voz furiosa. Matsuri se sorprendió, ya que nunca le había oído hablar así, se notaba que aquella conversación era muy seria.

—¡Lo siento, Gaara, quería decírtelo! –respondió la chica, con la voz a punto de quebrarse, casi llorando.

La castaña que estaba tras la puerta nuevamente se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Aoi lloraba?

—Tú no ibas a decírmelo… sólo te has estado burlando de mí. ¡Te has reído de mí! –ahora fue la voz del joven la que casi se quebró, podía sentirse tanto dolor en ella que Matsuri lo sintió también, algo malo estaba sucediendo y su sensei estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo mucho por culpa de esa mujer.

—No es verdad, Gaara… –la chica bajó su tono de voz, ahora sí podía oírse como lloraba —. Yo… te amo, me enamoré de ti de verdad…

—¡Si así fuera me habrías dicho que te ibas a casar con otro! –nuevamente la voz del Kazekage se oyó quebrada, dolorosa, herida.

Los ojos negros de Matsuri se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos al oír aquellas palabras, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de ira contra esa ninja extranjera. No podía perdonarla, pues ella se había hecho a un lado porque pensaba que haría feliz a su amado Gaara, cuando en realidad, ahora sólo le estaba haciendo daño.

No la iba a dejar.

—¡Gaara…! –la voz de Aoi se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. Ambos jóvenes miraron asombrados a la castaña que acababa de entrar, sobre todo Gaara, ya que nunca en su vida había visto a Matsuri tan decidida, tan valiente, pero tan jodidamente enfadada.

Por su parte, Matsuri no lo pensó dos veces, caminó hacia la rubia y le propinó una bofetada, tan fuerte que le hizo voltear el rostro hacia el otro lado, dejándola anonadada.

—¿Cómo has podido engañar a Gaara-sama? –cuestionó, sin siquiera importarle si estaba siendo entrometida, pues para ella él lo era todo y jamás perdonaría a alguien que le haya hecho daño —. Eres de lo peor…

—Matsuri… –murmuró Gaara sorprendido. La chica lo miró y notó como sus ojos, que siempre estaban serenos, ahora se veían llenos de dolor, eso era algo que la destrozaba a ella también —. Matsuri… ¿Qué haces?

—Yo no quise engañarlo –dijo Aoi entonces, mirando a Matsuri mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Cuando observó fijamente sus ojos negros, pudo darse cuenta de la verdad, esa chica… amaba a Gaara, tal vez más de lo que ella misma lo hacía. Se sintió como un monstruo y sólo pudo mirar al suelo, no era capaz de enfrentarse a Matsuri —. Antes de venir aquí ya estaba comprometida… nunca quise mentirle a nadie –esta vez miró al pelirrojo —. Pero te amo, Gaara, de verdad.

—No, no te creo –dijo Gaara, sin poder verla a los ojos, porque sentía que las lágrimas de ella podrían convencerle de su inocencia y no quería caer como un idiota —. Vete de mi aldea, cásate, olvídate de mí, que yo te olvidaré.

—Gaara…

—¡Vete! –exclamó Gaara, a lo que ella finalmente reaccionó, corriendo lejos de esa oficina. Al verla fuera, el joven cayó desplomado sobre el asiento de su escritorio, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que su alumna se le acercaba, abrazándolo.

Él sintió aquel calor tan dulce y por un momento se olvidó de todo, sólo pudo acurrucarse contra el pecho de la chica, que le ofrecía su apoyo absoluto ante lo que acababa de suceder, ya que este había sido el peor dolor que había sentido, el saber que el amor en el que tanto creyó había sido falso.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó estar, tenía que calmarse y no derrumbarse delante de su alumna; sin embargo, no lo consiguió, no pudo ser firme, porque su corazón dolía demasiado.

Ahora sólo se podía resignar a haber perdido a la única mujer que había amado.

Continuara…


	2. Resignación

**Heeey, aquí subiendo el capítulo dos de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencia: Ninguna por ahora. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 2: Resignación**

Con cuidado le ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama. No podía creer que realmente lo estaba viendo así de destrozado, era la primera vez que su sensei se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos y no podía más que sentirse igual de mal que él, porque ella lo amaba demasiado y le dolía, se le encogía el corazón al verlo sufrir por esa chica de la nube. A pesar de que él no lloraba, su expresión de tristeza era incomparable, porque había vuelto a creer en el amor de alguien que le había traicionado, como pasó con su tío Yashamaru cuando era tan sólo un niño.

Gracias a una carta enviada desde la aldea de la nube, justo por el ninja que la traía, Gaara se había enterado de que su amada Aoi estaba comprometida con otro hombre allá en su localidad. Ella le había mentido cuando le dijo que lo amaba, simplemente jugó como quiso con sus sentimientos, porque después volvería a su hogar y se casaría con el otro. Desde el principio lo estuvo engañando.

—Tranquilo, Gaara-sensei, esa mujer no merece el dolor que usted siente –le dijo la castaña, aunque sabía que sus palabras no podían animarlo, pero quería hacer todo lo posible por que así fuera, quería volver a verlo tan maravilloso e imponente como siempre, no obstante, estaba claro que aquello sería imposible.

Él parecía completamente ido, no decía nada, tampoco miraba a ningún lugar en específico, simplemente estaba ahí, como un cuerpo vacío, sin alma. Eso destrozaba aún más el corazón de Matsuri, el darse cuenta del dolor que Gaara sentía, producido por todo lo que amaba a la otra. Sentía enormes deseos de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte por él, para ayudarlo, para serle de utilidad.

Con cuidado le quitó la túnica de Kazekage y se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que su amado sensei recostara la cabeza sobre sus piernas en forma protectora y maternal. Con delicadeza, con mucha ternura, ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, dibujando infinitas figuras en cada una de sus mejillas, pero él no las podía sentir, era como si hubiese perdido el sentido del tacto, de la vista, incluso del oído.

—Sensei… –volvió a llamarlo Matsuri —, por favor no sufra, sensei, se lo ruego. No sabe cómo me duele verlo de esta manera –susurró, acercando un poco su rostro al de su maestro de forma involuntaria al sentir nuevamente los deseos de llorar —. No esté triste…

Gaara finalmente pareció reaccionar ante las súplicas de la castaña, dirigiendo su mirada aguamarina hacia el rostro tan cercano de ella, quien estaba con sus ojos cerrados. La observó largo rato sin decir nada. ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿Por qué lo había defendido? ¿Por qué lo estaba consolando?

No quiso hacerse tantas preguntas, en ese momento no podía contener por más tiempo la enorme tristeza que lo aquejaba, así que dejó que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran libremente por su rostro. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba, que creía en ese sentimiento que pensó tan puro y gentil, no podía creer que había sido traicionado, que la mujer que amaba estaba comprometida con otro hombre y no se lo había dicho. A pesar de eso, la calidez que Matsuri proyectaba con su pequeño cuerpo arrullándolo de esa manera tan dulce lo estaba reconfortando y, lentamente, sus parpados comenzaron a pesar, tanto que no pudo resistirlo y terminó durmiéndose, todo había desaparecido de su mente momentáneamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió un tanto aturdido, no recordaba haberse dormido de una manera tan serena antes, pues con Aoi siempre había algo más de por medio, siempre estaba el placer carnal que ella le entregaba, pero ahora había sido algo diferente. Sentía la calidez de un cuerpo a su lado, uno más pequeño y aparentemente más frágil. Fue entonces que la miró, primero algo sorprendido y desconcertado, para luego recordar todo lo que ella había hecho anoche por él.

Seguro se había cansado de velar su sueño y terminó por dormirse también, después de todo, ella no debía estar acostumbrada a trasnochar como él.

Tuvo el impulso de moverla y despertarla, pero al verla respirar suavemente decidió admirarla en silencio un momento más. Nunca lo había notado pero el color castaño de su cabello era muy hermoso y la piel que poseía era increíblemente fina, casi provocaba a tocarla completamente. Tras pensar aquello sacudió la cabeza con algo de brusquedad, moviendo la cama y despertando a Matsuri al instante.

—¿Q-qué pasó? –se preguntó la Kunoichi algo confusa, hasta que recordó lo sucedido anoche y se percató de que había dormido en la misma cama que su sensei, entonces los colores subieron a su rostro como si de un semáforo se tratara —. S-sensei… l-lo siento.

Gaara seguía en silencio cuando la observó ponerse roja, de alguna forma se le hacía una imagen de lo más adorable.

—Gracias, Matsuri –dijo finalmente, sin atreverse a sostener la mirada de la castaña, la cual ahora estaba atónita ante sus palabras, no podía creer que el Kazekage le estuviera dando las gracias; sin embargo, comprendió muy bien a qué se refería y él no necesitó decirle nada más para que así fuese. Ella se levantó súbitamente y le hizo una leve reverencia, aún avergonzada como se había encontrado desde que se despertó.

—Lamento mi atrevimiento al haberme quedado aquí toda la noche, Gaara-sensei, pero… me alegro de verlo mucho mejor –y finalmente mostró una sonrisa dulce, para luego dirigirse a la puerta —. Yo… lo estaré esperando en su oficina, hasta pronto.

El pelirrojo se volvió a echar en la cama apenas su alumna abandonó el lugar. Tener el recuerdo de Aoi tan presente le hacía mal, necesitaba distraerse o terminaría peor, tenía que seguir siendo fuerte y olvidarla. Ya no iba a volver a creer otra vez en las mentiras del amor, era lo mejor que podía hacer, cerrarse para siempre, tal como antes, cuando Yashamaru le hizo ver que todos lo odiaban. Sabía que esa no era la respuesta, pero ya tenía a sus hermanos, sus amigos y a su aldea, no necesitaba el amor de ninguna mujer, no necesitaba curar la herida que ahora llevaba sangrando en el pecho, simplemente necesitaba borrarlo de su memoria, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri había ido corriendo a su casa para meterse a la ducha. No estaba feliz por lo sucedido con su sensei, pero debía admitir el gran alivio que le causaba el saber a Aoi lejos de él y eso a su vez la hacía sentir como una mala persona, tendría que haber tenido los mejores deseos para ellos y en cambio sólo quería verlos separados, tal como ahora lo estaban. Odiaba ver sufrir a Gaara, pero no podía evitar seguir amándolo con más intensidad ahora que él estaba libre nuevamente.

Salió de la ducha con sólo una toalla cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo, por el cual aún resbalaban las gotas del agua, las cuales secó pertinentemente. Se vistió con su ropaje habitual de ninja y partió hacia la oficina a encontrar a su sensei, o al menos, donde pensaba encontrarle. Tenía que hacer algo para verle bien, pero no sabía qué, no sabía cómo consolarlo, hacer que dejara de sufrir por esa mala mujer.

—¡Matsuri! –escuchó la voz de Sari, la cual parecía tremendamente agitada y ansiosa por contarle alguna cosa, puesto que sacudía sus manos escandalosamente para ser notada —. ¡Matsuri, a que no sabes lo que pasó! –dejó salir apenas llegó frente a la alumna del Kazekage, la cual negó con la cabeza —. Aoi-san, la novia de Gaara-sama… ha regresado a la aldea de la nube a casarse con su prometido… desde anoche que… ella no está…

Sari alzó la mirada para descubrir que Matsuri no se mostraba en absoluto sorprendida, al contrario, se veía muy afligida.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que lo sabías?

—Sí, Sari, yo lo sé desde ayer –respondió seriamente, para después darle la espalda a su amiga y retomar su camino —. Gaara-sama está muy triste, así que trata de no tocar el tema si estás frente a él.

—Ajá –Sari sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, asombrada por la actitud tomada por Matsuri. Pensó que la vería saltar de la alegría al enterarse de que esa Aoi había dejado libre a su amado Kazekage, que todas las enamoradas del pelirrojo podrían volver a respirar en paz al saberlo soltero, pero no, ella en lugar de estar feliz estaba muy triste. ¿Habría sucedido algo malo?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina ordenando papeles y autorizando misiones. Se veía totalmente concentrado en su labor; sin embargo, eso no era cierto del todo, la realidad era que no dejaba de pensar en Aoi hiciera lo que hiciera. Habían pasado tres días desde su partida y aún no lograba olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle sobre ella. Desde sus sonrisas, hasta el aroma de su cabello y el suave tacto de su piel, todo lo sentía tan vivo como la primera vez.

—Maldición… -masculló con enojo. ¿De verdad no había una forma de ahogar todas sus penas y olvidarla? Aunque fuese sólo por un momento, sólo por un segundo, de verdad necesitaba sacarla de su mente.

No aguantó más y se puso de pie, tal vez un paseo por la aldea le podría ayudar.

Cuando salió vio a varios niños jugando en las calles, al igual que a muchos aldeanos y ninjas; todos le saludaban con respeto y devoción, no por nada era el líder de aquella aldea. Él trataba de mostrar una sonrisa, o al menos una mueca que no fuera de tristeza o fastidio, sólo para ser cortés con ellos.

Desde hace como tres días que no veía a su alumna Matsuri. Después de que ella le había consolado, decidió tomar una misión y salir fuera de la aldea, pues seguramente estaba avergonzada con él, aunque en realidad Gaara le estaba muy agradecido. Él nunca se había tomado la molestia de ver a su alumna como algo más que eso; sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes, le parecía que ella podría llegar a ser una amiga de verdad, aunque no estaba seguro si confiar en ella del todo.

Iba muy metido en sus pensamientos, por eso, cuando menos lo notó, había llegado a la entrada de un bar. A él no le gustaba que la gente de su aldea bebiera, pero entendía que no podía simplemente privar a todos de algo que disfrutaban, por eso lo había permitido, pero él jamás había sentido la necesidad de beber algo, ni siquiera había probado alguna vez el alcohol. En ese momento, cuando se vio frente al bar, realmente quiso saber si era cierto que el alcohol era capaz de ahogar las penas, por lo que, aunque lo dudó por algunos segundos, finalmente decidió entrar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri regresaba cansada de su misión. Ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y tenía tanto sueño que sólo esperaba llegar a su cama y tomar una buena siesta, ya mañana entregaría el informe de su misión al Kazekage.

Estaba pensando en qué haría exactamente cuando le volviera a ver, ya que sabía que se sentiría muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado. No sabía con qué cara vería ahora a su sensei y eso le preocupaba terriblemente.

De pronto, mientras saltaba sobre los techos de las casas, oyó unos gritos que venían desde la mitad de la calle, más específicamente desde el interior de un bar.

—¡Esa mujer es una perra! –se escuchó una voz masculina.

Matsuri abrió los ojos como platos, pues enseguida ella fue capaz de reconocer la voz de su maestro, aunque ésta estuviera alterada debido al estado en el que al parecer él se encontraba.

Sin perder el tiempo, ella decidió comprobar su teoría y, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a su amado Kazekage emborrachándose en ese bar, junto con otro par de ninjas ebrios, los cuales le servían más y más tragos.

—Gaara-sensei –dijo en tono de regaño la chica. Se acercó corriendo y se atrevió a quitarle el vasito de sake que el Kazekage tenía en la mano —. ¿Qué está haciendo? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, pero si es Matsuri –dijo Gaara, con un tono de voz tembloroso y bastante jocoso, puesto que había bebido más de lo recomendable, además, era su primera vez bebiendo.

—¿De verdad está borracho? –cuestionó Matsuri, sin poder creer lo que venía. Nunca pensó que alguna vez en su vida sería capaz de ver al recto y serio Kazekage de Sunagakure en aquel estado tan lamentable.

—Kazekage-sama, no me diga que esta es la mujer que le engañó –dijo uno de los ninjas que estaban ahí, el cual estaba todavía más borracho que Gaara.

—No, no –respondió el joven Kage —. Ella es mi alum… alumna, Matsuri –hipó —. Ella es… la mejor, la mejor alumna… –volvió a hipar.

—Gaara-sama, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo la castaña, tratando de levantar a Gaara de la silla, pero obviamente su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño como para poder contra el de un hombre ya crecido. A su lado, Matsuri parecía una frágil muñequita de cristal.

—No quiero irme –respondió Gaara, soltándose de su agarre —. ¿No ves que estoy aquí pasándola genial con mis amigos? Además, estoy desquitándome de lo que me hizo esa perra.

—¿Cómo puede hablar así? –Matsuri le miró molesta, volviendo a tratar de levantarlo y quitándole nuevamente el vasito de sake antes de que éste lo tomara, no importaba lo cruel que había sido Aoi con sus engaños, no estaba bien que un hombre honorable se refiriera así de una mujer —. Gaara-sama, sé que mañana me castigará por tomarme estas atribuciones y tratarlo con tan poco respeto, pero no puedo permitir que usted se humille a sí mismo de esta manera, jamás lo podría permitir –sin más, jaló enérgicamente a Gaara del brazo, con todas sus fuerzas, logrando por fin moverlo de su sitio.

Insistentemente lo arrastró hasta afuera del local, en donde Gaara volvió a soltarse forzudamente de su agarre.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?! –interrogó con brusquedad, más enojado consigo mismo que con ella. Nunca pensó que alguna vez se sentiría tan miserable como para terminar así en un bar, bebiendo con unos borrachos desconocidos y maldiciendo su suerte como un demente.

Matsuri, por otro lado, no sabía qué decirle. Tenía la mirada gacha, ya que no quería que Gaara se diera cuenta de que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza y de impotencia, por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, para sanar sus heridas.

—¿Por qué te metes en mi vida? –volvió a exigir una respuesta el Kazekage, ya recuperando un poco el sentido —. Tú eres sólo mi alumna, no tienes por qué hacer cosas que no te corresponden, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? –Matsuri finalmente lo miró, mostrándole sus lágrimas mientras Gaara abría levemente los ojos —. ¿Acaso me lo va a prohibir como el Kazekage? ¿No me dejará preocuparme por usted con la excusa de que es mi sensei?

Gaara no sabía que decir, así que se quedó callado. Él no quería hacerle daño a Matsuri, pero realmente se sentía un miserable en este momento y quería dejar ir todo ese dolor de alguna manera. Pero, aunque bebiera y le gritara cosas descorteces a su alumna, ese dolor no desaparecía, no había forma de hacerlo esfumarse.

—Si es así como hará las cosas, si es así como piensa destruir su vida, no me importa si es capaz de echarme de la aldea, no lo dejaré dañarse de esta forma –aseguró la castaña, totalmente convencida de sus palabras —. Si usted me odia me da igual, mientras pueda hacer algo para ayudarle, para demostrarle que no está solo.

—No tienes que hacer esto por lástima –dijo el pelirrojo, pero la vio negar con la cabeza.

—Se equivoca, yo no hago esto por lástima –dijo Matsuri con convicción —. Jamás me he acercado a usted por lástima.

—Mientes… –de un momento a otro, la vista de Gaara se tornó borrosa, para luego pasar a ser completamente negra. El alcohol que había bebido finalmente le pasó la cuenta y sumado al hecho de que esta era la primera vez que bebía, cayó desmayado sobre la calle.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su cama, en su habitación. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar la luz de la Luna y también el viento frío de las noches de Suna. Se sintió mareado cuando trató de sentarse, por lo que se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando la vio; Matsuri estaba dormida a su lado, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama y arrodillada en el piso. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, por lo que aún quedaba demasiada noche por delante.

—Matsuri –le llamó, ya habiendo recuperado bien la conciencia de sus actos. Como ella no despertaba decidió moverla un poco, hasta que finalmente la castaña reaccionó —. Matsuri, deberías irte a casa –le aconsejó.

—¿Ya se encuentra bien, Gaara-sensei? –quiso saber la chica, aún preocupada por cómo le había visto antes. Sonrió cuando notó que su sensei parecía haber mejorado.

—Estoy bien –dijo Gaara —. Siento lo de antes.

—Está bien, yo entiendo –la chica se puso de pie, pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas al haber dormido arrodillada, por lo que sin querer terminó cayendo sobre la cama de Gaara, quién la había atrapado entre sus brazos por acto reflejo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el maestro, preocupado por la forma en que había caído su alumna. La miró a los ojos en ese instante y de pronto notó sobre sí mismo las delicadas curvas y la calidez del cuerpo femenino que estaba sosteniendo. Notó que los ojos de su alumna brillaban como destellos estelares y que sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas que parecían dos manzanas. El latido frenético de su corazón era perfectamente audible y pronto su dulce aliento también le fue perceptible.

—Lo siento –dijo Matsuri, tratando de alejarse de él rápidamente, pues estaba demasiado avergonzada y para ella era muy difícil permanecer al lado de ese hombre, aguantando todo lo que sentía por él.

Cuando estuvo alejada de él, pudo notar que la mirada del chico volvía a verse apagada como antes, cuando estaba en el bar. Sabía que sería imprudente de su parte, pero tenía que decirle lo que pensaba al respecto.

—Gaara-sensei –le llamó, captando la atención de él, que le volteó a ver enseguida —. Gaara-sensei, por favor, no vuelva a hacer lo que hizo hoy –le rogó con su dulce voz.

Gaara frunció levemente el ceño, pero no le dijo nada.

—Sé que debe ser muy difícil para usted soportar el dolor que siente su corazón, pero dañándose más a sí mismo no conseguirá olvidarlo, sólo será peor.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú? –atacó de pronto el joven Kage.

—¿Eh?

—Matsuri –pronunció él —. ¿Qué puedes saber tú acerca de cómo me siento? –prosiguió —. Acabas de decir que puedes entender cómo debo sentirme, ¿pero realmente puedes hacerlo? –bajó la mirada, tratando de no cruzar sus claros ojos con los oscuros de su alumna —. Alguien que nunca ha estado enamorada no puede entenderme.

—Se equivoca, sensei –le replicó la alumna, a lo que los ojos aguamarina nuevamente se posaron sobre su persona, pero ahora era ella quién miraba hacia el suelo.

—¿En qué me equivoco? –cuestionó él.

—Yo puedo entender perfectamente cómo se siente, yo más que nadie puedo hacerlo –su voz de pronto se tornó triste y desolada, haciendo que Gaara sintiera un nudo en su garganta. Ella sonrió con melancolía —. Cada día veía a la persona que amo desde lejos, siempre deseando una mirada suya, pero nada sucedía.

Gaara se sorprendió al oírle hablar de "_la persona que amaba"_. De pronto un extraño calor quemó su pecho y se preguntó quién sería esa persona.

—Pasado un tiempo sólo me conformé con verle, aunque sea por unos segundos en el día –una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla —. No tiene idea de cuánto me dolió el corazón al ver que él ya tenía a quién amar. Y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ese amor se rompiera –cada palabra que Matsuri decía dejaba más sorprendido a Gaara, pero aún así no podía decir nada —. Lo deseé tanto… y sabía que era una mala persona por querer que se separasen, por eso, cuando realmente sucedió no me sentí feliz. Cuando lo vi sufrir por ella… me sentí peor de lo que nunca me había sentido en mi vida. Era una sensación terrible, sentía que se me quebraba el corazón, porque me di cuenta de que él la amaba demasiado.

—Matsuri… –Gaara quiso pararla, pero no pudo.

—Y yo me odio por esto, Gaara-sensei –la chica alzó la mirada —. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que usted sea feliz? –rogó saber, casi con desesperación —. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que vuelva a sonreír, como cuando estaba con ella?

Fue entonces que Gaara se dio cuenta de que la persona de la cual Matsuri hablaba era él mismo. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él y era justo en este momento que él finalmente se daba cuenta de ello.

—Gaara-sensei… no quiero verlo sufrir –volvió a decir la castaña, sin importarle el haber dejado ver completamente lo que había en su corazón. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero aún así se iba acercando lentamente hacia su maestro, hacia el hombre que siempre había amado. Su mano temblorosa acarició dulcemente la fría mejilla del hombre, quién no era capaz de apartar la mirada de ella —. Gaara-sensei… por favor… ya no sufra nunca más…

Gaara no sabía qué decir, estaba paralizado por las palabras de la chica, su mente estaba procesando toda aquella información a una velocidad demasiado lenta. Sin darse cuenta, por sus mejillas también corrían las lágrimas y un extraño pesar se sintió en su pecho. ¿De verdad había hecho sufrir tanto a Matsuri? ¿El verle así de triste le hacía tanto daño a ella?

—¿Por qué me amas? –preguntó confuso —. Soy un monstruo, no tengo nada que debas admirar ni desear. Tú eres demasiado para alguien como yo.

—Gaara-sensei es la persona que me salvó –respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa, secando las lágrimas de su maestro —. Usted es quién daría su vida por proteger a la gente de su aldea. Aquella persona que piensa más que nadie en todos los que vivimos aquí. Ese que perdonó a todos los que le despreciaban y decidió cuidarles. Gaara-sensei es la persona que tiene una hermosa sonrisa, que pone sin darse cuenta y que es capaz de iluminar el rostro de todos los que le rodean. Gaara-sensei lo es todo para mí.

La mano de Gaara se dirigió, sin que éste lo notara, hacia donde la pequeña y cálida mano de su alumna le acariciaba la mejilla, cubriéndola. De pronto, olvidó su dolor por el engaño de la mujer que amaba y miró a los ojos a Matsuri como si no existiera nadie más.

—Gaara-sensei, yo daría todo por usted –Matsuri le susurró aquellas palabras tan cerca de su rostro, que Gaara podía sentir nuevamente su aliento, haciendo que sus latidos se aceleraran —. Incluso si usted no me quiere… –ella rozó sus labios —. Incluso si sólo me usa, por favor… olvídese de ella y tómeme a mí, ahogue sus penas en mí.

Los labios de Matsuri nuevamente rozaron los de Gaara, quién no le respondía, pues estaba demasiado desconcertado, pero finalmente reaccionó ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No puedo hacer esto –le dijo —. Sólo te haría sufrir.

—No me importa si sufro, si al menos usted es feliz.

Matsuri no sabía de dónde había sacado todo aquel coraje, pero ahora que estaba en esta situación no pensaba retroceder. Amaba a Gaara más que a su vida y si tenía que ser su paño de lágrimas, estaba dispuesta a ello, no le importaba si eso lograba que el pelirrojo estuviera feliz.

Por su parte, Gaara la miró a los ojos una vez más. Ella era tan hermosa y su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole a gritos que la poseyera. Que se fueran a la mierda su autocontrol y la voz que le decía que ella no merecía esto, que se fuera todo a la mierda. En ese momento sólo la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Con desenfreno besó sus labios, dulces y suaves. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la nuca de la chica, arrinconándola más a la unión de sus bocas. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y disfrutó de la aparente inexperiencia de su alumna, enseñándole todo lo que necesitaba saber, como un buen maestro.

Cuando se separó de ella, le susurró al oído.

—¿De verdad serás mía esta noche?

—Siempre he sido tuya, Gaara-sensei –esas palabras bastaron para terminar de prender todo el fuego que antes se había encendido levemente en el interior de Gaara. Volvió a besarla con pasión y lentamente la acorraló en la cama, acariciando su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Ya no había forma de detenerle, ni tampoco quería que la hubiera. Ahora mismo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en poseer el cuerpo de Matsuri, en hacerla suya una y otra vez, oírla gemir su nombre y olvidar para siempre que alguna vez amó a una mujer diferente.

Esta noche Matsuri sería su acompañante.

Continuara…

…..

**¿Qué creen que haga Gaara ahora? ¿Se aprovechará de Matsuri o será al revés? Lol, jajajaja. Realmente me gustó escribir a Gaara ebrio, siento que sería un poco más "wild" pero sin llegar a regresar a su actitud de antes, creo que Matsuri fue muy linda con él, jajaja. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos prontito en el tercero. **


	3. Consuelo

**Buenas, buenas, aquí trayendo el tercer capítulo de este fic, debo decir que estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, jajaja, sinceramente, me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes igual. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencia: Lemon, mucho lemon¿? **

…**..**

**Capítulo 3: Consuelo**

La luz de la luna golpeaba fuertemente contra aquella habitación, colándose por las ventanas abiertas que dejaban pasar el frío viento nocturno. Aquellos dos seres, convertidos ahora en amantes, se dejaban llevar por la pasión y el deseo que en ese momento les invadía.

—G-Gaara-sensei… –murmuró débilmente Matsuri, al sentir como su maestro acariciaba con sumo cuidado una de sus piernas, subiendo de forma lenta y cautelosa. Ella se sentía como en las nubes. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera ser una simple salida fácil para él, sólo quería estar con él, ser suya, demostrarle que era capaz de todo por verle feliz.

Gaara no decía nada, él sólo se preocupaba de actuar, porque pensaba que al hablar toda la magia se terminaría, que todo sería como si nunca hubiese pasado. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que sentía hacia su alumna Matsuri, ni tampoco estaba seguro de por qué de pronto tenía tantos deseos de hacerla suya, sólo sabía que en este momento no podía parar, ansiaba estar dentro de ella. En su mente sólo podía imaginar que esto sería sexo y nada más, que no involucraría nunca más los sentimientos como cuando estuvo con Aoi, eso era lo que firmemente quería creer, pero al acariciar a Matsuri, al oír sus dóciles quejidos, al sentir la suavidad de su piel, su corazón se aceleraba como si esta fuese la primera vez que intimaba con una mujer.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Acaso temía no hacerlo bien sólo porque esta chica no era Aoi? ¿O es que el hecho de que se tratara de Matsuri le hacía tener dudas?

—Matsuri… –la llamó de pronto, mientras besaba dulcemente su cuello. Ella soltó un leve gemido antes de hacer un gesto para que él entendiera que le estaba oyendo —. ¿No haces esto porque me tienes lástima?

La chica se extrañó, pero no perdió el tiempo en tonterías y decidió acariciar los abdominales del Kazekage, pasando sus manos bajo la camiseta que le cubría.

—¿No se da cuenta de que esto es lo que más he deseado? –dijo ella, casi hipnotizada al estar tocando a ese hombre, al hombre que siempre admiró en silencio, que sólo pudo tocar en sueños. Sentía su cuerpo hirviendo entre las llamas del deseo insano que él le provocaba, deseaba saciarse por completo de esa hambre y esa sed que sentía por él.

—¿Me deseas? –preguntó Gaara, fascinado por la expresión en el rostro de Matsuri. Era una expresión que no había visto antes, como haber encontrado un tesoro invaluable.

—Sí –respondió la castaña —. Usted es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Kazekage, para que, seguido de eso, éstos presionaran con fuerza los dulces y frágiles labios de la chica bajo él. ¿Por qué habría de tener alguna duda respecto de lo que estaba pasando? Estaba claro que ambos deseaban lo mismo, entonces, ¿para qué esperar? Matsuri estaba dándole su cuerpo como una ofrenda y él tendría que ser un estúpido para negarse a ello.

—Ya no puedes arrepentirte –advirtió Gaara, antes de agarrar con brusquedad la camiseta de Matsuri y rasgarla de un solo tirón. Arrojó la destrozada prenda a un lado de él y no esperó un segundo para hacer lo mismo con el brasier.

A Matsuri no le importaba mucho si al día siguiente no tenía con qué vestirse, pues en ese momento ella sólo podía pensar en él y en lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Gaara vio los pechos desnudos de Matsuri, sintió un leve golpe de corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose justo en aquella zona que lo identificaba como hombre. De pronto, sintió que los pantalones le estaban apretando demasiado y que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía a niveles insospechados. A pesar del apuro que sentía, quiso admirar debidamente el cuerpo de su alumna; su cintura era tan pequeña y delgada, pero sus senos eran del tamaño correcto, al acariciar uno de ellos pudo darse cuenta de que cabía perfectamente en su mano.

—Ah… –se quejó la joven kunoichi cuando sintió uno de sus senos ser atrapado por la mano del hombre. Él le acariciaba y amasaba como si fuese un juguete nuevo y muy divertido, pues hasta puso una expresión un tanto juguetona. Ella se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de que Gaara había comenzado a acercar su boca hasta el pequeño montículo, jugueteando con su lengua sobre el rosado pezón. Gimió avergonzada, pero a la vez excitada. Ella sabía muy bien que quería todo aquello, pero no podía evitar pensar que era extremadamente pervertido y una parte de ella ni siquiera podía creer que estuviese pasando. Por su parte, Gaara no dejó su otro pecho desatendido, ya que la mano izquierda se encargó de acariciarlo, pellizcando suavemente el botón rosado y dándole placenteras descargas a la joven.

Gaara no creía que su miembro pudiese endurecerse aún más, pero los gemidos de Matsuri lo estaban volviendo loco, su parte masculina estaba hinchada.

—Demonios –masculló, separándose de Matsuri para deshacerse de los molestos pantalones y también de la camiseta, quedando sólo en bóxer ante su sonrojada discípula.

—¿P-pasa algo, Gaara-sensei? –preguntó Matsuri, asombrada por la repentina acción del pelirrojo, pero al bajar la mirada enseguida notó a que se había debido aquello. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al notar lo bien dotado que estaba su maestro y se preguntó si sería posible que "_eso"_ pudiera caber dentro de ella. De sólo pensar en la idea de sentirle dentro, su intimidad se humedeció completamente. Dios, realmente deseaba hacer esto.

—Tengo calor –respondió Gaara, acercándose a su alumna para deshacerse de su falda —. Y tú también –sonrió antes de posar sus labios delicadamente sobre el vientre femenino, besando dulcemente su suave piel. Sentía que esto era mucho más de lo que siempre esperó de Matsuri. Nunca creyó que algún día acabaría así con ella, con esa niña torpe y tímida que fue la única que se atrevió a ser su alumna; haciéndole el amor.

No. Teniendo sexo con ella.

La castaña podía sentir como esos fríos labios lentamente bajaban por su vientre, llegando tan abajo que eso ya ni siquiera podía llamarse vientre. Gaara separó con cuidado sus piernas y besó aquella zona, la cual estaba caliente, aunque tuviera aún puesta la ropa interior. Matsuri tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar cuando él le besó ahí. Estaba tan avergonzada y aun así, no quería parar, no podía siquiera pensar en detenerse, ella lo deseaba todo.

—Más… por favor… –le rogó, a lo que Gaara, con una siniestra sonrisa, se deshizo de la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su alumna. Con sutileza besó la intimidad femenina, dispuesta a él de una manera total, lo que le enloquecía. Oía los gemidos de Matsuri mientras él la estimulaba con su lengua, repasando una y otra vez esos caminos prohibidos, de ahora en adelante, para cualquier otro hombre del planeta. Ella era tan dulce, era tan sumisa y tan entregada, porque a pesar de su vergüenza, ella sólo le rogaba que no se detuviera. Él tampoco podía detenerse, ansiaba hacerla sentir de la mejor forma posible, quería llevarla a las estrellas y así llegar él también.

Un nuevo gemido de la chica le avisó que finalmente ella había llegado al orgasmo, lo que él no sabía, era que ese había sido el primero en toda su vida.

—¿Crees que pueda hacerlo ya? No aguanto esperar más tiempo –dijo señalando su entrepierna, a lo que la joven, cansada y jadeante, accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Por favor, quiero que estés dentro de mí.

Las palabras de Matsuri lo volvían loco, la manera en que ella le hablaba mientras estaban en esa situación lo estaba volviendo todo hilarante, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza. De cualquier forma, no quiso seguir en ascuas de lo que pasaría y sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de su última prenda, arrojándola quién sabe dónde. Se acomodó entre las piernas semi abiertas de la joven y ella pudo apreciar su miembro erecto en toda su gloria. La chica pensó que se iba a desmayar al estar viendo aquello, la imagen de Gaara completamente desnudo, acomodado entre sus piernas abiertas era jodidamente erótica y, aunque le daba un poco de miedo, no podía apartarse, lo anhelaba con desesperación. Gaara, por su parte, se preparó mentalmente, tragando un poco de saliva por el nerviosismo y, sin siquiera comprobar la estreches de la chica antes, introdujo toda su masculinidad de un solo embiste.

Lo que sintió al estar dentro de ella fue glorioso, fue una sensación que pareció durar horas, siendo sólo un segundo, pero el quejido de dolor que ella soltó lo hizo volver ligeramente a la realidad. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con que había una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre la cama y esa sangre había brotado de la intimidad de la chica. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de ello, ya que, si bien antes no lo hubiera sabido, después de la leve explicación que le dio su hermano Kankuro sobre las primeras veces, entendía muy bien a qué se debía aquel resultado en su unión y la de su alumna; Matsuri era virgen.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, acariciando la mejilla derecha de la joven, por donde corrían algunas lágrimas —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú…?

—No era… no era necesario, Gaara-sensei. Ya se lo dije, yo haría lo que fuera para que usted sea feliz –respondió, acariciando la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla y sonriendo a pesar del dolor que sentía.

—Pero es tu primera vez –Gaara le refutó —. ¿Cómo puedes dármela así?

—Es porque lo amo –fue la respuesta de Matsuri, respuesta que bastó para hacerle entender a Gaara que ella realmente lo amaba, que daría lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz, que había soportado incluso el hecho de que él amara a otra. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Si tan sólo se hubiese fijado en ella desde el principio, no habría estado sufriendo por alguien que no lo merecía.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos comenzar a moverse, disfrutar de una vez por todas de aquel infinito placer que su alumna le ofrecía, pero se contuvo y la besó. La besó tan profundamente que, llegado un momento, sintió que se quedaba sin aire, pero eso no le importó. Matsuri le rodeó por el cuello y flexionó sus rodillas, sintiendo perfectamente al duro intruso que anidaba en su interior. Se apretó más contra él, encerrando las caderas masculinas con sus piernas, mientras lentamente movía las suyas propias. Gaara comprendió el mensaje y sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a moverse. Primero salió lentamente, hasta casi estar fuera por completo y luego volvió a entrar en una sola estocada, provocándole tanto placer a Matsuri, que no pudo evitar gemir más fuerte que todas las veces anteriores. Gaara sonrió arrogantemente y repitió el movimiento, una y otra vez, hasta hacerlo continuo.

La mezcla de dolor y placer que sentía Matsuri era incomparable, no podía asimilarse a ninguna otra sensación que ella hubiese experimentado antes. Sentir esto era maravilloso, que él estuviese dentro de ella como tantas veces había soñado, que besara su cuello y acariciara sus piernas y sus senos. Ella realmente sentía que podría irse al cielo o al infierno sin remordimientos, después de esto no podía faltarle nada en la vida.

—Gaara-sensei… –gimió —. Gaara-sensei… no pares, por favor…

—Ah… –gruñía Gaara, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas de forma precipitada —. Matsuri… Matsuri… –repetía el Kage entre gemidos guturales, muestra de lo bien que lo estaba pasando—. Joder, me estás apretando mucho –añadió, provocando que ella se avergonzara.

—Ah… sensei… sensei… –la chica seguía quejándose, gimiendo de placer mientras sentía al hombre moverse dentro de ella. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. El calor de su cuerpo había aumentado tanto que era casi como estar en medio de un incendio. Fue entonces que sintió aquella llama encenderse en su interior, creciendo y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo —. ¡Gaara-sensei! –exclamó, sintiendo como alcanzaba las nubes.

Gaara también lo advirtió, fue casi inmediatamente después de Matsuri, su propio orgasmo.

—A… Aoi… –susurró dentro del oído de Matsuri, justo antes de liberar todo su ser dentro de la castaña, la cual abrió sus ojos sorprendida al oír cómo había sido llamada, pero como acababa de ser golpeada por el orgasmo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Gaara la miró fijamente en ese momento, sintiéndose un idiota por lo que acababa de hacer, no había sido su intención, pero no pudo evitar pensar en su ex novia cuando el placer había explotado dentro de él.

—Lo siento, Matsuri, yo no quería…

—Está bien –lo interrumpió la chica —. Sé que aún no puede olvidarla, pero… no se preocupe, Gaara-sensei, yo haré que la olvide –aseguró con una sonrisa dulce.

Gaara se preguntó como ella podía sonreírle así luego de haber sido llamada por el nombre de otra mujer, sobre todo mientras ellos dos estaban teniendo sexo. ¿De verdad Matsuri era tan ingenua? ¿O es que el amor que sentía por él le permitía pasar por alto un desaire como ese?

—Lo lamento… –volvió a repetir el chico, para después salir cuidadosamente del interior de la joven. Ella sintió una leve incomodidad por la falta; sin embargo, sus paredes interiores aún palpitaban producto de aquel fuerte orgasmo que acababa de recibir. Gaara se recostó boca arriba junto a Matsuri, secándose el sudor de la frente con una de sus manos —. No volveré a decir su nombre –le dijo a la chica, la cual aún parecía no creer lo que había pasado y no deseaba que terminase aún. No importaba si le había dolido que él le dijera el nombre de su ex novia, Matsuri hacía todo esto por su amado Kazekage, porque quería amarlo, que él sintiera su gran amor.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a besar el pecho del pelirrojo, bajando lentamente desde los pectorales hasta los abdominales que antes había tocado con gran deleite. Ansiaba volver a sentirlo, no quería que la noche acabara aún, deseaba volver a deleitarse con sus besos y caricias, el calor de su cuerpo, por lo que se propuso volver a encender el deseo en él. Ni siquiera mencionó lo de Aoi, no era necesario, no había para qué perder el tiempo en deprimirse cuando acababa de hacer el amor con Gaara.

—Sensei, todavía es temprano, ¿no? –le preguntó con voz juguetona, provocando que el chico cerrara los ojos al sentir como nuevamente el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Estaba sorprendido, a decir verdad, pensó que Matsuri estaría cansada después de haber tenido su primera vez con él, pero, ¿quién diría que esa chica le pediría más? Definitivamente había un lado de su alumna que apenas acababa de conocer; uno que le gustaba.

—Así es, aún podemos seguir –respondió. Sintió como la chica se sentaba sobre él, casi como si le estuviese montando y eso lo excitó tanto que su miembro volvió a endurecerse, ya que su sexo rozaba la pequeña entrada de la castaña. De verdad se sentía como un idiota por haber llamado a Matsuri con el nombre de esa otra mujer, pero ya no importaba, a ella la dejaría en el pasado a partir de ahora y solamente pensaría en la persona que estaba a su lado, al menos por esa noche. Alguien que le había abandonado no le merecía para nada.

Matsuri besó los labios de Gaara, sintiendo como éste introducía la lengua en su boca. Pocos segundos después, sintió como nuevamente era penetrada por el miembro masculino, pero esta vez ella estando encima de él. El dolor fue mucho menor comparado con la vez anterior y el placer fue mayor. Ella comenzó a moverse enseguida sobre él, sintiendo el roce placentero que eso le provocaba, como un dulce y sutil toque desde sus entrañas, que enviaba señales por todo su cuerpo. Gaara sentía como las paredes del sexo femenino le acogían de una forma maravillosa, nunca pensó que hacerlo con Matsuri pudiese ser tan delicioso. Ella era tan estrecha. Aoi no era así, ni siquiera era virgen la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, pero Matsuri se había entregado por primera vez nada menos que a él, ella siempre le estuvo esperando a él.

—Matsuri… –nuevamente susurró el nombre de la chica, volviendo a besarla de forma apasionada. Se sentó en la cama aún dentro de ella, cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de la joven, para sostenerla y apegarla más a su cuerpo. Alzaba sus caderas al encuentro de las de ella, llegando tan profundo que estaba a un paso de alcanzar la absoluta locura. Matsuri podía sentirlo tan dentro de ella que era como morir y volver a nacer en el intervalo de sólo un segundo. Amaba tanto a ese hombre que, aun sabiendo que esto sólo era un consuelo para él, estaba por reventar de felicidad al tenerlo sólo para ella, al tenerlo dentro de ella.

Todo era tan perfecto.

—Gaara-sensei… Gaara-sensei… lo amo… –murmuró al oído del pelirrojo, justo antes de volver a alcanzar el clímax. Nuevamente sintió como él se derramaba en su interior, era una sensación tan nueva pero tan exquisita. Algo tibio se esparcía dentro de ella y sabía que esa era la esencia masculina de su amado Kazekage. Estaba tan feliz de poder tenerlo de esa manera, tan emocionada de poder demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él.

¿Qué podía importarle si él le había llamado con el nombre de otra mujer? Ella lo comprendía muy bien, sabía que ella era sólo un objeto para él en este momento, que él aún amaba a Aoi, pero haría lo que fuera para que de ahora en adelante su maestro sólo dijera su nombre, sólo el de ella.

—Matsuri… yo… –Gaara trató de dar una respuesta a la confesión de su alumna, no quería decepcionarla, a pesar de que deseaba seguir a su lado y descubrir qué era lo que le hacía sentir. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran distintos, que lo que había pasado entre ellos fue por mero placer carnal, pero aun así, en el fondo sabía que apreciaba a Matsuri, que quizá guardaba algún sentimiento por ella, aunque no sabía qué era y no podía definirlo.

—No diga nada, sensei, yo sé muy bien que no siente lo que yo, sólo necesitaba decírselo –le sonrió, provocando que Gaara se sintiera un poco culpable, después de todo había tomado la inocencia de su alumna sólo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, sin siquiera amarla de verdad, sin prometerle una vida feliz juntos. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? ¿Acaso un simple bastardo que se aprovechaba de las mujeres? ¿Sólo porque ella le amaba tenía el derecho de hacerle esto? Incluso si ella había accedido, si ella misma fue quién se lo pidió, él había podido negarse, ¿no? Pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque no quería hacerlo, porque era un hombre después de todo y había sido débil.

—Lo siento… –susurró, abrazándose a ella de modo que su rostro se escondiera ente el hombro y cuello de la joven. Jamás se había disculpado tantas veces por hacer algo que se sintiera tan bien físicamente, pero tan mal moralmente.

La sonrisa de Matsuri se borró y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y corresponder a aquel abrazo, acariciando los cabellos rojizos de su maestro. Sólo quería hacer durar más esa noche, que ojalá fuese eterna, para estar siempre con él.

—Sensei… yo estaré siempre a su lado –aseguró.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era un nuevo día. El sol quemaba en las acaloradas calles de Suna, mientras la joven Kunoichi y alumna del Kazekage daba una vuelta por las mismas. El calor no parecía afectarle, pues ella iba llena de dicha, como si lo mejor del universo le hubiese sucedido a ella; y así era, pues estuvo con el hombre que siempre había amado.

Al pensar en eso sentía ganas de llorar también. Siempre soñó con hacer el amor con él, pero no de la forma en que fue. Ella anhelaba que él le dijera que la amaba, que sólo pudiese mirarla a ella y a nadie más, que sólo pudiese pronunciar su nombre. Pero no había sido así, él pensaba en otra mujer mientras la hacía suya, él miraba a otra a través de sus ojos y era el nombre de otra el que había salido de sus labios. Sabía que no podía quejarse, pues ella misma fue la que forzó aquella situación, conociendo de sobra los sentimientos de Gaara, por lo tanto, sólo debía conformarse.

—Oh, Matsuri-san –le saludó uno de los ninjas —. Hoy luces especialmente radiante, ¿te ha sucedido algo bueno?

La chica se sonrojó levemente. _¿Que si le pasó algo bueno?_

—Oh, ¿de verdad? –se hizo la desentendida —. Gracias, Uchiyara-san, tú también luces bien –sonrió.

Siguió con su camino, pues esperaba llegar al mercado y hacer algunas compras para su cena de esta noche, ya que no tenía misiones. No quería pensar en que lo que sucedió anoche ya no volvería a pasar, no quería convencerse de que esa había sido la primera y última vez, pero en cierta forma sabía que era así.

—_Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, obviamente Gaara-sensei sólo estaba haciendo lo que le pedí, sólo me usó como le pedí _–pensó con cierta tristeza. Cerró los ojos y trató de no especular en eso. Lo mejor era olvidarlo todo y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Matsuri –le saludó su compañero, Ittetsu, quién apenas la vio se sonrojó como un tomate. Todavía no podía resignarse a que Matsuri no le hiciera caso. Para él, Matsuri era la única mujer con la que deseaba compartir su vida, por eso haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, aunque tuviera que acercarse lentamente. Sabía que él no era competencia alguna para el Kazekage, pero no quería rendirse.

—Ittetsu –la castaña hizo una leve reverencia, pues solía ser muy educada, incluso con sus amigos —. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Iba a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, ¿tú hacías lo mismo?

—Así es –respondió la chica —. Aunque cenar sola es un poco aburrido, debo alimentarme con algo, después de todo estamos obligados a comer para sobrevivir –dijo como una especie de dato curioso, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa graciosa.

Ittetsu se sonrojó más al verla, rascándose la cabeza. ¿Cómo le pedía que fuese otra vez a cenar con él? ¿Cómo le haría para declararle sus profundos sentimientos?

—Eh, entonces… ¿Vamos juntos de compras?

Oh. Genial. ¿Acaso podía ser más cobarde?

—Claro –la chica aceptó gustosa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Durante la tarde Matsuri se había encontrado con uno de los guardias de la entrada, el cual estaba muy apurado por regresar a su puesto de vigilancia, por lo que pidió de favor a la castaña que le entregara ciertos informes al Kazekage. La chica estaba afuera de la oficina del líder de su aldea, completamente nerviosa por el solo hecho de volver a verle luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Por Dios. ¿Qué le diría Gaara al verla entrar?

—Vamos, sólo respira y toca la puerta –se dijo, dándose ánimos para enfrentar la situación.

Cuando había despertado por la mañana, Gaara ya no estaba a su lado, posiblemente ni siquiera había dormido en toda la noche, porque su costado de la cama estaba muy frío. Ella se sintió mal por un instante, pero luego recordó que en ningún momento su sensei le hizo algún tipo de promesa, es más, incluso le había pedido perdón. _Perdón por no poder amarla_. Desde entonces no le había visto.

Con algo de miedo, tocó tres veces la puerta.

—Adelante –respondieron.

A Matsuri le temblaban las piernas mientras estaba abriendo la puerta, pero una vez que estuvo frente a él, se sintió un poco más relajada. Gaara no la estaba mirando, era como si ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, sólo estaba sumergido en la lectura de un papel. Ella no podía hablar, de pronto las palabras habían desaparecido, quedando enredadas en sus labios.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Matsuri? –interrogó de pronto el pelirrojo, tomando por sorpresa a la chica, pues él aún no le había mirado y aun así sabía que era ella.

—Y-yo… –Matsuri tartamudeó —. L-le traigo estos informes de entrada y salida de la aldea, Gaara-sensei –dijo ella con nerviosismo, claramente estaba pensando demasiado en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sus manos aún podían sentir la fría piel de su sensei y su propio cuerpo recordaba el tacto de él, al igual que sus apasionados besos y el momento en que tomó de ella lo más preciado. No quería parecer tan voluble, pero era obvio que lo sucedido le afectaba demasiado.

—Ya veo… déjalos en la mesa y luego cierra la puerta, quiero que me ayudes con esto –dijo él, señalando una pila de papeles enorme que estaba sobre el escritorio. Matsuri asintió silenciosamente y cumplió con el pedido de su maestro, sin sospechar que en realidad él le estaba engañando para hacerle caer en su juego perverso.

Matsuri volvió a sentarse frente a Gaara para ayudarle con la dichosa pila de papeles, centrando toda su atención en ello. Pensaba que Gaara no comentaría nada de lo sucedido, por eso, cuando éste lo hizo, le agarró por sorpresa.

—¿No te duele nada después de lo de anoche?

La castaña dejó caer una gran cantidad de papeles al oír la pregunta, abriendo los ojos como platos. Levantó la mirada y se fijó en que su sensei ahora le observaba atentamente, con una extraña intención en sus ojos aguamarina. Ella intentó ignorar la pregunta y recoger los papeles, pero le sorprendió ver que una de las manos de su maestro se lo impedía.

—Gaara-sensei… ¿Qué…? –preguntó confusa.

—No tengo ganas de trabajar en este momento –aseguró Gaara, acercándose peligrosamente al oído de la castaña —. Mejor vamos a jugar… –le susurró, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de ella.

¿Desde cuándo él era tan osado? Ni siquiera el mismo Gaara lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que quería a esa chica, que deseaba disfrutarla, hacerla suya todas las veces que fuesen necesarias para saciarse de ella. Igualmente, Matsuri no pensaba negarse a él.

Así fue como el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, pronto ya había pasado un mes en el cual, sin saber cómo, Matsuri se había convertido en una especie de _amiga con derechos_ de su maestro Gaara. Él continuaba siendo frío y serio frente a otras personas, como si nada más estuviera ocurriendo, como si todo fuese normal. Pero entonces, cuando ambos estaban a solas, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, cada vez que la besaba, que la rozaba con su cuerpo, que le hacía el amor.

Podía que para el fuese sólo sexo al principio, que quizá la estaba usando como un objeto para olvidarse de su antiguo amor, pero poco a poco, lentamente, Gaara había comenzado a sentir algo por Matsuri, algo que no se explicaba, que era distinto a lo de Aoi, pero que le hacía sentir vivo. Ella jamás dejaba de decirle cuánto lo amaba, lo feliz que era cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos, lo maravilloso que era ser su mujer. Durante todo aquel mes, de pronto, parecía como si todo fuese a mejorar.

—S-sensei… –murmuró la chica, cayendo exhausta sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras los dos respiraban agitados. Estaban desnudos en la cama de ella, acababan de tener sexo nuevamente, acababan de entregarse el uno al otro con toda su pasión desenfrenada.

Gaara alzó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta el pelo de Matsuri, acariciándola como quién acaricia a su gato.

—Te ves cansada… –murmuró el Kage—. ¿La misión fue muy dura? –preguntó, pues ella acababa de regresar de una misión de varios días. No se habían visto en todo ese tiempo y por lo mismo, apenas la vio y tuvieron la oportunidad, Gaara no perdió tiempo para hacerle el amor a su alumna.

—Un poco –le respondió la castaña—. Pero no me importa, sensei, jamás me canso de estar con usted –Matsuri lo abrazó, aun descansando sobre el pecho masculino, mientras él continuaba con las caricias sobre su melena—. Lo extrañé mucho durante estos días, extrañaba estar así con usted… –confesó, mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

El Kazekage sonrió en respuesta; por supuesto que él también la había extrañado a rabiar. Cada día, la necesidad de estar a su lado era más fuerte, igual que el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, de sentir su piel, de estar dentro de ella. Obviamente Gaara no estaba listo para que esos sentimientos salieran a flote, todavía sentía dolorosa la pérdida de Aoi, pero a la vez, se sentía fuerte junto a Matsuri, se sentía firme, respaldado, _amado_.

—Vamos a dormir, es tarde –dijo a su pequeña amante, acomodándola a su lado para poder abrazarla. Él no solía dormir demasiado, pero cuando estaba con ella, algo tan vano como el descanso nocturno se volvía una cosa importante. Deseaba dormir a su lado, abrazarla y sentir su calor.

_Le gustaba. _

—Sí, sensei, buenas noches… –Matsuri cerró sus ojos, mientras el sueño lentamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Estaba tan feliz, que nada ni nadie podía arruinar esto que tenía ahora.

O eso pensaba ella.

Continuará…

…..

**Creo que este lemon dentro de todo fue "suavecito" porque fue el primero, pero les advierto que se vienen unos un poquito fuertes para más adelante, jajaja, me da un poco de vergüenza, pero era algo necesario para que la historia funcione, ya me van a entender. **

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí, porque se viene algo mejor para el cuarto, jojoj. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Secreto

**Heeey, aquí vengo con el cuarto episodio de este fic, déjenme decirles que por ahora no habrá mucho drama, hasta dentro de un par de capítulos más, por ahora, disfruten con estos dos tórtolos xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencia: Lemon hard (?) **

…**..**

**Capítulo 4: Secreto**

Era casi medio día y Matsuri aún no llegaba para traerle los reportes de las misiones de los chûnin. Gaara comenzaba a fastidiarse, se suponía que hace media hora aquel asunto debía de estar ya finiquitado, para así proseguir con otros temas de mayor importancia. Seguro la regañaría apenas la viera, pues pensaba que ella se había quedado dormida demás. ¿Y cómo no? Si la noche anterior habían estado haciéndolo hasta casi el amanecer.

Bien, tenía que reconocerlo, parte de la culpa era suya, pero es que Matsuri lo seducía con su carita de niña buena y esas faldas ultra cortas que siempre usaba, era como si le dijera "ven, cógeme". Él no era capaz de decirle que no a eso, no importaba cuánto luchara.

Afuera de la torre del Kazekage, la castaña corría desesperada, trayendo un montón de papeles entre sus manos. Iba tan apurada y distraída que sin querer se chocó de bruces contra la espalda de Ittetsu, quién caminaba delante de ella con unas cajas en sus manos. Las cajas cayeron al suelo por el golpe, igual que los papeles.

—¡Oh, no! –exclamó la Kunoichi, aterrada ante la idea de ser regañada por su sensei y, tal vez, _castigada. _Rápidamente, se agachó para recoger los papeles, ya iba atrasada y esto sin duda la retrasaría más.

—Matsuri, cuánto lo lamento –Ittetsu se apresuró para ayudarla a levantar todo—. Llevaba unos informes viejos en esas cajas, qué bueno que no son importantes –comentó, mientras ayudaba a la pobre chica a recoger aquel desastre—. ¿Estos son para el Kazekage?

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, Gaara-sama se enfadará si no se los entrego pronto –le respondió—. Es por ello que llevaba tanta prisa, lamento haberte empujado –dijo un poco avergonzada; es que a veces se pasaba de boba—. Lo siento mucho, Ittetsu.

—Oh, descuida, no estoy molesto –él le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, en lo que acababa de recoger el último informe del piso. Ambos se pusieron de pie, e Ittetsu le extendió el documento—. Últimamente has estado ocupada, ¿no? Te veo bastante seguido por aquí.

La castaña se sonrojó levemente, era cierto, pasaba más seguido que antes en esa oficina, eso era porque Gaara se inventaba cualquier excusa o trabajo para tenerla ahí, desde entregar unos informes, que revisar otros y, a veces, incluso la llamaba por nada. Lo que más disfrutaba el Kage, era tener sexo en la oficina; era todo un fetichista.

—B-bueno, sí, ya sabes todo lo que hay que hacer… –ella mintió, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Bueno, debo irme, seguramente Gaara-sama me está esperando.

En el momento en el que ella iba a pasar de largo a su amigo, de pronto sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, como si de la nada el piso temblara, entonces cayó, casi desvaneciéndose, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo, pues el chico a su lado había alcanzado a cogerla entre sus brazos.

—Matsuri, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el castaño. Ella lucía pálida, se sentía mareada, pero seguía consciente.

—Estoy bien… no fue nada, seguramente porque he dormido poco –le respondió, esperando un momento para ponerse de pie, pues seguía viendo todo borroso.

En ese instante, escuchó el tronar de unos dedos.

—Aléjate de ella… –la voz profunda de Gaara llenó sus oídos y cuando alzó la mirada, notó como sus ojos aguamarina no le quitaban la vista de encima a su compañero. El Kage estaba de pie junto a la puerta, furioso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Gaara-sensei –le llamó por cuarta vez la castaña, mientras que él mantenía la vista fija en los papeles que ella le había traído.

Desde que habían entrado a la oficina, el pelirrojo la había estado ignorando; obviamente, estaba molesto por lo que había visto hace un rato. ¿Pero por qué? Matsuri era ingenua, no entendía por qué razón su maestro podía estar enojado por algo así, después de todo, no había hecho nada malo.

—Vamos, Gaara-sensei, por favor –la chica abultó sus mejillas y frunció los labios, un puchero digno de una niña pequeña.

El Kage lentamente alzó la mirada, sólo para observar esa carita que lo enloquecía. No tuvo más opción que chasquear la lengua. ¿En qué momento su alumna había aprendido a manipularlo tan sólo con una expresión infantil? Y es que no podía contra ello, le daban ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta cansarse.

—¿Qué? –le preguntó con seriedad. Por fuera se veía imperturbable, como si nada le molestara, aunque por dentro estuviera hirviendo de celos.

Y es que sí, estaba jodidamente celoso, Matsuri era suya, su alumna, su _mujer_, nadie más tenía por qué tocarla, absolutamente nadie. Todavía se preguntaba qué significaban esos ataques de posesividad que de pronto le daban, eran algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

—¿Está enojado, sensei? –le preguntó la castaña, acercándose al escritorio. Incluso si Gaara se veía tan serio, ella sabía muy buen que bajo su máscara de "no me pasa nada" él estaba inquieto, sólo tenía que ver sus ojos para darse cuenta de lo mucho que su sensei deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos en ese instante, aunque estuviera molesto.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –le cuestionó él, estoico.

La chica volvió a formar un puchero.

—No lo sé, Gaara-sensei, ¿por qué lo está? –le preguntó. En ese momento, sin querer, su mano empujó una pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio del pelirrojo, la cual rodó hasta perderse bajo el mueble—. Ah, lo siento, ya la levanto.

Matsuri se agachó para recoger la pluma, mientras que Gaara continuaba en su lectura, ella metió medio cuerpo bajo el escritorio para alcanzar el objeto y entonces volteó ligeramente hacia donde el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al descubrir la erección que él intentaba esconder bajo su túnica.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña, mientras una idea nada decente se pasaba por su mente. Nunca había hecho algo como lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba segura de que a su maestro no le iba a molestar.

—Estás tardando ahí abajo –habló Gaara, arqueando una ceja al notar que su subordinada llevaba varios minutos ahí, bajo el escritorio, no creía que levantar una pluma fuese una tarea tan difícil.

—Ya casi lo tengo, Gaara-sensei –le respondió ella. Fue en ese instante que el Kage sintió cómo las manos de su alumna le apartaban la túnica, abrían su pantalón y luego sacaban afuera su miembro, que se había puesto duro al haberla visto antes siendo tan linda.

Gaara bajó la mirada, alarmado, pero no pudo decir nada cuando sintió la lengua de la chica paseándose sobre la punta de su erección con total delicadeza.

—¿Qué rayos… haces…?

Matsuri alzó la mirada, estaba arrodillada frente a Gaara, que permanecía en su silla. Él la miraba fijamente, pero no se veía enojado.

—Vi que tenía problemas, así que quiero ayudar –le respondió la kunoichi, volviendo a lo suyo. Su pequeña lengua dibujaba círculos sobre el glande del chico, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a masajearlo, sintiendo cómo se ponía más duro con su contacto.

Gaara soltó un ronco gemido.

—Eres una chiquilla atrevida… –murmuró, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que echaba el cuello hacia atrás. No sabía en qué momento Matsuri se había vuelto tan audaz, no era la primera vez que le practicaba sexo oral, lo habían hecho un par de veces, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía en la oficina. Aquello lo estaba excitando muchísimo.

—Sensei –ella hablaba lento, rozando sus labios contra el duro falo masculino—. Después podrá darme un castigo por ser tan atrevida –añadió. Entonces utilizó su lengua para lamer todo el largo del rígido miembro, como si éste fuese un helado.

—Carajo… –masculló el pelirrojo, fascinado por la sensación. Ella aprendía muy rápido las maneras de complacerlo; era una excelente alumna.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Kazekage-sama, ¿puedo pasar? –se oyó una voz masculina del otro lado.

Matsuri se exaltó, intentó ponerse de pie, pero Gaara se lo impidió.

—Sólo quédate ahí –le ordenó, pues el escritorio era grande y del otro lado era imposible ver a alguien que estuviera debajo, ya que sólo era abierto por uno de sus lados—. Adelante –exclamó, para que aquel ninja entrara a su oficina.

Se trataba de un mensajero, el cual parecía traer algunas cartas y pergaminos consigo.

—Kazekage-sama, estos son los mensajes que hemos recibido hoy, también hay algunos recados, debe firmar algunos papeles para poder archivar –le explicó el hombre.

—Claro –Gaara asintió con la cabeza, mirando de reojo a su alumna que estaba bajo el escritorio, observándole con reproche. El pelirrojo cogió su otra pluma y comenzó a firmas los papeles, eran bastantes, así que se estaba tomando su tiempo.

El ninja se había sentado en el sofá que hacía parte del inmobiliario de la oficina, esperando a que el Kazekage terminara. En lo que Gaara firmaba los papeles, Matsuri sonrió maliciosa. Sin siquiera esperar a que aquel ninja abandonara la oficina, la chica se acercó nuevamente al miembro erecto de su sensei y lo metió en su boca cuánto pudo, lo hizo para ver qué tanto podía él estar disimulando que nada pasaba.

—Ngh… –apenas Gaara sintió aquello, dejó salir un quejido, llamando la atención del ninja.

—¿Sucede algo, Kazekage-sama? –le preguntó aquel sujeto, preocupado.

Gaara tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por moderar el tono de su voz, ya que Matsuri se encontraba succionando su erección sin piedad alguna; esa chica era más cruel de lo que él pensaba, ¿quién diría que le haría pasar por algo como esto?

—No pasa nada –respondió Gaara, usando todas sus fuerzas para sonar impasible, aunque se estaba volviendo loco por lo que, allá abajo, le estaba haciendo Matsuri. Comenzó a firmar más de prisa, se apresuró tanto, que su firma comenzó a verse rara, pero no le importaba, sólo quería quedarse a solas con Matsuri para disfrutar aquella mamada como dios manda.

La chica, mientras tanto, se deleitaba metiéndose el miembro a la boca una y otra vez, aunque no podía abarcarlo todo, le encantaba sentir cómo su sensei se esforzaba por no perder la compostura.

—Están listos, puedes retirarte –le dijo al ninja, el cual hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar la oficina con todos los papeles firmados en mano. En el instante en que el hombre cerró la puerta, Gaara se derrumbó sobre su escritorio—. Joder, Matsuri… sigue… ah… –dejó salir un ronco gemido de placer.

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces para obedecer, moviéndose más rápido aún. Le fascinaba oír los jadeos de goce de su maestro, mientras su boca engullía aquella parte de la anatomía masculina con rapidez y avidez. Llegado un momento, él la detuvo.

—Ya no aguanto –dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo liberara. De un jalón, la sacó de abajo del escritorio y la puso de pie, haciendo que le diera la espalda, la apoyó contra el mueble de madera—. Te has portado realmente mal… –le susurró al oído, mientras le subía la falda con ambas manos y luego bajaba su ropa interior.

Matsuri se sonrojó, sabía lo que venía y lo que se había ganado por su osadía, su sensei pensaba cobrársela muy cara.

—Sólo trataba de ayudar a mi sensei… –contestó ella, sintiendo los dedos del chico aventurarse entre sus piernas. Estaba demasiado húmeda, lo había estado desde que descubrió la erección de su amado—. Por favor, no sea malo conmigo –le pidió, soltando un gemido cuando los dedos del chico la penetraron y luego salieron. Volteó ligeramente el rostro, sólo para observar cómo él lamía sus dedos empapados, su sensei era un total pervertido, pero le encantaba.

—Mereces un castigo por tu insolencia –aseguró Gaara, acercando la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Matsuri. Ayudado por su mano derecha, lentamente la penetró. Fue tan lento que parecía una tortura para la chica.

—Gaara-sensei…

Matsuri apoyó sus dos manos sobre el escritorio, mientras Gaara la tomaba por la cintura. pausadamente comenzó a moverse contra ella, entrando hasta el tope, tan sólo para salir casi completamente de la estrecha cavidad de la chica. Podía sentir como el cálido interior de su alumna le abría el paso y lo apretaba con fuerza con cada penetración.

—Me encanta que seas tan estrecha –le dijo al oído, provocando que ella se sonrojara. Su amado, al principio era muy cuidadoso y caballero con ella, pero a medida que habían obtenido mayor confianza, Gaara solía decirle un par de cosas sucias mientras tenían sexo; eso la volvía loca, la manera en que él le hablaba mientras se apoderaba por completo de su cuerpo, su alma y su consciencia.

El pelirrojo continuó bombeando con lentitud, de una manera tan pausada, que Matsuri lo sentía como una tortura, todo lo que deseaba era que él lo hiciera rápido, fuerte, violento.

—P-por favor, Gaara-sensei… –rogaba entre jadeos—. Por favor, más rápido… ah…

Gaara metió las manos bajo la blusa de la castaña y le hizo a un lado el sostén de un tirón, acariciándole los senos, pellizcando sus pezones que estaban ya duros.

—¿Quieres más rápido? –le preguntó el chico, mientras volvía a hundirse en ella.

Matsuri parecía chillar de desesperación.

—Sí, por favor, lo necesito… sensei… –volvió a rogar ella, moviendo sus propias caderas contra el pelirrojo, en un intento por sentirlo un poco más.

Con tales súplicas, a Gaara no le quedó otra opción que complacerla; era cierto que planeaba torturarla un poco, pero él también se estaba muriendo por hacérselo con fuerza, estaba loco por perderse dentro de ella nuevamente

—Tú lo pediste –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, saliendo de ella una vez más, para luego embestirla con fuerza.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro. Mientras Matsuri se mordía la lengua para no gemir, Gaara ya había adoptado un ritmo constante, apretándole los senos con sus manos, las caderas de ambos chocaban una y otra vez, produciendo un sonido constante, golpeteo tras golpeteo, penetración tras penetración.

Gaara soltó los senos de la chica y le cogió el cabello con su mano izquierda, jalando un poco de éste, para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué ese ninja te estaba abrazando? –le preguntó de pronto, pero sin dejarla responder, pues le comió la boca con un beso.

Una vez que Matsuri pudo volver a hablar, intentó contestar.

—No estaba… él no me estaba abrazando… –ella apenas podía hablar debido al placer que nublaba sus sentidos, pues su maestro no le daba un solo segundo de tregua—. Me caí y él… me ayudaba… –la voz se le quebró al sentir cómo los dedos de Gaara le acariciaban el pequeño botón de nervios que se escondía entre sus piernas—. Oh, Gaara-sama… por dios…

—No quiero que te toque otro hombre –el tono demandante de Gaara hizo sentir a Matsuri que sus piernas temblaban, estaba por desfallecer—. Eres mía…

La chica se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un nuevo gemido.

—Soy tuya… –le respondió, antes de sentir cómo algo dentro de ella explotaba. Todo se puso negro por un segundo, como si hubiera muerto y renacido en ese instante. Algo cálido se derramó en su interior, mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con el gemido placentero de su amado que, al igual que ella, había llegado a su orgasmo.

Gaara salió de ella y se acomodó la ropa interior y el pantalón, observando de reojo cómo su semen resbalaba entre las piernas de la castaña, adoraba las escenas como esas, le hacían sentir tan suya a Matsuri.

—Gaara-sensei… –ella apenas y podía hablar, seguía con la respiración agitada y los pulmones vacíos de aire. Gaara le acomodó la ropa interior, arreglando también su falda, mientras ella misma acomodaba su sostén.

—Tú realmente disfrutas provocarme, ¿eh? –el Kazekage volteó a su alumna, quién tenía el rostro rojo por la vergüenza de todo lo que habían hecho, sobre todo aquello del ninja que estaba en la oficina mientras ella le daba sexo oral a su maestro.

—Sensei, no me arrepiento de nada –le dijo, bajando la mirada, pues sentía el rostro ardiendo—. Te amo, Gaara-sensei –dijo de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa, como siempre.

—Lo sé –fue la respuesta de Gaara. Él siempre le respondía lo mismo, que lo sabía, que estaba enterado de los sentimientos de ella, pero nunca retribuía esos sentimientos—. Matsuri, yo…

Justo cuando él iba a hablar, unos golpes a la puerta lo distrajeron.

—Gaara, ¿puedo pasar? –se oyó desde afuera la voz de Temari. Matsuri enseguida se puso nerviosa; no era para menos, acababa de tener relaciones sexuales en la oficina del Kazekage -de nuevo- y de manera bastante sucia, por cierto.

—Sólo ve al baño, aprovecha de asearte –le susurró su maestro—. Adelante, Temari –dijo a su hermana, alzando la voz para que ésta pudiera oírlo del otro lado.

Matsuri corrió al baño con la velocidad de un rayo y se encerró en él. Mientras Gaara hablaba con su hermana, la castaña sólo se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada del baño, dejándose caer hasta tocar el piso. Todavía se sentía agitada y el cosquilleo del reciente orgasmo no había desaparecido del todo. Con lo sereno y serio que siempre estaba Gaara, nadie pensaría que pudiera ser así en la intimidad, él realmente sabía lo que hacía y sabía cómo hacer desfallecer a su pareja.

—Me he vuelto una sucia –se dijo a sí misma la kunoichi, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de que Temari se había ido, Matsuri se había despedido de Gaara y había abandonado su oficina. Era algo tarde cuando Sari le pidió que se vieran, pues tenía algo urgente que contarle, así que habían acabado por reunirse en el parque, luego de que ambas acabaran sus deberes.

Mientras Matsuri esperaba a su mejor amiga, decidió que sería bueno tomar asiento. Los bancos de piedra del parque de Sunagakure no eran los más cómodos del mundo, pero al menos, eran mejores que estar de pie. Se dirigió al más cercano y cuando se inclinó para sentarse, sintió un ligero mareo que le hizo casi caer al suelo. Se sostuvo de la misma banca y se sentó, intentando mantenerse consiente.

—Ah, ¿qué me sucede? –se preguntó un poco preocupada. Llevaba días sintiéndose así, como esta mañana, cuando estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. De no haber sido por Ittetsu, seguro que habría caído.

—¡Matsuri! –la voz de su amiga la distrajo, haciendo que, por un momento, se le olvidara su malestar. Vio a la castaña de cabellera larga acercarse corriendo—. Perdona por llegar tarde, estaba arreglando algo.

—No pasa nada, Sari –le dijo la ojinegra con una sonrisa—. Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

La recién llegada se exaltó de pronto.

—¡No vas a creerlo! –exclamó, emocionada—. Matsuri, ya tengo novio.

Los ojos de Matsuri se fueron abriendo ligeramente, sorprendidos.

—¿C-cómo? –cuestionó, mientras parpadeaba, incrédula.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Entonces, Kankuro, ¿quién es tu novia? –preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas a su hermano, quién se atragantó con el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo.

Los hermanos Sabaku No se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en casa, incluido Gaara. Muy pocas veces tenía tiempo para hacer esto, así que debía aprovecharlo, le gustaba pasar tiempo junto a sus hermanos, aunque fueran demasiado ruidosos y a veces se pasaran de infantiles. Cuando era un niño, ellos solían tenerle mucho miedo, siendo siempre amenazados de muerte, pero ahora eso era distinto, le gustaba la relación que llevaba con los dos mayores, se sentía como una familia verdadera, porque lo eran.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso, Temari? –cuestionó el castaño, sorprendido por lo rápido que su hermana ya lo sabía todo.

—Te oí cuando se lo decías a Baki –respondió la rubia—. Así que suelta la sopa, ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?

Gaara, quién estaba ajeno a la conversación que mantenían aquellos dos, tan sólo se dedicaba a comer.

—Bien, te lo diré –Kankuro comenzó a hablar—. Es Matsuri –dijo, provocando que su hermano menor escupiera el arroz que se estaba comiendo. Tanto Kankuro como Temari le vieron sorprendidos.

—Gaara, ¿estás bien? –su hermana mayor le alcanzó una servilleta para que se limpiara, luego volteó a ver a Kankuro con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué mientes? Sé bien que ella no es.

Kankuro se llevó una mano a la nuca, apenado.

—Me descubriste –decía entre risas—. Pero es la mejor amiga de Matsuri, mi novia es Sari.

Gaara no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se dedicó a limpiarse y luego continuó comiendo como si nada. ¿Pero qué había sido eso? Cuando escuchó que su hermano mayor salía con Matsuri, realmente tuvo ganas de matarlo por un segundo. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? No podía saberlo, era algo que nunca había sentido antes, una molestia incomprensible al imaginar a Matsuri en brazos de otro hombre, como había sucedido hoy afuera de su oficina.

_Matsuri era sólo suya_.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo una toalla cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Se sentó sobre la cama, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla más pequeña. Soltó un suspiro al recordar lo ilusionada que estaba Sari al contarle que estaba saliendo con el hermano mayor del Kazekage. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle a su amiga que ella también _salía_ con alguien, pero no podía, porque en realidad, ellos dos no eran nada.

Ni siquiera podía decir cuánto daría por poder gritarle al mundo lo mucho que amaba a Sabaku No Gaara, pero ese hombre jamás iba a amarla del modo que ella esperaba, lo sabía.

—Gaara-sama… –suspiró, decepcionada.

—¿Me llamaste?

La voz profunda y ronca del pelirrojo le hizo dar un salto, Matsuri observó hacia la ventana de su cuarto y vio al pelirrojo sentado en el marco, mirándola. Sus ojos verdes parecían destellar de deseo, pues había llegado en el momento justo para encontrarla sin ropa.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Gaara-sama? Me asustó –dijo la castaña, avergonzada y sonrojada, pues él de seguro se había dado cuenta de que estaba suspirando por él.

El Kazekage se puso de pie, quitándose las correas del ropaje que solía utilizar, su ropa no era fácil de quitar, pero, aun así, no se tardó nada en dejar su torso al desnudo. Matsuri tan sólo le miraba embobada, le encantaba ese hombre, la volvía loca, todo en él era perfecto, desde su rostro hasta su cuerpo tonificado.

—Quería sexo –le respondió el pelirrojo, tomándola por la cintura, mientras apartaba la toalla de su cuerpo. No tenía reparo alguno en decirle lo que pensaba o sentía, él era así de directo.

—Y-ya veo… –Matsuri, en cambio, se avergonzaba por todo, por ello es que estaba roja como un tomate al escuchar las intenciones de su maestro.

Gaara tomó una de las manos de Matsuri, dirigiéndola hacia su pantalón; la chica pudo sentir enseguida su erección bajo la tela.

—Lo de esta tarde me dejó con ganas de más –le comentó, soltando la pequeña mano de Matsuri, para dejar que ella lo tocara como quisiera. Aquella misma mano la utilizó para apresar uno de los senos femeninos.

—S-sensei… –gimió la castaña al sentir cómo su pezón era pellizcado. Gaara ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quejarse más, con un beso apasionado, le devoró los labios.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, realmente se estaba enamorando de Matsuri, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, mientras más se acostaba con ella, sus sentimientos habían evolucionado y ya no quería dejarla, no podía.

De pronto y ante aquella revelación, sintió como si miles de cerezos florecieran en su interior. Aquella noche no tuvo sexo con Matsuri, por primera vez, le hizo el amor.

Continuará…

…..

**Ese Gaara es un loquillo, pero Matsuri también xDD **

**Tenía muchas ganas de mostrar cómo es la relación que llevan ambos, cómo han creado una complicidad y confianza que al principio no tenían, pero parece que nuestro Gaara se nos está enamorando, ¿o no? Uff, pero esos celos, jajaja.**

**Nos seguimos viendo en el próximo episodio, gracias por leer. **


	5. Sentimientos

**¡Buenas! Aquí subiendo la parte 5 de este fanfic, ya pronto comenzará el drama, sjk. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Lemon.**

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos**

El festival de primavera de Sunagakure era un acontecimiento sumamente importante para todos los aldeanos; un largo festival que se celebraba a lo largo del florecimiento del loto de Suna, una flor maravillosa que prosperaba una vez al año en medio del desierto, sin necesidad de un invernadero ni nada particular. Aquella flor marcaba el inicio de la nueva estación en todo el país del viento. Solía llevarse a cabo con un discurso final del Kazekage, una ceremonia donde él dedicaba unas palabras a su pueblo, luego había fuegos artificiales y otra clase de cosas ostentosas.

Apenas estaban celebrando la primera noche, en la cual, Matsuri iba junto a sus amigos, Sari, Yukata e Ittetsu, los cuatro vestían kimonos coloridos. Disfrutaban de los puestos del festival, habían lanzado kunais, shurikens y hasta pescaron peces dorados. Desde hacía un par de días no había podido ver al Kazekage, pues él estaba ocupado con todos los preparativos del festival y ella había estado en una misión. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, extrañaba sus besos, su cuerpo, todo.

—Hey, Matsuri –Sari la llamó como por quinta vez, cuando la castaña finalmente reaccionó.

—Ah, ¿sucede algo, Sari? —le preguntó, un poco confundida. Su amiga señaló entonces en una dirección, Matsuri le siguió con la mirada y descubrió al Kazekage junto a sus dos hermanos, de pie frente a un puesto, en donde Kankuro lanzaba una especie de argollas a unas botellas, tratando de darle al blanco.

Matsuri se puso feliz al poder, por fin, encontrar sus ojos sobre la figura de su amado maestro. Ittetsu al ver aquello frunció el ceño. Sabía que la chica que a él le gustaba le fascinaba el Kazekage, no era ninguna competencia para ese hombre, pero no quería perder la esperanza.

—Vamos a saludar –dijo Sari, jalando del brazo a su amiga.

Ittetsu y Yukata se quedaron a solas. Yukata era muy amiga de Matsuri y Sari, aunque no se juntaba tanto con ellas, debido a que había tenido muchas misiones últimamente.

—Hombre, ya ríndete, a Matsuri se le van los ojos por el Kazekage -dijo Yukata.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que no –fue todo lo que contestó.

—¡Kankuro, Temari-san, Gaara-sama! –exclamó Sari tras llegar junto a los tres hermanos de la arena, quiénes se voltearon para ver a las recién llegadas.

Sari soltó la mano de su amiga para correr a los brazos de su novio, el cual la recibió sonriente.

—Hey, ¿desde hace cuánto llegaron? –preguntó Kankuro, observando cómo iba vestida su novia, lo cual le hizo aparecer un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Te queda muy bien esa ropa, Sari.

—Oh, gracias –ella le sonrió—. Y llegamos hace un rato, ¿lo han pasado bien?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, dejando ver su sonrisa radiante, mientras la mujer de menor estatura se quedaba de pie frente a él, pero sostenía su mano.

—Ahora que llegaste lo pasaré mucho mejor –le dijo con seguridad el marionetista. Ella sólo le sonrió bobamente.

Matsuri no podía dejar de verlos, era tan lindo observar la manera en que Kankuro y Sari se expresaban su mutuo amor sin tener que esconderlo ni disimular. Ella realmente sentía envidia de ese par, pues, aunque ella estaba junto a la persona que había amado desde niña, no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no podía si quiera abrazarlo o tomar su mano en público, porque lo de ellos no era un romance, no era una relación, era _s__ó__lo sexo_. Gaara no la amaba y nunca la iba a amar, Matsuri estaba convencida de eso, a eso se había arriesgado cuando decidió entregársele por completo.

—¿En qué piensas? –la voz del Kazekage pareció traerla de vuelta a la realidad, provocando que ella diera un ligero salto por la sorpresa. Matsuri clavó sus ojos sobre la figura masculina, que se había parado a su lado, luciendo tan apuesto con su ropaje de kage, no cabía duda alguna de que Gaara podía verse bien con lo que fuera, aunque lucía mucho mejor sin nada.

—En nada, Gaara-sensei… –le respondió, bajando la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que veía a Gaara las imágenes de sus dos cuerpos chocando se le venían a la mente. No es que fuera una completa pervertida, pero deseaba demasiado a ese hombre.

Gaara se le quedó viendo, había notado el sonrojo de sus mejillas y siempre aquella expresión en su rostro le parecía adorable. De pronto había sentido cómo se le apretaba el pecho y una sensación de querer besarla se apoderó de él, pero hacía lo máximo por contenerse.

—Hey, pronto van a lanzar los fuegos artificiales –se escuchó una voz masculina. Gaara la reconoció enseguida y, con fastidio, observó a ese ninja, Ittetsu, quién se acercaba junto a otra chica, otra ninja de la aldea, ella solía ser compañera de equipo de su alumna en los exámenes chûnin.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Matsuri había venido con él; claro, también con Sari y la otra chica, _pero con __é__l. _Qué molesto era saber que su alumna tenía pretendientes, seguro no andarían detrás de ella si supieran que Matsuri era suya, que por las noches le entregaba su cuerpo y también su alma, que había sido él quién le arrebató la virginidad. No, ningún hombre se atrevería a pensar siquiera en ella, si tan sólo supieran que Matsuri era su mujer.

—Ah, ¿tan pronto? –Matsuri se exaltó al oír lo de los fuegos artificiales. Era una tradición de Suna la de inaugurar el festival con una tanda de fuegos artificiales y un discurso del Kazekage. Gaara estaba un poco fastidiado, lo cierto era que prefería estar a solas con Matsuri que estar dando un discurso frente a toda la aldea, pero a final de cuentas, era su deber como el líder.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver, caminemos hacia el acantilado, donde se aprecia mejor –dijo Temari, la cual emprendió camino hacia el lugar.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se ubicaba el acantilado de Sunagakure, desde donde se apreciaban maravillosamente los fuegos artificiales. Kankuro iba de la mano de su novia y Yukata junto a Ittetsu hablaban de algo trivial con Temari. Gaara aprovechó que todos le habían dado la espalda y cogió por la muñeca a la castaña, para jalarla y llevársela con él.

Soltó a Matsuri cuando ambos llegaron a un estrecho callejón, ubicado detrás de uno de los tantos puestos del festival.

—¿Sucede algo, sensei? –le preguntó la castaña, notando la ligera molestia en los ojos de su maestro, que no se apartaban de ella en ningún momento.

—Matsuri… –Gaara no tardó en acorralarla contra el muro, el contacto de su cuerpo siempre provocaba que Matsuri se humedeciera un poco entre sus piernas—. ¿Por qué viniste al festival con ese tipo? –le interrogó, molesto. Estaba celoso y no lo podía negar, tampoco ocultarlo; ella le pertenecía, era suya.

—¿Uhm? –la chica titubeó unos segundos—. Gaara-sensei, no vine con él, también vinieron Sari y Yukata –le explicó, con las mejillas ardiendo debido a la cercanía del pelirrojo. Debería considerarse un crimen el que él fuese tan sexy, porque la volvía loca con sólo mirarla.

—Pues no me gusta que él esté cerca de ti… –el Kazekage se acercó un poco más a su alumna, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Estaban a oscuras, la única luz que les permitía un poco de visibilidad, era la que venía desde atrás del puesto del festival. A duras penas Matsuri podía ver el rostro de su amado, pero, aun así, lograba distinguir su expresión de molestia—. Matsuri… –él la llamó—. Tú eres mía y nadie debe verte con otros ojos, es obvio que a él le gustas.

En ese momento, Matsuri recordó que hace no mucho, Ittetsu se le había declarado, pero ella lo había rechazado debido a lo que sentía por Gaara.

—Es cierto, él dijo que yo le gustaba…

Al oírla, los ojos verdosos del pelirrojo se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, ¿así que ella lo sabía y aun así seguía siendo amiga de él? Esa chica lo estaba provocando.

—¿Qué dijiste? –Gaara la miró fijamente, ella podía sentir con claridad cómo esos ojos pretendían atravesar su piel, como si fuesen a apuñalarla. Matsuri estaba bastante sorprendida de verlo actuar de ese modo, se suponía que él siempre era sereno.

La chica bajó la mirada, buscando no perderse en la adversa.

—Él me dijo que le gusto, dijo que esperaría por mí hasta que yo le diera una oportunidad –le respondió, viendo al suelo—. Él sabe que lo amo, Gaara-sensei…

En ese momento, la expresión del pelirrojo se relajó un poco. Matsuri era una verdadera descarada, primero le soltaba, así como si nada, que alguien gustaba de ella, para luego decirle que lo amaba con la mayor soltura del mundo. _Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo_.

—¿Sabe de lo nuestro? –le preguntó. La castaña negó con la cabeza—. Bien, pues lo sabrá.

La chica alzó la mirada, sin comprender.

—¿A qué se refiere, Gaara-sen…? –se cortó a media frase cuando sintió cómo las manos masculinas del Kazekage le abrían sin vergüenza alguna el kimono en la parte del pecho. Gaara no se cortó ni un poco para acercarse a su cuello y comenzar a besar su piel, a ella le temblaron las piernas y no le quedó más opción que agarrarse de los hombros del más alto para evitar caerse.

Gaara le descubrió uno de sus hombros, en donde comenzó a besar también, succionando la blanca piel que poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse roja debido a la fuerza que él aplicaba. La chica gimió en cuanto sintió las succiones acercándose a sus senos, Gaara estaba pasándose de la raya, estaban en plena calle y él la marcaba como si dibujara sobre un cuaderno.

—G-Gaara-sensei… n-no más, por favor… –le rogó, con la voz casi cortada por los jadeos.

—¿Por qué? –cuestionó él, cuando de un jalón le abrió el kimono completo, descubriendo que Matsuri no traía sostén, tan sólo unas braguitas diminutas. Sintió de pronto como todo su cuerpo se acaloraba y, bajo su túnica, su miembro viril se había puesto duro—. Joder, Matsuri… –dijo en tono de regaño—. ¿Cómo puedes ponerme tan caliente así nada más?

La kunoichi le miró con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, estaba abrumada por las ganas que tenía de sentir a ese hombre dentro de ella.

—Sensei, muero de vergüenza –dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Estamos en público, cualquiera podría venir, pero… pero me muero de ganas por hacerlo con usted… –en ese momento, las manos de la chica se colaron bajo la túnica blanca de su maestro, alcanzando a tocar su erección por sobre los pantalones—. ¿Soy una mala chica? –le preguntó, sonrojándose un poco ante la mirada del contrario.

—Sí, lo eres –le respondió Gaara, deslizando sus dedos sobre el vientre de Matsuri. Fue bajando lentamente, disfrutando del roce de su suave piel y los ligeros temblores que la frialdad de sus dedos le provocaban a la muchacha. Cuando llegó hasta sus bragas, Gaara metió su mano dentro, la humedad de la chica lo encontró casi de inmediato, así que, sin más, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su estrecha entrada. Matsuri gimió—. Eres realmente mala, ¿lo sabías? –el Kage continuó con su cruel caricia, metiendo y sacando su dedo de ella con demasiada lentitud, mientras la escuchaba jadear. Se acercó a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja—. No vayas a gritar, te pueden oír… –le susurró, retirando su mano de aquel lugar, sólo para voltearla y ponerla boca al muro.

Gaara rebuscó bajo su túnica, sacándose el miembro por entre la bragueta del pantalón, estaba duro como una roca y todo lo que hizo fue apartar un poco la tela del kimono de Matsuri y su braguita, para luego penetrarla con una urgencia inusual en él. Matsuri volvió a gemir, pero él le cubrió la boca con su mano.

—Shhh –le susurró, comenzando a moverse contra ella, mientras volvía a besarle el cuello.

Matsuri se mordió la lengua para no gemir cada vez que sentía el pene de su amado escudriñar en sus entrañas como un cuchillo, apenas y podía jadear para tratar de liberar un poco la tensión de todo ese placer que se acumulaba en su vientre.

Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado a adornar el cielo, sonando ruidosamente, mientras él continuaba embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte. Ella podía ver de reojo cómo los colores en el firmamento se prendían y apagaban, alternándose en destellos maravillosamente hermosos, pero no estaba interesada en todo eso, sólo podía concentrarse en aguantar sus gemidos de puro placer.

Gaara se detuvo de repente, estaba agitado, su frente sudaba y sus cabellos rojos se le pegaban a la misma. Matsuri volteó ligeramente a verlo y le pareció tan sexy que casi tuvo un orgasmo ahí mismo.

—Quiero ver tu rostro –le dijo el Kazekage, volviendo a ponerla de frente para poder besar sus labios. Matsuri correspondió al beso sin dudarlo, era tan feliz cada vez que él la besaba, cada vez que sus labios se unían. Sin dejarla aún respirar, Gaara la alzó por debajo de sus rodillas con ambas manos, empotrándola contra la pared; volvió a penetrarla sin ningún aviso, haciendo que Matsuri ahogara el gemido contra sus labios.

La chica se agarró fuerte de su cuello, enredando los dedos entre aquellas hebras rojizas de cabello, mientras lo sentía empujando en su interior, rozándola sin ningún reparo ni remordimiento.

Gaara cortó el beso, sólo para oírla gemir cuando llegó a su clímax, justo cuando un nuevo fuego artificial explotaba, cubriendo los sonidos de su acto impuro ante los ojos de cualquiera que no fueran ellos dos. Con una última embestida, Gaara se corrió dentro de ella tanto como pudo, liberando su tan ansiado orgasmo. Bajó con cuidado a Matsuri, notando cómo su cuerpo temblaba todavía. Se acomodó la ropa y luego hizo lo mismo con la de ella.

—Es tu culpa que no me haya podido aguantar, no he podido verte en días –se quejó, mientras cerraba el kimono de la chica con la que acababa de tener sexo en un callejón de la aldea, detrás de un puesto del festival.

—Ha estado ocupado, sensei, igual que yo –le respondió, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho masculino—. Gaara-sensei, te amo… –le susurró como siempre hacía, esas palabras siempre provocaban que el corazón del chico diera un vuelco.

—Lo sé –le respondió, abrazándola—. Matsuri, honestamente… –Gaara hizo una pausa, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, entonces miró los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, ya quedaban los últimos minutos—. Honestamente yo siento algo por ti –le confesó, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacerlo—. No estoy seguro de qué es… no sé si sea amor –en ese momento, sintió cómo ella apretaba el abrazo—, yo sólo sé que me gustas, te quiero… y me encanta todo lo que hacemos… –sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente, incluso si tenía sexo con su alumna, era vergonzoso decirlo—. Lo que trato de expresar es que creo que podríamos intentar ser algo más… algo un poco más serio, no lo sé…

Matsuri se alejó ligeramente, para poder ver su rostro, Gaara se sorprendió cuando la vio llorando.

—¿Lo dice en serio, Gaara-sensei? ¿En serio me quiere? –él sonrió, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—En serio –le respondió, acercándose una vez más a los labios de su alumna para poder besarla.

Ahora que le había dicho cómo se sentía respecto a ella y a la relación que llevaban, estaba mucho más aliviado. Quizá no fuera una mala idea intentar hacer de Matsuri su novia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cerca de donde Gaara y Matsuri habían estado manteniendo relaciones sexuales, Sari caminaba con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Había ido en búsqueda de su amiga pues, cuando habían llegado al acantilado, tanto ella como el Kazekage brillaban por su ausencia. Kankuro había sugerido que quizá ambos se habían perdido entre la gente, así que Sari no dudó en ofrecerse para ir a buscarlos. Después de dar una que otra vuelta, notó que uno de los adornos para el pelo que Matsuri llevaba puestos estaba en el suelo, cerca de un callejón. Al agacharse a recogerlo, pudo escuchar varios ruidos extraños. Se asomó sólo un poco al callejón y fue cuando descubrió a Matsuri y a Gaara haciéndolo.

Se había quedado de piedra y había corrido lejos de ahí, como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía creer lo que había visto, su mejor amiga y el Kazekage estaban ahí, en medio de un callejón, follando como si no hubiera mañana.

—Qué vergüenza siento… –se dijo a sí misma, cubriéndose las mejillas con ambas manos en un intento de apagar el rojo que se apoderaba de ellas—. Yo todavía no he tenido mi primera vez y esta boba de Matsuri ya hace esas cosas –murmuraba, sin detener sus pasos—. Encima con Gaara-sama, ¿quién la viera? Ah, pero qué envidia…

La chica continuó caminando, hablando sola, hasta que chocó contra el pecho de alguien.

—Ay –se quejó.

—Sari –la voz de Kankuro le hizo levantar la mirada, el marionetista que ahora no usaba ningún tipo de maquillaje, se veía apuesto. Él le miraba fijamente, notando cómo a su novia le ardía el rostro—. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás enferma?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿por?

El castaño apoyó una de sus manos sobre la frente de la menor, tratando de comprobar su temperatura corporal.

—Estás rojísima, pero pareces estar bien –dijo él—. De todos modos… –alejó su mano, sonriendo—. ¿Lograste encontrar a mi hermano y a Matsuri? Se perdieron los fuegos artificiales, ese par de tontos…

—¡No los he visto! –exclamó la nerviosa chica, poniéndose más roja que antes—. ¡Definitivamente no sé nada sobre ellos! –añadió.

Kankuro alzó una ceja, poco convencido.

—¿Está todo bien?

—S-sí –Sari sonrió con nervios, estaba claro que le sería difícil ocultar lo que había visto, pero no quería meterse en donde no la llamaban. Estaba claro que, si Gaara y Matsuri hacían todo eso a escondidas, era por algún motivo que sólo les incumbía a ellos dos. Tomó de la mano a su novio y comenzó a caminar junto a él de vuelta hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Matsuri iba a tener que darle una muy buena y detallada explicación de todo esto más tarde.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de que Gaara había dado su discurso del cierre de la primera noche del festival, éste se encontraba sentado junto a su hermano mayor en un puesto de bebidas, ambos tenían un vaso de cerveza en la mano y el castaño parecía sumamente animado, a diferencia del pelirrojo, que estaba más bien sereno.

—Y dime, Gaara, ¿dónde estabas mientras se lanzaron los fuegos artificiales? Tanto tú como Matsuri desaparecieron del mapa –le preguntó al menor, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso.

—No te incumbe –le respondió el pelirrojo, a lo que su hermano frunció el ceño.

—Qué grosero eres –Kankuro miró en otra dirección, pudo ver a lo lejos a su novia, la cual estaba lanzando dardos en un puesto diferente, junto a sus amigos y a su hermana Temari. Kankuro sonrió al ver la escena—. Ah, qué linda novia tengo… –murmuró.

Gaara volteó a verle, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba esa chica? –preguntó de pronto. Kankuro le observó con sorpresa, ¿acaso a Gaara nuevamente le interesaba alguien?

Después de lo mal que él había estado los primeros días luego de su ruptura con Aoi, tanto él como Temari habían creído que Gaara no lo superaría, pero pronto al Kage pareció no importarle esa relación, parecía que alguien se había encargado de curar su dolor.

—Bueno, es complicado –contestó Kankuro, en pose pensativa. Nuevamente miró en dirección a Sari, antes de continuar con su pequeño discurso—. A ver, digamos que es una persona que con sólo verla sonreír me hace feliz, que, si no la veo por un largo tiempo, comienzo a extrañarla y que cuando estoy a su lado me siento completo. Más o menos así, puedo decir que ella me gusta muchísimo.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada. Había sentido esas cosas cuando estaba con Aoi, pero no habían sido ni la mitad de intensas a como las sentía ahora, con Matsuri. De hecho, aunque había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ella, jamás, de ningún modo se le habría pasado por la cabeza tener sexo en la oficina o en medio de la calle. Con Matsuri no podía resistirse, era algo más fuerte que su voluntad, la veía y se le revolvía todo por dentro. Incluso había llegado a sentirse celoso de otros hombres que la vieran o se acercaran a ella.

—Gaara, ¿te gusta una chica? –el mayor no dudó en preguntar, pues las preguntas de Gaara no eran por nada.

El pelirrojo tan sólo le ignoró, Kankuro entendió que aún no pensaba decirle lo que estaba pasándole, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría.

—Kankuro –la voz de Sari distrajo al castaño, el cual se volteó hacia un lado, sólo para ver a su novia junto a los demás, quiénes se les habían acercado—. Ya es hora de ir a casa, es tarde y muero de sueño –comentó la chica, frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

—Oh, claro, cariño –dijo el marionetista, sonriendo con cara de retrasado mental, o al menos esa impresión les había dado a sus dos hermanos, que le miraban con cierto asombro.

Kankuro solía ser bastante mujeriego y un poco estúpido con las chicas, a veces era grosero y eso les molestaba, pero se notaba la gran diferencia en su comportamiento al estar junto a Sari, parecía que sí estaba enamorado de ella en serio.

—Yo también iré a casa, fue un gusto verlos esta noche –Matsuri hizo una leve reverencia hacia los hermanos de la arena, en especial, hacia Gaara. Justo cuando pretendía recuperar su posición recta, sintió como todo se ponía negro a su alrededor. Fueron sólo unos pocos segundos, pero los suficientes como para hacerla tambalear. Ittetsu, que estaba de pie a su lado, rápidamente la sostuvo para que ésta no cayera al suelo; el Kazekage inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo.

—Matsuri, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el ninja de la arena, el cual la ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Sí, sólo me he mareado de pronto… –le respondió ella.

Gaara se puso de pie, caminando hacia la chica y poniendo con delicadeza su mano sobre la frente de la muchacha, ella enseguida se sonrojó, mientras los demás sólo miraban, ligeramente sorprendidos por la acción de su líder.

—Parece que tienes alta la temperatura, te llevaré a casa –le dijo, en tono de regaño—. Deberías haber descansado más antes de venir, apenas has vuelto de una misión, ¿no?

—Sensei, yo…

—No hace falta que se moleste, Kazekage-sama –Ittetsu interrumpió a Matsuri, jalándola un poco hacia su persona—. Yo puedo llevar a Matsuri a su casa.

El Kazekage desvió la mirada entonces, clavando sus ojos fríos y sin expresión sobre la figura del muchacho, que podía jurar en ese momento que su líder quería matarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos.

—No es molestia, yo lo haré –le respondió, tomando a Matsuri de la mano para poderla jalar hasta su cuerpo, haciendo que el castaño la soltara—. Vamos, Matsuri –le dijo a la chica, la cual tan sólo caminaba sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, claramente aún seguía un poco mareada.

Nadie dijo nada mientras ambos se alejaban, no se atrevían a contradecir a Gaara. Sari entrecerró la mirada al verlos retirarse, al igual que lo había hecho Kankuro.

Esa escena era muy _sospechosa._

Una vez alejados del resto, ya en la parte más solitaria y menos iluminada de la aldea, Gaara detuvo a Matsuri para poder hablar con ella. La mayoría de personas se encontraban en el festival, así que prácticamente esa zona estaba desierta de vida por el momento.

—¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó, con el entrecejo aún arrugado, seguía molesto por la manera en que aquel ninja le había tratado de "robar" a Matsuri, delante de sus narices—. Seguro es por mi culpa, no te dejé descansar nada…

—Estoy bien, sensei –ella le aseguró, sonriendo—. Sólo me he sentido un poco mareada estos días, pero debe ser por cansancio, no pasa nada –la joven le sonrió, sorprendiéndose cuando el más alto de pronto la había abrazado—. ¿Gaara-sensei…?

—No te exijas demasiado –Gaara se separó unos cuántos centímetros para poder verla, acariciando suavemente su mejilla—. Debes cuidar de ti misma, boba.

—Lo sé –la chica asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. Prometo cuidarme más, Gaara-sensei –Gaara se separó un poco de ella, tomando su mano, Matsuri se sentía tan feliz con esos pequeños gestos—. ¿Vamos a casa? Tengo sueño.

El pelirrojo asintió, comenzando a caminar.

—Te dejaré y me iré a mi casa, mis hermanos podrían sospechar.

Ella sólo volvió a asentir, sin decir nada más. No estaba segura de cómo saldrían las cosas de ahora en adelante, Gaara había confesado tener sentimientos por ella y eso le hacía enormemente feliz, pero aún no deseaba apresurarse, hacerse ilusiones y que, de algún modo, todo saliera mal, así que tomaría las cosas con calma.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Ahora mismo vas a explicarme todo! –exclamó Sari, quién se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Matsuri.

Apenas había salido el sol, la chica había corrido a casa de su mejor amiga a exigirle que le explicara todo lo que había visto anoche. Al principio, Matsuri no entendía a qué se refería, pero luego de que Sari le dijera todo, la castaña sólo se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con la cara roja como un tomate.

—¿Tú viste eso? –le preguntó a la contraria, llegando a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos—. Ay, no, no puede ser, qué vergüenza.

Su amiga le observó con el ceño fruncido, realmente no tenía interés en ver a Matsuri avergonzarse por lo que ella había descubierto, sino más bien, ansiaba saber la verdad de todo el asunto.

—¿Gaara-sama y tú son novios?

Matsuri se descubrió el rostro, negando con la cabeza de inmediato.

—¿Entonces tienes sexo con él sin ser nada?

La chica vio asentir a su amiga, sorprendida. No podía creer que alguien tan tímida y recatada como lo era Matsuri, mantuviera ese tipo de relación con el líder de su aldea. Ella se pensaba una chica bastante atrevida, pero se daba cuenta de que al lado de Matsuri se quedaba corta.

—¿Desde cuándo? –le preguntó entonces, vio a su amiga bajar la mirada.

—Uhm, más o menos dos meses, casi tres –le contestó—. Fue poco después de que se fuera Aoi-san. Gaara-sensei estaba muy mal, así que… lo consolé.

—Eres más astuta de lo que creí –Sari se rio en ese momento, no había otro modo de tomarse las cosas. Después de bromear un rato, de pronto se puso seria—. Entiendo que no me hayas contado, es un tema serio, pero Matsuri, ¿entiendes lo que estás haciendo?

Matsuri no le respondió nada, tan sólo siguió mirando al suelo.

—Tú lo amas, a Gaara-sama –la chica continuó hablando—. Sé que debe ser lindo poder… ya sabes, hacerlo con quién amas, pero, ¿él te ha dicho qué siente?

—Gaara-sama dijo que tenía sentimientos por mí, pero que no estaba seguro del todo sobre cómo actuar… –la chica dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero… pero él siente algo, yo sé que puedo lograr que me quiera, Sari, yo lo sé…

Su amiga le sonrió, tomando sus manos, le miró fijamente.

—Si estar con él te hace feliz, todo lo que puedo decirte es que les deseo lo mejor –la muchacha amplió más su sonrisa—. Pero por favor, ya no tengan sexo en lugares públicos.

La alumna del Kazekage se puso roja hasta las orejas, era verdad, lo de anoche había sido una locura, pero cómo lo había disfrutado. Era imposible resistirse a ese hombre, él sabía cómo convencerla de hacer lo que sea y donde él quisiera.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina, revisando unas cuantas misiones para ver a quién se las encomendaría. Estaba en ello, cuando escuchó unos toques a su puerta.

—Adelante –dijo, sin despegar su mirada de aquellos documentos.

—Gaara –la voz de Temari lo distrajo, la rubia había entrado a su oficina, traía en sus manos una especie de pergamino—. Llegó una petición desde la aldea de la nube…

Al oír aquello, el pelirrojo sintió que se le apretaba el pecho y sus latidos se aceleraron. La aldea de la nube, el lugar donde _ella_ vivía…

—¿Qué dice? –preguntó.

—El Raikage pide una audiencia contigo, al parecer en una de las últimas misiones de su aldea, unos ninjas se toparon con un objeto que tiene relación con la arena y quieren saber cómo proceder, por eso piden tu presencia –le explicó su hermana mayor. Estaba segura de que para Gaara ese asunto no sería fácil, era obvio que no tenía muchas ganas de acercarse al lugar donde probablemente podría encontrarse con la mujer que le había roto el corazón.

Por su parte, Gaara bajó la mirada.

—Ya veo, supongo que no hay opción –dijo en tono sereno—. Saldremos hacia la aldea de la nube cuanto antes.

Incluso si le era difícil volver a ver a Aoi, cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se toparan, no debía ser tan negativo al respecto. Además, ahora tenía a Matsuri, ella le daba toda la fuerza que necesitaba para soportar una situación tan tensa como aquella.

Nada malo podía pasar.

Continuará…


	6. Dudas

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo dejando el capítulo 6, ya se acerca el drama, ay. TT**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Lemon.**

...

**Cap****í****tulo 6: Dudas**

Era de noche ya cuando la castaña se sentó sobre su cama, soltando un hondo suspiro luego de salir del baño. Acababa de tomar un baño largo de tina, pues había tenido un día pesado como guardia de la entrada; aquel puesto era rotativo entre todos los chûnin y a veces jouning de la aldea. Estaba muy cansada, ni siquiera había podido ver a su amado ese día o disfrutar del final del festival, que había durado una semana ya.

—Quiero verlo… –murmuró para sí misma. En ese momento, la ventana de su habitación se abrió de pronto, el viento frío de la noche se coló por la lumbrera, junto a la figura de su amado Kazekage.

—¿Me extrañas? –le preguntó Gaara, quién había alcanzado a oír sus palabras.

—Sensei… –la chica se sonrojó un poco, luego infló sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué nunca usa la puerta?

El Kazekage dibujó una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la ventana detrás de sí, utilizando su arena.

—Lo siento, tenía prisa –le respondió, acercándose a ella hasta rodearla con sus brazos—. No hemos podido hablar estos días, vengo a decirte algo importante.

Matsuri no dudó en abrazarlo también, amaba sentir el cuerpo de su maestro junto al suyo, sentir su calor y la protección que le ofrecían sus brazos.

—¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó un poco preocupada, pero se tranquilizó al verlo negar con la cabeza.

—Nada malo… –el Kage hizo una ligera pausa—. Tendré que salir unos días de la aldea, el Raikage me necesita y tengo que viajar a Kumogakure.

El corazón de Matsuri se aceleró. ¿Kumogakure? ¿Eso quería decir que estaría en la misma aldea que Aoi? No quería pensarlo, le daba miedo imaginar lo que podría suceder, que su maestro llegara a encontrarse con ella, que no la hubiera podido olvidar aún. Las piernas le temblaban, ¿y si lo perdía? ¿Qué haría si lo perdía ahora?

—Todo estará bien –escuchó la voz del pelirrojo, haciéndola salir de su pequeño trance. Gaara le cogió el mentón con una de sus manos, obligándola a verlo—. Volveré pronto, lo prometo –le aseguró—. Y si la veo… nada cambiará, ya no la amo.

La joven kunoichi tan sólo bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Gaara-sama, no tiene que darme explicaciones, usted es el Kazekage.

—Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo –Gaara volvió a abrazarla, esta vez más fuerte, acariciándole el cabello con una de sus manos—. Estoy contigo ahora… no quiero que tengas dudas de mí.

—Gaara-sensei… –la castaña lo abrazó también con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban a través de sus ojos negros—. Te amo –alzó la mirada y se estiró un poco para poder alcanzar los labios de su amado. Gaara no contestó, tan sólo correspondió a su beso.

A decir verdad, él aún no tenía claro lo que sentía, había estado toda la semana pensando en ello, meditándolo con la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible, pero todavía no había logrado llegar a una conclusión. Sabía que quería a Matsuri, que adoraba estar junto a ella, aunque aún a veces le dolía el corazón al pensar en su primer amor, le temblaba el pulso de sólo imaginar en que quizá volvería a verla; de hecho, estaba rogando por no topársela, pues, aunque decía ya no amarla, no estaba completamente seguro de su afirmación.

—Matsuri… –llamó a la chica entre el beso, separándose unos cuántos centímetros de ella para poder ver su rostro. Ella estaba sonrojada, su carita le observaba con duda y ternura, él sentía que se derretía de sólo verla así—. Todavía luces un poco enferma, ¿has estado descansando bien? –cuestionó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pues incluso si ella se veía hermosa, estaba un poco pálida y parecía como que no había estado durmiendo bien.

La castaña enseguida infló sus mejillas en un mohín infantil y caprichoso.

—Gaara-sensei, juro que me he cuidado mucho, pero hoy me tocó hacer de guardia, no he dormido nada –le respondió, aunque no estaba segura de decirle que había estado vomitando todas las mañanas, incluso si no comía nada. Lo más seguro era que si le contaba, Gaara la enviaría a ver un médico y ella no quería eso, odiaba los médicos.

El ceño del Kage se frunció un poco más.

—¿No has dormido mucho? Eso es malo, pues planeaba no dejarte dormir…

Matsuri volvió a sonrojarse de manera casi automática, seguro que aquel hombre sabía cómo ponerla a mil con tan sólo un par de palabras.

—Creo que dormiría mejor una vez que gaste todas mis energías –sin siquiera pensarlo un poco, la chica se ofreció a él una vez más, no podría decirle que no, aunque quisiera, amaba pertenecer a él en cuerpo y alma.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, moviendo las manos que descansaban sobre la cintura femenina hasta alcanzar su trasero. La chica dio un pequeño respingo al notar el toque, Gaara jamás era sutil, siempre iba por lo que quería directamente.

—Estaré fuera de la aldea un par de semanas, con suerte quizá sea sólo una –Gaara se acercó al oído de Matsuri, susurrando dentro de éste—. Por ahora, vamos a pasar esta noche como si fuera la última, porque no nos veremos durante un tiempo –la castaña temblaba ante la gruesa y profunda voz que murmuraba tan cerca de ella, entonces sintió los besos sobre su cuello. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido y se mordió el labio inferior.

Con un movimiento experto, el Kazekage le despojó de la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de su alumna, dejándola caer al suelo. El cabello de Matsuri aún estaba un poco húmedo y algunas gotitas resbalaban desde sus puntas hasta el suelo y también a lo largo de su espalda, acariciándole la piel. Gaara notó aquello mientras la besaba y le obligó a darse la vuelta, atrapando con sus labios las gotas de agua. La chica suspiró, sintiendo cómo las manos masculinas de su amado -desde atrás- le atajaban ambos senos, pellizcando sus pezones.

—Mh… Gaara-sensei… –murmuró escasamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Apenas aquellas pocas caricias habían bastado para que su zona íntima se humedeciera, podía sentir allí abajo la inquietud y la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella.

El pelirrojo se presionó contra ella, restregándole su erección contra el trasero, movía sus caderas contra ella como si quisiera mostrarle todo aquello que le haría experimentar en breve.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Sí… –ella contestó con voz quebrada —. Lo quiero dentro de mí, sensei… por favor…

Él se separó de ella, soltándola. Matsuri estaba completamente desnuda, pero él seguía vestido.

—Todavía no –le dijo. Con un suave empujón, la arrojó sobre la cama, ella quedó sentada al filo de la misma, observando cómo su maestro se deshacía de su túnica de Kazekage, luego se había quitado el chaleco y la camiseta que traía debajo, lo mismo hizo con sus sandalias, incluso los pantalones. Ella sólo observaba en silencio, sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que pronto, él llevaba sólo su ropa interior, a través de la cual podía apreciarse a la perfección su abultado miembro deseoso de acción.

—Gaara-sensei, me ha dado un poco de sed… –dijo de repente Matsuri, sin apartar la vista de la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Gaara notó aquel gesto y, sin dudarlo, se le acercó.

—Te ayudaré con eso –le respondió, sacando el miembro de entre la tela del bóxer, se paró frente a la chica, la cual no dudó en arrodillarse junto a él. Casi con urgencia, Matsuri se tragó todo el duro falo, lo más que pudo. Comenzó a succionarlo despacio, chupándolo como si fuera un dulce, adoraba hacer aquello, incluso si le dificultaba la respiración—. Mh, rayos, Matsuri… siempre lo haces tan bien… –jadeó él, cerrando sus ojos.

Después de mamarlo un rato, Matsuri lo soltó para delinear la cabeza del pene con su lengua, dibujando en círculos sobre él, pudo escuchar los gruñidos de placer de su maestro. Entonces, comenzó a pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, al tiempo que una de sus manos lo sostenía y la otra masajeaba los testículos. Gaara podía sentir que las piernas le temblaban, estaba de pie mientras ella le hacía una felación, incluso si era el hombre más poderoso de Suna, no podía resistirse al delicioso placer carnal.

—Matsuri, voy a correrme si no te detienes…

La chica volvió a acariciarlo con su lengua, antes de alzar la mirada.

—Por favor, Gaara-sensei… hazlo en mi boca… –sin dejarle responder, Matsuri volvió a meterse el miembro a la boca, chupándolo con fuerza y rapidez. Gaara apoyó una de sus manos sobre la castaña cabellera, intentando contenerse de alguna manera, le daba un poco de vergüenza la idea de venirse en la boca de ella, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero le excitaba mucho imaginarlo. No pudo aguantar por mucho más tiempo antes de soltar un fuerte gruñido, cuando el placer explotó desde dentro de sus entrañas. Sintió cómo se corría aún estado dentro de la cavidad bucal de su alumna y observó con los ojos ligeramente abiertos cómo ésta se tragaba todo el semen, como si fuera alguna clase de elixir.

—Realmente eres pervertida –dijo al retirar su miembro, viéndola limpiarse un hilito del blanquecino líquido de las comisuras.

—Siempre quise beber tu semen, Gaara-sensei, no puedo evitar querer todo de ti –le contestó ella. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, pero se sentía satisfecha por lo que había hecho.

Gaara se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella.

—Me encanta que seas tan sucia –le dijo, acercando su boca hasta que sus dientes atraparon uno de los duros pezones femeninos. Ella gimió cuando él le mordió. Ambos se encontraban sobre el suelo, a los pies de la cama, arrodillados.

Gaara le hizo levantarse, la volvió a sentar sobre la cama, mientras él se quedaba en el piso.

—Me toca comer –advirtió.

Acomodándose entre las piernas abiertas de la joven, su traviesa lengua delineó con precisión casi perversa la línea delgada entre los labios vaginales de su amante. Matsuri se echó sobre la cama obnubilada, mientras él continuaba su trabajo ahí abajo. Gaara buscó el hinchado clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo con la cima de su sinhueso, ella se retorcía de placer y se deshacía en gemidos, incluso intentaba cerrar las piernas como auto reflejo, pero él se lo impedía con las manos. Matsuri se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para evitar gemir tan alto cuando sintió que, además de acariciarla con su lengua, el pelirrojo introdujo dos dedos en su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla con éstos.

—Debo admitir que me encanta tu sabor –dijo de pronto el Kage, aumentando un poco el ritmo de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella y avergonzando a la chica con sus dichos tan polémicos, siempre lo hacía. De pronto, sintió como las paredes de la joven se contraían alrededor de sus dedos y los apretaban, justo cuando un grito ahogado se le escapaba; había llegado a su orgasmo.

Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba duro como una roca y, que Matsuri estaba más que lista para recibirlo, oírla a ella gemir lo excitaba demasiado.

—Gaara-sensei… –la chica respiraba agitada, se notaba que apenas y podía hablar—. Sensei… eso fue increíble… –Gaara se subió a la cama, obligándola a ocupar un lugar un poco más al centro, él estaba sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—No sé qué has hecho conmigo, mujer –él la miraba intensamente, sus ojos parecían brillar—. Realmente me gustas…

—Sensei… –Matsuri le sonrió, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar el precioso rostro de su amado Kazekage—. Eres tan hermoso, sensei… eres un hombre tan maravilloso…

Él aguantó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es cierto, soy malo, no sé lo que siento por ti y te he usado como me place, sin mencionar todos los crímenes que he cometido… –Gaara le devolvió una mirada desesperada—, ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien como yo? –su mano atrapó a esa pequeña mano que tocaba su rostro, apretándola con anhelo, pero sin lastimarla—. Siempre me pregunto qué has visto en mí, siempre intento descifrarlo, pero no lo entiendo, incluso si ya una vez respondiste esta pregunta, todavía no lo comprendo.

—No es ningún misterio –le respondió la castaña, sin apartar la mirada, incluso si los ojos de Gaara le ponían nerviosa—. Simplemente lo amo porque lo conozco, porque sé quién eres, Gaara-sensei –por primera vez, ella lo tuteó sin miedo o vergüenza—. Eres la persona que daría su vida por esta aldea y todos los que viven en ella, eres alguien fuerte y no me refiero a tu fuerza física, sino de aquí… –apoyó su otra mano sobre el pecho del hombre—. No puedo imaginar la soledad por la que tuviste que pasar antes, pero incluso con todo eso, te volviste una persona increíble, un protector… alguien que merece el respeto y amor de todos… podría darte un millón de razones más, pero no acabaría.

—Ya veo… –la pequeña sonrisa volvió aparecer en los labios del pelirrojo, antes de besar con delicadeza la mano de su alumna—. Aunque todo eso no borra las cosas malas que yo hice… puedo entender un poco tus sentimientos —volvió a mirarla, clavó sus ojos fijamente en ella al momento en que su miembro se adentró en el cuerpo de la castaña, tomándola por sorpresa—. Tan sólo deseo que esos sentimientos jamás cambien, incluso si yo llego a cambiar… –Gaara comenzó a mecer sus caderas con marcada lentitud, sintiendo cómo la vagina de la chica lo apretaba de forma exquisita.

—Eso no sucederá… mgh… –Matsuri se interrumpió a sí misma al soltar un gemido suave—. Yo siempre voy a amarte –aseguró, rodeando el cuello masculino con sus manos. Enredó sus dedos entre las hebras rojas de cabello y sonrió—. Te amo, sensei… –apenas comenzó a mover sus caderas también, tratando de seguir el delicado ritmo que su maestro había impuesto.

Gaara apoyó sus dos manos contra el colchón de la cama, soportando su propio peso para así no perder detalle alguno de las expresiones en el rostro de su alumna. Su cabello revuelto sobre la cama, su rostro rojo debido al esfuerzo, sus labios hinchados por haber recibido su hombría y también sus ojos negros que no paraban de mirarlo. Gaara adoraba cada una de sus exclamaciones de placer, los gemidos que despacio salían de su boquita, cada vez que él volvía a penetrarla.

—Matsuri… –le llamó el pelirrojo, jadeando al sentir cómo el cálido y húmedo interior de su pequeña amante parecía estrujarlo más fuerte cada vez, volviéndolo loco de placer—. Mierda… –exclamó cuando la chica le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas.

—Gaara-sensei, está muy profundo –murmuró la castaña, mientras le sonreía a su adorado Kazekage y éste sólo se mantenía atento a ella—. Se siente tan bien, sensei…

—¿Te gusta? –Gaara aumentó un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas, el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar lo excitaba mucho, más al combinarse con el ruido acuoso de sus sexos rozándose entre sí. En ningún momento, durante toda aquella deliciosa sesión de sexo, él le apartó la mirada, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, incluso si de vez en cuando se inclinaba para besarla o morderle los senos, continuó viéndola a los ojos hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo.

Gaara cerró fuerte los párpados cuando sintió cómo se corría dentro de ella y Matsuri lo abrazó, sin evitar jadear cerca de su oído.

—Te amo tanto… –le susurró. Él sonrió nuevamente, debía admitir que sonreía bastante cada vez que estaba con Matsuri a solas.

—También yo a ti -finalmente dijo, provocando que la joven mujer le observara asombrada. Matsuri se dejó caer sobre el colchón con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, incluso llegó a pensar que había escuchado mal.

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¿No es esto un sueño, Gaara-sensei? –se cubrió la boca con una mano, estaba a punto de llorar y Gaara pudo darse cuenta de ello. Le causaba ternura su incredulidad, aunque inclusive él estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de anunciar, pues lo había dicho sin pensar; simplemente las palabras habían escapado a través de su boca sin contemplación alguna, suponía que así es como se siente el verdadero amor.

—Es en serio –contestó, dándole un beso en los labios a Matsuri, no le importaba que hace un rato ella le hubiese hecho sexo oral—. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo que realmente siento por ti, no hay otro modo de describir lo mucho que anhelo estar a tu lado, lo maravilloso que siento cada vez que te hago mía, o la felicidad que me embarga cuando me dices que me amas… yo debo ser muy afortunado para tenerte -Gaara acarició suavemente la mejilla derecha de Matsuri, por donde una traviesa lágrima de felicidad se deslizaba—. No tienes que llorar…

—Es que estoy muy feliz –murmuró la castaña, robándole un corto beso de los labios a su amado—, te amo mucho, mucho.

El Kazekage no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risilla, aquella chica de verdad planeaba volverlo loco con tanta ternura.

Con cuidado salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola.

—Mañana debo partir temprano, así que vamos a dormir de una vez –dijo Gaara, mientras la joven a su lado se le acurrucaba entre los brazos.

—¿Va a quedarse, sensei? –le preguntó, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su adorado pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos.

—Esta noche sí –respondió él. También estaba cansado, de pronto sentía mucho sueño y el sólo hecho de pensar que debía viajar a Kumogakure al día siguiente le hacía sentir aún más exhausto.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y, sin más, se quedaron dormidos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Matsuri se despertó la siguiente mañana, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y desnuda en su cama, su maestro no estaba, pero su lado de la cama aún se sentía cálido, tenía que haber salido hace sólo unos minutos. Sonrió como una boba mientras su mano derecha acariciaba las sábanas como si él aún estuviera ahí. Habían hecho el amor muchas veces en su cama, pero la noche anterior había sido como ninguna y eso le hacía tremendamente feliz.

Matsuri se levantó al cabo de unos minutos, no iría a despedir a Gaara a las puertas de la aldea, porque seguramente él ya había salido y, si no la despertó antes de marcharse, significaba que se tomaba lo de anoche como una despedida. Ella se dio una ducha tibia y se aseó para comenzar la mañana, aún era temprano. Ese día no tenía misiones, así que lo iba a aprovechar para ordenar un poco su casa e ir por provisiones para el mes. Su expresión era risueña, era obvio que nada ni nadie podía empañar su felicidad.

—Ah, muero de hambre… –murmuró para sí misma.

Una vez que estuvo limpia y vestida, fue hacia la cocina para buscar con lo que preparar el desayuno. Abrió el refrigerador, pero al sentir el aroma de los alimentos ahí dentro, un deseo incontrolable de vomitar le atacó. Matsuri apenas logró contenerse antes de llegar corriendo al baño y vomitar todo lo que se había comido en la cena de ayer.

—¿Otra vez…? –la chica se quedó sentada junto al inodoro, mirando a un punto inexistente, mientras jalaba de la cadena. El sonido del agua retorciéndose dentro del retrete pareció calmarla un poco, pero lo cierto era que comenzaba a preocuparse, ya iban muchos días seguidos que vomitaba sólo porque sí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Apenas pudo preguntarse qué estaba mal con ella, cuando el asco volvió a apoderarse de su persona y le obligó a volver a expulsar todo de su cuerpo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba fuera de la aldea ya, iba montado en una carreta que era jalada por dos camellos, pues no había caballos en Suna. Un ninja la conducía, mientras Temari y Kankuro iban sentados frente a su hermano menor.

—Te ves un poco tenso –dijo de pronto la rubia. Ella sabía perfectamente a que se debía la actitud de su hermano; seguramente estaba nervioso por la posibilidad de encontrarse con Aoi en la aldea de la nube.

—Estoy bien –mintió él. No podía aceptar que estaba nervioso, que estaba preocupado. Anoche, mientras tenía relaciones sexuales con su alumna, le había dicho que la amaba, después de meses finalmente le decía que sentía amor por ella. ¿Pero qué pasaba si al ver a Aoi sus sentimientos por ella regresaban? ¿Qué pasaba si no lograba controlar a su corazón?

Era el Kazekage, el hombre más poderoso de la aldea escondida entre la arena, ¿cómo podía ser tan débil para algo como esto?

—_Todo va a estar bien, tiene que estarlo… para empezar, ni siquiera s__é__ si la ver__é__, as__í__ que calma _–se decía a sí mismo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura.

—¿Estás preocupado de encontrarte con ella? –Kankuro fue el que habló, captando la atención de su hermano menor y recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de su hermana mayor.

—Kankuro –le regañó ella.

—Eso me dolió, Temari –murmuró el castaño.

Gaara sabía lo mucho que todo el mundo evitaba hablar de ese tema mientras estaban frente a él, lo trataban como a un niño que no podía superar las cosas; aunque, en el fondo lo agradecía. Creía que era mejor ignorarlo a tener que enfrentarlo.

—Un poco… –finalmente respondió, mirando por la ventana de la carreta. Sus dos hermanos le miraron sorprendidos, ambos creían que él los ignoraría, pero no fue así, en cambio, había decidido responder a la duda del marionetista—. A decir verdad… –Gaara continuó hablando—. He estado viendo a otra chica desde hace un tiempo y me preocupa que, si ahora veo a Aoi, quizá no la haya olvidado y entonces lastime a esta chica…

Temari parpadeó varias veces, pero Kankuro no se veía sorprendido, él lo sospechaba desde aquel día en el festival.

—Tranquilo, hermano, debes actuar de la manera más sensata posible, sé que es difícil, pero también sé que tú puedes –le aconsejó.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en preguntar quién era la chica, puesto que era obvio que su hermano menor no deseaba que lo supieran, no ahora, al menos, pues de haberlo querido, la habría mencionado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba caminando por la aldea, iba a hacer las compras para su despensa, aunque no lucía nada bien. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus párpados rojos, además llevaba ojeras terribles.

—¡Matsuri! –escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ittetsu, el cual se asustó al notar su estado—. ¡Cielos! ¿Estás enferma? Te ves terrible… –al notar que lo que dijo era casi un insulto, el castaño trató de arreglarlo nerviosamente—. D-digo, te ves bonita como siempre, p-pero pareces mal de salud –se corrigió.

La chica suspiró, era cierto que no se sentía bien. Había vomitado por la mañana antes de comer y luego después de comer. Sentía el estómago vacío y le resonaba del hambre, pero temía que, si volvía a comer algo, volvería a expulsarlo todo de manera violenta otra vez.

—No me he sentido nada bien estos días, puede que quizá sea una gripe o algún virus.

—Deberías ir a ver a un médico –el muchacho frunció el ceño—. Si llevas días así, ¿cómo es que no has hecho nada? ¿No sabes lo importante que es la salud para un shinobi?

Cuando Ittetsu la miró, se dio cuenta de que Matsuri estaba riendo, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? –él se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—No es eso, es que tu forma de regañarme me recuerda mucho a Gaara-sensei.

El ninja no tardó en arrugar el entrecejo nuevamente. Era obvio que él admiraba al Kazekage, como lo hacían todos en Suna, pero también lo envidiaba a rabiar. Aunque Matsuri no se lo había dicho directamente, él sabía a la perfección que ella lo había rechazado porque estaba enamorada del Kazekage, ¿y qué chica no lo estaría? Él era fuerte, apuesto y tenía el puesto más importante de todos; pero, aunque Ittetsu dudaba que Matsuri lo quisiera por esas razones tan superficiales, conocía con certeza sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo de mirada gélida.

—Kazekage-sama seguramente también te diría que deberías ver un médico, eres como una niña –dijo el chico, cruzado de brazos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro de rendición.

—Prometo que lo haré, en serio… pero por ahora necesito hacer las compras, ¿me acompañas? –preguntó, poniendo ojitos de cachorro a los cuales Ittetsu no pudo decirles que no.

—Bien –contestó el ninja, quién comenzó a caminar junto a la joven. Lo cierto era que no quería dejarla sola en el estado en que ella se encontraba, temía que pudiese pasarle algo, así que decidió que lo mejor sería vigilarla por un rato.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Había pasado un día desde la partida de Gaara, Matsuri suponía que él apenas estaría llegando a la aldea escondida entre las nubes, puesto que el camino era más o menos de un día y medio. Ella tenía un montón de trabajo ese día, no había podido dormir nada, pues estaba encargada de ordenar los informes de misiones antiguas por rango, para que así no fuesen tan difíciles de revisar cuando Gaara regresara, se lo había pedido personalmente el maestro de su Kazekage, Baki, así que ella no había podido rechazarlo.

Había estado casi toda la noche en ello y parte de la mañana. Cuando fue a comer, había devuelto todo nuevamente, así que decidió que mejor terminaría pronto y luego iría a que un médico le recetara algo para sus mareos y vómitos, que comenzaban a importunarle.

—Me duele la cabeza… –murmuró, luego de acabar de leer otro informe. Soltó un hondo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, lo que provocó que la imagen de su amado se le viniera a la mente—. Ah, Gaara-sensei, lo extraño… quisiera abrazarlo en este momento…

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al recordar lo sucedido hace dos noches, el momento en que su amado Kazekage le había dicho que también la amaba. Incluso con lo mal que se sentía, recordar aquello le llenaba el corazón de calidez. Todo lo que quería ahora era que esa semana transcurriera rápido para poder estar junto a él, ahora con la certeza de que ambos sentían lo mismo.

—Ah, debo seguir trabajando –se regañó mentalmente. El trabajo que le habían dado daba para dos semanas o más, pero ella planeaba hacerlo todo en una, quería hacer lo mejor para ayudar a Gaara mientras él estaba ocupado, por eso no se había detenido casi en ningún momento.

—Matsuri –Sari se acercó a ella, había entrado a la sala en donde Matsuri se encontraba llena de papeles, rollos e informes que esperaban ser ordenados.

—Ah, Sari, ¿pasa algo? –la chica continuó en lo suyo, prestando casi nula atención a su amiga.

—Sí, deberías ir a descansar, llevas horas aquí, ¿has comido algo al menos?

Matsuri apartó la vista del rollo que acababa de abrir, sólo para ver a la enfadada castaña de cabellera larga mirándola.

—Sí, en la mañana desayuné, pero lo devolví todo, así que ya no quise almorzar.

—¡Estás blanca como un papel! –exclamó la kunoichi—. ¿Cómo que vomitaste y no has comido más? Tú estás loca, descuidas demasiado tu salud. Ahora mismo dejas todo esto y vamos a ver a un médico –ordenó, parecía furiosa, pero Matsuri sólo la ignoró, volviendo su vista a los informes.

—Estoy bien, voy a terminar sólo un poco más e iré a comer algo –respondió, pero en ese momento sintió como las letras bailaban sobre el papel, lo que le hizo parpadear varias veces, confundida.

—Tonterías –Sari insistió—. En serio no te ves nada bien –dijo agarrando la muñeca de su amiga, para darse cuenta de que, aunque ella estaba pálida, su temperatura parecía bastante alta—. Tú me estas asustando, Matsuri.

Matsuri se sentía cada vez más mareada, algo no estaba bien, ella lo sabía, así que dejó el pergamino a un lado y se puso de pie con cierta dificultad.

—¿Sabes? Realmente no me siento bien… –se sostuvo la cabeza con una de sus manos—. Creo que sí iré a ver un médico –al intentar dar un paso, de pronto todo se puso negro y ya no pudo ver nada más, así como si nada, había perdido la consciencia.

—¡Matsuri!

Sari la atrapó justo a tiempo, antes de que su amiga cayera al piso. Matsuri se había desmayado y Sari no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy asustada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando la chica abrió sus ojos, lo primero que logró ver fue el color blanco del techo de la enfermería del palacio Kazekage, había estado ahí en otras ocasiones, por eso lo había reconocido fácilmente.

—¿Qué pasó? –se preguntó, intentando moverse. Al levantar el brazo sintió una ligera molestia y cuando miró hacia su derecha, se dio cuenta de que tenía inyectada una aguja con una pequeña manguera que le estaba proporcionando suero.

Miró hacia la puerta, notando que ésta se abría y dejaba ver a su mejor amiga, la cual sonrió al verla despierta.

—Qué bueno que ya abriste los ojos, llevabas tres horas dormida.

—¿Tres horas? –cuestionó la de ojos negros, sorprendida—. ¿Qué sucedió, Sari?

La chica se sentó a un lado de la cama de Matsuri, parecía tranquila, pero no tardó en fruncir el entrecejo.

—Te desmayaste –respondió—. ¿En qué rayos pensabas? La doctora dice que tienes un problema grave de falta de nutrición y baja energía, que el no dormir y no comer te tienen así, ¿cómo puedes descuidar tu salud de ese modo?

Matsuri bajó la mirada al escuchar el tono de enfado con el que Sari le hablaba, era obvio que estaba preocupada por ella, por eso se enojaba de ese modo.

—Lo siento mucho, no pretendía que las cosas llegaran a este punto… –dijo apenada. Sari simplemente soltó un hondo suspiro.

—La doctora dijo que tenía algo más que decirte, pero que esperaría a que despertaras porque era importante, así que iré a avisarle para que venga.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente intrigada, ¿qué cosa sería esa tan importante que tenían que decirle? Tan sólo esperaba que no se tratara de algo malo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

En el camino hacia Kumogakure, Gaara miró por la ventana cómo poco a poco la aldea de sus aliados comenzaba a hacerse notar, ya casi no faltaba nada para llegar y eso, lejos de aliviarle, le ponía muy nervioso, tanto que no dejaba de golpear el suelo de la carreta con su pie.

—_¿__Ser__á__ que ver__é__ a Aoi…? –_se preguntó, cerrando sus ojos—. _Joder, no debo pensar en ella, no soy un ni__ñ__o, soy un adulto _–se regañó mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que apretaba su puño.

La carreta no tardó mucho más en acercarse a la entrada de la aldea, en donde un par de guardias procuraban que nadie sospechoso se acercara. Ellos fueron abordados por Kankuro y Temari, mientras Gaara se quedaba en su asiento. Después de comprobar su entrada a la aldea, los dos hermanos de la arena se quedaron abajo, caminando junto a la carreta, mientras Gaara sólo miraba por la ventana.

—_Me pregunto si Matsuri estar__á__ bien_ –pensó—. _Cuando me fui, se ve__í__a un poco d__é__bil, espero que no se est__é__ esforzando m__á__s de lo debido… _

Mientras sus ojos observaban fugazmente a la gente del pueblo, quiénes le miraban curiosos, se topó con cierta figura que supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Ella estaba de pie junto a varios pueblerinos, quiénes observaban curiosos la visita del Kazekage de Suna.

Gaara tuvo que contenerse las ganas de bajarse y de ir corriendo hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que seguía siendo, tan perfecta como cuando estaban juntos. Aoi era una mujer preciosa, era imposible que no le hiciera agitar el corazón con sólo mirarla.

—No, Gaara… –se dijo a sí mismo, obligándose a dejar de verla. Siguiendo su camino, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Tenía que ser fuerte, el más fuerte de todos.

Continuará…


	7. Decepción

**Buenas, gente, aquí actualizando esta historia, me van a matar por este capítulo, lo sé, pero no olviden que Selene los ama, jajaja.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Lemon y mucho drama (?)**

**...**

**Cap****í****tulo 7: Decepci****ó****n**

Mientras la castaña esperaba a que la ninja médico que la había atendido llegara hasta su habitación, miraba al techo al tiempo que se preguntaba a sí misma si acaso algo estaba mal con ella. Se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor debido al suero, lo cierto era que nunca pensó que dormir mal y casi no comer podrían provocar que acabara desmayada, pero estaba segura que sus mareos y vómitos no se debían sólo a eso. ¿Sería que tenía algo grave?

—Señorita Matsuri –escuchó la voz de la mujer. La chica miró hacia la puerta, en donde la médica, junto a su amiga Sari acababan de entrar.

—Oh, doctora –la chica apenas hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, no era mucho lo que podía moverse en aquel estado—. Muchas gracias por atenderme y cuidar de mí, lamento las molestias.

La mujer de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, quién vestía con una bata blanca encima de su ropaje ninja, sacó una especie de ficha de su bolsillo, como una libreta.

—Debo expresar mi descontento con usted, ha estado cuidado muy mal de su salud –comenzó a hablar la mujer, mientras Sari, detrás de ella, miraba enojada a su amiga, la que sólo se reía internamente de su cara—. Comer poco y no dormir es la peor combinación para cualquiera, sobre todo si hace mucho esfuerzo físico o trabaja mucho.

Matsuri había hecho varias misiones últimamente, mientras sus mareos constantes le impedían comer bien y su poco tiempo despierta lo dedicaba a estar con su maestro, _haciendo m__á__s esfuerzo f__í__sico_. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar nuevamente la última noche que habían pasado juntos.

—Lo siento mucho –murmuró la castaña—. Lo cierto es que he estado muy ocupada, soy muy descuidada, jamás pensé que acabaría así, incluso los mareos y vómitos se deben a mi falta de cuidado –dijo tras soltar un suspiro, pero la doctora enseguida negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho, no –habló la mujer—. Es cierto que ha descuidado su salud terriblemente, pero el hecho de que se haya mareado, vomitado e incluso el desmayo no tienen que ver con ello –hizo una leve pausa al apreciar el rostro de confusión de Matsuri, la cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciéndole su doctora.

—No comprendo…

—Lo que quiero decir –continuó la médica—. Es que de ahora en adelante debe procurar cuidar muy bien de su salud, porque usted, señorita Matsuri, está embarazada.

Apenas escucharon la noticia, tanto Matsuri como Sari se cubrieron la boca con sus manos. ¿Es que acaso habían oído bien?

—¿E-embarazada…? –Matsuri se llevó una mano al vientre de forma instintiva, no podía creerlo, ¿estaba esperando un hijo de Gaara?

Parpadeó varias veces, confundida. No sabía ni qué decir, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Cómo se lo diría a él cuando regresara?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Gaara llegó frente a la oficina del Raikage, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Muchos conocían sobre el romance que había tenido el líder de Sunagakure con una de las kunoichis de su aldea, más que nada, porque aquella ninja era familiar de uno de los miembros de su consejo. Gaara no tenía idea de aquello, por lo cual estaba sorprendido cuando escuchó a varias personas cuchichear sobre su relación con Aoi.

—Tsk, estos idiotas no saben chismear en silencio –dijo Kankuro. Temari soltó un hondo y sentido suspiro antes de mirar a Gaara, quién luchaba por parecer indiferente ante los que hablaban a su alrededor.

—No hagas caso, Gaara, estos bocones no saben nada –le intentó animar la rubia.

Su hermano menor le observó entonces, lucía calmado, pero por dentro se notaba que se estaba desesperando. Fue justo en ese momento que las puertas de la oficina del Kage de Kumogakure se abrieron, haciéndose visible el enorme hombre de piel morena al pasar a través del umbral; el líder de la nube.

—Kazekage-dono, bienvenido –dijo él, haciendo un pequeño gesto de saludo, una especie de reverencia—. Por favor, adelante.

Gaara se adentró en silencio hacia la oficina del hombre, siendo seguido por sus dos escoltas, sus hermanos mayores, quiénes le acompañaban en todo momento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri se sentó con cuidado sobre el sillón de su casa. Acababa de llegar después de haber sido dada de "alta" por su desmayo. Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía el brazo pesado, en donde le habían pinchado para administrarle el suero. Todavía estaba absorta por lo que le había dicho la doctora; no sabía cómo tomarlo.

—Así que… –la voz de Sari le hizo despertar de su ensoñación—. ¿Qué exactamente le dirás a Gaara-sama?

La castaña bajó la mirada, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No sé –respondió—. Ni siquiera sé cómo esto pudo pasar, se supone que yo me estaba cuidando…

—¿Segura?

—Sí –Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, todavía mirando sus pies, como si fuera a taladrar el suelo con sólo verlo—. Después de comenzar a tener relaciones con Gaara-sensei, fui a ver a un médico para que me diera un tratamiento y así no quedar embarazada.

Sari parecía un poco contrariada, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sillón de la sala de su amiga.

—Bueno, algo salió mal, es obvio –comentó—. Pero, en fin, ya está hecho, así que… ¿cómo se lo dirás a Gaara-sama?

Las mejillas de Matsuri se tiñeron de rojo de sólo pensar que a fuerzas tenía que contarle a Gaara que estaba embarazada, no era algo que simplemente pudiera ocultar de forma deliberada, iba a notarse en no mucho tiempo y, sobre todo, él tenía el mismo derecho que ella a saberlo.

—No sé –respondió, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. Estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué dirá Gaara-sensei. ¿Le gustará la noticia o no?

La castaña de cabellera larga se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo, pensativa.

—Si le gusta o no, no es relevante, él es tan responsable como tú de ese bebé –opinó Sari, fijando su mirada en Matsuri, quién continuaba con el rostro cubierto—. Matsuri, él tendrá que asumir lo que hizo, es el Kazekage, con mayor razón va a tener que responder.

Matsuri se descubrió el rostro, mirando a su amiga con cierta duda.

—¿A qué te refieres con responder?

—¡Pues a casarse contigo! –exclamó la novia de Kankuro, a lo que Matsuri se volvió a poner roja como un tomate y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, disparándose como un caballo desbocado.

Sentía el estómago apretado y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al vientre, en donde crecía su futuro hijo o hija.

—_¿__Casarme con Gaara-sama? __¿__Yo? _–pensó, ciertamente emocionada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Ya veo… –decía Gaara, respondiendo sin mucho ánimo a uno de los temas que tocaba con él el Raikage. Habían hablado durante un rato, el hombre le había informado sobre el objeto en su posesión y luego le había dicho que se lo cedería.

Después de finalizar aquel tópico, el Kage de la gran aldea escondida entre las nubes, tocó un tema que el pelirrojo no se hubiese esperado.

—¿Ha ido a ver a Aoi? –preguntó el hombre, notando cómo los ojos del menor se abrían ligeramente por la sorpresa—. ¿Le sorprende que toda la aldea lo sepa? Su romance se hizo famoso por aquí.

—No me parece que este sea un tema adecuado –Gaara intentó finiquitar la conversación, pero el Raikage no era un hombre fácil de llevar, eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Ella es la hija de un miembro del consejo –continuó el moreno, ignorando olímpicamente las pocas ganas de su acompañante de oír un sermón—. Estaba comprometida con un ninja de elite de la aldea, pero ella lo rechazó al volver.

El ceño del Kazekage se frunció levemente.

—¿Esta conversación tiene algún objetivo? Porque si no, no veo razón para estarla teniendo.

Ante la frialdad del más joven, el Raikage no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Realmente es formal, Kazekage-dono –comentó, adoptando una posición un poco más seria—. Ciertamente hay un motivo, pero yo no puedo decírselo. Más bien… Gaara, le pido que por favor hable con la señorita Aoi. Yo no debería meterme, pero me molesta un poco ver que una de mis subordinadas sufre.

Al escuchar las palabras del hombre, Gaara tan sólo se puso de pie. Realmente no quería ver a Aoi, no podía hacerlo, sabía que se iba a traicionar a sí mismo si es que la veía en estos momentos. Estaba asustado de fallar, de fallarle a Matsuri, quién le esperaba en Sunagakure.

—Hemos terminado de hablar ya, Raikage-dono, con su permiso, me retiro.

Cuando él se disponía a salir de la oficina, la voz de A, el Raikage, le hizo detenerse de golpe, más que nada, sus palabras.

—No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero usted debe verla, porque ella…

Afuera de la oficina, los hermanos de la arena estaban sentados esperando al menor de ellos, mientras observaban a su alrededor, tratando de distraerse de algún modo. Temari no apartaba su vista de la puerta, quería que Gaara terminara pronto, irse a dormir y, mañana temprano, marcharse de esa aldea. Por su parte, Kankuro sólo deseaba irse ya mismo para poder volver a estar junto a su novia, pues comenzaba a extrañarla un montón.

Ambos, sumergidos en sus propias ideas, apenas reaccionaron al ver a Gaara salir corriendo de la oficina del Raikage, tan sólo para pasarlos de largo a ambos con una expresión contrariada en el rostro.

—¡Gaara! –exclamó la rubia.

—¿Habrá pasado algo? –se preguntó Kankuro, confundido. En eso, ambos vieron como A, el líder de Kumogakure se asomaba por la puerta de la oficina.

—Le he dicho algo a su Kazekage, él ha ido a ver a cierta persona –comentó el hombre, vagamente, aunque eso fue suficiente para que los dos ninjas se hicieran a la idea de a quién había ido a ver su hermano. Todo lo que hicieron después fue preguntar en dónde le podían ubicar, de ese modo, siguieron a Gaara.

El pelirrojo era veloz como un rayo, aunque no conocía la dirección exacta, apenas le había tomado unos diez minutos llegar al departamento en donde vivía su ex novia, Aoi. Se paró frente a la puerta y casi la aporreó cuando estuvo ahí, estaba desesperado por comprobar que lo que acababa de oír era cierto.

—¡Gaara! –escuchó las voces de sus hermanos llamándole desde lejos, pero él hizo caso omiso a ambos. Si ella no le abría en ese mismo instante, pensaba tirar la puerta; por suerte, ella le abrió.

—¿Gaara? –la rubia le observó sorprendida cuando lo vio parado afuera de su departamento, él ni siquiera esperó a que le invitara y se coló hacia el interior, lucía afligido, quizá enojado, ella no estaba segura. Pestañeó apenas al verlo entrar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no le respondió, tan sólo clavó sus ojos en la figura de ella, más precisamente, en su vientre. Por instinto la kunoichi se cubrió con sus dos manos, pero ya era muy tarde, él ya la había visto. En ese momento, tanto Kankuro como Temari se asomaron por la puerta, ambos visiblemente cansados por haber corrido tanto de modo tan repentino.

—Así que era cierto… –dijo Gaara, sin apartar la mirada de Aoi—. Estás embarazada…

Sus dos hermanos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, volteando a ver de inmediato a la mujer que -inútilmente- intentaba disimular su ligeramente abultado vientre.

—Y-yo no… –Aoi bajó la mirada, era imposible esconder su condición frente al pelirrojo. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y no sabía si iba a poder mantenerse en pie, así que se apoyó en un mueble que estaba cerca de ella—. Lo siento, Gaara… no sabía cómo decirte…

El Kage apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, estaba furioso, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo.

—Es mío, ¿no?

Temari golpeó ligeramente la costilla de su hermano menor, el cual todavía no cerraba la boca.

—Kankuro, vámonos –le susurró, pero el castaño se rehusó.

—¿Y perderme esto? –respondió, también susurrando.

Por su lado, Aoi asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo.

—Tengo… cuatro meses, casi cinco –respondió—. Es tuyo, Gaara.

Temari le jaló el brazo a Kankuro, mientras Gaara les hacía caso omiso, sólo podía ver a la mujer que estaba de pie frente a él, todo lo demás parecía haberse esfumado.

—Que nos vamos –insistió la rubia.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo? –Gaara le miró gélidamente, estaba claro que esto no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente, pero no pudo escuchar ninguna respuesta en ese momento, Aoi estaba tan nerviosa que no aguantó la presión, todo se volvió negro frente a ella y sólo cayó desmayada, por suerte, Gaara la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

En Suna, Matsuri se encontraba saliendo del baño. Sari se había ido de su casa, ella estaba sola. Sentía a su estómago rechinar del hambre, pues con todo lo sucedido, ni siquiera había pensado en comer. Acababa de tomar un baño de tina muy largo, en donde intentó despejar sus ideas, pero no estaba segura de nada en ese momento, no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer.

—Ah… –la chica se rodeó el cuerpo con una toalla de color rosa, yendo hacia su habitación para ponerse el pijama, se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a un lado de la pared. Matsuri se aflojó la toalla y se miró el vientre, estaba plano, tan plano como siempre.

¿De verdad había un bebé ahí? Se le hacía imposible imaginarlo, pensar en que dentro de poco ella daría a luz a una nueva vida, el hijo o hija de su adorado Kazekage. ¿Realmente iba a salir todo bien? ¿Qué iba a decir Gaara cuando se enterara? ¿Estaría feliz o enojado?

Tantas preguntas no dejaban de darle vueltas en su cabeza, pero decidió olvidarlas por el momento y concentrarse en lo importante. Ya casi anochecía, seguramente su amado ya estaba en esa aldea y había arreglado sus asuntos, quizá volvería pronto. Aquello le hizo sentir nerviosa.

—Quiero ver a Gaara-sensei, pero me da mucha vergüenza decirle que estoy embarazada… –decidió retirarse la toalla del cuerpo para poder secarse bien y vestirse, por ahora lo mejor sería comer algo antes de irse a dormir, aunque sabía que no era saludable comer tan tarde, lo necesitaba, estaba muriendo de hambre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Gaara y sus dos hermanos habían partido hacia la aldea escondida entre las nubes. Kankuro y Temari habían vuelto sólo dos días después, pero el Kazekage, por algún motivo, había decidido permanecer allá por más tiempo, dejando a cargo de la aldea a sus hermanos. A pesar de que él sabía que no estaba bien dejar su puesto por tanto tiempo, todos estaban seguros de que su Kazekage tenía una muy buena razón.

Durante aquellas semanas, Matsuri había estado muy ansiosa, nadie más que Sari sabía sobre su embarazo, pero ella se moría por contárselo a su amado, anhelaba ya verlo llegar, abrazarlo, besarlo, estar con él. No había un solo día en el cual no lo extrañara a rabiar.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche cuando la castaña, ya habiendo cenado, se disponía a guardar la vajilla recién lavada. Fue en medio de eso que escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a abrir, pensando en que podría tratarse de su amiga Sari o quizás Yukata, que a veces también le visitaba. Pero no era ninguna de ellas, sino su adorado Kazekage. Matsuri sonrió maravillada al verlo parado al otro lado de su puerta, luciendo tan apuesto como siempre, tan serio, pero con esos ojos que parecían ver a través de lo que sea. No pudo sino abrazarlo, casi saltando a sus brazos, aunque era inusual que él tocara a la puerta en lugar de sólo entrar, eso no le importó a ella.

—¡Gaara-sensei! –exclamó, llena de felicidad, inundada de aquella emoción tan bonita. Por fin iba a poder decirle aquello que había estado esperando desde que se enteró.

—Hola, Matsuri –dijo el pelirrojo con serenidad, pasando hacia el interior de la casa sin siquiera preguntar. Cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y luego miró a su alumna, la que tantas veces había sido su amante—. ¿Cómo estás?

La chica le agarró las manos, era obvio que se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, él lo sabía.

—Estoy muy bien, Gaara-sensei, no sabe cuánto lo extrañe –le respondió, aún con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro de niña—. ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? Ah, Gaara-sensei, lo extrañe demasiado… –continuaba hablando, repitiendo su añoranza por él—. Tengo algo muy, muy importante que decirle.

El Kazekage se soltó del agarre de las manos femeninas, caminando hacia él sofá, se sentó mirando a la nada.

—Me fue bien… –le contestó—. Por cierto, también debo decirte algo, de hecho, a eso vine específicamente.

La mirada de él parecía consternada, era claro que había algo que le estaba molestando. Es que Gaara no sabía cómo decirle a Matsuri todo lo que había pasado mientras había estado en la aldea de la nube. Hace tan sólo un par de semanas atrás, había correspondido a sus sentimientos de amor, le dijo que la amaba, lo cierto era que en ese instante él no mintió, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Estaba seguro de que le rompería el corazón a Matsuri, de que era posible que ella le odiara; más aun así debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué es, Gaara-sensei? –escuchó la voz de su alumna, pero él no la miraba, mantenía la vista fija en el piso.

—Lo cierto es que… –no logro terminar su frase, cuando sintió de un momento a otro el peso del cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo, Matsuri se había sentado sobre sus piernas—. Matsuri… –la chica interrumpió sus palabras al comenzar a repartir pequeños besos sobre el cuello del Kazekage, el cual se había quedado -de momento- sin habla.

La castaña besó el mentón de su maestro, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello entre sus delgados dedos.

—Sensei, necesito sus besos, lo extraño… –murmuraba ella en voz baja, meciendo sus caderas de manera suave y delicada contra las de él. Gaara cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un ronco gruñido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en un momento así? Ella literalmente lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

Había pensado que sería fácil terminar todo con Matsuri, que realmente no sentía nada por ella, que sólo se había dejado llevar por su soledad y su corazón roto, pero entonces, con sólo ese gesto por parte de ella, se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente a los besos y las caricias de la castaña. Es que estar con ella, hacer el amor con ella era más que sólo calentura, soledad o simple deseo sexual.

—También yo a ti… –le respondió finalmente, tomándola por las caderas para ayudarla a moverse más rápido y presionarla más contra su incipiente erección.

Gaara metió sus manos bajo la camiseta del pijama de Matsuri, acariciando su suave espalda, mientras su boca le devoraba los labios. Su lengua asaltaba la adversa y su respiración se volvió pesada y lenta. Se había excitado con las caricias y besos de su alumna y ahora ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que iba a decirle, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerla con fuerza y hacerle gritar su nombre.

Matsuri comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su maestro, torpemente sus manos se paseaban sobre el torso masculino, desproveyéndolo de cada una de sus prendas. Pronto, el marcado abdomen del pelirrojo fue libre ante los ojos negros de la joven kunoichi, la cual le observaba siempre embelesada; él era tan perfecto, no tenía ni una sola cicatriz y su físico era increíble. Detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas, tan sólo para poder repartir besos sobre el pecho y abdomen de su amado hombre, bajando, bajando, hasta que tuvo que arrodillarse frente al sofá para poder alcanzar la parte más baja de su piel visible, justo donde el pantalón tomaba su lugar. Ella, sin ningún tipo de duda, abrió el botón, le bajó la cremallera y, con toda la calma y descaro del mundo, sacó hacia el exterior el duro y grueso falo de Gaara, el cual sólo le observaba fijamente, sin hablar.

—Está muy duro, así como me gusta –murmuró la chica, con las mejillas rojas al ver aquello que tanto le fascinaba frente a sus ojos, ver a su amado maestro excitado por y para ella.

Apenas acercó la punta de su lengua al miembro, dándole toques inocentes y sutiles, como quién prueba una paleta helada con miedo de congelarse los sentidos. Sus dos manos no se podían estar quietas, una estimulando la base del sexo masculino y la otra acariciando los testículos. Su tímida lengua daba vueltas sobre el glande, luego recorría el cuerpo con delicadeza, lo hacía de manera tal, que Gaara estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—Matsuri, mierda, chúpalo todo –le exigió, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba la expresión inocente en la cara de su alumna—. No te hagas la tonta, sé muy bien que te encanta –añadió, a lo que ella, por toda respuesta, se relamió los labios rojos.

—Sí, sensei –contestó, abriendo su boca para introducirse el miembro todo lo que pudo en ella. Comenzó a saborearlo como si fuera un caramelo, chupando, succionando, produciendo sonidos acuosos que parecían hacer que el pelirrojo se volviera aún más loco por ella y por su acción.

—Sí, así… –el Kage arqueó su espalda, recostándose del todo contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras Matsuri le administraba una deliciosa mamada que lo estaba llevando al paraíso. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica lo dejara tan indefenso? Incluso si se lo preguntaba mil veces, no se podía responder a sí mismo. Sus ligeros y casi insonoros gemidos de placer acompañaban a su acompasada respiración, mientras sus caderas ligeramente le seguían el paso a los movimientos de la chica.

Una de las manos del líder de la aldea se apoyó contra la cabellera castaña, acariciándola como a un gatito, mientras ella continuaba inmersa en su labor.

—Matsuri, quiero que me montes ya –le ordenó de pronto, comando que de inmediato la chica obedeció. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, limpiándose un hilito de saliva de las comisuras. Se levantó, parándose frente a su maestro, quién seguía sentado y continuaba duro como una roca. Ella, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se bajó el short del pijama, junto con las bragas, dejando que ambas prendas se deslizaran a través de sus largas y blancas piernas. Los ojos aguamarina se fijaron en la pequeña mancha de humedad que había sobre la ropa interior de la joven; ella estaba ansiosa por ser empalada.

La chica se acomodó cuidadosamente sobre las piernas de su amado Kazekage, abriendo muy bien las suyas para hacerle el trabajo fácil. Él mismo la cogió por las caderas, mientras sostenía su hombría con una mano, con la otra la empujó hacia abajo, penetrándola hasta el fondo, hasta hundirse por entero en ella. Matsuri gimió, abrazándolo.

—Te siento demasiado estrecha… –murmuró el pelirrojo al oído femenino, mientras la sensación de calidez y presión se abría paso por todo su cuerpo; era todo un goce estar dentro de Matsuri.

—Me has hecho falta estas dos semanas, Gaara-sensei –le respondió ella, sin soltar el abrazo. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de estar muy mojada, le había dolido un poco la penetración, quizá porque se sentía demasiado ansiosa de estar con él sus músculos estaban apretados, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que ya no podía aguantar más sin su amado.

Gaara no dijo nada, no se atrevió a responderle. Simplemente apoyó ambas manos sobre las caderas femeninas, ayudándola a balancearse sobre su pene, como si ella le cabalgara, apenas salía unos pocos centímetros de ella y luego volvía a entrar, buscando hacerla sentir cómoda al tenerlo nuevamente en su interior después de un tiempo. Los gemidos de Matsuri no se hicieron esperar y es que la constante fricción en su interior le causaba deliciosas cosquillas, como descargas eléctricas, aunado a la sensación deliciosa de su clítoris siendo frotado contra la pelvis del hombre.

Gaara continuó embistiéndola de forma suave un rato más, hasta que sintió que la chica estaba más acostumbrada, entonces salió de ella. Matsuri infló las mejillas, se sentía insatisfecha y no quería parar aún.

—Voltéate –le ordenó el pelirrojo a su alumna, que en ese momento era su total sumisa. Ella se sonrojó, entendía bien a qué se refería su maestro y no tardó en seguir sus instrucciones. Se arrodilló sobre el sofá, dándole la espalda a su amante, el cual le observó delineando una sonrisa perversa en sus labios—. Me encanta esta vista… —murmuró, tomando a Matsuri por las caderas para volver a penetrarla, esta vez en aquella posición que le fascinaba.

Podía observar cómo su miembro salía y entraba de ella en cada embestida, el morbo que ello le causaba era fascinante. Matsuri gemía una y otra vez de placer, escuchando el sonido de sus dos cuerpos al chocar y los gruñidos de su querido sensei, quién también disfrutaba como ella. Amaba escucharlo y sentirlo, saber que le causaba esa satisfacción al estar juntos.

La castaña estaba más húmeda que antes, provocando que, cada que su maestro se deslizaba hacia su interior, el sonido sucio del sexo se escuchara más fuerte, poniéndolo aún más duro de lo que ya estaba. Gaara agarró del cabello a Matsuri y jaló del mismo, obligándola a arquear su espalda como si ésta fuese un gatito. Se sentía completamente hipnotizado por el placer de cogerse a su alumna como a él le gustaba, así que no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más, menos cuando ella comenzó a cerrar sus paredes internas alrededor de su miembro, indicándole que estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo. El Kazekage aprovechó el aviso para tomarla por las caderas y empujar dentro de ella con muchísima fuerza, metiéndole su pene hasta el fondo una y otra vez, a la vez que Matsuri gemía con más ganas que nunca.

—¡S-sensei…! –la chica grito al llegar al clímax, lo que provocó que apretara el miembro de su amado, quién no pudo resistir su orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de ella por completo.

—Ah… Matsuri… –el pelirrojo suspiró, saliendo con cuidado de ella. Se notaba agitado, sudado y tremendamente satisfecho. Se sentó sobre el sofá, intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando la castaña lo abrazó, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Gaara-sensei, te amo –murmuró al oído del maestro, como era habitual en ella.

Gaara le sonrió, abrazándola un momento, mientras cerraba sus ojos. En ese pequeño instante, lejos de todo y todos, el recuerdo de Aoi se apareció en su mente como un flash, haciendo que volviera a la realidad de una vez. No se suponía que esto pasara con Matsuri, no debería haberse dejado llevar de ese modo con ella, era un verdadero estúpido, ¿ahora cómo iba a decirle la verdad?

—Debo irme –habló de pronto, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose sus ropas. Matsuri le miró un poco consternada.

—Apenas volvió, Gaara-sensei… –dijo en tono de reproche, pues no quería separarse de él, ansiaba pasar más tiempo junto a su querido Kazekage—. ¿Se irá tan pronto? –sus labios se torcieron en forma de puchero, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, así desnuda como estaba, para abrazar al pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, tengo trabajo pendiente… –Gaara la apartó con cuidado, sabía que no debía quedarse más tiempo junto a ella o la determinación que había alcanzado se le iba a ir por el caño.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de girar la perilla.

—Matsuri, ven mañana a mi oficina, tengo que decirte algo –habló, dándole la espalda, mientras ella se volvía a vestir en silencio—. Ah, cierto… –Gaara acercó su mano al pómulo de la puerta—. ¿No tenías que decirme algo?

Las piernas de Matsuri temblaron con aquella pregunta, su cuerpo completo comenzó a sentir la presión de los nervios, de no saber cómo decirle al Kazekage que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

—S-se lo diré mañana, sensei –aseguró, a lo cual él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, buenas noches –fue todo lo que Gaara dijo antes de salir. Matsuri se dejó caer sentada sobre el sofá, soltando un hondo y sentido suspiro, de verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo afrontar el embarazo, ¿qué le diría Gaara cuando lo supiera? ¿Estaría feliz o enojado? ¿Lo aceptaría o no? Todas esas dudas no dejaban de asaltar su cabeza una y otra vez, pero por más nervios y miedo que tuviera, sabía que debía confesarlo de una vez por todas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día por fin se asomaba con los primeros rayos del sol ya calentando las frías noches del desierto. Matsuri se levantó apenas el cielo aclaró, había dormido muy poco porque estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya que hoy le diría a Gaara sobre su embarazo.

Se dio un baño, desayunó y después se puso su ropa habitual, encaminándose a la oficina de su maestro. Gaara siempre madrugaba, así que no le extrañaría si él ya estaba en su oficina, además, ella necesitaba hablar con él a solas, sin que hubiese nade más alrededor, por eso había decidido hacerlo tan temprano.

No sabía si la llegada de su hijo o hija supondría algún problema para el Kazekage, después de todo, no era bien visto un embarazo fuera del matrimonio; ella tampoco tenía intenciones de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera.

—Deja de pensar tanto, sólo dile –se regañó a sí misma, soltando un suspiro una vez que se vio de pie frente a la gran torre del líder de Suna.

Su corazón latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho, pero tenía que ser fuerte y valiente, nada que él le dijera podía ser tan malo, después de todo, su sensei correspondía a sus sentimientos, ¿no?

Al estar ya frente a la puerta de la oficina de su amado, tocó tres veces despacio, tras recibir un "adelante" la castaña abrió la puerta. Gaara estaba en su asiento, su mirada serena estaba clavada en unos informes, pero apenas ella entró, el pelirrojo le prestó toda su atención.

—B-buenos días, Gaara-sensei –la chica bajó la mirada con las mejillas rojas y las piernas temblando, nuevamente se sentía nerviosa, aterrada de contarle a su amado sobre el bebé que tendrían.

—Matsuri… –Gaara lucía contrariado, apenas la había visto, pudo sentir lo nerviosa que ella estaba, a la par de él, quién habría dado todo por no tener que decir lo que iba a decir—. Qué bueno que hayas venido temprano, tengo algo muy importante que debo hablar contigo –dijo poniéndose de pie, se alejó del escritorio y se paró delante de la castaña.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía no lograba calmarse y deshacerse de sus nervios.

—Yo también, sensei, por eso vine temprano –aseguró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Entonces dime –Gaara se dio la media vuelta y soltó un suspiro, caminando de regreso al escritorio, cogió entre sus manos uno de sus sellos, poniéndose a jugar con el mismo como si éste fuese un juguete revolucionario.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

—No, usted primero, yo le diré después –dijo ella, quién sólo anhelaba dejar de estar ansiosa para poder abordar el tema con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Gaara volvió a dejar el sello sobre la mesa, trago saliva y volvió a hacerle frente a su alumna; tenía que decirlo, no había otra manera de afrontar las cosas y no deseaba que Matsuri se enterara de su decisión por otras personas, tenía que saberlo de su propia boca.

—Matsuri… voy a casarme con Aoi.

La castaña abrió los ojos tanto que sintió que le ardían, por un momento, creyó que había escuchado mal, así que no le quedó más opción que preguntarle.

—¿Q-qué dijo…?

A pesar de que a Gaara le dolía lo que estaba haciendo, él era bueno disimulando sus sentimientos, lo había aprendido desde que era pequeño, por eso su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, parecía tan frío cuando decía que se casaría con otra mujer.

—Dije que me casaré con ella –repitió el pelirrojo—. Al estar en la aldea de la nube, me enteré de que Aoi espera un hijo mío, por lo que he tomado la decisión de hacerla mi esposa.

Matsuri sintió que se le quebraba el mundo, sus piernas temblaban todavía más que antes, el pecho le dolía y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre que tenía en frente, el cual percibió aquellos segundos como una eternidad.

—Matsuri yo…

—Entiendo, Gaara-sensei –le interrumpió ella, alzando finalmente la mirada, tan sólo para mostrarle una cálida sonrisa a su maestro, la cual lo dejó descolocado—. Le deseo lo mejor, espero que sean muy felices –después de decir aquello, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, necesitaba salir cuanto antes de esa oficina o estallaría en llanto ahí mismo frente a él, lo cual no quería hacer por ningún motivo, no podía humillarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho al creer que de verdad tendría una oportunidad con Gaara; _qu__é__ est__ú__pida._

—¿No tenías algo que decirme?

Los pasos de ella se detuvieron justo cuando estaba por atravesar el marco, mas continuó dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, no era capaz de ver su rostro en estos momentos.

—Ya no importa –respondió antes de salir.

Cuando Matsuri cerró la puerta, Gaara se dejó caer sentado sobre el escritorio, dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado al mismo. Decirle a Matsuri que iba a formar una vida con otra mujer no había sido algo fácil como en un principio creyó. Era un imbécil, eso estaba claro, la había usado, había jugado con sus sentimientos y, lo peor de todo, era que no se arrepentía. Le dolía el pecho porque ahora ya no podría volver a besarla, no podría volver a tocarla, ese era su único arrepentimiento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Apenas Matsuri salió de la torre Kazekage, corrió lo más lejos que pudo, apoyándose contra la pared de un edificio residencial en medio de un callejón. Su respiración estaba agitada, las lágrimas corrían vivamente por sus mejillas y el corazón le latía a mil. Se dejó caer al suelo sin parar de llorar, mientras una de sus manos instintivamente se dirigía a su vientre. Ahí, en donde nadie la viera lloró, lloró hasta que las lágrimas se le secaron.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sólo pudo notar que al alzar la mirada, el sol ya casi estaba al otro lado de la aldea, al parecer, había pasado medio día en aquel callejón llorando, lamentándose por haber sido tan estúpida, por creer que Gaara realmente la amaba cuando le dijo que lo hacía, por llevar en su vientre un hijo del cual nunca iba a poder hablarle, porque no sabía qué iba a hacer ahora. Aoi también estaba embarazada, eso significaba que su pequeño bebé no valía nada al lado del de ella, porque a Aoi sí la amaba.

Decidió regresar a su casa aquella tarde, tan sólo para continuar llorando, ya no quería saber nada de nadie más por un rato.

Continuará…

...

**Por favor no me vayan a quitar la vida, que sino no habrá continuación, jajaja. **

**Quiero que sepan que en este capítulo odié a Gaara tanto como ustedes de seguro lo odiaron, más adelante se pone peor, pero les prometo que todo se devuelve, jojojo. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. **


	8. Dolor

**¿Qué taaaal? Ya noté lo mucho que sufrieron el capítulo anterior, sólo quiero que sepan que este será peor, jajaja. Muchas gracias a quiénes continúan aquí conmigo, si leen alguna de mis otras historias, estaré actualizando en la semana.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora.**

**...**

**Capítulo 8: Dolor**

El anuncio de la boda del Kazekage no tardó en viajar a oídos de todos, inclusive en otras aldeas ya se conocían las buenas nuevas, así como que él también sería padre. Temari y Kankuro se estaban encargando de todos los preparativos para la boda, con la ayuda de unos cuántos miembros del consejo. Había transcurrido poco más de una semana desde que Gaara había hablado con Matsuri y desde el momento en que la vio salir de su oficina, no había sabido nada de ella. Al principio se había sentido aliviado, temió que Matsuri reaccionara mal, que llorara, lo abofeteara, hasta que dijera odiarlo, de lo cual estaba en su completo derecho, pero nada de eso había pasado, ella simplemente había desaparecido de su presencia como el viento que escapa por la ventana.

El asunto de la boda lo tenía también un poco estresado, a pesar de que él no hacía mucho, no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto. Por supuesto, Aoi era la mujer de sus sueños, la que siempre había amado, por quién sufrió y llegó a llorar debido al desamor que ésta le llevó a sentir, pero habían pasado tantas cosas después, había vivido tanto al lado de Matsuri en tan poco tiempo, que ahora no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, tenía sus besos y caricias impregnadas en cada centímetro de la piel, no podía comprender si acaso se había vuelto loco, ya que no dejaba de pensarla.

—Gaara –la voz de su prometida le hizo dejar de lado sus cavilaciones y regresar a la realidad. Miró fijamente a la mujer frente a él, con sus ojos de color verdoso claro manteniéndose fijos en aquel par azulado.

—¿Sí? –le preguntó a la rubia, la cual sonreía. Su vientre abultado le daba un aspecto muy dulce y armonioso, esa mujer que llevaba a su hijo dentro era la única en quién debía pensar de aquí al futuro, aunque le costara.

—He venido de estar con Temari-san, los preparativos para la ceremonia están casi listos y también ya han sido invitados tus amigos de la aldea de la hoja –le comunicó ella, acercándose un poco más. Tomó una de las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, aún con esa sonrisa radiante dibujada en su rostro—. No sabes lo feliz que soy, Gaara, al fin podré ser tu esposa.

Tan sólo por un efímero instante, Gaara también sintió ese pequeño resplandor, esa luz cálida que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, que al lado de Aoi él iba a ser feliz.

—Finalmente… –respondió Gaara, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con su mano libre.

—Por cierto… –ella le miró un poco confusa—. Desde que regresé a la aldea no he visto a Matsuri-chan, ¿acaso está en una misión fuera?

Y sólo un instante le duró a Gaara la felicidad, porque con la sola mención de ese nombre, la realidad le golpeó más fuerte que cuando Deidara de Akatsuki explotó sus bombas sobre él. _Matsuri_. ¿Qué carajo se suponía que haría con ella? ¿Realmente estaba bien sólo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado entre ambos? Cuando hace una semana atrás todavía habían estado compartiendo una relación, habían hecho el amor y él lo había disfrutado.

—No sé –dijo, consternado, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara—. Ella debe estar realmente ocupada, es todo.

Su pecho se apretó cuando volvió a preguntarse en donde rayos podría estar Matsuri, qué estaba haciendo, por qué no venía a verlo, a enfrentarlo, a decirle que era un bastardo, porque era así como él se sentía, se había acostado con su alumna infinidad de veces, le había arrebatado su inocencia, tan sólo para abandonarla luego, para regresar a los brazos de su ex; pero no importaba lo mal que todo esto se viera, era lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacerse, era lo mejor para todos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri abrió sus ojos cuando notó que ya era de día, un nuevo día que no servía más que para ser testigo de su incesante sufrimiento. Todas las noches lloraba hasta que se quedaba dormida, la anterior no había sido la excepción, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, además se sentía asquerosamente mal, las náuseas y vómitos no habían parado en toda la semana, ya no sabía qué hacer, casi no comía por estar deprimida, aunque Sari venía constantemente a regañarla. Matsuri no había salido de su casa en más de una semana, no deseaba ver cómo toda la aldea se preparaba para la boda del Kazekage, no quería saber nada de él.

Se levantó aquella mañana y se dio una rápida ducha, se sentía débil y nauseabunda, como ya parecía serle habitual, así que apenas se vistió, fue por algo de desayunar, sabía que su amiga la regañaría si se enteraba de que nuevamente no había estado alimentándose.

Se encontraba comiendo un sándwich, cuando los golpes a su puerta le llamaron la atención. Pensó que seguramente se trataba de Sari, así que fue a abrirle la puerta, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, la persona que la buscaba era Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara.

—¿Temari-san? –preguntó un tanto confusa. Ella y Temari se llevaban bastante bien, eran buenas amigas, pero últimamente no hablaban mucho, debido a todo lo ocurrido, Matsuri se sentía mal y prefería mantenerse alejada de toda la familia.

—Matsuri, qué bueno que estás, creí que no estabas en la aldea pues no te he visto –dijo la rubia, sonriéndole en cuánto la vio. Matsuri se apartó para permitirle la entrada a su mayor, la cual observó la mesa con algunas cosas encima—. ¿Estabas desayunando?

—Así es –respondió la castaña, cogiendo nuevamente su sándwich para darle una mordida, antes de mirar a Temari—. ¿Sucede algo, Temari-san?

La hermana mayor de Gaara asintió con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de Matsuri, mirando a la castaña con cierta seriedad.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre Gaara –dijo sin más, provocándole un nudo en la garganta a la chica, además de la sensación de que se le iban a quebrar las piernas.

—¿D-de Gaara-sama? –cuestionó confundida, ¿podía ser acaso que Temari estaba enterada de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos? ¿Venía a regañarla? ¿Acaso sabia sobre su bebé? Al pensar en lo último, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su vientre, no quería que nadie supiera aún sobre su bebé, es más, no quería que nunca nadie lo supiera. No sabía cómo le haría para mantener el secreto todavía, pero de algún modo debía lograrlo.

Temari, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza, aún con seriedad en su mirada.

—Sé muy bien que la noticia sobre su boda no te ha sentado bien –comenzó a hablar la mayor—. Es sólo cosa de mirarte, te ves realmente demacrada y débil, Matsuri, sé que has estado llorando, se nota con sólo verte.

Matsuri no le dijo nada, tan sólo bajó la mirada, sabía que, si abría la boca para decir algo, acabaría llorando nuevamente y no quería -por ningún motivo- hacerlo frente a Temari.

—Sé muy bien que has estado enamorada de mi hermano desde hace años –continuó Temari—. Tú no eres como las otras chicas de la aldea, sé que tus sentimientos por Gaara son sinceros.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Temari-san? –le interrumpió la castaña, manteniendo su vista fija en el suelo, no podría ser capaz de sostener la mirada de Temari en estos momentos.

Temari suspiró.

—A lo que voy es que comprendo bien que la noticia de su boda te duela, pero Matsuri… –hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle a su amiga sin que sonaran como un regaño—. En estos momentos Gaara necesita de tu presencia y apoyo, este es un paso muy importante para él y no me parece correcto que tú, como su única alumna y además su asistente, estés ignorando su boda. Gaara va a casarse con la mujer que ama, creo que tener cerca a sus personas importantes es fundamental ahora para él.

Matsuri apretó sus puños, no podría decirse exactamente cuál era la emoción que la inundaba en ese momento, porque su rostro no demostraba nada. Había dejado el sándwich a medio comer sobre la mesa y su cabeza se alzó para ver a Temari.

—Es cierto, Temari-san –dijo entonces, mostrando una sonrisa—. Yo debería estar cerca de Gaara-sama, demostrándole todo mi apoyo, es más, ayudaré con lo que haga falta para los preparativos de su boda.

—¿Lo dices en serio? –Temari se puso de pie, feliz de que sus palabras hubiesen tenido tan buena recepción, de que Matsuri lo entendiera tan fácilmente. La castaña asintió con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¡Me alegro mucho, Matsuri! –exclamó, acercándose a la chica para tomarla de las manos—. Y te tomaré la palabra, todavía hay muchas cosas que me falta preparar, estoy organizando todo con la ayuda de los miembros del consejo, pero ellos son unos viejos pasados de moda –aseguró, soltando un suspiro—. Tu ayuda me vendría perfecta.

—Entonces así será, Temari-san, te ayudaré.

Temari volvió a sonreír, soltando las manos de Matsuri para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Te estaré esperando en el palacio, termina de desayunar, tendremos un día pesado –le dijo antes de abrir la puerta para irse.

En cuanto Matsuri vio que la puerta se cerraba, se dejó caer al piso de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr a través de sus mejillas sin parar. Le dolía el corazón terriblemente, en verdad Temari no sabía nada, no tenía ni la menor idea del horrible sufrimiento por el que ella estaba pasando, no sólo había perdido al hombre que amaba de la noche a la mañana, sino que se había dado cuenta de que realmente nunca lo tuvo, él nunca la amó como le dijo, le bastó sólo volver a ver a su ex para dejarla sin pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decirle que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Ahora estaba sola con su bebé, una pobre criatura que no tenía la culpa de ninguna de sus estupideces, pero el bebé de Aoi tampoco tenía la culpa de nada, ella lo sabía, por eso no era capaz de hacer nada, porque ambas estaban en la misma situación, la diferencia era que Gaara amaba a Aoi y no a ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas que todavía no paraban de correr y se llevó las manos al vientre, acariciándolo.

—Mi pequeño bebito, prometo que haré lo que sea para que al menos tú sí seas feliz –susurró, poniéndose de pie.

Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, o a dónde tuviera que ir, el Kazekage jamás en la vida sabría de su segundo hijo, del hijo "bastardo" que tendría con aquella a la que nunca pudo amar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aquella tarde, mientras Gaara firmaba un par de misiones para más tarde ser asignadas a los ninjas de su aldea, escuchó como alguien tocaba a su puerta.

—Adelante –dijo sin despegar la vista del escritorio. Temari ingresó a su oficina, seguida de cerca por Matsuri, la rubia traía un rollo en su mano, una especie de informe.

—Gaara, venimos decirte que ya casi está todo listo para la boda, sólo faltan unos pocos detalles sobre la fiesta que necesito que mires –habló su hermana mayor, acercándose a él para enseñarle aquella lista, la cual contenía algunos nombres de cosas que Gaara no comprendía muy bien, parecían ser tiendas especializadas en adornos y también había un listado de cosas que servirían como entretenimiento para los invitados; temas que a Gaara no le iban ni venían.

—Quizás deberías preguntarle a Aoi sobre eso –dijo un poco fastidiado, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Debes participar un poco, ¿sabes? Es tu boda después de todo –suspiró Temari.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Matsuri sólo estaba parada junto a la puerta, sin moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna, su maestro ni siquiera la había mirado, pero ella podía sentir cómo se rompía por dentro al tenerlo en frente. Él siempre se veía tan apuesto mientras realizaba sus deberes de Kage, realmente Matsuri tenía ganas de correr a abrazarlo, lo extrañaba tanto que sentía que se iba a quedar sin aire en cualquier segundo.

—Esto es aburrido, Temari –volvió a quejarse Gaara.

—Bueno, pero de lo que sí no puedes reclamar es sobre tu traje, ni pienses que vas a celebrar tu boda con la túnica de Kazekage –dijo firmemente la hermana mayor, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a la chica que sólo veía al piso—. Matsuri –la llamó, sólo en ese instante Gaara alzó la mirada para darse cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí, sintiendo que se le apretaba el pecho—. Matsuri, ¿podrías acompañar a este terco a ver su traje de novio?

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de protestar, ¿que Matsuri lo acompañara a qué? ¡No podía hacer eso!

—Claro, Temari-san, lo haré con gusto –respondió con una cálida y dulce sonrisa la castaña, la cual dejó en extremo desconcertado al líder de la aldea, quién no podía entender cómo era posible que Matsuri haya accedido a algo como eso sin siquiera haberlo dudado un segundo. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente?

—Bien, Gaara –Temari lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba usando toda su autoridad como la hermana mayor, incluso si su hermano era el líder de Suna, ella era más grande que él y sobre los lazos de la familia nada ni nadie puede refutarlos—. Te paras ahora mismo de ese asiento y te vas con Matsuri a solucionar este tema, la boda será pronto y todo debe salir perfecto.

Gaara no respondió nada, tan sólo miró a Matsuri en modo de súplica, como si le rogara que por favor no le hiciera pasar por eso, pero la castaña simplemente volvió a sonreír, parecía firmemente decidida a ignorar todo lo que había pasado entre ambos estos últimos meses.

Al Kazekage no le quedó más opción que acceder; iría a probarse su traje de novio junto a Matsuri, la chica con la cual se había acostado innumerables veces, pero no con la que se iba a casar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ambos caminaban en silencio por las calles de Suna, mientras los aldeanos saludaban al Kazekage cada que lo veían pasar, para Matsuri era simplemente como si él no estuviera ahí. Gaara se sentía realmente incómodo, quería hablar con ella, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía siquiera cómo empezar, qué palabras usar, cómo emplearlas. Matsuri ni siquiera lo miraba, aún si él había intentado interceptar su mirada, ella sólo lo ignoraba y eso lo estaba matando, estaba volviéndolo loco.

—Matsuri –habló finalmente, necesitaba al menos que ella lo mirara, que lo golpeara, que le dijera que lo odiaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que el hecho de ser ignorado.

—Ya llegamos, Kazekage-sama –dijo la chica, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que éste tuviese la intención de decir.

Se habían detenido frente a la tienda de novios de Suna, un modesto local que confeccionaba a mano los trajes para las parejas de enamorados que planeaban unir sus vidas y formar sus familias. Matsuri ingresó primero, siendo seguida por el más alto, quién sintió un apretón en el estómago al darse cuenta de que Matsuri no le llamaba por su nombre, sino por su título.

Dentro de la tienda, Matsuri se acercó a la dueña y le explicó brevemente que buscaban un atuendo para la ceremonia de bodas del Kazekage, la mujer, emocionadísima de poder atender a su adorado líder, no tardó en buscar el mejor conjunto posible, con la tela de mejor calidad y los colores más apropiados. El estilo de la boda sería el clásico "japonés", por tanto, Gaara iba a utilizar un _montsuki*_ de color negro, que era lo indicado para la ocasión.

Matsuri se había quedado sentada mientras esperaba a que el Kazekage saliera del probador, tenían que asegurarse de que la vestimenta le sentaba bien. Ella no paraba de ver hacia afuera, mientras, de modo inconsciente, acariciaba su vientre con una mano.

—Estoy listo –escuchó la voz de Gaara, así que ella se volteó para verlo. Su maestro llevaba puesto el traje completo, el hakama~ era de color azul oscuro, mientras que el haori* sí era completamente negro. Se veía tremendamente apuesto, Matsuri ni siquiera podía creerlo.

—Oh, Kazekage-sama, le queda muy bien –dijo la dueña de la tienda, que era una mujer de edad media, no era una anciana, pero tampoco era demasiado joven.

La castaña tan sólo se puso de pie, sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel hombre, sentía que su corazón le dolía horriblemente de sólo imaginarlo yendo al altar con Aoi y no con ella; realmente quería salir corriendo ahora mismo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—Es perfecto, Kazekage-sama –fue todo lo que dijo, volviendo a sonreír, porque sonreír era la única manera de aguantarse las lágrimas que querían escapársele y rodar furiosamente sobre sus mejillas.

Y Gaara solamente podía verla sin saber qué decirle, él también sentía un nudo en la garganta, una sensación de ahogo que lo estaba desesperando, pero tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar, así como lo hacía Matsuri, de esa misma manera él tenía que tragarse cualquier emoción fuera de lugar que pudiera sentir.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Los días siguientes fueron completamente desoladores para Matsuri, no sólo tuvo que ver a Gaara vestido con su traje de novio, sino también a Aoi, además de ayudar a elegir los adornos de su boda, la entretención y todos aquellos temas que el pelirrojo no había querido resolver por sí mismo. Lo único bueno de todo esto, era que había mantenido sus encuentros con él al mínimo, gracias a lo ocupada que estaba y, aunque continuaba teniendo malestares matutinos debido a su embarazo, éstos habían disminuido bastante.

Faltaba solamente un día para la boda, Matsuri y Temari estaban ayudando a adornar de flores todo el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, era un campo de entrenamiento de la aldea, el lugar más grande que pudieron encontrar para los cientos de invitados que habría. La castaña casi no había dormido la noche anterior debido a unos pendientes que tenía y por la mañana no había desayunado, así que no se sentía del todo bien.

Sari, quién también se encontraba ayudando, a la par de unos cuántos ninjas más, se le acercó, había notado que su amiga no se veía nada bien y aquello le preocupaba, no había dejado de sentirse intranquila desde que supo que Matsuri estaría ayudando en la boda del Kazekage, del hombre que tanto amaba, del padre del bebé que ella estaba esperando. Le dolía muchísimo verla sufrir, porque, aunque Matsuri no lo demostraba, sabía que por dentro su mejor amiga estaba destruida.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Comiste algo hoy? –le preguntó a Matsuri, la cual negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

—No tuve tiempo, apenas me levanté hoy corrí hacia aquí, la boda es mañana y todo tiene que estar listo –cuando Sari la escuchó, le parecía que estaba oyendo a otra persona y que aquella no era su Matsuri, parecía como si ella se estuviera tomando la organización de esa boda como un trabajo más y no como lo que realmente era. ¿Acaso Matsuri estaba bloqueando su dolor al hacer esto?

—Sabes que debes comer, Matsuri –le regañó la castaña, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña barra de cereal, una importación directa desde Konoha, quiénes producían alimentos nutritivos muy variados y novedosos últimamente.

Matsuri no respondió nada, simplemente recibió aquel paquete, lo desenvolvió y le dio una mordida.

—Gracias, sabe rico –murmuró.

Su embarazo se encontraba entrando al tercer mes, todavía no se notaba en su vientre, al menos no a simple vista, ya que Matsuri no utilizaba ropa ajustada, pero cuando ella se veía al espejo podía darse cuenta de que su bebé estaba creciendo. Había ido hace un par de días a hacerse un examen de ecografía para ver su desarrollo, tuvo que pedirle a Sari que le ayudara a que todo fuese muy discreto, nadie podía saber nada de su embarazo, nadie.

—¿Hasta cuándo debo decirte que debes cuidarte? –Sari frunció el ceño mientras continuaba regañando a Matsuri, viéndola con el enfado, a pesar de que mantenía un volumen bajo de voz, pues sabía que nadie podía oírlas o se meterían en un buen lío—. Matsuri, ya no eres sólo tú, debes preocuparte por tu hijo.

Lo que le decía Sari era muy cierto, estaba siendo irresponsable con la vida de su bebé, no era justo para él, así que tenía que estar más pendiente de ahora en adelante.

—Lo lamento, tienes razón –respondió, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

En ese momento notó como Gaara, acompañado de su futura esposa, Aoi, se acercaban caminando hacia donde estaba Temari ordenándole a unos ninjas que pusieran las cosas en los lugares que ella indicaba. Matsuri los vio tomados de la mano, lo que le hizo morderse el labio inferior. Hasta ahora había sido muy capaz de controlar sus emociones estando frente al pelirrojo, pero cuando pensaba en su hijo, cuando veía el vientre abultado de Aoi y cuando pensaba en que su bebito no tendría derecho a nada, le entraban unas enormes ganas de llorar.

—Todo está quedando hermoso, Temari-san –dijo Aoi, sonriéndole a su cuñada, la cual le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa—. No cabe duda que eres realmente una buena hermana, te agradezco por todo lo que haces por Gaara y por mí.

—No es necesario que me des las gracias –dijo Temari, quién estaba súper emocionada por tener la posibilidad de organizar la boda de su querido hermano menor.

Aoi miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver a Matsuri y Sari a unos metros de ellos, hablando entre sí.

—Es Matsuri-chan, apenas la he visto desde que regresé, ella también ha estado ayudando un montón –dijo la rubia, apretando un poco la mano de su prometido, quién alzó la mirada y cuyos ojos de color verdosos claro se clavaron fijamente en los negros de su ex alumna, su ex amante, la mujer que noche tras noche le repetía cuánto lo amaba.

Su cuerpo todavía recordaba los besos, las caricias, la sensación de esa piel suave y cálida debajo de sus manos. Gaara repetía en su mente las imágenes de Matsuri desnuda en su cama, sonrojada y agitada, gimiendo su nombre y estando a su completa merced, rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas mientras él se adentraba en ella, embestida tras embestida. No podía evitarlo, tendría que estar loco si no la extrañara, si no la deseara de la manera tan intensa en la que lo hacía, aun sabiendo que nunca más la podría volver a tener.

Mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Matsuri sintió que todo le daba vueltas, como si de repente la tierra a su alrededor se estuviera moviendo furiosa, pero ella estuviera quieta. Sus ojos se cerraron apenas sin fuerza, cuando todo se puso negro y entonces cayó. Sari, quién estaba a su lado, tan sólo alcanzó a parpadear, cuando sintió una brisa de viento que le removió el cabello, sólo para darse cuenta de que el Kazekage había desaparecido de su lugar junto a su prometida y había corrido a la velocidad de un rayo para sostener a Matsuri, quién yacía desmayada entre sus brazos.

—Matsuri –la llamó el pelirrojo, visiblemente preocupado—. ¿Qué tienes? Responde –insistía, dándole pequeños toques sobre su rostro con una de sus manos, pero ella no daba señales.

Temari y Aoi se acercaron corriendo, preocupadas por el desmayo de la castaña, mientras que Sari sólo se cubría la boca con una de sus manos, tenía que evitar a toda costa que ellos supieran sobre el estado de su amiga.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Matsuri abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre el sofá de la oficina de su sensei, gracias a dios, no la habían llevado a un hospital o algo parecido. Suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que su secreto seguía a salvo, seguramente gracias a Sari.

—Qué bueno…–murmuró la chica, intentando ponerse de pie, pero todavía seguía un poco débil y volvió a caer sentada de inmediato, en el momento justo en que la puerta se abría, dejando ver a la prometida del Kazekage, la cual corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

—Matsuri-chan, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó la rubia, mirándole con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro—. Me alegra que hayas despertado, dijo tu amiga Sari que casi no has dormido ni comido bien estos días y que es probable que por eso te hayas desmayado –mientras Matsuri le agradecía internamente a su mejor amiga, se fijó en que Aoi traía algo de comer entre sus manos, envuelto en papel aluminio—. Ten, sé que no es mucho, pero te dará un poco de energías, has trabajado muy duro últimamente.

Matsuri no sabía qué decirle, aceptó la comida en silencio y con cierta sorpresa, descubriendo que eran bolas de arroz al desenvolverlas.

—Gracias, Aoi-san –murmuró apenas en un hilo de voz, llevándose una de ellas a su boca para comerla. Lo cierto era que sabía delicioso, quizás porque ella estaba hambrienta, o tal vez es que el gesto de su _rival_ le había conmovido, pero apenas mordió la bola de arroz, Matsuri comenzó a llorar. No lo hizo de forma escandalosa, sólo dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaran, mientras ella continuaba comiendo.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal? –la ninja de la aldea de la nube le miró consternada, sin entender lo que sucedía. Ella siempre había mirado a Matsuri como una hermana menor de Gaara, como alguien que lo admiraba y lo apreciaba, así que ella también apreciaba a Matsuri, aún después de haberse dado cuenta de que, posiblemente, ella también amaba a Gaara—. ¿Te duele algo, Matsuri-chan?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que ella siquiera pensara en querer hacer algo para que esta boda no se diera, Aoi era muy buena con ella, siempre lo había sido, Matsuri simplemente había intentado ocupar su lugar, un lugar que nunca le había correspondido, al menos era así como se sentía.

—Estoy bien, Aoi-san –respondió, intentando calmar un poco su llanto—. Tan sólo soy muy llorona, por favor no se preocupe.

Aoi tomó delicadamente las manos de Matsuri, mientras le miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

—Matsuri-chan, me gustaría que dejaras de tratarme de modo tan formal, quisiera que pudiéramos ser amigas, realmente te aprecio mucho –decía la rubia, convencida de que ellas dos podían llevarse bien—. Sé que la última vez que hablamos las cosas no fueron bien, estabas molesta conmigo y lo entiendo, pero espero que esta vez podamos comenzar con el pie derecho.

—¿P-por qué le importa alguien como yo? –preguntó confusa y sorprendida, Matsuri no podía entender esa buena actitud de Aoi hacia ella y, lo peor, era que le hacía sentir mal, le hacía sentir culpable, como si ella hubiese tratado de robar a su hombre.

—Porque tú eres la preciada alumna de Gaara y eso es importante para mí–aseguró Aoi, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Matsuri tan sólo bajó la mirada, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, en esos momentos lo único que ella deseaba era desaparecer para siempre de la vista de todos, en especial de aquellos futuros esposos.

Detrás de la puerta de la oficina, Gaara había escuchado todo sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Ni siquiera cuando era conocido como el arma definitiva se había sentido tan bastardo como en ese momento, no entendía cómo era que todo se le había salido terriblemente de las manos y había hecho tanto daño a Matsuri, cuando nunca quiso hacerlo, porque aunque ella no le dijera nada, él la conocía y sabía a la perfección lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa; eso sin contar a Aoi, quién no tenía ni la menor idea de la verdad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El tan esperado día finalmente había llegado y todos los invitados esperaban a que los novios hicieran su aparición. La aldea de la arena en su totalidad estaba de fiesta, todos felices y emocionados al saber que su líder formaría su familia con su mujer y su hijo. Gaara no sólo era apreciado en su aldea, como uno de los héroes de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, había muchos que estaban felices de presenciar su unión con la kunoichi de la nube, entre ellos, los otros Kages, sus amigos de Konoha y todos aquellos que habían luchado junto a él.

Naruto Uzumaki, el gran héroe de la guerra, el mejor y más apreciado amigo del Kazekage, además de futuro Hokage, estaba obviamente presente junto a su amada esposa Hinata Hyûga. Ellos se habían casado hace ya un tiempo, una boda de lo más pomposa se había llevado a cabo en la aldea de la hoja, en donde incluso algunos habían competido para ver quién le llevaba el mejor regalo de bodas. Por supuesto, esta boda no era la excepción, incluso Naruto había entrado en la competencia para darle el mejor regalo a Gaara.

—Naruto, Hinata –Kankuro se le acercó a la pareja para saludarles, ya que no los veía desde que había sido su boda—. ¿Cómo han estado? Escuché de Temari que pronto tendrán su primer hijo, ella se la pasa yendo a Konoha –decía alegremente, recibiendo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento de la joven de ojos perla, mientras Naruto sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Hola, Kankuro! –le saludó el rubio—. Así es, Hinata ya tiene seis meses, nuestro hijo nacerá pronto –comentó con emoción, no podía creer que ya dentro de nada él se convertiría en padre—. Escuché que Gaara también tendrá un hijo.

—Sí, veo que sus hijos serán de la misma edad, quizá en un futuro hagan los exámenes chûnin juntos –comentó el castaño a modo de broma, a lo que Naruto reaccionó con una sonrisa, pues aquello era bastante posible.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Temari se acercó a uno de los invitados de la boda. Era bien sabido que, desde la anterior boda de Naruto y Hinata, ese par se traían algo juntos, Temari ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por el Nara y él, claramente, tenía asumidos los suyos. La rubia todavía permanecía en su aldea, su relación se llevaba a cabo a distancia, pero no podía esperar al día para, finalmente, estar siempre con él.

—¿Y entonces? –le preguntó Shikamaru cuando la vio pararse a su lado, mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Cuándo le dirás a tus hermanos sobre lo que hablamos?

La rubia le tomó una de sus manos, mientras sonreía también, estaba feliz de tener a su novio en su aldea, cerca de ella, poder abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Gaara todavía me necesita, al menos hasta que él y Aoi se establezcan, él puede ser el Kazekage, pero sigue siendo mi hermano menor y no puedo irme sin saber que él está bien –respondió la chica, sin apartar la mirada del hombre que amaba, el ninja de las sombras de Konoha—. Sólo ten paciencia, ¿sí?

Shikamaru Nara soltó un suspiro, sosteniendo con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la embajadora de Sunagakure.

—Eres una verdadera problemática –fue todo lo que dijo, pero ella entendió perfectamente que Shikamaru le estaba dando la razón y que continuaría esperando por ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Después de un rato de que los dos hermanos del Kazekage saludaran a los invitados de la boda, la hora de la ceremonia por fin se estaba acercando, así que Temari le pidió de favor a Matsuri que fuera a avisarle a los novios. La castaña asintió sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, este era el último esfuerzo que tendría que hacer antes de dejarlo todo; había tomado una decisión radical para su futuro y pensaba que era lo mejor para ella, para Gaara y para todos los demás.

Matsuri sabía que los novios estaban esperando dentro de una habitación que había sido preparada para ambos, que estarían ahí juntos hasta la hora de decir sus votos. Ella tocó suavemente a la puerta, abriendo la misma, para encontrarles a ambos hablando, mientras se sostenían las manos. El kimono de novia de Aoi era precioso, completamente blanco, pero tenía finos paisajes bordados por toda la tela en color rojo, parecía una princesa salida de un cuento, ella era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Kazekage-sama, Aoi-san, ya casi es la hora –les avisó, a lo cual, ambos novios asintieron con la cabeza. Aoi se acercó a la puerta, soltando las manos de Gaara, para luego sonreírle a Matsuri.

—¿Todos los invitados han llegado ya? –preguntó la novia, quién no llevaba puesto su velo, parecía que estaba esperando un poco más para ponérselo, pues le dificultaba un poco la vista. Su vientre abultado casi no se notaba, pues el kimono era amplio, era difícil decir que ella estaba encinta.

Matsuri tan sólo asintió a su pregunta, fingiendo que estaba bien, que todo esto no le afectaba, que saldría adelante.

—Aoi, adelántate, tengo algo que hablar con Matsuri –dijo el sereno pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirar a su ex alumna, la cual usaba un simple vestido de color rosa ese día, era corto y un con una caída holgada, lucía muy bonita y femenina, él no podía evitar reparar en ello.

—Sí–respondió la rubia, saliendo de la habitación para encaminarse hacia el lugar en donde todos les estaban esperando, dejando a solas al maestro y a su alumna, que de seguro tenían algún asunto pendiente que sólo ellos entenderían.

Apenas ambos quedaron solos, Matsuri sintió que su pecho se apretaba, no podía dejar de admirar lo guapo que se veía el Kazekage, incluso si no quería, no podía dejar de sentir envidia de la que iba a ser su esposa en cosa de nada.

—Matsuri –le llamó Gaara, caminando unos cuántos pasos hacia ella. La chica podía sentir claramente cómo sus piernas temblaban, sus latidos se aceleraban y su cuerpo le imploraba sentir el calor del adverso, sabiendo que no podía ceder ante aquellos impulsos.

—Debemos irnos ya, llegará tarde a su boda –dijo ella, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que él fuese a decirle, sinceramente, no deseaba escucharlo, no podía hacerlo, temía ser débil y acabar rogándole que no se fuera con Aoi, tenía miedo de no aguantar decirle lo mucho que lo seguía amando a pesar de todo y que, además, estaba esperando un hijo de él.

—Tenemos que hablar, Matsuri –dijo con firmeza el Kage, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. No importa cuánto he tratado, continúas evitándolo…

La castaña le dio la espalda, intentando volver a cortar sus palabras.

—No hay tiempo para eso, Kazekage-sama.

—Deja de llamarme así–dijo en voz alta, clara y firme, mientras la sostenía por la muñeca con fuerza—. Soy Gaara, dime Gaara, quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

Al sentir nuevamente el contacto de su piel, Matsuri no pudo resistir más, sentía que se le quebraba el corazón, había estado soportando todo ese dolor durante todo este tiempo, pero ya no podía aguantarlo durante otro segundo.

—Suélteme –le dijo en un susurro poco audible, pero él lo escuchó perfectamente, haciendo más firme el agarre.

—No –respondió el pelirrojo, acercándose un poco más a ella—. Tienes que escucharme, tienes que entender que yo jamás te quise lastimar, Matsuri. Sé muy bien que, aunque finjas estar bien, en el fondo no lo estás y sé que es por mi culpa, porque yo…

—Por favor, deténgase –le rogó la chica, su voz ahogada delataba que ella había comenzado a llorar, Gaara lo sabía, no quería continuar lastimando a Matsuri, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, nada.

Mientras ellos hablaban, tras la puerta semi abierta se encontraba Aoi, quién había olvidado el broche que iba con su velo, se había quedado paralizada cuando escuchó las palabras de su futuro esposo.

—Por favor, no llores…–Gaara aflojó el agarre en la muñeca femenina, su corazón dolía al verla sufrir, no quería, quería que Matsuri dejara de salir herida por su culpa, realmente hubiese dado todo para que las cosas no acabaran así.

—Gaara-sensei…–Matsuri se soltó de su agarre, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para tratar de parar las lágrimas que caían por sobre sus mejillas, no podía verse así de mal en medio de la ceremonia de bodas de su maestro—. Gaara-sensei –volvió a pronunciar su nombre—. Ya no puedo más, no aguanto más… me duele el corazón…

—Matsuri…

La chica se volteó, mientras lo miraba con su expresión destrozada. Gaara tampoco podía soportar verla así.

—Te amo tanto, Gaara-sensei –dijo Matsuri finalmente, al tiempo que la chica detrás de la puerta sentía como si le hubiesen clavado un kunai en el pecho, ¿cómo es que Matsuri lo decía así nada más, sabiendo que él iba a casarse? Y mientras Aoi se sentía morir, algo parecido pasaba con Gaara, tras volver a escucharla decir que lo amaba después de tanto—. Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que duele…

—Matsuri, por favor perdóname –le dijo Gaara, abrazándola con fuerza, sin poder contenerse—. Jamás pretendí que las cosas llegaran a este punto, te juro que daría lo que fuera para retroceder el tiempo –después de haber estado callado por tanto tiempo, de no decirle jamás lo que en verdad sentía, por fin Gaara dejaba salir a la luz todo lo que había guardado—. No te imaginas lo mucho que te extraño, extraño tus besos, tu cuerpo…–se separó un poco de ella, siéndole posible ver su rostro—. Te extraño a ti diciendo que me amas…

—Gaara-sensei…–Matsuri cerró sus ojos, dejando que los labios de su maestro se encontraran con los suyos, rozándose, fundiéndose en todos los sentimientos que en ese momento los unían. Gaara la besó como si la necesidad le hubiese estado matando por dentro, como si fuese un hambriento desamparado que al fin había encontrado un hogar, así mismo, ella le correspondía con la mayor intensidad que le fue posible.

Y mientras era espectadora de aquella escena, Aoi se preguntó qué debía hacer ahora, siendo testigo de que el corazón de Gaara ya no era suyo, que ahora le pertenecía a Matsuri.

Todo lo que podía hacer era experimentar un horrible e intenso dolor.

Continuará…

...

**Montsuki: Kimono tradicional de etiqueta que utilizan los novios, es una prenda de vestir formal y suele ser de color negro.**

**Hakama: Pantalón.**

**Haori: Capa o tapado.**

**¡Bueno! Hasta aquí nos quedamos hoy, estoy terminando ya la siguiente parte para que puedan seguir disfrutando del drama, jajaja. No habrá lemon durante un par de capítulos, así que por ahora sólo verán como todos sufren porque soy muy mala (?)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Boda

**Advertencias de este capítulo: lime (lemon ligero) y mucho drama, no me odien xD PD: No sé qué había pasado con el documento, pero ya está corregido. ):**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**...**

**Capítulo 9: Boda **

Durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja, Aoi era una kunoichi de nivel jouning de la aldea de la nube, era bastante fuerte y reconocida, así que, en el momento en que los antiguos kages y enemigos habían sido revividos, ella había sido asignada al escuadrón del Kazekage, debido a su buen uso del elemento tierra. Aoi lo había visto por primera vez cuando él dio ese fantástico discurso frente a toda la alianza shinobi, en ese instante, ella no había podido apartar su mirada de él ni por un segundo; sabía bien que no era el momento para estarse fijando en lo apuesto que era ese hombre, pero no había podido evitarlo. Ella quedó fascinada con escucharlo, con ver su rostro, sus ojos, la forma de su rostro, todo en él parecía perfecto.

Ella estuvo apoyando al escuadrón de Temari contra el antiguo Raikage, hasta que llegó Uzumaki Naruto para acabar con el invencible enemigo. Después de eso, había estado luchando como el resto de la alianza, pero hubo un momento en que un ataque enemigo estuvo a punto de acabar con ella y todos los ninjas que peleaban a su lado, fue entonces que el Kazekage les protegió con su arena, él se paró justo a su lado y el corazón de Aoi se detuvo por un segundo al tenerlo tan cerca, se sentía como una estúpida fangirl.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él, sin siquiera mirarla. Aoi no podía hablar, se limitó a emitir un ligero "ajá", sin dejar de observarlo. Entonces, Gaara se volvió a lanzar hacia la zona de batalla.

Cuando la guerra acabó, ella sólo volvió a verle de reojo, hablando con varios ninjas de su aldea, entre ellos estaban Temari, Kankuro y Matsuri.

Aoi no volvió a saber de Sabaku No Gaara hasta que se llevó a cabo la boda del héroe de la guerra, Naruto Uzumaki, un par de años después. Ella había asistido como parte de la escolta del Raikage, quién parecía tener una extraña competencia contra las demás aldeas por quién le daba el mejor regalo de bodas a los novios. Ella se había comprometido hace poco con su novio, otro shinobi de Kumogakure, pero en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a observar a aquel pelirrojo, sintió que las piernas le temblaban y todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, era aún más guapo de lo que lo recordaba; llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y su mirada parecía mucho más amable, con sólo observarlo, Aoi se sentía desfallecer.

Durante aquella fiesta, ella no fue capaz de acercársele, le daba mucha vergüenza, temía que el Kazekage simplemente pasara de ella, pero fue el mismo Raikage quién la introdujo en una conversación con el joven, cuando éste la presentó como su escolta y uno de los prodigios de su aldea.

Fue ese el momento en que, por primera vez, los ojos de Gaara se posaron sobre su figura, y mientras ella se sentía como si se fuese a desmayar, el Kazekage sólo podía pensar en que aquella mujer era la más hermosa que él había visto. Y, aunque no cruzaron más de dos palabras, la llama quedó encendida para ambos.

Tiempo después, cuando el Raikage le encomendó viajar a Suna, fue cuando las cosas realmente empezaron, fue cuando Gaara cayó ante ella y ella ante él definitivamente, cuando Aoi pensó que podría dejar de lado su vida para estar junto a él, ocultándole la verdad. Hasta que las cosas llegaron a este día, el día de su boda.

¿Era ella la clase de mujer que renunciaba a todo lo que siempre había deseado? Aoi se lo preguntó en el momento en que vio a su amado futuro esposo besándose con su ex alumna, besándola de un modo en que jamás lo había hecho con ella. Aoi amaba a Sabaku No Gaara, desde la primera vez que lo vio, jamás pudo olvidarse de su imagen, no había podido arrancárselo aun cuando él la despreció y la abandonó por haberle mentido. Ella estaba esperando a su hijo, al futuro de Sunagakure, un bebé que había sido concebido del amor entre ambos.

Fue ahí que Aoi se dio cuenta de que ella y Matsuri eran muy diferentes, fue en ese instante en que comprendió que Matsuri amaba tanto a Gaara, tanto, como para ser capaz de dejarlo ir, de dejarlo hacer su vida con quién le hiciera feliz. Pero ella no era así, ella no sería capaz de perderlo, ella era egoísta. No iba a dejar ir a Gaara, al padre de su bebé, al hombre que estaba a punto de ser para siempre suyo; no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran.

En el momento justo en que Gaara y Matsuri cortaron el beso, Aoi tocó a la puerta, tan sólo para "avisarles" que no estaban solos. Ingresó a la oficina con una sonrisa.

—Gaara, cariño –le habló, notando cómo Matsuri parecía secarse las lágrimas del rostro—. Olvidé mi prendedor, lo dejé sobre el escritorio.

—Oh, claro… –Gaara se dio la vuelta para buscar aquel objeto, lo levantó con una de sus manos y se acercó a su novia, la cual tomó su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Vamos? No quiero irme sola después de todo.

El Kazekage no dijo nada, tan sólo volteó a ver a Matsuri, pero ella miró al piso. Gaara comprendió que no había nada que él ni ella pudieran hacer, incluso si él realmente amaba a Matsuri con todo su ser, las cosas ya habían sido decididas, él debía casarse con la madre de su hijo. Aoi le dio otro pequeño jalón y entonces ambos salieron de la oficina, rumbo al lugar de su ceremonia de bodas. Aoi miró de reojo a Matsuri antes de salir, con una expresión de tristeza, como si se estuviera disculpando, aunque la castaña no pudo verlo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La ceremonia de bodas se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, los novios hicieron su juramento, ambos lucían maravillosos, los invitados no dejaban de vitorear a la feliz pareja, excepto por una persona, cuyos labios permanecían cerrados, mordiéndose la lengua para no llorar.

Pronto comenzó la fiesta, en donde todos habían comenzado a beber, bailar, charlar, etc.

—Finalmente soy tu esposa –dijo Aoi, tomando fuertemente la mano de Gaara, quién no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la mujer que estaba parada detrás de su ahora esposa; Matsuri no dejaba de observarlo con dolor en sus ojos, haciéndolo sentir culpable.

—Así es… –contestó el pelirrojo, intentando disimular su incomodidad. No podía comprender lo que estaba aconteciendo en su interior, había amado tanto a Aoi, tan locamente, no podía quitársela de la mente hace sólo un par de meses atrás, pero ahora toda esa emoción se había ido, el amor se había esfumado, todo lo que deseaba era correr al lado de Matsuri, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo, que no tenía el derecho.

—¡Gaara! –la voz de Naruto le llamó la atención, el novio se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con su amigo, el cual venía de la mano de su esposa Hinata, quién lucía preciosa en su estado de embarazo—. Felicidades, amigo, realmente espero que seas muy feliz de ahora en adelante –comentó el alegre y carismático rubio—. Ah, también los felicito por el bebé, ¿ya saben qué será?

—Gracias, Naruto –dijo Gaara, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Todavía no lo sabemos, ¿qué hay de ustedes?

Hinata, quién sostenía su vientre de seis meses, tomó la palabra.

—Será un niño –respondió con su dulce tono de voz—. Estamos muy emocionados.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

—Así es, aunque también un poco asustados, es algo nuevo para ambos –comentó, se podía ver en su mirada la mezcla de felicidad y miedo, pero no parecía ser algo malo, era muy parecido a lo que Gaara también sentía. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que él también tendría esa responsabilidad muy pronto, la de guiar la vida de un nuevo ser humano, alguien que era sangre de su sangre, ni siquiera tenía por qué preocuparse por nada más que no fuera su futuro hijo o hija.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes –comentó entonces, tomando la mano de su -ahora- esposa, la cual sonrió enseguida—. Ah, por cierto, no los he presentado, Aoi, él es Naruto, es mi mejor amigo.

—Es un honor conocer al héroe de la guerra –dijo la rubia, extendiendo una leve reverencia hacia el ojiazul—. Yo lo vi luchar junto a Gaara, sigo impresionada, aunque ya pasó tiempo.

Naruto rio escandalosamente.

—¡No seas tan formal! –exclamó, tan despreocupado como siempre—. Eres la esposa de Gaara ahora, quién es como mi hermano, así que tú también lo eres de ahora en adelante.

Aoi jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto Uzumaki, pero su amado solía hablarle de él, así que ahora que por fin lo conocía en persona, podía entender por qué Gaara lo admiraba tanto, él era una persona encantadora, no había otra palabra para definirle.

—Entiendo –la chica sonrió ampliamente, animada. La conversación se extendió por un buen rato entre las dos parejas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Matsuri –Sari llamó a su amiga, quién estaba sentada en una banca de las muchas que había en las calles de Suna. Se había alejado de la fiesta hace un rato, ya no soportaba estar ahí, en donde todos no hacían más que celebrar el amor entre Gaara y Aoi.

Sari se sentó junto a Matsuri, la cual no dejaba de ver al suelo, pero no estaba llorando, sólo se mantenía en silencio.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Gaara-sama la verdad? –interrogó la chica de ojos grises, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Sabía perfectamente el terrible dolor por el que Matsuri estaba pasando ahora, aquello la enfurecía, si pudiera, golpearía a su Kazekage por todo esto, pero sabía que no podría ni tocarlo.

—¿Para qué? –dijo Matsuri—. Incluso si él lo supiera, ¿qué cambiaría?

—¡Muchas cosas! –exclamó su amiga, marcando aún más su entrecejo—. Él no te dejaría sola y desamparada de saber que estás embarazada, Matsuri, Gaara-sama tendría que hacerse cargo.

La ex alumna del Kazekage apretó sus puños, alzando por fin la cabeza, para mostrar sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

—¿Y de qué me sirve que él se haga cargo si ya no puedo estar a su lado? –cuestionó, triste y dolida—. Me duele de sólo pensar en que él tenga que verme por compromiso, porque tiene que hacerse cargo de un bebé que no quería.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo quería?

—Por favor, Sari-chan –Matsuri se puso de pie bruscamente, necesitaba respirar lejos de todo y de todos—. Gaara-sensei ama a Aoi-san, yo sólo fui un juguete, yo siempre lo supe, fui la estúpida que se le ofreció –sin poderlo evitar, volvió a ponerse a llorar, como si las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos fuesen eternas—. Todo es mi culpa, mi dolor, el hecho de que ahora esté sola, es culpa mía… –se llevó las dos manos a su vientre—. El bebé es mi responsabilidad ahora, sólo mía.

—Matsuri, no –la de cabello largo también se puso de pie, apoyando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, la sostuvo con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para causarle dolor—. ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas tonterías? –le preguntó en tono de regaño—. Incluso si lo de ustedes comenzó como algo casual, todavía el bebé lo hicieron ambos, es responsabilidad y derecho de ambos, Matsuri, tanto él como tú, no puedo creer que lo justifiques.

—¿Y entonces qué hago? –sin poder aguantarlo, Matsuri abrazó a Sari, mientras lloraba a mares debido a la terrible angustia de su pecho, que se sentía como un nudo apretado e incapaz de deshacerse—. ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que estoy embarazada? Él no me quiere, Sari, él ama a su esposa… él dijo que me quería y fue mentira…

—Ya no llores –Sari la abrazó fuertemente, Matsuri era una boba, era como una hermana menor que siempre metía la pata.

—Por favor, no le digas nada a Gaara-sama ni a nadie, Sari, no quiero que él lo sepa nunca.

Sari separó un poco el abrazo, limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro a su amiga y luego acariciando un poco su cabello.

—¿Y cómo lo vas a ocultar? Se va a notar en un par de meses, quieras o no.

Matsuri bajó la mirada, secándose otra lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

—Tengo una idea… aunque puede que no te guste…

—¡Aquí estaban! –justo cuando Matsuri estaba por revelar su plan, la voz de Temari las asustó a ambas, haciéndoles dar un ligero respingo. La rubia se acercó a las dos, así que enseguida la de ojos negros le dio la espalda, para que no viera que estaba llorando—. Las he estado buscando, Kankuro no deja de preguntar por ti, Sari –dijo la hermana del Kazekage—. Y tú, Matsuri, Gaara también preguntó por ti.

—Ah, vamos enseguida, Temari-san –contestó Sari, un poco nerviosa al ver el estado deplorable de su amiga—. Aunque Matsuri no se sentía bien, es mejor que vaya a casa –añadió, intentando evitarle el dolor de tener que regresar ahí, pero fue la misma castaña quién echó por la borda sus esfuerzos.

—No, yo me siento mejor –aseguró, volteando hacia Temari—. Gaara-sensei me necesita a su lado, así que volveré –aseguró, sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa era capaz de ocular todo el horrible sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Al regresar a la fiesta, Matsuri se quedó en un rincón sola, Sari estaba con Kankuro y, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía de no poder acompañarla, la misma Matsuri le había dicho que estaba bien si la dejaba un rato. La castaña estaba bebiendo un vaso de refresco, ya que no podía beber alcohol. Todos en la fiesta parecían felices y emocionados, celebrando, bebiendo, bailando, pero ella no lo estaba, ella sólo quería irse, aunque no pudiera.

—Imagino que este no es uno de tus días felices –le dijo Ittetsu, quién se le había acercado al verla tan sola y desanimada—. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? No creo que te haga bien estar aquí.

La chica bajó la mirada, sabía que él tenía razón, pero ella estaba intentando ser fuerte y disimular su dolor y tristeza, lo hacía porque no quería dejar mal a Gaara, ¿qué iban a pensar de su maestro si su alumna se iba sin más en un día como este?

—Estoy bien –aseguró, aunque su voz no demostraba para nada la veracidad de sus palabras—. Todo está perfecto para mí.

Ittetsu frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué mientes, Matsuri? –le reclamó el ninja, se sentía furioso, pero no con ella, sino con el Kazekage, estaba seguro de que él y Matsuri tenían algo, se había dado cuenta desde hace un tiempo, era por eso que la castaña lo rechazaba, era por eso que ella nunca lo iba a querer, porque amaba a Gaara y éste sólo había jugado con ella—. Te juro que, si él no fuera el Kazekage, no dudaría en matarlo.

—Ittetsu –le nombró la chica en tono de regaño—. No deberías decir esas cosas…

—¿Entonces qué digo? No puedo creer lo que él te hizo –vio que Matsuri iba a replicar, así que siguió hablando—. No intentes negarlo, porque lo sé todo, sé que ustedes tenían una relación.

—E-eso no… –intentó negar la afirmación de su compañero, pero al verlo a los ojos, supo que no iba a poder engañarlo ni con su mejor actuación; él lo sabía todo, así que era inútil mentir. Simplemente bajó la mirada con vergüenza—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Los… los vi… –murmuró Ittetsu, recordar aquella imagen le dolía un poco, porque no importaba el rechazo de Matsuri, él seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella, incluso sabiendo que la chica jamás lo iba a mirar, que ella se moría de amor por el Kazekage—. Los vi besándose en su oficina, me quedé callado porque estaba sorprendido, por un momento pensé que él te quería, que te respetaba…

—Ya no sigas… –dentro del pecho de Matsuri, ella podía sentir como algo se desgarraba, como si un animal feroz le hubiese arañado el corazón, tan sólo pensar en Gaara dolía, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantarse la pena y estar ahí en esa fiesta.

—Matsuri… –el castaño bajó la mirada, no quería hacerla sentir peor, pero la rabia tampoco disminuía al saber el sufrimiento que ese hombre le había causado a su querida y dulce amiga, a la mujer que él amaba—. Por favor, vámonos, déjame llevarte a casa, no tienes que pasar por esto por él ni por nadie.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica, la cual asintió con la cabeza; él tenía razón, ella no tenía ninguna obligación de pasar por aquel suplicio, que se fuera todo al carajo.

Gaara, quién estaba siendo felicitado por los Kages, observó que Matsuri se alejaba de la fiesta junto a Ittetsu. Sintió como si alguien le diera un golpe en el estómago, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que todo eso se lo merecía y, sí Matsuri llegaba a terminar estando al lado de ese hombre, él no tenía ningún derecho a réplica; ya había perdido a Matsuri para siempre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri y su amigo Ittetsu habían llegado a casa de ésta, ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, pero la fiesta de celebración de la boda parecía que iba a durar hasta el día siguiente, aunque, seguramente los novios ya habían abandonado la escena, tal como ellos dos.

—Gracias por acompañarme –dijo la chica, parándose justo frente a su puerta. Mantenía la mirada baja, no tenía ánimos de fingir una sonrisa ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería entrar, dormir un poco y prepararse para lo que vendría.

—Matsuri… –susurró el hombre, tomando delicadamente las dos manos de la castaña entre las suyas, gesto que la puso un poco incómoda, pero no lo suficiente como para alejarse—. Sé que esto es imprudente de mi parte, pero te hablo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, por favor acepta mis sentimientos –hizo una pequeña pausa, posando su mano sobre el mentón de su acompañante, para obligarla a verlo a los ojos—. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, realmente te amo y te respeto, prometo que jamás te haré sufrir, Matsuri.

Mientras Matsuri lo miraba a los ojos, un gran pesar se alojó en su pecho, a la vez que gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, como si de pronto, toda la angustia que llevaba acumulada se hubiese desbordado.

—Ittetsu –lo llamó, con un tono casi desesperado—. No sabes cuánto daría por poder corresponderte, porque te creo, sé que tú jamás me lastimarías… –apretó la mano de su amigo, sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento—. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Soy una estúpida, porque realmente lo amo, Ittetsu, amo a Gaara-sama con todas mis fuerzas, no tienes una idea de cuánto deseo arrancarme el corazón y ya no sentir esto, pero no puedo… no puedo…

El ninja no dijo nada, no emitió ninguna respuesta, simplemente la abrazó con toda su fuerza, intentando calmarla, tratando de consolar, aunque sea un poco, su terrible sufrimiento, el dolor de haber perdido a manos de otra mujer al hombre que ella tanto amaba.

El viento deslizó unos cuántos granos de arena desde el suelo, hasta levantarlos y hacer que se perdieran entre una pequeña tormenta dorada, que se iba alejando cada vez más, hasta que se formó de ella un ojo; el tercer ojo de Gaara, quién había visto toda la escena desde arriba del palacio, siendo testigo del dolor que le había causado a Matsuri, así como también, de que otro hombre estaba con ella ahora, mitigando ese dolor.

No podía soportarlo, sentía que algo se quemaba dentro de él, pero debía ser fuerte, tenía que aguantar, debía hacerlo por su futuro hijo, su heredero, la sangre de su sangre. Aunque doliera más que una herida en el pecho, tenía que olvidarse de Matsuri para siempre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Una noche de bodas como aquella no era lo que Matsuri se esperaba cuando soñó con la boda perfecta, porque aquella ceremonia lo había sido, sin duda, cada detalle fue maravilloso, el único problema es que ella no era la novia.

Después de quitarse el vestido y el maquillaje, ya habiéndose duchado, la castaña se puso su pijama y se recostó sobre su cama. Había estado llorando todo el maldito día y todavía no podía detenerse, al estar sobre su cama, aquella cama en donde solía hacer el amor con su amado Kazekage, el llanto regresó a ella sin poderse controlar. Sus lágrimas mojaban las sábanas, mientras recordaba los momentos vividos junto al pelirrojo. Su mano se dirigió entonces al colgante que llevaba alrededor del cuello, lo tenía desde hace unas semanas, pero no lo había usado hasta ese mismo día, aquello había sido un regalo de Gaara.

_Mientras la chica gemía su nombre, el Kazekage no hacía más que empujarse contra ella una y otra vez, comiéndole los labios en un apasionado beso, el cual intentaba ahogar de manera inútil los quejidos de la joven. Él, estando encima de ella, sentía sus pequeñas manos sosteniéndolo por sobre los hombros, intentando no perder su posición, mientras su maestro la penetraba y la embestía con fuerza. _

_—Sensei… –lo llamó con voz quebrada, inundada de placer. Sus piernas se apretaban alrededor de las caderas del hombre, quién también gemía de placer cuando sentía cómo las paredes femeninas se cerraban contra su miembro—. Sensei… te amo… –chilló Matsuri, al mismo tiempo que Gaara se corría dentro de ella, haciéndola llegar al orgasmo. _

_—Matsuri… mierda… –el pelirrojo salió de ella, mientras respiraba agitado, notando como todo el cuerpo de su alumna temblaba ante el clímax que acababa de alcanzar. Se recostó junto a ella, intentando normalizar su respiración, pero estaba exhausto, lo habían hecho muy duro esta vez. _

_Matsuri se tomó unos segundos para poder recuperar el aliento, antes de recostarse de lado y mirar a su maestro con sus grandes y brillantes ojos negros. Él también la miró, notando como la chica se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, como si fuera una gatita mimosa. _

_—Oye… –la llamó él, acariciándole la mejilla con una de sus manos. A veces le gustaba sólo eso, darse algunas caricias mutuas después del sexo, disfrutar del calor del otro, aunque no pudiera expresarle sus sentimientos correctamente. _

_—¿Sucede algo, Gaara-sensei? –le preguntó Matsuri, alzándose sólo lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro de su amado—. ¿Ya se va? _

_Gaara negó con la cabeza, sentándose sobre la cama. _

_—Quería darte algo –comentó, buscando con la mirada su túnica de Kazekage, la cual estaba en el piso, junto a sus demás ropajes—. Lo conseguí durante el festival, pero no tuve tiempo de entregártelo –añadió, cogiendo la prenda, mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que su maestro sacaba un precioso colgante con la forma de una media luna de color plateado, el cual depositó entre sus manos—. Es para ti, un regalo. _

_—¿P-para mí? –el rostro de Matsuri enrojeció, en parte de vergüenza y en parte de alegría, pues era la primera vez que su maestro le regalaba algo, estaba demasiado asombrada, pero se sentía muy, muy feliz—. Gaara-sensei… es hermoso… –un par de lágrimas amenazaron con rodar por sus mejillas, así que se las secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. _

_—Me alegra que te guste –Gaara limpió también un par de lágrimas del rostro de su alumna, antes de volver a tomar el regalo, para poder colocarlo alrededor del cuello de la castaña—. Úsalo cuando me extrañes, para que mi recuerdo te reconforte –dándole un corto beso en los labios, la observó con el collar puesto, era lo único que tenía encima, pues ella estaba desnuda—. Te ves hermosa… _

_Matsuri no podía dejar de mirarlo, lo amaba tanto que sentía que aquello no cabía en su pecho. Sin decirle nada, solamente se acercó a él y lo besó, un beso lleno de amor, pasión y deseo. El pelirrojo le correspondió sin dudarlo, recostándola nuevamente sobre la cama. Se acomodó entre las piernas de su amante y antes de darse cuenta, nuevamente se encontraba penetrándola, haciéndola suya, mientras ella repetía a su oído cuánto lo amaba, entre gemidos de placer._

—Lo extraño… –murmuró la chica, sin poder detener su llanto desgarrador. En ese momento, ella sintió como el viento se colaba por su ventana, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, no tenía siquiera que mirar para darse cuenta de que Gaara estaba en su habitación.

—Matsuri… –la voz del hombre se escuchó, pero ella no lo miró, solamente siguió llorando, mientras cerraba sus ojos y continuaba sostenido el colgante con forma de luna con una de sus manos. Gaara, destrozado ante la imagen, no fue capaz de moverse de su sitio—. Por favor… mírame…

Ella se sentó sobre la cama, secándose las lágrimas, pero no lo miró, tan sólo mantenía la vista fija en el suelo de su habitación, mientras que el Kazekage, aun llevando puesto su traje de novio, continuaba viéndola fijamente.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Por favor, váyase, esta es su noche de bodas –contestó, utilizando el tono más frío e indiferente que tenía, incluso si su cara estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, no pensaba volverse a derrumbar frente a él como en la mañana, antes de la boda, no podía ser tan estúpida.

—Mi clon está con mi esposa –respondió Gaara, caminando hacia ella. Podía notar como su alumna sostenía con fuerza el collar que él le había regalado, el cual le dijo que usara si lo extrañaba, ¿entonces Matsuri estaba extrañándolo ahora? La chica, por su parte, continuaba viendo hacia abajo, como si le tuviera miedo, aunque él sabía bien que no se trataba de eso—. Quisiera decirte algo…

—No quiero hablar con usted, Kazekage-sama.

Joder.

Cómo dolía la indiferencia de Matsuri, aquella mujer que desde siempre le había demostrado todo su amor y su admiración, esa que se le entregaba todas las noches, que le repetía lo mucho que lo amaba, de verdad era terrible sentir su rechazo, aun sabiendo que él se lo había buscado.

—No hables, sólo escucha –respondió entonces, algo cabreado, ya que ella seguía firme en no dejarle ver su hermoso rostro—. Todo lo que te dije esta mañana… todo lo que dije también las últimas semanas, acerca de mis sentimientos por ti… todo eso fue mentira.

Matsuri sintió como se le caía el mundo, miró a Gaara finalmente y pudo darse cuenta por la fría expresión en su rostro que él estaba hablando completamente en serio, no había un solo atisbo de duda en su mirada o en su tono de voz.

—Yo jamás te amé, nunca sentí nada por ti –continuó hablando el Kazekage, tan cruel, tan afilado, no sabía siquiera cuánto daño podían hacer sus palabras—. Solamente me acosté contigo porque me la pusiste fácil, te me regalaste, Matsuri, ¿qué hombre se resistiría a algo así?

—Basta, por favor… –la castaña intentó detenerlo, ya no soportaba oír todo eso, la estaba matando, pero a él ni siquiera le importó.

—Creí que nunca más volvería a estar junto a Aoi, mi verdadero amor –él siguió hablando como si nada importara, como si sus palabras no fuesen cuchillas clavándose en el corazón de su ex alumna—. Por eso me metí a la cama contigo una y otra vez –su sonrisa sarcástica y burlona surcó su rostro, era tan cruel que parecía irreal—. No niego que lo disfruté, disfruté arrebatarte tu inocencia y que fueras sólo mía, pero ahora que estoy nuevamente con la mujer que amo, sólo te pido que te alejes de ella y de mí, ya que sólo fuiste un juguete, es lo menos que puedes hacer y…

Antes de que siguiera hablando, la palma derecha de Matsuri se incrustó en su mejilla, ni siquiera su defensa absoluta fue capaz de prever la tremenda bofetada que recibió, que lo había dejado mudo durante unos segundos.

—¡Cállate y vete de mi casa, te odio, te odio, Sabaku No Gaara! –gritó a todo pulmón la dueña de los ojos negros, los cuáles no paraban de derramar lágrimas amargas. Ahora mismo, ella ni siquiera podía pensar en el dolor de haberlo perdido a manos de otra mujer, estaba claro que Gaara sólo la había usado, pero toda la culpa había sido de ella, e incluso así, él no tenía la necesidad de haber sido tan horriblemente cruel.

—Como quieras, ya dije todo lo que debía decir.

El pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y saltó por la ventana, perdiéndose en medio de la noche, mientras que Matsuri sentía tanto asco y repugnancia, que no tardó en ir corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Afuera, parado sobre el techo de uno de los edificios de Sunagakure, el Kazekage, el que acababa de casarse hace sólo un par de horas, cerró sus ojos y alzó su rostro, permitiendo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran libremente sobre sus mejillas; estaba completamente destruido.

—Matsuri… perdóname… –murmuró, apretando los puños, al tiempo que volvía a abrir sus ojos—. No quería hacerte daño, pero si tú me odias… todo será más fácil para ti.

Antes de irse al que finalmente sería su hogar, junto a su mujer, miró nuevamente hacia la casa de Matsuri, en donde la luz del cuarto de ella se apagó. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo presionó, pues la sensación de vacío no lo abandonaba, por más que estuviera seguro de que había hecho lo correcto al intentar que Matsuri dejara de lado su amor por él.

—Te amo… Matsuri… –susurró, esa fue la única vez que se atrevió a decirlo con seguridad y en voz alta, lastimosamente, ella no lo había escuchado.

Continuará…

**...**

**¡Hola! Yo sé que de seguro me quieren matar por este capítulo, Gaara se mamó, pero todo tiene una razón de ser y en este caso, él hizo lo que creyó que era mejor para Matsuri y para Aoi, porque, ¿quién podría amar a un monstruo? Jajaja, mi pobre bebé :c En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ya casi se le viene encima el karma a nuestro amado kazekage, jajaja.**


	10. Adiós

**Ah, caray, ya voy en el capítulo 10 y yo ni cuenta me había dado, jajaja, vaya que se ma ha pasado rápido esta historia. Todavía no sé si la acabaré en 18 o 20 capítulos, pero no va a ser demasiado larga. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, igualmente los invito a pasar por mi cuenta de Wattpad si es que algunos andan por allá, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Ahora, sin más, a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

...

**Capítulo 10: Adiós**

Después de una larga siesta, que había parecido una eternidad para ella, la chica abrió sus ojos muy lentamente. Todavía aturdida por la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana, apenas y lograba ver algo, pues su vista seguía borrosa.

—Ya es de día…–murmuró, sentándose con cuidado en la cama, para luego estirar sus brazos un poco, de ese modo, su cuerpo también comenzaría a desperezarse.

—Al fin despiertas, dormilona –la voz masculina llamó su atención, haciendo que Matsuri volteara como un rayo hacia la puerta de la habitación, en donde Gaara estaba de pie, sosteniendo una bandeja repleta de cosas deliciosas. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos al verlo vistiendo solamente un pantalón de tela y trayendo el torso desnudo, parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha, puesto que llevaba el cabello húmedo.

Sólo en ese momento, la castaña se percató de que esa no era su habitación.

—Gaara-sensei, ¿qué…? –preguntó confundida, mientras él se le acercaba, sentándose a su lado y acomodando el desayuno sobre sus piernas.

El pelirrojo le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué razón llamarías de ese modo a tu esposo? ¿Estás bien, amor?

—¿A-amor? –repitió asombrada, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo que Gaara era su esposo? ¿Que no se había casado con Aoi tan sólo el día anterior?

Matsuri no entendía nada, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso había imaginado las últimas semanas de sufrimiento que había vivido?

—Matsuri…–Gaara le puso una mano sobre la frente, viéndola con preocupación—. ¿Qué sucede? No pareces estar enferma, así que dime.

—¿Qué día es hoy? –le preguntó la chica, todavía desconcertada por todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que ella era la esposa de Gaara.

—Tontita –el pelirrojo sonrió de modo un tanto perverso, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar ternura y amor cuando la veían—. Ayer fue nuestra boda, ¿acaso ya perdiste la noción del tiempo después de que hiciéramos el amor toda la noche? –cuestionó, acariciándole la mejilla a su incrédula esposa, la cual se sonrojó después de escucharlo—. ¿O es que mi amada mujer se está haciendo la tonta a propósito porque quiere más…? –añadió, acercándose a ella de manera peligrosa.

—N-no, y-yo…–ella apoyó las dos manos sobre el pecho desnudo del Kazekage, quién sólo se alejó, pero sin dejar de verla—. Espere un segundo… Gaara-sen… Gaara…–ella rápidamente se corrigió—. Si yo soy su esposa entonces, ¿en dónde está Aoi-san?

El pelirrojo le miró confundido.

—¿Aoi? ¿Quién es Aoi? –preguntó, como si esta fuera la primera vez que oía hablar de ella, así que no le tomó importancia siquiera al asunto, buscando el vientre de Matsuri, para apoyar una mano suavemente sobre el mismo—. Por cierto, no he saludado a mi pequeño esta mañana, ¿cómo está el bebé más hermoso?

—¿Qué? ¿P-pero cómo lo sabe? –la castaña no hacía más que parpadear una y otra vez, sin que su sonrojo bajara, ni tampoco su asombro.

—Pero si tú me lo dijiste el día que te enteraste, ¿no te acuerdas? –le respondió Gaara, volviendo a acomodar con cuidado la bandeja del desayuno sobre las piernas de la menor—. Mi amor, desayuna, yo debo arreglar unos detalles para irnos a nuestra luna de miel –caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose justo bajo el marco, pues estaba abierto—. No olvides que te amo –avisó antes de salir.

Matsuri, sin entender nada, tan sólo se abrazó a sí misma y cerró sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de vuelta en su lúgubre cuarto, sola, completamente sola. Todo aquello que acababa de vivir, no era más que un tonto sueño, una broma que le había jugado su sub consiente, haciéndole creer que ellos podían ser felices, que él la amaba.

Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido de ese modo, pero la realidad era muy diferente y ella lo sabía de sobra.

Volviendo a llorar con ganas, se acomodó en la cama en posición fetal, intentando secarse todas las lágrimas que aún le quedaban. De tan solo recordar las palabras de su sensei la noche anterior, sentía que se quería morir y, lo habría hecho, pues no tenía a nadie en el mundo, pero se llevó una mano al vientre y se dio cuenta de que no era así, que sí tenía a alguien, a su hijo. Tenía que ser fuerte y continuar luchando por ese bebé que venía en camino, que era lo único realmente suyo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El sol ya había salido, pero él ni siquiera había podido pegar pestaña en toda la noche. No dejaba de pensar en Matsuri, en la idiotez que había hecho la noche anterior, buscando desilusionarla por completo; sabía cuánto lo amaba su ex alumna, sabía lo mucho que ella le admiraba, creyó que, si se mostraba de una forma diferente, así como era en el pasado, ella lo odiaría como todos lo hacían antes. Sinceramente, pensar en el odio de Matsuri dolía mucho, ella se lo había gritado anoche y casi sintió que se quedaba sin aire, pero sabía a la perfección que eso ella lo había dicho de dientes para afuera, que no era lo que en verdad sentía.

—Matsuri…–murmuró. Estaba aún sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación, en donde había pasado la noche con su esposa. Ella había intentado acercársele, besarlo, seducirlo, pero Gaara le había dicho que no era buena idea, ya que podían hacerle daño al bebé. Claro que era una excusa, él no tenía ganas ni cabeza para acostarse con Aoi en estos momentos.

Todo lo que quería era estar junto a Matsuri, en ese instante se imaginó cómo sería si se hubiera casado con ella, si tuviera un hijo con ella, ¿las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes? Hace un tiempo atrás, su corazón se agitaba con sólo ver a Aoi y ahora no lograba sentir esa emoción, incluso si quería, porque solamente deseaba a la castaña, quería que ella fuese su esposa, que ella fuese la madre de su hijo, quería tenerla a ella en su cama, porque estaba total, perdida y estúpidamente enamorado de la mujer a la cual le había roto el corazón.

—Mh… Gaara…–los murmullos de Aoi mientras dormía le llamaron la atención, su esposa estaba en la cama, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, mientras lo buscaba con sus manos—. ¿Gaara? –le llamó, confundida al no verlo a su lado, podía jurar que anoche habían dormido juntos.

—Estoy aquí–habló el pelirrojo desde su posición, sentado en el marco de la ventana. Ella se inclinó, sentándose sobre la cama para verlo.

—¿Qué haces ahí, cariño? –le preguntó la mujer, estirándose un poco para despertar del todo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Estaba pensando –dijo Gaara, mirando el reloj de pared que estaba sobre la cabecera de su cama, colgado—. Son las siete, en dos horas más nos iremos a la luna de miel, fue un regalo de Naruto y su esposa.

—Oh, tus amigos, son muy adorables –Aoi sonrió, levantándose con cuidado del lecho para dirigirse al baño, pues planeaba tomar una ducha—. Me encantaría que su hijo y el nuestro puedan ser amigos de grandes –dijo desde la otra habitación, alzando un poco el tono de su voz, para que su esposo le escuchara correctamente.

—Seguro –fue la respuesta de él. Un rato después, escuchó la ducha, pero él no prestó atención a nada en ese momento, más que sus propios pensamientos y el vacío enorme que se anidaba en su pecho.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Temari abrió sus ojos aquella mañana, una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al ver a la persona que aún se encontraba dormida a su lado. Él solía tener el sueño muy pesado y podía pasar más horas que ella con los ojos cerrados, todo un vago sin remedio.

—Shikamaru…–susurró, acercándose a su novio. Habían comenzado su relación desde la boda de Naruto y Hinata, ya hace un tiempo, aunque no solían verse muy seguido, debido a la distancia enorme entre ambas aldeas—. Oye, despierta…–le susurró al oído, todavía sonriente—. Tengo algo que decirte.

El ninja de las sombras abrió los ojos con pereza, hubiera deseado seguir durmiendo, la noche anterior había sido algo "agitada" pues había pasado más de un mes desde que se habían visto, así que tenían que aprovechar su poco tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué es, problemática? –cuestionó el Nara, dando un hondo bostezo, aún no estaba acostumbrado a aquella cama que no era la suya, así que le costaba un poco caer en el sueño profundo como solía hacerlo siempre.

—¿Recuerdas que anoche te dije que tenía una buena noticia? –Temari se acercó un poco a él, estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas, llevaba el cabello suelto y ante los ojos de su novio, era una mujer preciosa. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho desnudo del Nara, sin borrar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba sus labios—. Estoy embarazada, Shikamaru, tendremos un hijo –confesó, cerrando sus ojos.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, ella se quedó así, mientras que él no le decía nada. Temari se separó, frunciendo el ceño, estaba por reclamarle su falta de respuesta, cuando observó la expresión del pelinegro, tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Acaso esas son lágrimas? –le preguntó en tono burlón, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios—. ¿No estás feliz?

Shikamaru alzó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, sonriéndole, parecía lleno de dicha.

—Lo estoy, estoy muy feliz –respondió. Se sentó sobre la cama y abrazó a Temari con fuerza, mientras se secaba una lágrima con el dorso de la mano—. Temari, cásate conmigo.

Ella se sorprendió por la propuesta, había pensado que tal vez Shikamaru estaría feliz, pero no a tal extremo, no sabía si ambos estaban preparados como para ser esposos, aunque sí estaba segura de que lo amaba.

—¿Realmente quieres que yo sea tu esposa? –le preguntó, ligeramente preocupada, no quería que él tomara esa decisión tan sólo por su embarazo, sino porque de verdad lo deseaba. Él, por su parte, sólo se separó unos cuántos centímetros de ella, para poder ver su rostro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Es lo que más deseo, Temari.

En ese momento, viendo a Nara Shikamaru a los ojos, Temari supo que eso era exactamente lo que ella también deseaba, lo que llevaba tiempo deseando. Gaara ya estaba casado, formaría su propia familia, ya no la necesitaba; era tiempo de que ella también viviera su vida.

—Sí me casaré contigo –respondió, justo antes de besarlo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de desayunar, Matsuri había vuelto a la cama y ahí estuvo tirada gran parte de la mañana, acariciando su vientre y preguntándose cómo había podido ser tan estúpida, cómo había permitido que su intenso amor por el Kazekage la volviera ciega, sorda y muda, que había dejado que él la usara y ella lo disfrutaba. Sabía bien que las palabras de él anoche habían sido pronunciadas con toda la intención de hacerla sentir miserable, seguramente, para que se desencantara de él, porque ella conocía a Gaara y tenía la certeza de que él nunca la lastimaría a propósito, pero incluso a sabiendas de que él había mentido respecto a lo que sucedió y a lo que sentía, en realidad, ya nada tenía importancia, Matsuri no podía permanecer más tiempo en aquella aldea, por eso había pensado en la solución perfecta.

Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando se levantó, ya que Sari tocaba a su puerta, seguramente estaba preocupada por ella. Sabía que el Kazekage ya debía haberse ido a su luna de miel con su esposa, así que debía aprovechar que él no estaba para hacer funcionar su plan.

—Matsuri –Sari se arrojó a sus brazos en cuanto la ojinegra abrió la puerta, pero ésta no mostraba ninguna emoción, estaba totalmente apagada—. Estaba preocupada por ti, Ittetsu me contó que te trajo anoche, ¿estás bien?

—Sari –llamó Matsuri, separándose del abrazo para mirar a su mejor amiga—. ¿Me podrías ayudar en algo? –le preguntó, notando como la chica de cabello largo fruncía un poco el ceño, pues el tono que la ex alumna del Kazekage había usado sonaba bastante sospechoso.

—¿En qué? –preguntó intrigada, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a suceder.

Matsuri se sentó tranquilamente sobre el sillón de su sala, a pesar de que su casa era pequeña y no poseía lujos, tenía todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente, estaba segura de que iba a extrañar este lugar que por tantos años la había acogido, pero ya era hora de decir adiós a todo; debía hacerlo por el bien de su bebé, no quería que fuese el hijo bastardo del Kazekage.

—Voy a irme de la aldea, Sari –dijo sin más, observando la expresión de completo horror de su amiga.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! –exclamó la kunoichi, visiblemente enfadada y, por supuesto, entristecida y preocupada, no podía imaginar qué haría Matsuri sola, lejos de la aldea y con un bebé, ¿acaso el desamor le había hecho perder la razón?

—Por supuesto que puedo, es lo mejor para todos, si yo estoy lejos, Gaara-sama no se sentirá culpable por mí y… mi bebé no será visto como algo malo…–la chica bajó la mirada, ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar, así que no lo hizo, pero su expresión delataba todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

—Tú realmente amas tanto a Gaara-sama como para seguir preocupándote por él, incluso cuando te rompió el corazón… estás loca, de verdad.

Matsuri no dijo nada, después de todo, las palabras de su amiga eran más que ciertas, ella amaba así de intensamente a Gaara como para cargar con todo sola, para que él fuese feliz y sólo ella tuviera que sufrir, lo amaba tanto como para recibir mil y un golpes más con tal de verlo sonreír.

—Necesito que me consigas su sello, Sari –habló por fin, luego de un buen rato de silencio, poniéndose de pie para ir al cajón del mueble que estaba en su sala y sacar de él un documento, el cual entregó a la de ojos cafés—. Con esto sellado por el Kazekage, podré irme sin ningún problema.

Sari recibió el documento, era una misión de tipo D, entregar un pergamino secreto a la aldea de Konoha, adjuntado a un permiso de salida indefinido de la aldea por temas "médicos". Ella no quería que Matsuri se fuera, no podía imaginar lo que le esperaría lejos de su hogar, pero también sabía qué no iba a poder detenerla, que su amiga era más terca que una mula y que nada ni nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Kankuro estará cubriendo los deberes de Gaara-sama mientras él está fuera…–comentó la joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego sólo bajar la cabeza y suspirar—. Es muy distraído, será pan comido conseguir ese sello.

Matsuri sonrió.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Después de que Sari se retiró de su casa con la misión de conseguirle el sello del Kazekage y el pergamino para entregar a Konoha, Matsuri se puso a ordenar sus cosas, ver qué se iba a llevar y qué no. Estaba en ello, cuando al revolver su armario lleno de armas, aquella cayó, rodando hasta sus pies, era el jöhyö, esa arma que le había entregado su maestro aquel día, cuando se conocieron, cuando se convirtió en la alumna de Gaara.

Aquellos recuerdos eran los más preciados para ella, eran cálidos y dulces, el hecho de memorar cuando Gaara le dio su primera lección, cuando su débil sonrisa se mostró ante ella, ese Gaara que apenas estaba dejando atrás su coraza, ese Gaara que aún era inseguro y que no sabía cómo proteger a otros, porque hasta ahora sólo había estado provocando daño, lastimando, arrebatando vidas. Ese era el Gaara del que ella se había enamorado, desde ese preciso instante lo amó como a nada, aunque confundió ese sentimiento con admiración, supo con el tiempo que no sólo era eso, que realmente estaba enamorada de él.

—Gaara-sensei…–murmuró, dejándose caer de rodillas para recocer el arma con una de sus manos. Cerró sus ojos y en su cabeza las imágenes volvieron a presentarse, una a una, como una diapositiva de su vida, su corazón latía con fuerza cuando el recuerdo de la primera vez que hicieron el amor llegó, esa noche donde estúpidamente le dijo que estaba dispuesta a ser usada, Gaara lo había tomado al pie de la letra.

En el fondo todo era su culpa, Matsuri no podía siquiera pensar en culparlo a él de algo, porque ella se lo había buscado, su amado Kazekage sólo hizo lo que ella le rogó.

—Gaara-sensei, lo amo muchísimo…–mientras abrazaba su jöhyö, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro, a pesar de que había jurado que no volvería a llorar más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

A pesar de que iba de camino a su luna de miel, Gaara ni siquiera lucía un poco animado. Naruto y Hinata les habían regalado un viaje a una aldea no muy lejos de Suna, en donde había un maravilloso y súper lujoso spa, especial para que ambos se relajaran y dejaran ir todo el estrés. El pelirrojo sólo podía ver por la ventana de la carreta en donde iba montado junto a su esposa, la cual era jalada por uno de los ninjas de su aldea.

—¿Sabes cuánto falta para llegar? –preguntó la chica, tomando entre sus manos una de las manos de su marido. Sabía que Gaara no estaba animado, podía ver en sus ojos que él no estaba enfocado en su luna de miel ni en ella, que obviamente estaba pensando en Matsuri.

¿Acaso había sido un error casarse con él? Ella lo amaba más que a nada, estaba esperando a su hijo, pero quizá no había sido lo mejor el seguir adelante con la boda, tal vez tuvo que decirle que ya sabía que él amaba a su ex alumna.

—No lo sé, seguramente un par de horas más –contestó el Kazekage, posando su serena e inexpresiva mirada sobre la mujer. No podía evitar imaginar cómo hubiera sido todo si nunca se hubiese enterado del embarazo de Aoi, seguramente le habría dicho a Matsuri lo que sentía y ahora estaría ella a su lado.

Aún se cuestionaba a sí mismo el hecho de no haberse atrevido a decirle a Matsuri que de verdad la amaba, lo había dicho sólo una vez, pero no se sintió sincero, a pesar de que fue espontáneo. Anhelaba tanto poder decirlo en serio, que ella supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, que Matsuri sintiera su amor, que él le correspondía totalmente.

Deseaba tanto haber podido hacer las cosas de modo diferente.

Por su parte, Aoi se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar, sabía que Gaara ya no la amaba, que estaba a su lado por obligación, porque había querido hacer lo correcto. Le dolía darse cuenta de que él ya no la veía como antes, ya ni siquiera se acercaba a abrazarla o besarla, porque simplemente ya no sentía nada por ella. Por dentro estaba destrozada, aunque no lo demostrara, aunque tratara de parecer feliz, sólo tenía en mente una cosa; recuperar el amor del que ahora era su marido, no dejarlo ir por nada del mundo, no permitir que nadie se lo arrebatara, porque él era suyo.

—Gaara…–lo llamó, aferrándose a las manos del pelirrojo, quien le devolvió una mirada suave y tranquila—. Te amo, Gaara, prometo hacerte feliz –dijo sonriendo, intentando mantenerse firme, segura de sí misma, de que podía recuperar el amor de él. Por su parte, el Kazekage no le respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo este sufrimiento pasaría pronto, que se olvidaría de Matsuri y volvería a amar a Aoi, todo iba a estar bien dentro de poco.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

No había sido del todo difícil para Sari el conseguir que Kankuro se descuidara un momento para poder robar el sello del Kazekage y estamparlo en el permiso de misión que le había dado Matsuri. Ella no quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería pensar en que su mejor amiga se fuera de la aldea sola y embarazada, pero también pensaba que era lo mejor para ella estar lejos, al menos durante un tiempo, ella necesitaba olvidarse del Kazekage y, probablemente, irse era lo más sano para su corazón herido.

Kankuro había ido al baño, luego de revisar algunas misiones y cosas que Gaara le había dejado encargadas de manera expresa; el Kazekage era tan organizado que incluso el trabajo que quedaría a cargo de su hermano, ya había sido previamente seleccionado por él. Sari tomó el sello que estaba sobre la mesa, sacó el pergamino con la misión y aquel dichoso permiso de descanso hacia Konoha y luego lo estampó, lo hizo con rapidez, volviendo a guardarlo luego entre sus ropas, justo antes de que su novio regresara.

—¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el chico, notando que ella se veía un poco nerviosa, usualmente Sari era muy relajada y alegre, así que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su actitud sospechosa.

—Nada –ella le respondió sonriendo—. ¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó, intentando parecer normal. Kankuro frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza al verla, volviendo a sentarse en el escritorio de su hermano.

—Por nada –contestó, soltando un hondo suspiro—. Ah, apenas llevo un par de horas en esto y ya estoy harto, no sé cómo lo hace Gaara.

Sari sonrió, parándose junto a su novio, para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas, era seguro que esta sería su única oportunidad de probar "el asiento" del Kazekage.

—Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo –dijo, guindándose del cuello del castaño, quién se había sonrojado levemente debido a la acción de la menor. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el cual Kankuro respondió con otro beso en los labios.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado –dijo el marionetista, sonriente, mientras que Sari solamente asintió. Incluso con toda su preocupación por Matsuri, ella estaba feliz de poder apoyar y estar al lado de su novio, no sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero se había enamorado de él como una tonta y estaba agradecida de que él sintiera lo mismo, ella jamás podría ser tan fuerte como su mejor amiga.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran casi la una de la madrugada cuando Matsuri salió de la aldea escondida entre la arena, llevaba su equipaje con cosas necesarias, el pergamino que debía entregar en la aldea de la hoja y aquel permiso de salida indefinido, el cual les había mostrado a los guardias de la entrada. Mientras cruzaba en medio del enorme precipicio que protegía las puertas de Suna, sintió el viento helado que le calaba los huesos, así que se detuvo un momento para sacar de su bolso algo con lo cual abrigarse, no deseaba enfermarse, ya que quería cuidar su embarazo.

—Ah, si voy a velocidad rápida llegaré mañana por la tarde –se dijo, luego de ponerse el chaleco que la protegería de la fría noche del desierto. Había elegido esa hora para irse porque todos estarían dormidos y nadie la iba a interrogar, ni siquiera los guardias de la entrada le habían preguntado muchas cosas.

Después de volver a ponerse el equipaje a la espalda, Matsuri continuó con su caminata, estaba segura de que todo iba a salir bien, que ya no tendría que volver a ver a Gaara ni a su esposa, nunca más volvería a ver a nadie de Sunagakure. Iba a extrañar a sus amigos, por supuesto, pero prefería que las cosas fuesen así, ella y su bebé vivirían en paz, lejos de todo lo que pudiera dañarlos.

Lo que Matsuri no sabía, era que había una persona que a esas horas no estaba durmiendo, que la había visto salir de la aldea sabiendo que ella no le había avisado a nadie que se iría y, que sin pensarlo la había seguido, preguntándose hacia dónde se dirigía y con qué propósito; Ittetsu estaba ahí, detrás de Matsuri, velando por su seguridad y tratando de no ser visto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Gaara y su esposa se habían ido de luna de miel, ambos habían tenido unos días maravillosos y llenos de relajo, habían visitado una ciudad preciosa, habían descansado en el spa que les regaló Naruto y habían retomado su relación, o al menos para Aoi era así, Gaara todavía estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus sentimientos por Matsuri se mitigaran, aunque sea un poco.

Ciertamente, estaba nervioso con la idea de volver a Suna y de verla, incluso si ella lo evitaba, lo más probable era que se encontraran tarde o temprano. Después de dejar a Aoi descansando en casa, él había ido a la oficina para revisar el avance del trabajo que había hecho Kankuro y saber cuáles eran sus pendientes. Su hermano no lo había hecho mal, a pesar de que Kankuro era muy desordenado, había hecho un esfuerzo para no dejarle demasiado que hacer a su vuelta. El pelirrojo se sentó en su escritorio y miró hacia la nada, recordaba un par de experiencias vividas junto a Matsuri ahí y no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico, ¿cómo estaría ella ahora?

—Matsuri…–soltó un suspiro, abriendo uno de los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio, el cual archivaba un montón de misiones que se habían asignado mientras él estaba fuera. Sólo debía revisarlo rápido, no era nada que le tomara mucho tiempo, así que se puso en ello. Pasó las primeras páginas y todo lucía en orden, hasta que llegó a una que le provocó un amargo sabor de boca, ahí decía "_Matsuri_". Leyó con detenimiento, se trataba de una misión de clase D, era simple, pero junto a ella, había adjuntado un permiso de salida indefinida, Gaara no sabía qué pensar, ¿Matsuri se había ido de la aldea?

Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, de pronto, un extraño presentimiento invadió su pecho.

—¡Guardia! –exclamó, llamando al ninja que solía vigilar afuera de su oficina, como siempre. El hombre entró corriendo, casi tropezándose, no era usual que el Kazekage le llamara con tal urgencia en el tono de su voz—. ¿En dónde está Matsuri? –preguntó el pelirrojo, casi exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

—Eh…–el sujeto, un poco asustado, intentó responder lo mejor posible—. E-ella salió de la aldea, señor, hace casi dos semanas.

—¿Qué?

Gaara volvió a caer sentado sobre su asiento, confundido y sorprendido, ¿Matsuri se había ido de verdad? No podía creerlo, pensó que ella tal vez ya no querría verlo, no, estaba seguro de que ella no deseaba volver a verlo, pero ¿irse? ¿En serio?

—_Matsuri… no puedes irte…_–pensó consternado, sin asimilar que, mientras él estaba disfrutando de su luna de miel, ella se había marchado para no volver a verlo, Matsuri se había ido, seguramente, para siempre.

—Disculpe…–la voz del guardia le volvió a llamar la atención, haciendo que Gaara lo mirara, el ninja se acercó hasta dejar un pequeño rollo sobre su escritorio—. La señorita Matsuri dejó esto para usted antes de salir, me dijo que no se lo diera a nadie más, sino a usted, Kazekage-sama.

El pelirrojo observó ese pequeño rollo, era de color café claro, lo levantó entre sus manos y lo abrió, pudo reconocer la letra de su ex alumna en él, era una carta.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte –le avisó a su subordinado, el cual hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó rápidamente, dejando a solas a su líder, quién se dispuso a leer aquello.

_"Para mi querido Gaara-sensei:_

_Solamente estoy escribiendo esto porque s__é__ que estar__á__ preocupado por m__í__, incluso si act__ú__a como si nada hubiera pasado, usted es alguien que no puede ocultar su aprecio por nadie, Gaara-sama. S__é__ muy bien que las cosas que me dijo no eran verdad, s__é__ que no se acost__ó__ conmigo con esa intenci__ó__n, aunque yo lo provoqu__é__, lo conozco y usted no ser__í__a capaz."_

Interrumpió su lectura tan sólo para fruncir el ceño, estaba bastante seguro de que su plan funcionaría, pero debería haber imaginado que no podía engañar a Matsuri de una forma tan patética como esa.

"_No importa lo que usted me diga, yo todav__í__a lo amo, lo voy a amar siempre, incluso si el d__í__a de ma__ñ__ana se acabara el mundo."_

Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior cuando esas palabras desfilaron frente a sus ojos, casi escuchando la voz de la castaña dentro de su cabeza, era increíble lo mucho que una simple carta le hacía sentir; su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho debido a la emoción que lo desbordaba.

—Yo también te amo…–murmuró; ya no se podía engañar más, la amaba, amaba a Matsuri y no a Aoi y había cometido un error imperdonable al casarse con ella. Gaara empuñó su mano y continuó con la lectura.

"_Por lo mismo me voy, Gaara-sama. No voy a ser una carga para usted ni para Aoi-san, deseo que ambos sean muy felices, por favor, cuide mucho de ella y de su beb__é__, yo no volver__é__ jam__á__s. _

_Gaara-sensei, siempre admir__é__ su fuerza y su entereza para salir adelante, cr__é__ame que usted siempre ser__á__ el __ú__nico hombre al que yo ame, pero ya no puedo verlo nunca m__á__s, perd__ó__neme por ser ego__í__sta. Adi__ó__s, Gaara-sensei, te amo._

_Matsuri."_

Gaara dejó caer aquel rollo de sus manos, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sentía un nudo en la garganta, realmente Matsuri se había ido lejos, para no volver. Pero eso no podía ser, no podía permitirlo, aun si no podía estar con ella, necesitaba saberla cerca suyo para estar seguro de que ella estaba bien; no le dejaría marchar de ese modo, nunca lo iba a permitir.

Continuará…

...

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya se viene el karma de nuestro amado Gaara, sólo esperen y verán, sdjk. ¡Nos vemos el Domingo!**


	11. Vuelve

**¡Hola! Buenas noches, esta vez no es de madrugada, jajaja. Gracias por los reviews que siempre dejan, he aquí el capítulo 11. **

**Les cuento que tuve un pequeño accidente y quizás me demore un poco más con el siguiente capítulo, aunque espero que no. :c**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora. **

...

**Capítulo 11: Vuelve**

Después de un día y medio de viaje a paso rápido, Matsuri pudo ver finalmente la enorme entrada a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, perteneciente al país del fuego. Sabía bien que los invitados a la boda del Kazekage deberían haber arribado el día anterior, así que esperaba que éstos estuvieran descansando y no toparse a ninguno de ellos, menos a Naruto Uzumaki, ya que era amigo cercano de Gaara.

—Buenos días, ¿viene en una misión de Suna? –preguntó el guardia de la entrada en cuanto la vio llegar, eran pasadas las doce del mediodía, así que aún faltaban varios minutos para la una. El hombre había reconocido el uniforme de Matsuri, aunque ella no llevaba puesta su banda ninja.

—Sí, este es mi permiso firmado para ingresar –contestó la chica, enseñándole aquel papel que le había pedido a Sari que le firmara. El guardia lo leyó con detenimiento, desde la cuarta guerra, el acceso a cada aldea se había vuelto mucho más estricto y se solicitaban permisos de ese tipo si se era extranjero, todo con el fin de cuidar quiénes entraban y salían de las aldeas.

—Todo parece correcto –dijo el hombre, sonriendo al devolverle su documento a la castaña—. Puedes pasar, por favor, dirígete a la oficina del Hokage para entregar tu encargo.

—Por supuesto –la chica hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y cortesía, para luego atravesar las puertas de Konoha.

El Hokage era actualmente el sexto, Hatake Kakashi, el que antes había sido conocido como el ninja que copia. Él llevaba ya un tiempo en el cargo, había ganado popularidad como soltero codiciado, e incluso había muchos queriendo conocer su verdadero rostro bajo la máscara, incluso Matsuri solía tener curiosidad al respecto, pues Kakashi siempre le había resultado misterioso, a pesar de las pocas veces que lo había visto.

No conocía del todo Konoha, aunque había estado un par de veces de visita, en alguna que otra misión, siempre habían sido visitas cortas, aunque, al menos, sabía exactamente en donde se ubicaba la oficina del líder de la aldea. Había escuchado que la anterior Hokage, la quinta, se había retirado para darle el pase a Kakashi y que ahora se dedicaba por entero a ser la directora del hospital, uno de los centros médicos más avanzados de todas las naciones elementales, debido a que contaban con ella, la poderosa sannin legendaria, dueña de uno de los más increíbles jutsus médicos que se hubiesen conocido. Matsuri planeaba ir a verla, si es que lograba conseguir una cita con ella, claro, para que le hiciera un chequeo completo, necesitaba revisar el estado de su embarazo.

Cuando llegó al edificio en donde se ubicaba la oficina del Hokage, no pudo evitar mirar hacia lo lejos y observar la montaña con los rostros de los anteriores gobernantes de Konoha, incluso el sexto se encontraba ahí. En Suna existía algo parecido, pero en una escala muchísimo menor, se trataba de un salón con estatuas, ahí se encontraba también retratado Gaara, el quinto Kazekage, su amado maestro.

—Buenas tardes –le dijo un custodio que se encargaba de vigilar a los visitantes del ninja más importante de la hoja—. ¿Viene por un encargo? Necesito ver su permiso.

Matsuri solamente asintió con la cabeza, enseñando el mismo permiso que hace rato le había mostrado al ninja de la entrada. Cuando el guardia encontró que estaba todo en orden, la hizo pasar a una sala y le pidió que esperara para anunciarla al Hokage. Matsuri hizo caso en todo, soltando un suspiro cuando sintió que se quedaba a solas en esa sala oscura. Se sentía tan sola en esos momentos, realmente tenía miedo, estaba tremendamente asustada de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, porque no tenía a dónde ir, no había nadie que la esperara o la recibiera, ni siquiera tenía un destino planeado, ella simplemente resolvió pensarlo sobre la marcha, solamente quería salir de Suna cuanto antes.

—El Hokage la recibirá ahora –escuchó la voz del guardia, haciéndole dar un ligero respingo debido a su irrupción más que repentina. La castaña asintió con la cabeza, un poco nerviosa, dirigiéndose al encuentro del ninja de cabellera plateada.

Kakashi estaba sentado de forma despreocupada, llevaba puesta su túnica de Hokage, pero no usaba el sombrero, éste estaba posado sobre el escritorio, al lado de una pila de informes; era bastante parecido a Gaara, él detestaba usar ese "ridículo" sombrero, incluso si era parte de su uniforme, simplemente lo odiaba.

—Hokage-sama, soy Matsuri de la aldea de la arena, he venido a entregar un encargo –comentó enseguida, inclinándose de manera respetuosa hacia el hombre que le miraba de modo tranquilo. Rápidamente rebuscó entre sus ropas, llevaba el pergamino atado a la cintura, así que lo cogió y lo extendió hacia el Hokage—. Aquí está.

—Ya veo, gracias –Kakashi recibió aquel pergamino y lo extendió para leer su contenido, hablaba sobre un par de mejoras estructurales en las cuales los arquitectos de Suna habían estado trabajando y las cuales habían sido requeridas para implementar también en Konoha—. Oh, estaba esperando esta información, me es de mucha ayuda, señorita Matsuri.

Ella sonrió, a pesar de que esa misión era secundaria para su persona, le daba gusto haber hecho algo bien.

—También tengo esto, Hokage-sama –Matsuri aprovechó ese mismo instante para extender aquel permiso de estadía en la aldea por tiempo indefinido. Kakashi lo recibió y lo escrutó con la mirada, analizando muy bien el contenido.

—Me gustaría saber a qué se debe esta petición tan poco usual –comentó el de cabello gris, observando a la joven con bastante curiosidad. Recordaba haber visto a Matsuri una que otra vez, incluso en la boda del Kazekage, hace sólo tres días atrás, ella estaba ahí, era su ex alumna, puesto que, aun si Matsuri no sabía qué era bien conocida por ese detalle, los demás sí que la ubicaban como la única aprendiz de Gaara.

Matsuri sabía qué no podía mentirle al Hokage, no tenía que decirle todo, obviamente, pero sí debía contarle, aunque sea, lo suficiente como para justificar su estadía en su aldea.

—Estoy embarazada, me gustaría poder controlar mi estado en este lugar, he oído maravillas sobre su hospital y realmente me gustaría ser revisada por Tsunade-sama al menos una vez y oír sus recomendaciones para poder cuidar mi salud perfectamente.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, esa chica era muy joven, debía ser incluso menor que sus ex estudiantes, pero suponía que no había nada malo en que estuviera esperando un hijo y, mucho menos, en que quisiera velar lo mejor posible por su salud.

—Ya veo –contestó, esbozando una sonrisa amable debajo de su máscara—. En ese caso, no hay ningún problema, te ayudaré a obtener una cita con Tsunade-sama.

—¿De verdad? –los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron enseguida, los rumores de que el sexto era sumamente amable eran totalmente ciertos—. ¡Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama! –exclamó agradecida, pues había supuesto que sería realmente complicado ver a la quinta, estaba feliz de que no fuese así.

En otro lado de la aldea, específicamente en la gran entrada, el otro ninja de Suna que había llegado siguiendo a Matsuri apenas y había conseguido entrar. Había inventado una loca historia en donde decía que su compañera se olvidó de algo sumamente importante para su misión y que por eso él la había alcanzado sin traer ningún permiso firmado. Por suerte, uno de los guardias de la entrada era su conocido, habían luchado juntos en la cuarta guerra ninja y, gracias a eso, él le había creído fácilmente.

El castaño había seguido a Matsuri hasta la oficina del Hokage y, una vez ahí, usó una técnica de transformación para camuflarse como un ninja de la hoja y poder entrar sin problemas, había visto a uno que otro mientras se dirigía allí. Fue así que logró escuchar la conversación de Matsuri con Kakashi, enterándose con gran asombro del embarazo de la chica que él amaba.

¿Había sido el Kazekage el culpable? No tenía ni que preguntàrselo, era obvio que así era: el padre del hijo que Matsuri estaba esperando era Gaara, ese _bastardo infeliz_.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

A pesar de que ella era una extranjera, todos en Konoha eran muy amables con ella, Matsuri lo había descubierto después de abandonar la oficina del Hokage. Había ido a instalarse a un hotel, mientras recibía el aviso de que podía dirigirse al hospital para una consulta con la quinta. Estaba un poco preocupada, pues no había cuidado bien de si misma con todo lo mal que lo había estado pasando y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de controlar su embarazo, tampoco quería que nadie en Suna lo supiera, por suerte, en Konoha no tenía tal problema.

No pensaba quedarse para siempre, eso era obvio, sólo iba a estar ahí un par de días para su chequeo, descansar un poco y luego pensaba partir, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro hacia dónde dirigirse, sabía que era imposible que una estancia larga en Konoha no la fuese a delatar con Gaara.

—Ya es un poco tarde…–murmuró, soltando un leve suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama de su habitación rentada. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, podía notarlo desde su ventana, venía siendo hora de comer, incluso su estómago ya había comenzado a sonar.

Como no tenía nada para comer, decidió salir, pero antes de ello se dio una ducha con agua tibia para relajarse, luego se puso ropa cómoda y salió fuera del hotel; había escuchado que en la aldea de la hoja había muy buenos restaurantes, así que pensaba comprobarlo. Caminó un rato por las calles, había diferentes puestos de comida y otro tipo de tiendas, el comercio era mucho mayor al que había en Suna, desde luego. Al llegar a un modesto restaurante de ramen, la castaña se vio hipnotizada por el delicioso aroma de la carne y los fideos, así que no dudó en ingresar a Ichiraku.

—¡Bienvenida! –le saludó el dueño, Teuchi, quién sonreía ampliamente, pero al no reconocer a la joven, su expresión cambió por una de confusión—. ¿Uh? Usted parece ser una nueva clienta.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas que se ubicaban en un costado del restaurante. Con el tiempo, Ichiraku había dejado de ser sólo un pequeño puesto de ramen y había crecido mucho, sobre todo, porque era el lugar favorito del héroe de la cuarta guerra, así que gozaban de una gran popularidad.

—Vengo de Sunagakure, solamente estaré de visita unos días –dijo la chica, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Ya veo! –exclamó el dueño, retomando su energía y entusiasmo de antes—. En ese caso, le serviremos nuestro mejor plato, así puede hablar bien de nosotros en la aldea aliada.

Matsuri solamente asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no volvería a Suna, pero al menos podía recomendar el lugar a donde sea que fuese a ir.

Teuchi se acercó a su hija Ayame para avisarle que prepararán el nuevo tazón de ramen, cuando de pronto se apareció nada más y nada menos que el mismo Naruto, el cual atravesó la entrada y se dirigió a la barra del restaurante.

—¡Hola, viejo! Dame lo de siempre –pidió alegremente. Desde que el viejo le había regalado aquel famoso pase de ramen gratis en su boda, el rubio no perdía oportunidad alguna para usarlo.

—Ah, hola, Naruto, sólo espera a que atienda a la señorita –le respondió el hombre, señalando a la joven que estaba sentada en silencio, rogando para que el amigo de Gaara no la reconociera: ruegos inútiles, pensó.

—¿Eh? –Naruto la observó fijamente un par de segundos, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella—. ¡Pero si es Matsuri! –exclamó, sentándose de inmediato frente a la chica, la cual no podía creer su mala suerte—. Hey, hola, ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó el curioso Uzumaki.

—H-hola, Naruto-san –saludó un poco nerviosa—. Estoy aquí de misión, pero ya la terminé.

—Ya veo –el ojiazul continuaba sonriendo alegremente, parecía bastante animado, era como si siempre estuviera así de feliz—. ¿Y qué tal está Gaara? Ya se fue a su luna de miel, supongo.

Matsuri frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la pregunta, no le entusiasmaba para nada que le preguntaran sobre su ex maestro, pero era algo obvio, Naruto era su amigo después de todo, incluso si apenas hace unos días lo había visto, no perdería oportunidad para saber sobre él.

—Sí, Gaara-sama ya se fue –respondió, desviando la mirada.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio de un momento a otro, pero Naruto no podía notar lo que pasaba, siempre era distraído, algo normal en él. Ayame, la hija de Teuchi, sirvió el plato de ramen a Matsuri y luego el hombre le sirvió el suyo a Naruto, quién emocionado dividió los palillos y le dio una probada.

—Ah, sabe increíble como siempre –comentó sonriente.

Matsuri dividió los palillos y también probó su ramen, nunca había comido algo tan delicioso en su vida, los platillos de Suna eran, sin duda, bastante diferentes, no es que fuesen malos, pero los ingredientes que utilizaba Konoha eran mucho más exquisitos.

—Sabe de maravilla –dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas, para volver a comer un poco más. Naruto le observó feliz, pues siempre le ponía alegre ver que otros disfrutaban de su comida favorita.

—¿Sabes algo? –comentó el rubio, bebiendo un poco de caldo—. Al principio, cuando me enteré de que Gaara tenía una novia y luego que se iba a casar, creí que eras tú.

Al escucharlo, la castaña se atragantó con los fideos. Dándose golpes en el pecho, comenzó a rebuscar en la mesa algo que pudiera ayudarla. Al verla, Naruto le sirvió un vaso de agua del pequeño jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa, había uno en todas.

—¿Estás bien? –cuestionó el preocupado Uzumaki, mientras ella bebía un gran sorbo para pasar la comida—. Perdón, creo que dije algo imprudente –dijo un poco avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

La joven ninja de Suna dejó el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa, soltando un suspiro, no podía creer lo que Naruto Uzumaki acababa de decir, le había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—Naruto-san, ¿por qué dice tal cosa? –interrogó la chica, ya un poco más calmada. Todavía le dolía un poco la garganta y el pecho, pero ya estaba bien.

Naruto, todavía avergonzado por su metida de pata, intentó responder sin volver a fastidiarla de nuevo.

—Bueno… es que Gaara siempre te ha tratado de modo diferente a los demás –tras decir aquello, pudo notar como la kunoichi le observaba con gran curiosidad—. Desde un inicio él fue amable contigo, intentó hacer las cosas bien, con decirte que a mí casi me mata cuando nos conocimos –soltó una pequeña carcajada, creyendo que había dicho algo gracioso, pero al notar que ella no se reía, se controló—. La cosa es que Gaara solía mirarte de un modo muy especial, cuando estaban en mi boda, él lucía como si siempre tratara de cuidarte, se notaba que se preocupaba por ti, yo veo a Hinata de ese modo, por eso pensé que sentía algo por ti.

Escuchar todo eso viniendo de una persona que realmente conocía a su sensei, hizo que Matsuri se sintiera morir, no porque fuese algo malo, sino porque habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuese verdad, pero lo dudaba, no lo creía, o más bien, no quería hacerlo.

—Él solamente me cuidaba como su alumna, nada más –fue su respuesta, sin disimular ni un poco su tristeza. Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa chica parecía estar totalmente enamorada de Gaara y él había sido un imprudente al hablarle de él.

—Ah, bueno…¿y tú cómo estás? –intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema, ya no quería seguir cagándola.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Matsuri había regresado al hotel la noche anterior, le habían dejado un mensaje en la recepción de que podía pasar al día siguiente por el hospital de Konoha para una visita a la quinta, quién le estaría esperando para hacerle un chequeo completo. Apenas había llegado la hora, ella se había ido y ahora se encontraba recostada en una camilla de hospital, ya le habían realizado algunos exámenes, pero ahora venía el más importante, el ultrasonido.

Tsunade le aplicó un gel frío sobre el vientre, luego de pedirle que se subiera la blusa y luego le acercó una extraña máquina, mientras observaba una pantalla cuyas imágenes eran todas en color gris, negro y blanco.

—Aquí está–murmuró la mujer, sonriendo. Matsuri no podía dejar de mirarla, le parecía increíble que alguien de su edad luciera tan joven y hermosa, la ex Hokage era alguien bastante increíble—. Mira esto, este de aquí es tu bebé–habló, señalando con su dedo índice una pequeña mancha en la pantalla—. Estás por entrar al cuarto mes, aproximadamente, todo luce bastante bien.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó la castaña, intentando descifrar las imágenes que veía en esa pantalla, aunque no entendía mucho de eso, parecía que todo estaba correcto con su embarazo y eso era lo único importante—. Tsunade-sama, yo no entiendo mucho de este tipo de cosas, pero me alegra saber que mi pequeño está bien.

—Es normal que no sepas mucho –la rubia volvió a sonreír, a pesar de lo seria que lucía, en realidad era muy amable—. Es tu primer embarazo, así que no debes tener muchos conocimientos al respecto, pero es bueno que hayas venido.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, parecía que de a poco la imagen comenzaba a tener sentido.

—¿Quieres escuchar su corazón? –preguntó la mujer, subiendo un poco el volumen de la máquina, entonces, unos cuantos sonidos se pudieron oír, eran como golpecitos de tambor. Matsuri estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que ya era capaz de escuchar el corazón de su bebé, así que se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas que, después de muchísimo tiempo, eran de alegría y no de tristeza.

—Se oye muy alto…–murmuró.

Ambas escucharon que golpeaban la puerta, así que Tsunade despegó la sonda de su vientre, dándole un par de toallas de papel para que se limpiara. Al abrir, una de las enfermeras le entregó un informe, el cual ella recibió, intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego la enfermera se fue.

—Matsuri, me trajeron los resultados de tus exámenes –dijo la rubia, tomando asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la camilla. Matsuri también se sentó—. Todo se ve en orden, pero pareces un poco desnutrida, de hecho, estás demasiado delgada. Voy a recetarte un par de suplementos alimenticios y una dieta saludable para que recuperes peso, es importante que te mantengas sana, no sólo por ti, sino por el bien de tu bebé, después de todo, él recibe los nutrientes directamente de ti.

—Entiendo –la castaña asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de la quinta, pues deseaba que todo saliera perfecto, no quería que su pequeño o pequeña tuviese problemas por su culpa, por haber sido irresponsable, como se había comportado las últimas semanas debido a su profunda tristeza.

De ahora en adelante, iba a ser más fuerte que nunca, porque ya no iba a volver a estar sola.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri salía del hospital de Konoha, llevaba una bolsa con algunas cosas que le habían entregado, pero había otras que ella misma debía comprar. Le habían dicho que la farmacia de la familia Nara estaba cerca y que ahí iba a poder conseguir todo lo que le hacía falta, tan sólo esperaba no encontrarse con Shikamaru Nara, el novio de Temari. Estaba muy segura de que, al saber su secreto una sola persona, todos lo sabrían en cuestión de poco tiempo, así que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

—Ah, ¿dónde me dijeron que era? –se preguntó, mirando en todas direcciones, parecía que se había perdido, puesto que Konoha era enorme.

—Matsuri –escuchó que le llamaban desde atrás, así que se dio la media vuelta y palideció al ver a Ittetsu parado frente a ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—I-Ittetsu, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, un poco asustada de que quizás él estuviera acompañado, de que de nada le hubiera servido huir de la aldea, ¿acaso ya había sido encontrada tan rápido?

El chico, quién parecía legítimamente enfadado, relajó un poco su expresión.

—Más bien, ¿tú qué haces aquí, Matsuri? –exigió saber, sin apartar la mirada de ella y notando de inmediato lo inquieta que estaba—. Estoy solo, descuida, nadie me siguió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me seguiste?

—Sí–respondió el castaño, empuñando sus dos manos, se sentía furioso, estaba herido después de darse cuenta de lo que Matsuri pretendía—. Te seguí porque me preocupé por ti, me preguntaba qué hacías saliendo de la aldea en la madrugada, ¿acaso habías perdido la cabeza? Pero ahora lo sé–sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia los medicamentos que la chica llevaba, la cual escondió la bolsa detrás de su espalda—. Estás embarazada del Kazekage.

—Cállate por favor –rogó la kunoichi, temiendo que cualquiera pudiera oír.

—No, Matsuri, no me voy a callar –el hombre apoyó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la chica, viéndole con aquella expresión entre adolorida y rabiosa a la misma vez—. Dime algo, ¿él lo sabe? ¿El Kazekage sabe que vas a tener un hijo suyo?

—Eso no te incumbe –la castaña desvió la mirada, le daba mucha vergüenza verlo.

—Responde, ¿el sabe? –exigió el ninja, alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

Matsuri parecía a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban ya aguados, inundados, esta situación era lo último que se esperaba vivir.

—No, no lo sabe, no quiero que lo sepa nunca –fue su respuesta, a la cual sólo obtuvo un largo y prolongado silencio. Ittetsu la soltó después de un par de segundos y soltó un hondo suspiro, luego simplemente la abrazó, mientras ella perdía por un momento la entereza y dejaba que las lágrimas por fin corrieran sobre su rostro.

—Está bien, todo está bien –aseguró Ittetsu, tratando de calmarla luego del susto que le había hecho pasar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Un par de horas después, Matsuri y su amigo Ittetsu se encontraban sentados en un parque de la aldea de la hoja, charlando. Ella le había contado sobre cómo se dieron las cosas desde el inicio, omitiendo los detalles _ardientes_, le explicó al castaño por qué no le había contado a Gaara sobre su futuro hijo, lo cual él pareció entender y compartir.

—Entiendo, pero…¿a dónde irás? –cuestionó, intentando no sonar demasiado molesto, pues, en realidad se sentía furioso, estaba lleno de ira contra Gaara por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Matsuri, por jugar con ella y abandonarla embarazada, incluso si él no sabía lo último, ¿a qué clase de líder se suponía que estaba siguiendo?

La castaña bajó la mirada, mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre.

—Había pensado en pasar una temporada en el país del té, pero… realmente, creo que sería mejor tomar un barco hacia el país del océano, es un lugar muy lejano y puede que me tome tiempo llegar, pero mis abuelos eran de allá y es el único lugar en el cual puedo pensar.

—Matsuri, ¿sabes lo lejos que está eso? Podrías tardar meses en llegar, dijiste que ya casi estás de cuatro meses, se te va a comenzar a notar –el ninja la miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy preocupado por ella, no podía pensar siquiera en dejarla marchar sola a un viaje tan peligroso como ese—. Muy bien, lo he decidido, me iré contigo.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó la sorprendida chica, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos negros—. ¿Acaso estás loco? No puedes irte así nada más de la aldea, ni siquiera avisaste que saldrías, serás un ninja renegado si haces eso.

—No me importa –Ittetsu tomó las manos de Matsuri entre las suyas, ambas, apretándolas con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para provocarle dolor. La miró fijamente, con convicción, era obvio que estaba decidido—. No me importa si en Suna me consideran un criminal, no voy a abandonarte, Matsuri, y sé muy bien que, aunque yo te lo pida, no vas a volver a la aldea –hizo una ligera pausa, soltando un suspiro—. Y yo tampoco quiero servirle a alguien como ese sujeto.

Matsuri se soltó de golpe del agarre de su amigo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Por favor, no te refieras a Gaara-sensei de ese modo –exigió un poco ofendida, incluso en un momento como aquel, ella lo continuaba defendiendo.

—Es increíble cuánto lo amas y todo lo que haces por él –el castaño se cruzó de brazos, estaba celoso, no podía negarlo, no comprendía el nivel del lazo que había entre Matsuri y su Kazekage, no podía entender por qué ella lo amaba de tal modo que incluso era capaz de defenderlo, a pesar del daño que él le había causado—. Supongo que entiendo…–finalmente, luego de un par de segundos, soltó un suspiro—. Yo siento lo mismo, pero por ti.

—E-eh…–exclamó un poco avergonzada Matsuri, le sorprendía que Ittetsu dijera tal cosa en un momento como aquel, no parecía que fuera a dejar de lado la idea de estar junto a ella—. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Ittetsu –murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente.

—Sí, sí–dijo el ninja, agitando su mano de un lado a otro con cierto desinterés—. Sé que lo amas a él y bla, bla, me sé la excusa, Matsuri –ella frunció el ceño nuevamente al escucharlo, intentando protestar, pero Ittetsu siguió hablando—. Está bien si no me quieres ahora, me quedaré a tu lado y haré que me quieras, Gaara-sama ya no volverá a ser un obstáculo nunca más –aseguró, sonriendo de medio lado, mientras que la chica le observaba sorprendida por aquellas palabras dichas tan a la ligera.

—¿Q-qué? Estás loco, vuelve a la aldea y déjame ir sola.

—No –respondióél. Estaba seguro de que, si permanecía junto a Matsuri, ella tarde o temprano acabaría sintiendo algo por su persona, era imposible que continuara amando siempre al Kazekage, más si estaba lejos de él—. Me haré cargo de ti y de tu bebé, lo prometo.

—No necesito que hagas tal cosa –Matsuri, cruzada de brazos, sólo le hizo un desprecio a su amigo y arrimado compañero de viaje, aunque no estaba realmente molesta con él, le agradecía su preocupación y su intento de cuidarla, pero ya había arruinado su propia vida y no deseaba hacer lo mismo con la de él, incluso si Ittetsu insistía en ello.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, esposo de Hinata Hyûga y futuro padre de un niño que estaba muy pronto a llegar, caminaba por las calles de Konoha hacia la oficina de su actual Hokage, era un nuevo día y el sol parecía brillar de manera increíblemente jovial esa mañana. Se asomó hacia la torre del líder de su aldea y luego de ser saludado por los guardias, quiénes con respeto le reverenciaban, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Kakashi, su ex maestro.

—¡Hey, Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó el ahora Jouning de Konoha, entrando a la oficina sin ningún tipo de aviso—. ¿Eh? –exclamó al ver nuevamente a la ex alumna de su amigo Gaara, quién se encontraba en compañía de otro ninja de su aldea, uno que él no conocía. Ambos parecían tratar algún tema con el Hokage, quién sólo observó a su alumno con aquella típica mirada de desinterés.

—Naruto, ¿acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? –cuestionó el peli plateado—. Ah, es obvio que no –suspiró, para luego volver a ver a ambos shinobis de la aldea aliada—. Bueno, como les iba diciendo, cuentan con mi apoyo para su viaje, lamento que hayamos sido interrumpidos por este imprudente.

Ittetsu, quién apenas y había visto a Naruto de reojo un par de veces, estaba ciertamente admirado, él era el héroe de la guerra, era Naruto Uzumaki, era muy afortunado de estar cerca de una persona como él, sólo esperaba que no fuese un hipócrita, tal como el Kazekage.

—Está bien, Hokage-sama, muchísimas gracias –le dijo Matsuri, sonriendo de forma amable hacia el rubio, el cual solamente se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta. Después de eso, ambos hicieron una reverencia a modo de despedida y salieron fuera de la oficina.

Kakashi miró a Naruto, el rubio continuaba callado y eso no era usual en él.

—Naruto, ¿viniste por una misión?

Naruto, volviendo a la realidad, rápidamente sonrió.

—Ah, sí, pero recordé que debo hacer algo –respondió, saliendo de la oficina tan rápido como había entrado, dejando desconcertado a su ex maestro.

Cuando Naruto salió, corrió hacia donde la castaña y su compañero iban caminando, dispuesto a darles alcance.

—¡Matsuri-chan! –llamó a la chica, la cual se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre, se volteó y observó sorprendida al joven de cabellera rubia, quién corría hacia ella y se detuvo al estar frente a frente—. Hey, qué bueno que te alcancé.

—¿Sucede algo, Naruto-san? –preguntó ella, un poco confusa.

Naruto, recuperando el aliento tras haber corrido, sonrió de modo radiante, aunque ligeramente avergonzado.

—Sí, quería disculparme por lo imprudente que fui ayer –dijo apenado, mirando de reojo al chico que acompañaba a Matsuri—. Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto –se presentó, tan jovial y alegre como siempre.

—¡E-es un gusto! –exclamó Ittetsu, emocionado por ser saludado por nada más y nada menos que el ninja más fuerte de la alianza shinobi—. Me llamo Ittetsu, es un honor conocerlo, Naruto-san.

Matsuri sonrió ligeramente, sabía que su amigo era fan de Naruto, no podía siquiera ocultarlo.

—No se preocupe por eso, Naruto-san, no fue nada –dijo la castaña, ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa en tanto se la dedicaba al Uzumaki.

—Bueno…–Naruto sabía bien que había cometido un error al preguntar cosas que no debía y que había hecho sentir mal a esa chica, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy culpable por alguna extraña razón—. ¿Les gustaría cenar hoy conmigo y mi esposa Hinata? –preguntó de improvisto, sorprendiendo a los contrarios por su invitación, aunque ninguno de los dos se podía negar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

A pesar de haber sido una invitación un poco extraña, Matsuri e incluso Ittetsu estaban fascinados al haber compartido un momento junto a Naruto, él realmente era una persona muy cálida y agradable, lo mismo que su esposa, quién había preparado algo delicioso para que todos disfrutaran. Habían comido y charlado bastante, casi sin darse cuenta, se había hecho muy tarde y Hinata, con su ya avanzado estado de embarazo, debía descansar.

—Fue muy agradable pasar tiempo con ustedes –dijo la castaña, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia sus anfitriones, los cuales sonreían de modo amable—. Muchas gracias por su invitación.

—¡No fue nada! –exclamó Naruto, tan escandaloso como siempre—. Vuelvan cuando quieran, nuestros aliados de Suna siempre son bienvenidos, más si somos amigos.

Ittetsu parecía fascinado al ser considerado "amigo" del héroe, mientras que Matsuri sólo podía sentirse agradecida y feliz, a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde aquella vez en que ella fue secuestrada y Naruto, junto a otros ninjas de la hoja ayudaron en su rescate, él todavía le consideraba una amiga, no cabía duda que el Uzumaki era una persona increíble.

—Nuevamente gracias –repitió la castaña, sonriendo, aunque estaba un poco triste, pues sabía que ya no volvería nunca más.

—Matsuri-chan, antes de que te vayas…–Hinata se dio la vuelta y fue hacia un pequeño mueble que estaba en su sala, buscó dentro de un cajón y de él sacó un bote redondo y pequeño, parecía ser un ungüento, era probable que fuese parecido al que una vez le había dado a Naruto para curar sus heridas—. Sé que pronto se irán de regreso a Suna, así que esto es para ti, te ayudará con las estrías –la ojiperla guiñó un ojo, a lo que su invitada solamente se sonrojó, ¿cómo era que ella lo sabía? Ah, debía ser porque también estaba pasando por lo mismo, ¿no?

—G-gracias, Hinata-san –respondió, volviendo a sonreír, para después retirarse junto a Ittetsu de vuelta a su hotel. Como ambos habían explicado la situación al Hokage, el chico podía andar a sus anchas en la aldea, a pesar de no haber sido invitado.

Después de que ambos se habían ido, el rubio miró a su esposa con confusión, ya que no había entendido el gesto que ella tuvo al final, así que no dudó en preguntar.

—Hinata –le llamó, mientras la joven se dedicaba a lavar los platos sucios. Él se acercó y comenzó a ayudarla, no le gustaba que su esposa hiciera muchas cosas que pudieran resultar pesadas, aunque, según él, todo era potencialmente dañino para Hinata.

—¿Sí, Naruto-kun? –cuestionó la joven, riendo divertida al ver como Naruto la apartaba con cuidado para luego meter él mismo las manos al agua y ponerse a lavar, dejando que ella sólo secara las cosas.

—¿Por qué le diste eso a Matsuri-chan? Ella no parecía tener heridas, es un ungüento de tu familia, ¿no?

—Oh, eso –la chica se llevó una mano a su boca, ocultando su dulce risa—. Ese ungüento no es para las heridas, Naruto-kun, es para las estrías, una chica siempre debe cuidar su aspecto, más durante su embarazo.

El chico le observó ladeando el rostro, con mil signos de interrogación dándole vueltas sobre la cabeza, hasta que pareció comprender por fin.

—¿Ella está embarazada? –sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por el asombro ante el asentimiento de su esposa, así que era eso, Matsuri estaba esperando un hijo, eso no se lo esperaba, ¿acaso el chico que estaba con ella era su novio entonces? Bueno, esos temas no eran de su incumbencia, de todos modos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sunagakure, dos semanas después…

Gaara estaba furioso, molesto, no sabía siquiera cómo debía sentirse o cómo debía reaccionar, solamente sabía que Matsuri había partido, que se había ido de la aldea, porque aquella misión hacia Konoha debía ser una distracción, era obvio que ella no tenía intenciones de volver.

Arrojó aquella carta a la basura, no la iba a dejar irse, no importaba cuán egoísta fuese aquello, él no podía permitir que Matsuri viviera lejos de él, no podía dejar que pasara porque él no lo iba a soportar.

—¡Anbus! –al instante, dos ninjas de la rama anbu aparecieron frente a él, vestidos con sus ropajes distintivos y su máscara, la cual ocultaba sus rostros, ambos reverenciaron a su líder, quién, aunque por fuera parecía tranquilo, por dentro estaba a punto de explotar.

—Vayan a Konoha, busquen a Matsuri y tráiganla aquí de inmediato –ordenó, cosa que sus subordinados acataron sin siquiera preguntar nada, sólo asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a desaparecer en segundos.

El Kazekage, entre tanto, empuñó ambas manos y miró el cielo a través de la ventana de su oficina, el día parecía esplendoroso, pero él sentía como si se hundiera cada vez más en un vacío muy profundo, el cual no iba a poder calmar hasta que tuviera a Matsuri de vuelta a su lado, incluso si ella lo odiaba; aunque sabía bien que eso no era posible.

—Matsuri… vuelve…–murmuró, rogando ingenuamente porque ella siguiera en Konoha, que pudiera encontrarla, que todo estuviera bien.

Continuará…

...


	12. Muerte

**¡Hola!**

**Hoy por fin vengo con la cintinuación de esta historia, como algunos sabrán, tuve un pequeño accidente en casa con agua caliente y me quemé una de mis manos, así que no podía escribir, de todos modos, ya estoy bien, así que gracias por esperarme y mandarme sus mejores deseos.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 12: Muerte**

Se suponía que este día iba a ser uno grandioso, después de volver finalmente de su luna de miel, lo correcto era que su esposo pasara tiempo con ella, pero, en lugar de ello, Gaara solamente estaba encerrado en su oficina, divagando sobre el hecho de que su ex alumna -aparentemente- había abandonado la aldea, ansioso por la llegada de sus Anbus para que le dieran razón de ella. Eran casi las siete de la tarde y Aoi había ido a buscar a Gaara, ya que él le había prometido llegar temprano, sin embargo, en cuanto su marido no se presentó, la rubia decidió ir a comprobar si todo estaba bien, era ahí que se había encontrado con la noticia de lo sucedido con Matsuri.

La razón por la cual Matsuri se había ido de la aldea era obvia para ella, era por Gaara, pero él…él había prometido que haría que su matrimonio funcionara, ¿entonces por qué perdía su tiempo en algo como esto?

—¿Gaara está en su oficina? –escuchó la voz de su cuñado, Kankuro, quién venía en compañía de su hermana Temari, ambos lucían serios, pero tranquilos, aunque se inquietaron un poco de verla a ella ahí.

—Sí, dice que está muy ocupado –respondió Aoi, estaba un poco cabreada por todo esto, no podía evitarlo, se sentía celosa de Matsuri, del afecto, la devoción y la preocupación que Gaara guardaba hacia ella.

—Aoi, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Parece ser que mi hermano estará aquí un par de horas más –le dijo Temari, teniendo en cuenta que no le hacía bien a su cuñada el estar en ese lugar, preocupándose demás por su hermano, cuando debía estar más pendiente de su salud y la de su bebé; ella lo entendía a la perfección al encontrarse en el mismo estado, aunque aún no era capaz de decírselo a sus hermanos.

—Sí, creo que es mejor –contestó la esposa del Kazekage, soltando un suspiro. Era cierto que últimamente se sentía más débil y somnolienta de lo normal, no sabía por qué, pero suponía que era un síntoma más de su embarazo. No iba a ganar nada con estar ahí, no importaba lo mucho que odiara la idea de ver a Gaara preocuparse por otra mujer, él no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que la encontrara, ella lo conocía y lo sabía a la perfección.

—Kankuro, luego me informas todo –avisó Temari, antes de alejarse en compañía de su cuñada, la cual no relajaba aquella expresión inquieta.

Mientras tanto, el castaño asintió con la cabeza y una vez que su hermana y su cuñada se alejaron, él dio dos golpes a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, quién desde el interior le indicó que entrara. Kankuro ingresó a la oficina, su hermano estaba sentado en su silla, mirando las nubes en el cielo a través de la ventana, las cuales ya se habían puesto rojas. Llevaba todo el día esperando noticias de Matsuri, deseando ir él mismo en su búsqueda, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—Gaara –le llamó Kankuro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en cuanto el menor le observó con esa expresión casi desesperada en el rostro, aquella que nadie que lo conociera tan bien como él o Temari sería capaz de descifrar.

—¿Ya saben algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo, ni siquiera saludó, fue directo al grano, a lo único que le importaba.

—Sí–el mayor asintió con la cabeza, antes de soltar un hondo suspiro—. Los ninjas de la entrada dijeron que, efectivamente, Matsuri dijo salir en una misión, pero no se fue sola –el entrecejo fruncido de Gaara le comunicó casi de forma inmediata que no le iba a gustar nada lo que iba a oír—. Ittetsu, un ninja de clase Jouning fue junto a ella, ambos se fueron hacia Konoha.

—¿Ittetsu? –Gaara apretó los dientes y los puños al oír ese nombre, ¿ese idiota otra vez? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Se sentía furioso, incluso sabiendo que no tenía el derecho, que Matsuri tenía toda la libertad para rehacer su vida con quien ella quisiera, pero ¿tenía que ser ese estúpido?

—Tsk –masculló, dándole un pequeño golpe a la mesa. Solamente le tomó un segundo para decidir que le importaba un carajo el hecho de estar casado ahora, él tenía que ir a buscar a Matsuri por sí mismo, escuchar de su propia boca que ella deseaba irse y estar con otro hombre, de ese modo, se podría resignar y quedarse tranquilo. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a salir, pero su hermano le detuvo el paso.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? –cuestionó el castaño, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte de su menor.

—A buscar a Matsuri, ¿a dónde más? –dijo con obviedad.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? –Kankuro le reclamó sin esperar un segundo—. Tú eres el Kazekage, no puedes abandonar la aldea si no es por un asunto oficial, deja que los Anbus se encarguen.

Gaara parecía cabreado, aunque su rostro lucía tan calmado como siempre, sus ojos estaban echando chispas en estos momentos.

—¿No me escuchaste? Dije que iré a buscarla, así que muévete –amenazó, permitiendo que un poco de arena revoloteara a su alrededor, a modo de intimidación, lamentablemente, ese tipo de cosas ya no funcionaban con su hermano como solían hacerlo en el pasado, se dio cuenta de ello cuando Kankuro no pareció ni un poco asustado.

—Gaara…–le llamó el castaño, con seriedad tanto en su voz como en su mirada—. ¿Matsuri es la chica con la que estabas teniendo algo? –por un momento, el rostro del Kazekage se descompuso al verse descubierto, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y se tuvo que morder el labio inferior, era la primera vez que se sentía de ese modo, indefenso—. Por tu expresión, la respuesta es afirmativa.

—¿Y eso qué?

Kankuro siguió sin desviar la mirada, notando algo que le llamó enormemente la atención, cosa que le hizo abrir la boca con asombro.

—No sólo tenían algo…¿te enamoraste de ella?

—¿Eres un brujo o algo? –Gaara se devolvió hacia su escritorio, molesto, apoyando ambas manos sobre el mueble de madera, mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano mayor—. Mira, Kankuro, no me importa lo que pienses de mí en este momento, yo necesito verla…

El ninja marionetista se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada de la oficina, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un hondo suspiro; sabía que no iba a detener a Gaara, hiciera lo que hiciera y dijera lo que dijera, él era tan terco como una mula y, obviamente, estaba acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad, pero, al menos, quería poder hablar con él y calmarlo un poco.

—Voy a ir contigo –anunció, notando que el pelirrojo iba a replicar, pero no le dio oportunidad—. No me importa que no quieras, iré, porque soy tu hermano mayor.

—Yo soy el Kazekage –reclamó Gaara, esbozando una casi invisible sonrisa socarrona—. Bien, ven conmigo, pero…¿para qué?

—En caso de cualquier cosa, ya sabes, no quiero que mates a nadie –respondió Kankuro, encogiéndose de hombros. Gaara comprendió enseguida que él se estaba refiriendo al idiota de Ittetsu, pues sí, Gaara era capaz de matarlo si le daba la gana, aun sabiendo que eso estaría mal.

—Haz lo que quieras.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Gaara terminó de armar un pequeño equipaje que llevaría consigo, ya que no planeaba estar fuera más de un par de días. Sus Anbus no le habían dicho nada nuevo, sólo que rastrearon a Matsuri y al otro tipo hacia Konoha, así que él iba a ir hasta allí junto a su hermano. Había dicho que tenía un asunto que atender con el Hokage, para que el consejo no le estuviera fastidiando, dejando a cargo de la aldea a su ex maestro, Baki, quién era parte del consejo.

Aoi le observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, su esposo ni siquiera le prestaba atención, aquello le hacía sentir tan miserable, pero ella sabía que era su culpa, que ella lo había elegido, porque pudo no casarse con él y no le había importado nada más que estar a su lado, del modo que fuera.

—Gaara, sé que no tienes asuntos que atender con el Hokage –habló de pronto, causando que Gaara dejara lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla—. Sé que vas a ir a buscar a Matsuri-chan.

El Kazekage tenía muy claro que lo que hacía estaba mal, que no debía dejar a su esposa y a su bebé por ir detrás de su ex alumna de ese modo; sin embargo, teniendo eso presente, todavía lo necesitaba, era algo más fuerte que su propia voluntad, tenia que verla, tenía que decirle toda la verdad, debía decirle que la amaba y que, aunque no pudieran estar juntos, él no la había usado, ella no era un estorbo.

—Aoi, escúchame… yo…

—No –lo interrumpió su esposa, caminando hacia él, hasta que sus brazos lo rodearon, escondiendo el rostro en el torso de su amado—. Está bien, yo entiendo, sé que tienes que verla, así que… sólo te pido que regreses cuando lo hayas hecho, ¿sí?

Un escalofrío casi punzante recorrió todo el cuerpo del Kage, desde la punta de los pies hasta su última hebra de cabello rojo, no quería hacerle daño a Aoi, no deseaba que ella también sufriera por su culpa, mucho menos el hijo de ambos.

—Lo prometo –contestó después de unos cuántos segundos que parecieron ser horas, pero esa respuesta bastó para que ella le dejara ir con la seguridad de que, cuando él pusiera en orden sus sentimientos por Matsuri, regresaría a su lado.

—Espero que la encuentres –dijo Aoi, rompiendo lentamente el abrazo, mientras le mostraba una suave y dulce sonrisa.

Gaara simplemente asintió con la cabeza, antes de tomar sus cosas y despedirse de ella. Después de eso, partió al encuentro de su hermano mayor y ambos salieron de Sunagakure a paso rápido, no tenían tiempo que perder, pues debían volver lo antes posible, aunque el Kazekage tenía en mente no regresar sin ella, o al menos, no sin haber podido verla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El país del Té era un lugar extenso y bastante peligroso, no contaba con una aldea oficial ninja, así que los trabajos que se necesitaran para esa zona, eran generalmente requeridos a Suna o Konoha, que eran las dos aldeas más cercanas. La región era conocida por sus clanes de bandidos, familias nobles y, por supuesto, por la enorme zona pesquera en la ciudad que quedaba más próxima al océano. Matsuri e Ittetsu habían salido de la aldea de la hoja al día siguiente de su cena en casa de Naruto y su esposa, iban viajando rápido, pero tomando todas las precauciones para no toparse con bandidos, era sabido que ellos se manejaban como clanes ninja y podían llegar a ser bastante problemáticos, así que habían pedido la ayuda de un ninja de la hoja para poder ocultar su rastro mediante una técnica.

Matsuri, quién era la que había utilizado la técnica para ocultar su rastro y el de su compañero, había usado bastante chakra y, al cabo de una semana de viaje, se sentía totalmente agotada. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad pesquera, ella apenas y podía contener el aliento.

—Ya estamos aquí–dijo Ittetsu, mirando de reojo a su compañera, quien se veía sumamente débil—. Matsuri, te dije que me permitieras usar la técnica a mí, te ves enferma…–el chico acercó su mano a la frente de la menor, buscando sentir su temperatura—. ¡Estás ardiendo!

—Debe ser por la lluvia que nos pescó hace dos días en medio del bosque –contestó la chica, que se sentía mareada, pero estaba de pie—. Creo que sería mejor buscar un lugar donde dormir, seguro eso me ayudará.

—Eres tan terca que me dan ganas de darte una nalgada –apenas dijo aquello, Ittetsu se avergonzó, ya que sonaba más como un fetiche sexual que como el regaño de un amigo, así que se dio un golpe en la frente por imprudente—. No me hagas caso, vamos a la ciudad a buscar posada.

Matsuri solamente se rio, le parecía gracioso el hecho de que Ittetsu le había prometido hace unos días atrás que no iba a intentar forzarla a nada por el momento, por eso, cada vez que decía algo que no debía, se daba un golpe, pero él no podía controlar su lengua, el pobre iba a terminar todo morado.

Mientras ambos se adentraban a la ciudad, la castaña tuvo un pequeño mareo una vez más, el cual casi la derribó, pero su compañero no tardó en sostenerla, fue entonces que un brillante elemento que colgaba del cuello de la kunoichi le llamó la atención, provocando que una amarga expresión se apoderara de su rostro; se trataba del colgante que el Kazekage le había dado a Matsuri. Él lo había visto hace unos días, mientras acampaban en una cueva para resguardarse de la lluvia, cuando la castaña se quitó su chaleco mojado, le había dado curiosidad el adorno tan bonito, así que le preguntó en dónde lo había obtenido, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho cuando Matsuri le contó que se lo había regalado Gaara, que ella lo usaba cada vez que lo extrañaba.

Sinceramente, no podía entender el amor tan fuerte que ella sentía hacia ese hombre, cuando él solamente la había hecho sufrir, le arrebató todo, incluso su vida en el que siempre había sido su hogar, porque él era de aquellos que tomaban lo que necesitaban y luego abandonaban lo que no. Le enfurecía saber que su querida Matsuri iba a ser la madre de un hijo de él, uno del cual el Kazekage ni siquiera tenía conocimiento, porque antes de que ella pudiera decirle, él la había abandonado. Toda la admiración que alguna vez sintió hacia Gaara, se había vuelto un enorme y entrañable resentimiento, mezclado con celos, con envidia, pero también con decepción. No por nada existía aquella frase "Nunca conozcas a tus héroes".

—Preguntemos aquí–dijo Matsuri, ya era de noche, pero este lugar estaba lleno de iluminación por todas partes, no era una aldea ninja, sino una ciudad comerciante, por eso, parecía como si la gente ni siquiera durmiera, había negocios abiertos, restaurantes y personas paseando, aún si el cielo se mostraba casi negro.

Ittetsu observó que estaban parados delante de una posada que lucía bastante modesta, a pesar de contar con varios pisos. A ninguno le alcanzaba el dinero para pagar algo demasiado ostentoso, debían ahorrar para el viaje en barco que pensaban hacer, así que el lugar era perfecto. Entraron y se dirigieron a la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción, pidieron dos habitaciones, pero, para su mala suerte, solamente había una disponible.

—De todos modos, debo cuidarte, así que no sería bueno que te quedes sola –dijo el castaño, notando que la fiebre de Matsuri parecía haber empeorado, ella incluso comenzaba a sudar y su mirada estaba un poco perdida—. Señorita, ¿podría darnos dos futones? –ordenó, a lo que la recepcionista asintió.

La habitación que les dieron no era especialmente grande, contaba con un baño privado, pero todo era de un estilo bastante oriental, incluso la puerta era corrediza y el suelo era de tatamis. Ittetsu puso en el suelo uno de los futones que la mujer de la recepción le había entregado, miró a Matsuri y le ayudó a tomar asiento sobre el mismo.

—Mira, no quiero que esto suene mal, pero ¿necesitas ayuda para cambiarte? –le preguntó, rascándose la mejilla, mientras éstas tomaban un leve color carmín.

—No –respondió Matsuri, soltando una graciosa risilla al verlo nuevamente ponerse nervioso, debía admitir que Ittetsu era un poco adorable—. Iré al baño a cambiarme, ya vuelvo.

Matsuri se volvió a parar con la ayuda de su acompañante, luego de buscar algo cómodo para vestir entre sus cosas. Se cambió rápidamente y regresó a la habitación, metiéndose dentro del futón en cosa de segundos. No se sentía nada bien, realmente estaba mareada y la fiebre comenzaba a volver un poco borrosa su visión, además, le dolía la garganta y tenía un poco de tos, era evidente que había cogido una gripe por culpa de la lluvia.

—Duerme –le dijo Ittetsu, mientras preparaba también su futón, él ya se había cambiado de ropa mientras la chica se encontraba en el baño—. Yo me quedaré despierto un rato para vigilarte –apoyó nuevamente una mano sobre la frente de la joven, su temperatura seguía siendo alta y su rostro estaba un poco rojo.

—Gracias, Ittetsu –murmuró la castaña, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, ya no lograba mantenerse despierta, así que se quedó dormida sin más, se sentía muy mal y todo lo que necesitaba era descansar un poco.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

En medio de su camino hacia la aldea de la hoja, Kankuro y Gaara habían parado para poder descansar, iban a dormir un par de horas antes de seguir, aunque el Kazekage había insistido en avanzar lo más posible, a veces deseaba que hubiera una forma más rápida de viajar, el solo hecho de tardar tanto nada más para llegar a la aldea vecina era un fastidio.

—Muy bien, ahora puedes contarme todo lo sucedido con Matsuri –dijo Kankuro, quién había encendido una pequeña fogata para calentar sus cuerpos. Aún estaban en medio del desierto y la brisa helada del país del viento se hacía sentir en todo su esplendor, provocando que ambos temblaran de frío, era gracioso pensar que durante el día el calor era sofocante.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada –contestó Gaara, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; le daba vergüenza relatar todo lo acontecido, el modo en que se había aprovechado de su inocente ex alumna, la manera en que estúpidamente se había enamorado de ella, pero aún así le había roto el corazón al decidir casarse con Aoi; todo eso, recordarlo todo era abrumador, le hacía sentir como un bastardo, un monstruo.

—¿Tuvieron sexo? –el castaño confirmó su teoría en cuánto la expresión de su hermano se volvió más dura—. No pensé que hubiesen llegado tan lejos.

—Ya cállate –Gaara se recostó sobre la fría arena, usándola como una cama. Cerró los ojos en busca de un poco de paz, pero su hermano mayor no estaba dispuesto a dársela, al menos, no hasta que le resolviera todas sus dudas.

—¿Realmente amas a Matsuri? Si es así, ¿por qué decidiste casarte con Aoi?

Gaara volvió a abrir sus ojos, sabía que Kankuro no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que le dijera todo lo que quería saber, así que no le quedó de otra. La luz de la luna era increíblemente brillante, le daba fuerte sobre el rostro, además, las estrellas parecían pequeños trozos de escarcha que se desparramaban por encima de un lienzo oscuro, el Kazekage se quedó observando esa inusual belleza mientras relataba lo sucedido con su ex alumna.

—Me casé por el bebé, ¿por qué más iba a hacerlo? –soltó un leve suspiro, antes de continuar hablando, interrumpiendo lo que sea que fuese a decir el castaño—. Matsuri me declaró su amor poco después de que Aoi se fuera de la aldea, yo estaba desolado, me sentía vacío y cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos yo sólo… simplemente me dejé llevar –hizo una corta pausa, sus ojos parecían distraerse uniendo los millares de puntos brillantes en el cielo, mientras su hermano le escuchaba en silencio—. Matsuri se entregó a mí y yo estaba sorprendido, ella nunca había estado con un hombre.

—¿Le quitaste su virginidad? –cuestionó Kankuro, ligeramente sorprendido—. No me lo esperaba de ti, hermanito.

Gaara ignoró aquel comentario y continuó con su relato, no quería alargar demasiado la historia.

—Yo no sabía lo que sentía por ella en un inicio, me costó muchísimo aceptar mis sentimientos, aún cuando teníamos algo, no fui capaz de decírselo a Matsuri –empuñó sus manos y cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que los sentimientos de culpa, dolor y amargura crecían dentro de su pecho, en su corazón, como torrentes de agua ferozmente devoradora y arrasadora—. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que yo la quería… ya era tarde, Aoi estaba embarazada, no podía abandonarla…

El marionetista de la arena suspiró, estaba consiente de que su hermano menor solamente había intentado cumplir su deber y hacer lo correcto, sacrificando su verdadera felicidad por el bien de su hijo, pero, aun así, sentía la necesidad de decirle que se había equivocado.

—Deberías haberlo enfrentado de otro modo, perdiste a Matsuri y ahora ni siquiera sabemos si seremos capaces de dar con ella, esa chica es realmente lista, ¿sabes? Mira que usar una misión para poderse escapar.

—Voy a dormir –avisó Gaara, obviando las palabras de su acompañante. Un puñado de arena se alzó a su alrededor, agrupándose y envolviéndolo dentro de una pequeña coraza circular, como un iglú, en donde estaría protegido del clima frío y sería capaz de descansar un poco. Kankuro tenía envidia, él se iba a morir de frío, incluso con la fogata a su disposición, pero no se podía quejar, seguro Gaara no le haría el menor caso.

Dentro de aquella coraza, Gaara había cerrado sus ojos, ya no pudiendo ver nada en aquella infinita oscuridad que lo rodeaba, su mente comenzó a divagar. Sus recuerdos le llevaron a imaginar que Matsuri estaba a su lado. La veía sonriendo, mirándolo con amor, como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—¿Podrías perdonar lo imbécil que fui? –dijo cuando ella se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano derecha, al tiempo que se incorporaba junto a la chica—. Sé que es tarde, que ya no puedo estar a tu lado, pero… Por favor, no te alejes de mí–la Matsuri que él veía sonrió de manera dulce, regalando suaves caricias sobre la mano que él tenía en su mejilla—. Sé que soy egoísta, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, Matsuri.

La imagen de la castaña no hablaba, sólo seguía sonriendo, era como un holograma casi estático, una fotografía en tamaño real, un sueño que él anhelaba fuese real.

—Ojalá estuvieras realmente aquí…–murmuró, cerrando de nuevo los párpados. Miró junto a él y no había nada ni nadie, solamente una abrasadora oscuridad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Gaara-sensei… por favor… –repetía Matsuri, una y otra vez entre sueños. Había comenzado a soñar con él desde hace un rato y, aún sin estar consciente, se aferraba con fuerza al colgante que le había regalado su amado maestro. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor que le había provocado la fuerte fiebre que tenía, sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza y ella se removía inquieta, sin parar de llamarlo.

Ittetsu, que estaba a su lado, sólo podía observarla preocupado, no sabía qué hacer para bajarle esa fiebre y, además, era molesto escucharla repetir el nombre del Kazekage una vez tras otra, seguramente estaba soñándolo, así como él quería que soñara con su persona y no con ese hombre que solamente la había hecho sufrir.

—Gaara-sensei… te amo…

El castaño se levantó furioso hacia el baño, estaba cansado de oír ese nombre entre los labios de la mujer que amaba, pero también estaba preocupado por ella y quería bajarle esa fiebre a toda costa, así que buscó una toalla, la humedeció bien y regresó con ella para ponerla sobre la frente de la chica, aliviando un poco la alta temperatura de su menudo cuerpo, el cuál mostraba apenas los signos de su embarazo.

—¿En serio lo vas a seguir llamando? –cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, observando el perturbado sueño de la menor, la cual se veía un poco más tranquila desde que él había puesto el trapo húmedo sobre su frente. Sus ojos se desviaron entonces hacia el pecho de Matsuri, en donde ella aferraba una de sus manos a aquel colgante esplendente, el regalo de su amado Kazekage.

Ittetsu empuñó sus manos, ¿acaso no había forma de hacer que Matsuri se olvidara de ese hombre? Sin siquiera pensarlo y llevado por la envidia que lo invadía, jaloneó aquel accesorio hasta provocar que la cadena se rompiera y se soltara del cuello de la kunoichi, lo observó en su mano, ese símbolo del amor que Matsuri le tenía a Gaara. Sabía que deshacerse de él no iba a cambiar nada, pero odiaba verlo, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Estaban en un tercer piso, desde donde lanzó el colgante con toda su fuerza, observando como éste se perdía en medio de la oscura noche.

—Del mismo modo haré que ella te olvide, Sabaku No Gaara –murmuró con desdén, como si tuviera frente a él al hombre culpable de su desdicha, de su desamor, como si, de algún modo, él le pudiera escuchar.

Afuera del lugar, una chica que iba pasando, que parecía estar hospedada en ese edificio, encontró el brillante colgante tirado en el suelo, de donde lo recogió con una sonrisa, era un tesoro muy hermoso, sin duda.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Gaara y Kankuro arribaron en Konoha, los centinelas de la entrada estaban un poco sorprendidos con semejante visita, sin que ésta hubiera sido avisada antes, no era común que un Kage llegara sin anunciarse primero, pero igualmente le saludaron con respeto. Después de registrar su llegada, Gaara se dirigió al único lugar en donde sabía que podían darle algo de información sobre su ex alumna; la oficina del Hokage. Si alguien sabía en dónde estaban las visitas en su aldea, ese era él.

Kakashi se encontraba leyendo un libro, había pocas misiones ese día y no sentía muchos deseos de ocuparse de ese tipo de cosas por el momento, prefería distraerse del modo que le gustaba. Unos golpes a su puerta le hicieron perder la concentración sobre la interesante historia que se desarrollaba entre las páginas, así que soltó un suspiro, sabía que no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin que alguien le interrumpiera.

—Adelante –dijo con cansancio en la voz.

—Permiso, Hokage-sama –un ninja de la aldea entró por la puerta, haciendo una leve reverencia, se dirigió al Hatake, quién lucía realmente aburrido—. El Kazekage está aquí, pide hablar con usted.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja, ligeramente interesado.

—¿El Kazekage?

Afuera de la oficina, Naruto estaba caminando, llevaba una bolsa de compras en la mano y contaba con cierta preocupación el poco dinero que le quedaba, sabía que iba a necesitar más, pero su última misión había sido muy simple y la paga era acorde a ello; no podía elegir misiones demasiado largas o complicadas, puesto que tenía que permanecer fuera el menor tiempo posible, debido a Hinata, ella lo necesitaba más que nunca ahora que estaba esperando a su hijo.

—Ah, supongo que esto deberé de guardarlo en caso de cualquier cosa –murmuró para sí, metiéndose su adorado monedero de sapo al bolsillo del pantalón. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que cierta persona muy conocida y apreciada por él, se encontraba ingresando a la torre del Hokage—. ¿Uh? –se cuestionó, curioso—. ¿Qué está haciendo Gaara aquí?

Mientras tanto, dentro de la oficina, el Kazekage le había explicado brevemente al Hokage que él y su hermano estaban en busca de dos ninjas de su aldea, a los cuáles les habían perdido el rastro luego de que hubiesen estado de visita en Konoha. Kakashi supo enseguida de quiénes se trataba, así que no tardó en responder.

—Recuerdo a esos ninjas –dijo el Hatake, apoyando sus dos manos sobre el escritorio—. Estuvieron aquí hasta hace poco más de una semana, pero ya se fueron.

Gaara no pudo evitar empuñar sus manos, ¿ya se habían ido hace tanto? Eso significaba que debían estar muy lejos ahora, era posible que ni siquiera pudieran dar con ellos, considerando que incluso habían tomado la precaución de ocultar su rastro, ¿tanto así deseaba Matsuri alejarse de él?

—Esos ninjas incurrieron en un delito al salir de la aldea sin los permisos indicados, así que, si sabe de su paradero, sería una gran ayuda que me lo dijera –habló Ganara, mostrándose tranquilo y serio, aunque por dentro se sintiera como un volcán a punto de estallar.

—Entiendo –contestó el peli plateado, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero a los segundos, miró a su invitado con cierto dejo de curiosidad—. Sin embargo, me parece un poco sospechoso que el mismo Kazekage en persona se dedique a la búsqueda de dos ninjas renegados.

—¡Eso es…! –Kankuro quiso responder, pero se vio interrumpido cuando su hermano menor le indicó con un gesto de mano que se calmara.

—Es un asunto personal –fue todo lo que dijo Gaara, explicación que pareció ser suficiente para que el Hokage entendiera que esto era importante para el pelirrojo, sin importar si él no podía comprender del todo el asunto.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Naruto, sé que estás afuera –dijo, alzando un poco la voz para que el intruso que estaba junto a la puerta oyendo todo, le escuchara a la perfección. El rubio entró riéndose, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca; le apenaba un poco haber sido descubierto espiando, aunque, era normal cuando no estaba siendo nada discreto.

—Yo sólo iba pasando –intentó excusarse, pero las miradas de todos le hicieron ver que nadie le creía esa mentira tan mala.

—Acompaña a Gaara y a su hermano a hablar con Sai, él fue quien ayudó a los ninjas de Suna a ocultar su rastro, sabrá cómo encontrarlos.

Naruto miró a Gaara y a Kankuro con cierto recelo, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.

—Claro –asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto a sus amigos para que lo siguieran fuera. No sabía en dónde podría estar Sai, pero tenía algunas ideas, seguramente se encontraba en alguno de los lugares que solía frecuentar; la floristería de Ino era uno de esos tantos. El rubio salió de la torre del Hokage en silencio, mientras los dos ninjas de Sunagakure le seguían de cerca, sin que ninguno tampoco emitiera sonido alguno—. Hey, Gaara –finalmente habló—. Apenas nos vimos hace unas semanas, ¿qué haces por aquí? Deberías estar pasando tiempo con tu esposa.

—Tengo un asunto que resolver –dijo el pelirrojo, sin detener sus pasos. Kankuro pudo notar el ambiente ligeramente tenso que rodeaba a su hermano, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero, aunque Gaara lucía tranquilo, él podía sentir su inquietud, esa que lo llenaba cada vez más desde el interior.

—¿Matsuri-chan es el asunto? –el rubio detuvo sus pasos de un momento a otro, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su amigo—. Hablé con ella cuando estuvo aquí, incluso fue a mi casa, ella no se veía muy bien que digamos –comentó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al recordar la expresión de tristeza de la chica, esa que parecía llevar todo el tiempo—. Hay algo que debes saber…

—Hey, hey –interrumpió el castaño, parándose en medio de ambos hombres, pues sabía que Gaara no se encontraba de humor para charlar en estos momentos—. ¿Por qué no buscamos al ninja que nos ayudará con el rastreo primero? –propuso, a lo que Naruto solamente asintió, sonriendo.

—Vamos, él de seguro se encuentra en la tienda de Ino –dijo el Uzumaki, retomando el camino hacia dicha ubicación.

Gaara no volvió a hablar durante todo el trayecto, aunque estaba desesperado por llegar a destino, necesitaba saber si acaso era posible conseguir la información que tanto anhelaba, aunque pensaba dar con Matsuri de igual modo, fuese con ayuda o sin ella, él tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar.

No pasó mucho hasta que encontraron a Sal, efectivamente, él estaba en la tienda de flores de la familia Yamanaka, había ido a pasar tiempo junto a Ino, quién ahora era su novia. El pelinegro estaba un poco sorprendido cuando el mismo Kazekage le pidió que le revelara la ubicación de aquellos ninjas que hace unos días le habían pedido ayuda para ocultarse, suponía que algo habían hecho y, por ello, necesitaban huir; sin embargo, tuvo que ser algo realmente grave como para que el propio líder de Suna fuese en su búsqueda.

—Ninpo: chouju giga –pronunció el dibujante, una vez que terminó de preparar un pergamino lleno de ilustraciones de tinta, las cuáles se desprendieron del papel, tomando forma, eran ratas pequeñas que salieron corriendo en todas direcciones, mientras el usuario de la técnica se mantenía en silencio e inmóvil. Al cabo de un rato, todos los ratones regresaron, zambulléndose sobre el pergamino y esparciendo la tinta de la que estaban hechos. Al cabo de unos segundos, una suerte de mapa apareció dibujado.

—Soy capaz de rastrear las huellas que el uso de su chakra dejó –explicó el ex anbu—. Mi tinta ha creado un mapa referencial de la zona en la que se encuentran, están en el país del té.

—¿El país del té? Es bastante grande –aseguró Kankuro, observando el mapa que se había formado con la tinta, era muy detallado y elaborado, aquella técnica era muy interesante.

—El mapa actualizará la ubicación a medida que avancen, pueden llevarlo en su búsqueda –les explicó Sai, cediendo el pergamino cerrado al ninja marionetista, quién asintió con la cabeza tras recibirlo y lo guardó en su mochila de viaje—. Sin embargo, el mapa sólo durará tres días, luego de eso, la ubicación ya no podrá ser rastreada.

—Es suficiente con esto –aseveró el Kazekage, dando la media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de Konoha, no tenía segundo alguno que perder, tenía que darse prisa para poder encontrar a su ex alumna, de lo contrario, podría ser demasiado tarde y nunca dar con ella.

Al ver que él se iba, Kankuro le siguió sin chistar, pero Naruto sabía que tenía algo importante que decirle a Gaara, así que se despidió de Sai y corrió detrás del pelirrojo con prisa.

—¡Espera, Gaara! –exclamó, llamando la atención de su amigo, quién detuvo su apurado andar, tan solo para darle unos cuántos segundos de su tiempo.

—Naruto –dijo el Kage, notando como el rubio corría hacia su persona. Cuando le vio llegar, terminó su frase—. Escucha, no tengo tiempo que perder.

El Uzumaki, un poco agitado, volvió a mirarle con seriedad.

—Escucha, tengo que decirte algo importante sobre Matsuri-chan.

Gaara hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado, mientras Kankuro solamente soltaba un suspiro, ¿qué podía ser tan importante como para que Naruto luchara tanto para decírselo?

—Te oigo…

Naruto tragó grueso, no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy seguro de que lo que tenía para decir era algo de suma relevancia, así como también, sentía que si lo decía, lo más probable era que desatara una bomba, sin embargo, tenía la confianza de que hacía lo correcto.

—Lo que pasa es que mientras Matsuri-chan estuvo aquí, me dio la sensación de que ella estaba huyendo de algo o alguien y ahora lo sé, al ver que tú estás aquí, lo sé… –cerró sus ojos e hizo una corta pausa—. Ella está embarazada, pero ese chico con el que estaba no parecía ser su novio, tú eres el padre de ese bebé, ¿no?

La respuesta que Naruto esperaba escuchar simplemente no llegó, el corazón de Gaara se había detenido y su cerebro había dejado de funcionar cuando su amigo dijo que Matsuri estaba embarazada, de pronto, era como si el mundo entero a su alrededor hubiera colapsado. Ella estaba embarazada. Matsuri iba a tener un hijo suyo, por eso había huido de la aldea, por eso se había escapado de su lado.

—No puede ser… –sintió deseos de llorar, de gritar, como si una tormenta eléctrica lo hubiera alcanzado y lo quemara por dentro, lo desgarrara en partes minúsculas. Había hecho todo por el bien del hijo que iba a tener con Aoi, había renunciado a su amor por Matsuri, le había hecho daño a ella, se había comportado como un bastardo solamente para asumir la responsabilidad de ser padre, pero, sin saberlo, estaba abandonando a su otro hijo, al bebé que esperaba la mujer que realmente amaba, que también era suyo.

—Gaara, reacciona –su hermano mayor lo zarandeó un poco, se había quedado en shock y Naruto sólo podía mirar su expresión desencajada de asombro; nunca lo había visto así—. ¡Gaara! Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrarla.

Los ojos aguamarina enfocaron la imagen del castaño, parecía que su dueño estaba volviendo a pisar tierra, aunque estaba pálido como el papel, como si le hubiese dado una baja de presión.

—Vamos, tengo que encontrarla –respondió por fin, luego de un silencio que parecía ser eterno—. Matsuri no puede irse luego de saber que está esperando un hijo, un hijo mío.

Las últimas palabras de Gaara confirmaron con seguridad la teoría de Naruto, el cual, antes de que los visitantes abandonaran el lugar, decidió que no se quedaría así.

—Te voy a acompañar, Gaara –avisó, sin importarle el hecho de que esto no era siquiera una misión, aunque sí era un favor hacia un amigo que había hecho muchísimas cosas por él, no podía darle la espalda cuando Gaara claramente lo necesitaba—. Solamente dame un segundo… –haciendo una posición de manos, recitó el nombre de su técnica preferida—. Kabe bunshin no jutsu –un clon de sombras apareció, así que el rubio le dio la instrucción adecuada—. Avísale a Hinata que saldré de la aldea, explícale todo, también a Kakashi-sensei.

—¡Sí! –el clon asintió con la cabeza, para segundos después dar un salto y perderse de vista.

—No es necesario que hagas esto –murmuró el pelirrojo, pero el ex "ninja cabeza hueca" solamente sonrió.

—No voy a dejarte solo en esto, eres mi amigo.

Esas palabras simples bastaron para que Gaara se sintiera reconfortado, para sentirse menos como un monstruo y más como un simple hombre que había cometido un terrible error, uno que esperaba, aún pudiera reparar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de haber pasado un día entero en la ciudad, Matsuri ya se sentía mucho mejor y ella junto a Ittetsu estaban listos para partir hacia su siguiente destino, el país del océano, donde esperaban instalarse en la isla principal. Matsuri sabía que sus familiares venían de ahí, pero no podía estar segura de si encontraría un lugar al cual llegar, así que tenía que guardar el mayor dinero posible.

—Ittetsu –llamó a su amigo, terminando de organizar su pequeño bolso de viaje, el mismo con el cual había partido de Sunagakure—. ¿En serio no viste mi colgante? Es muy importante para mí…

—Matsuri, me has preguntado como cinco veces y ya te dije que no lo vi –aseguró el castaño, mintiendo de manera descarada. Era mejor así, ella no iba a olvidarse de Gaara mientras tuviera algo con qué recordarlo, aunque pareciera algo tonto e infantil, él se sentía hirviendo de celos.

La castaña se sentó sobre el piso, soltando un suspiro, mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

—No quisiera tener que irme sin él, pero…

—Debemos partir, el viaje más barato es hoy –le interrumpió el ninja. Él se había quitado la bandana de Suna y también su uniforme ninja, estaba vistiendo como una persona común y corriente, al igual que lo hacía Matsuri.

—Sí, tienes razón…

Después de organizar todo lo necesario, ambos se dirigieron hacia el barco, que no tardaría en zarpar. Debían pagarle un pequeño precio al capitán para que éste los llevara hacia el siguiente país, lo cual resolvieron en un santiamén. Eran casi las seis de la tarde de un día viernes cuando ambos partieron en un viaje hacia el mar, fue cuando iban ya entrados al océano cuando pudieron ver que una chimenea humeando se dirigía desde algún lugar de la ciudad, hacia el cielo, formando una pequeña nube de cenizas negra.

—¿Habrá un incendio en la ciudad?

—Eso parece, aunque ya estamos demasiado lejos y no podemos hacer nada –contestó Ittetsu, frunciendo el ceño tras el feo escenario que se percibía delante de sus ojos, incluso si no podía hacer nada, le causaba impotencia.

Pasadas un par de horas desde que el barco había zarpado, el incendio que se había propagado por toda la ciudad se había convertido en un verdadero caos. Había mucha gente que no había logrado escapar de las llamas y habían perecido calcinados, había tomado un gran esfuerzo de toda la población el poder combatir las feroces flamas que lo consumían todo. Cuando Gaara y compañía llegaron, dos días después del inicio del siniestro, fueron testigos del triste panorama.

—¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? –se preguntó el mayor de los tres ninjas, observando consternado el lugar, había muchos edificios quemados, gente que parecía muy triste y muchísimos heridos.

—La gente de aquí es común, seguramente un incendio para ellos sea algo difícil de controlar –dijo Gaara, caminando en medio de Naruto y Kankuro, quiénes solamente podían ver todo aquello, sintiéndose mal por esas personas.

—¿En dónde debemos buscar? El mapa que nos dio Sai ya no funciona y dijo que no nos daría la ubicación exacta –comentó Naruto, observando a su amigo. Gaara había estado tan inquieto que ese viaje de más de una semana lo habían realizado en sólo tres días, no podía creer lo desesperado que él estaba, pero podía entenderlo, si se tratara de Hinata, él haría lo mismo.

Durante el viaje, Gaara le había contado todo lo que pasó, Naruto se sentía un poco culpable, ya que él pudo haber detenido a Matsuri y no lo hizo, incluso si no tenía ninguna responsabilidad en esto, por algún motivo, sentía que pudo haber hecho más.

—Supongo que solamente podemos preguntar a la gente –contestó Kankuro.

Pasaron un buen rato preguntando por ella y por Ittetsu, Naruto había usado sus clones de sombras para cubrir más terreno e igualmente, Gaara y Kankuro se habían separado. Cuando uno de los clones de Naruto obtuvo la información de que ella y su acompañante habían sido vistos en uno de los edificios que se habían calcinado, éste se deshizo para hacerle llegar la información al cuerpo original y después el rubio buscó a los hermanos de la arena para contarles.

Los tres corrieron hacia el lugar indicado, el edificio ahora no era más que un montón de escombros, cenizas y carbón.

—Disculpe –fue Naruto quién se acercó a la persona que estaba organizando la limpieza del lugar, una mujer de edad avanzada, quién supieron luego, era la dueña del edificio—. ¿Podría decirme si vio a estas personas aquí en los últimos días? –preguntó, mostrándole una foto de ambos "fugitivos". La señora observó las fotos, pero no parecía saber nada de ellos.

—No, lo siento… –contestó, fue entonces que alguien se acercó, era la recepcionista que ese día los había atendido. La mujer observó las dos fotografías y asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

—Recuerdo a estos dos, se registraron hace tres días –comentó, muy segura de sus palabras—. No los vi dejar el lugar, no tuve turno al día siguiente, cuando sucedió el incendio, pero… de todas las personas que se hospedaron aquí, nadie sobrevivió… –ella bajó la mirada con tristeza, la tragedia que había ocurrido era terrible, no sólo en ese edificio, sino en todos los de la misma calle.

Gaara abrió ligeramente sus ojos por la sorpresa de esas palabras y, a su vez, sintió el pecho apretado. Kankuro supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, así que intervino antes de que las cosas fuesen a peor.

—Gaara, vamos, no crees que Matsuri no alcanzó a salir, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo no respondió nada, entró corriendo al edificio destruido, mientras sus amigos y las dos mujeres le llamaban. Naruto y Kankuro fueron tras él, preocupados. Gaara no sabía lo que estaba buscando, simplemente corrió por los pasillos calcinados hasta casi los cimientos, mirando en todas direcciones, escudriñando sobre cualquier indicio de que ella había estado ahí. Todavía había muchas pertenencias de la gente, en los pisos de más arriba aún había cadáveres que no habían sido retirados, pues el fuego duró casi dos días. Cuando ingresó a una de esas habitaciones, sólo pudo ver más muerte y destrucción, sufrimiento. Cerró los ojos cuando el cadáver de una chica, junto al de un hombre, se le aparecieron enfrente. Volvió a abrir sus ojos para buscar la salida y retirarse, pero algo brillante le llamó la atención, algo que colgaba del cuello de esa mujer muerta.

—¡Gaara! –exclamó Kankuro, llegando a su lado, furioso—. ¿Qué crees que haces? Este lugar está casi cayéndose, debemos salir de aquí –regañaba a su hermano, pero éste no le escuchaba, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los cuerpos quemados y se agachó frente a ellos—. Aléjate de ahí, están muertos ya.

—Hey, debemos irnos –Naruto llegó también a la habitación, notando como Gaara no se movía de aquella posición, parecía que estaba paralizado en ese sitio—. ¿Gaara?

Por su parte, el Kazekage sólo podía observar el colgante en el cuello de esa chica, que apenas y se podía notar que era una mujer, por lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo. Las manos le temblaban, sus piernas no respondían, jamás en la vida se había sentido de ese modo, era como si alguien hubiera venido, le hubiera disparado en el pecho y se hubiese ido, jactándose de su hazaña. Gaara estaba viendo el mismo colgante que él le había regalado a Matsuri, ese que ella le juró que usaría cuando le extrañara, el símbolo de lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

—¿Qué pasa, Gaara? –cuestionó el castaño, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, en ese momento, se percató de que éste temblaba como un niño asustado—. ¿Gaara?

—Llegué tarde… –la voz de Gaara sonó quebrada, partida, como un vaso de cristal que cae al suelo. Lágrimas amargas recorrieron sus mejillas y un vacío inexplicable se apoderó de él, era como esa vez, cuando pensó que su tío lo odiaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el mundo y de que él no era más que un arma viviente.

—Gaara, ¿qué dices? –insistió Kankuro, mientras Naruto se acercaba, pero no decía nada, sólo podía ver la espalda del pelirrojo, quién todavía estaba de rodillas frente a esos dos cuerpos.

—Este collar… yo se lo regalé –explicó entonces Gaara, señalando con su mano temblorosa el accesorio que parecía no haberse dañado ni un poco con las llamas—. Yo lo mandé a hacer, es único… nadie tiene un igual… es Matsuri…

Tanto Kankuro como Naruto estaban impactados ante la noticia, ninguno sabía qué decir o qué hacer, todo lo que podían hacer era ver como Gaara le daba puñetazos al suelo una y otra vez, furioso, dolido y profundamente triste. No podían creer que habían llegado demasiado tarde, que ella ya estaba muerta.

Continuará…

...

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde se viene todo el drama, jajaja.**


	13. Vida (Parte 1)

**Heeeey, ¿cómo les va por allá? ¿Todo bien en casa? Jajajaja, aquí vengo dejando la continuación de este fic, trataré de actualizar algún otro esta semana, sí o sí. **

**Este capítulo se divide en dos partes, el primero es el punto de vista de Gaara y los aldeanos de Suna, en la segunda parte podrán ver lo que pasó con Matsuri. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

**...**

**Cap****í****tulo 13: Vida (Parte 1)**

Regresar a la aldea con la noticia de la muerte de Matsuri era más que una desdicha. Gaara todavía no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido mientras estaba en su búsqueda, ¿por qué permitió que todo eso pasara? ¿Por qué no la buscó antes? ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad antes de cometer la estupidez de casarse sin amor? No importaba cuántas veces se cuestionara a sí mismo todo aquello, no tenía caso, no iba a llegar a nada, ya todo estaba sentenciado.

Gaara no había sido capaz de comunicar la terrible noticia, tuvo que ser Kankuro quién lo dio a conocer a sus amigos, pues su hermano ni siquiera podía pensar, estaba sumido en su tristeza, en su dolor. Este sufrimiento era incluso peor al que alguna vez sintió al ser repudiado por toda Suna, un padecimiento implacable, agobiante, que no tenía fin. Se encerró en su oficina apenas llegaron a la aldea y no se dejó ver por nadie durante todo un día. Para cuando la mañana llegó, ya todos sabían al respecto. Sari se había desmayado cuando lo supo, después de todo, Matsuri era como su hermana y se sentía culpable, ya que tuvo parte en ayudarla a salir de su hogar. Temari estaba igualmente devastada, así como todos sus amigos de la escuadra con la que ella solía hacer misiones.

Por supuesto, Gaara no dijo nada sobre el embarazo de Matsuri, además, le prohibió a Kankuro hablar al respecto, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, no podía sopesar la enorme pérdida no sólo de su amada, sino también de su futuro hijo o hija.

Aquella mañana, después de no abrir ni siquiera para salir a comer o dormir, finalmente, la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage dejó ver su interior, abriéndose para que el líder de Suna saliera. Su expresión no demostraba nada, todos los que estaban ahí, esperándole, tampoco dijeron nada, todos estaban callados, sin saber si abrir la boca o sólo mirar en otra dirección. Gaara salió caminando como si nada, se dirigió a su casa, en donde su esposa le estaba esperando, ya a sabiendas de la tragedia ocurrida. Cuando lo vio llegar, sólo lo miró fijamente, entonces él la pasó de largo.

—Gaara –lo llamó, el pelirrojo le daba la espalda, pero se detuvo ante el sonido de su voz—. Gaara, sé todo lo que pasó.

—No quiero hablar de eso –le interrumpió, su voz sonaba fría, sin emoción alguna, pero Aoi sabía con tanta certeza que él estaba fingiendo, que, con sólo abrazarlo por detrás, con que él sintiera su calidez, se le quebró irremediablemente el alma y también aquella máscara de indiferencia—. No quiero… –repitió Gaara, apretando los párpados en un intento de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Gaara, está bien –le susurró la rubia, dándose la vuelta para volver a abrazarlo, esta vez, de frente—. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, así que sólo llora, no ocultes tu dolor, Gaara, eso no está bien.

—Es que no puedo… –Gaara rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su compañera, su esposa—. No puedo más, Aoi… no puedo resignarme a que Matsuri ya no volverá, yo…

—Sé que la amabas –dijo la mujer, alzando la mirada, Gaara se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando. Fue a decir algo, pero Aoi siguió hablando—. Y no, sé que no la querías sólo como una alumna o alguien más de tu aldea, sé que realmente la amabas, Gaara.

—Aoi, yo no…

—Está bien –murmuró, bajando la mirada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Sé que perdí tu amor hace mucho, que te mentí y ella estuvo a tu lado, que te enamoraste de ella. Lo sé todo, Gaara, no es necesario que me mientas –mientras Aoi continuaba hablando, Gaara sentía la lengua trabada, era como si no pudiera pronunciar palabra, sólo podía oírla—. Te casaste conmigo porque ese era tu deber y de verdad te lo agradezco, porque yo te amo como no tienes idea, pero… lamento no haber sido sincera, lo lamento mucho, si yo te hubiese dicho la verdad, quizás… quizás nada de esto estaría pasando…

—No, por favor, tú no tienes culpa de nada, todo es mi culpa –interrumpió Gaara, tratando de calmarse por un momento—. Yo soy el único que tiene responsabilidad aquí.

Aoi negó con la cabeza, recogiendo las lágrimas del rostro de su marido, ya ni siquiera podía sentir celos del amor que Gaara le tenía a Matsuri, todo lo que deseaba era consolarlo, no le daba gusto lo que había pasado con la castaña, ella estaba igual de triste que el resto de personas.

—Todo lo que quiero es que puedas superar esto, entiendo que te duele, pero yo no voy a dejarte solo, ¿está bien?

Gaara no sabía qué decir, no podía entender a Aoi, incluso sabiendo que él amaba a otra mujer, ¿todavía quería continuar a su lado? ¿Todavía lo iba a perdonar? En un momento así, ya no quería pensar en nada ni cuestionarse nada, solamente quería descansar, sanar, olvidarse poco a poco del terrible dolor que lo quemaba por dentro.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El tiempo había pasado, los meses se fueron como el viento. Gaara había ordenado que los cuerpos de Matsuri e Ittetsu se trajeran a Suna para darles un funeral y un entierro decente en el cementerio de la aldea. El tiempo sin ella le parecía una eternidad sólo a él, a nadie más que a él, sabiendo que nunca podría conocer a ese bebé que ni siquiera había podido ver la luz del día una sola vez.

Todos parecían olvidar poco a poco, reparar las heridas, todos, excepto dos personas, Gaara y Sari. Ella nunca dejó de sentirse triste y culpable por haber ayudado a Matsuri en su momento, la extrañaba como a nadie, no sabía qué hacer sin ella. Con ayuda de Kankuro, poco a poco había superado su dolor, pero la tristeza no se iba, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara.

Sin embargo, todo cambió un día.

Ella estaba regresando de una larga misión que había tomado para darse un respiro, había salido junto a Yukata y Mikoshi, además de otros dos ninjas de Suna. La misión había resultado exitosa, así que se sentía aliviada, la paga era bastante decente y con ello, podría comprar muchas cosas, entre ellas, quizá unas flores para la tumba de Matsuri.

Estaba entrando a casa, cuando un ave mensajera se paró en su ventana. La castaña la miró con curiosidad, no solía recibir ese tipo de comunicados, porque no tenía ningún amigo o conocido que viviera lejos y necesitara saber de ella. Curiosa, se acercó al ave y sacó el pequeño papel que ésta tenía amarrado a una pata.

Al abrirlo, un sello de invocación hizo salir un poco de humo y de él, se desprendió un pergamino más grande. Sari abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que el mensaje venía firmado por Matsuri y que, además, salía la fecha en la cual ella lo había escrito; _hace tres d__í__as._

—No puede ser… –murmuró, leyendo todo rápidamente, como si leyera las delicadas instrucciones de una misión de clase S. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, la que había escrito era Matsuri, no sabía cómo, no entendía por qué, pero ella estaba viva y parecía no saber que todos la consideraban muerta.

Matsuri le comentaba que estaba viviendo en una isla en el país del océano, que el lugar era una aldea pobre, sin ninjas, ella e Ittetsu habían tomado algunos trabajos de la gente de los alrededores para ganar un poco de dinero y un lugar en donde vivir y establecerse. Su bebé todavía no nacía, ella no sabía aún el sexo, pero aseguraba que lo amaría sin importar lo que fuera. También le pedía disculpas por no contactarla antes, pero el lugar en donde se encontraba viviendo era muy lejano y había sido bastante difícil saber con exactitud a dónde tenía que enviar a la paloma. Igualmente, le pedía que no dijera nada, que mantuviera su ubicación en secreto y no se atrevió a preguntar por nadie, no quería saberlo.

Después de leer el mensaje, Sari se sentía en una encrucijada, ¿era correcto que les dijera a todos que Matsuri aún vivía? Si lo hacía, obviamente, le iban a pedir las pruebas de ello, iban a saber en dónde ella estaba, ¿entonces era mejor que todos siguieran pensando que ella había muerto? Aún podía recordar que después del funeral, el Kazekage se le había acercado lleno de cuestionamientos.

_—T__ú__ lo sab__í__as, t__ú__ sab__í__as que ella estaba embarazada y dejaste que se fuera, dejaste que se apartara de mi lado –reclamaba el Kage, con su expresi__ó__n serena, pero con los ojos rojos de haber llorado y en un tono de voz nada tranquilo—. __¿__Por qu__é__ no la detuviste? __¿__C__ó__mo pudiste permitir que ella se fuera estando embarazada?_

_—Yo… yo s__ó__lo la ayud__é__ y mantuve su secreto porque ella me lo pidi__ó__–contest__ó__ la casta__ñ__a, abrumada y asustada. Se abrazaba a s__í__ misma mientras continuaba llorando, no pod__í__a detenerse, aunque quisiera—. Matsuri ya no quer__í__a saber nada del hombre que le rompi__ó__ el coraz__ó__n, ella no quer__í__a que su beb__é__ fuese mal visto, por eso se fue…_

_—__¡__Debiste detenerla! –exclam__ó__ el pelirrojo, provocando que Sari diera un salto de la impresi__ó__n. _

_—__¡__Gaara! –Kankuro rega__ñó__ a su hermano menor, abrazando fuertemente a su novia, solamente estaban ellos tres en la oficina del Kage, vestidos de negro, de luto—. No la trates as__í__, Sari no tiene la culpa, ella solamente quiso ayudar a Matsuri, la culpa no es de nadie. _

_El Kazekage apret__ó__ sus pu__ñ__os con rabia, d__á__ndole un golpe al escritorio, el cual se derrib__ó__ debido a la fuerza que __é__ste hab__í__a usado. La mezcla de furia, tristeza y dolor eran como una tormenta creciendo dentro de __é__l, que cada d__í__a se hac__í__a m__á__s y m__á__s fuerte, m__á__s horrible, m__á__s sofocante. _

—¿Qué debo hacer? –se preguntó Sari al volver a la realidad, ¿estaba bien que fuera contra los deseos de Matsuri para que todos supieran que ella seguía con vida? ¿O era mejor dejar las cosas así y guardar el secreto?

¿Cuál era el mejor camino?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Kankuro iba de visita a casa de su novia Sari, ya no faltaban muchos meses para que cumplieran un año desde que estaban saliendo, era la primera vez que duraba tanto en una relación con alguien, pero estaba muy feliz por ello, porque verdaderamente la amaba, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Caminando por las calles de la aldea, notó que el cielo estaba bastante azul, el sol pegaba con fuerza, se preguntaba cómo estaría el clima más allá de las dunas de arena, seguro que el calor quemaba la piel. Sari había estado de misión fuera durante bastantes días, así que era posible que hubiese sufrido quemaduras por el sol, así que se le ocurrió llevarle una pomada en caso de que las tuviera.

Cuando se acercó a su casa, vio salir por la ventana una paloma mensajera que se alejaba volando, arqueó una ceja, confuso, pero no lo pensó demasiado. Tocó la puerta y rápidamente la chica le abrió.

—¡Kankuro! –exclamó, echándose a los brazos de su novio, el cual la recibió gustoso—. ¿Cómo sabías que ya estaba aquí? –le preguntó, tomándole de la mano para hacerlo pasar.

El ninja marionetista no llevaba su típico maquillaje ese día, estaba vestido de modo casual, con una playera veraniega y un pantalón corto, como si fuera a la playa, así que Sari se sonrojó un poco al verlo, no era común que su novio usara ropa tan ligera.

—Soy el hermano del Kazekage, estoy informado de todo –contestó, cerrando la puerta. Notó un rollo llamativo sobre la mesa del comedor y no dudó en preguntar—. ¿Y eso? ¿Algo de la misión?

Sari corrió hacia la mesa, tomó el rollo y lo metió a un cajón.

—Claro que no, es sólo una tontería, no es nada –aseguró, un poco nerviosa, aún no sabía si revelaría o no el hecho de que su amiga estaba con vida, por eso, era mejor mantener las pruebas ocultas por ahora—. No le prestes atención alguna.

—Claro… –él encontró el comportamiento de su novia un poco sospechoso, pero se olvidó rápidamente de ello al notar lo rojo que estaba el rostro de Sari—. Ah, sabía que debiste sufrir alguna quemadura, tu piel es muy sensible –dijo, tomándola suavemente del mentón para observarla mejor, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara.

—O-oye… –la chica se quejó, frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

—Te traje esto –Kankuro se separó, entregándole la pomada para las quemaduras que había conseguido antes de venir. Sari se sorprendió, aunque se sentía muy halagada, sinceramente, le dolía un poco la piel irritada, era una suerte que su novio pensara en ella tanto como para prever algo así.

—Muchas gracias –murmuró, sonriendo. Se acercó nuevamente a él y lo abrazó de forma cálida, tratando de disipar de su mente la voz que le repetía una y mil veces que debía comunicar a todos el paradero de Matsuri—. Eres muy dulce, Kankuro.

—N-no tanto –respondió el mayor, avergonzado, pero correspondiendo a aquel abrazo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aoi ya casi tenía los nueve meses de embarazo, pero cada día se sentía más débil y cansada, ya casi no lo soportaba. Al principio, había pensado que se trataba de un síntoma normal, pero después de consultarlo con otras mujeres de la aldea, que ya eran madres, se dio cuenta de que eso no le ocurría a nadie más. Estuvo yendo al médico varias veces a escondidas de Gaara, consultando qué era lo que podía tener; había sido después de cumplir el quinto mes cuando supo de su enfermedad.

Deficiencia progresiva de los canales de chakra, un padecimiento degenerativo poco estudiado y casi desconocido, que provocaba que las reservas de chakra poco a poco se fuesen agotando, los canales se iban cerrando y, pronto el enfermo fallecería sin remedio, no existía una cura, pero sí un tratamiento que podía retrasarlo. Aoi no quería que su esposo lo supiera, después de perder a Matsuri, no quería que volviera a pasar por ese dolor, sabiendo que su vida no duraría tanto como ella pensó, así que quiso tomar el tratamiento, pero hubo un inconveniente.

Si ella se trataba, su hijo podría sufrir consecuencias terribles y, no sólo eso, el mismo embarazo estaba acelerando el proceso de su enfermedad, si ella esperaba hasta dar a luz, ya ni siquiera el tratamiento iba a retrasar su inminente final. Pero Aoi había elegido la vida de su hijo antes que la suya, por eso, no dijo nada, no hizo nada, sólo se dedicó a cuidar de su embarazo.

—¿Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer, doctora? –preguntó, bajando la mirada. Se encontraba en el hospital, en medio de una revisión con la ninja médico de Suna, la cual llevaba el caso de su enfermedad y también los monitoreos de su embarazo.

—Es posible que el tratamiento le de un par de meses más, quizá unos años… pero no puedo asegurarlo, lo lamento mucho, Aoi-sama…

La rubia empuñó sus manos, no sabía cómo iba a decirle esto a Gaara, que quizá pronto tendría que dejarlo solo, no quería hacerlo, quería estar con él mucho tiempo más, igual que con su bebé, pero la vida no era justa, ella no tenía el poder para hacer las cosas que anhelaba.

—Está bien… –murmuró. En ese momento, un intenso dolor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, su vientre comenzó a contraerse y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado la hora, su bebé estaba pidiendo llegar al mundo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era ya de tarde cuando Gaara se encontraba terminando de aprobar unas misiones, había tenido que volver a su vida cotidiana, a ser el líder recto y poderoso de Sunagakure. Había recibido la noticia desde Konoha hace no mucho de que el primer hijo de su amigo Naruto ya había nacido, le llamaron Boruto Uzumaki, había visto un par de fotos que Naruto le envió y lucía exactamente igual que el rubio. Temari, su hermana mayor, ahora estaba viviendo en Konoha, poco después de la tragedia ocurrida con Matsuri y, un poco asustada por no saber qué esperar, la princesa de Suna les había confesado a sus hermanos que estaba esperando un hijo de Shikamaru Nara, así que, obviamente, obligaron al susodicho a casarse con ella como compensación y, también, se fueron a vivir juntos. Su hijo aún no nacía, aunque ya sabían que sería un niño.

Y por su parte, Gaara estaba ansioso de que su hijo ya naciera, a pesar de todos los problemas, del dolor y del sufrimiento, él ahora era su esperanza y Aoi hacía todo lo posible para que Gaara fuese feliz, así que le estaba muy agradecido, aunque no pudo volver a sentir lo mismo de antes por ella, no lograba olvidarse de Matsuri, hiciera lo que hiciera.

—¡Gaara-sama! –unos golpes a su puerta, seguidos de aquel grito, le llamaron la atención. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y vio a uno de sus subordinados entrar corriendo a su oficina, parecía cansado y agitado—. Gaara-sama, qué bueno que está aún aquí…

—¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó él, algo confuso.

—¡Es su esposa, está por dar a luz!

Ante el informe, tan rápido como el viento del desierto, Gaara se puso de pie y se esfumó en una nube de arena, yendo directo a casa, pero Aoi no estaba ahí cuando llegó, supuso que la habrían llevado al hospital, así que repitió la técnica y re apareció ahí, entonces, se dio cuenta de que los doctores corrían de un lado a otro, parecía todo un alboroto, ¿y cómo no? Se trataba del primer hijo del Kazekage que venía al mundo, nada menos que un hecho de suma importancia.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? –cuestionó al acercarse a la recepcionista, la cual supo enseguida la respuesta, pues estaban esperándolo.

—Ella se encuentra en la sala de partos, Kazekage-sama, por favor, sígame –indicó la mujer, dejando a su compañera a cargo mientras ella guiaba al pelirrojo.

Mientras Gaara se dirigía al encuentro de Aoi, ésta ya estaba dentro de la sala de partos, estaba sudando muchísimo, aguantando los gritos de dolor, sentía que se iba a partir en dos, pero lo soportaba, no quería verse débil por su bebé que estaba a punto de nacer. Hace unos meses, cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer su sexo, tanto ella como Gaara habían decidido que querían que fuese sorpresa, así que estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa por saber qué sería, ya tenía los posibles nombres en caso de ser chico o chica.

—Aoi-sama, ya casi es la hora –le indicó la doctora que iba a atenderla, era la misma que hace meses atrás le había anunciado la noticia del embarazo a Matsuri, también se había enterado de su fallecimiento, lo cual le causó una profunda tristeza, ella era una mujer muy apegada a su trabajo y al hecho de querer conservar a como diera lugar las vidas de sus pacientes, por lo mismo, también le dolía no poder hacer más por la esposa de su líder.

—Entiendo… –dijo la rubia, asintiendo con la cabeza. Cerró uno de sus ojos por el dolor, mientras daba hondas bocanadas de aire—. Doctora, sobre lo que me dijo antes… –hablaba entrecortado, agitada—. Por favor, no se lo diga a mi esposo…

—Pero… –la médico iba a protestar, sin embargo, fue interrumpida.

—Se lo ruego, él no debe saber nada –insistió, cerrando sus dos ojos esta vez, mientras se mordía la lengua para no gruñir de dolor.

La doctora suspiró.

—Está bien, dejaré que sea usted quién le diga –contestó. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al Kazekage, quién venía vistiendo ropas especiales esterilizadas, para no contaminar el ambiente.

—Aoi –Gaara se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y sintiendo como la rubia le apretaba la misma con demasiada fuerza—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó, visiblemente preocupado. Su esposa asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una cansada sonrisa.

—Todo está bien –aseguró—. Te estábamos esperando… –se vio interrumpida cuando una fuerte contracción la obligó a gritar, ya sin poder contenerse, había sido demasiado doloroso.

—Ya estoy aquí –aseguró, tratando de estar calmado para que ella no se sintiera nerviosa, no podía mostrar la enorme inquietud que lo invadía, ni siquiera durante la guerra había estado tan ansioso como ahora, pues era el momento en que por fin conocería a su bebé.

La doctora alistó todo, tenía a unas cuántas enfermeras también en la sala, Gaara solamente podía mirar como las mujeres trabajaban, su esposa pujaba y se mantenía lo más tranquila posible, pero él llegó a pensar que se iba a desmayar, se estaba sintiendo mareado y abrumado, incluso llegó un instante en donde dejó de escuchar los gritos de Aoi y todo se había vuelto ligeramente nublado a su alrededor, pero entonces, el sonido de un llanto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró hacia su costado y lo vio, el bebé estaba siendo sostenido por la doctora, quién también sonreía.

—Es un niño –anunció, observando a los dos nuevos padres que aún no soltaban sus manos—. Kazekage-sama, ¿quiere conocerlo? –Gaara asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta, yendo hacia donde estaba su hijo, que no paraba de llorar. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, era tan pequeño, pero parecía tener unos pulmones muy fuertes—. Por favor, corte el cordón –le indicó la doctora, a lo cual, Gaara asintió en silencio, todavía no era capaz de decir palabra alguna.

Después de cortar el cordón y de sostenerlo sólo unos segundos más, las enfermeras se encargaron de limpiar y de curar a la madre y también de lavar la sangre del cuerpo del bebé. Aoi lucía cansada, pero estaba feliz, no dejaba de sonreír, mucho menos, cuando por fin recibió a su bebé en los brazos, su hijo dejó de llorar apenas ella lo sostuvo.

—Gaara –llamó a su esposo, quién se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, viéndola abrazar al pequeño—. Míralo, Gaara, es hermoso –murmuró, se sentía un poco débil, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el sentido, estaba segura de ello.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarle? –preguntó Gaara, acercando delicadamente su mano hasta poder tocar la pequeña cabecita del bebé. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo habría sido su hijo con Matsuri, ¿sería un niño o una niña? ¿Habría sido parecido a él o a ella? Ah, no se suponía que se cuestionara ahora ese tipo de cosas, no era el momento, no cuando estaba frente a su pequeño, al nuevo ser que había nacido de él y de su esposa, la mujer que estaba a su lado ahora, la única a la cual debía amar.

—Su nombre será Shinki –respondió Aoi, sin apartar su vista del recién nacido, quién ya tenía un nombre, un nombre por el cual sería conocido y amado.

—Shinki… –repitió el pelirrojo, asintiendo, al mismo tiempo que se convencía a sí mismo de que, al menos por hoy, tenía que sacarse de la mente los recuerdos sobre Matsuri.

Continuará…

...

**¡Por fin sabemos quién es la madre de Shinki! Así es, Matsuri no, jajaja. Pero ahora, ¿qué pasará con la enfermedad de Aoi? ¿Sari dirá que Matsuri está viva o se quedará callada? ¿Qué pasó con Matsu e Ittetsu en su nuevo hogar? Todo eso lo sabrán en la siguiente parte, jajaja. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Una aclaración, como ya se dieron cuenta, en esta historia Shinki no es adoptado, sino que es hijo biológico de Gaara.**

**PD: Seguramente esté subiendo el capítulo siguiente el miércoles o jueves. **


	14. Vida (Parte 2)

**¡Hola! Después de tomarme un pequeño descansito con esta historia, porque tuve muchas ocupaciones los últimos días, aquí les traigo la siguiente parte. Quiero a visar que a partir de la siguiente, habrá un pequeño salto temporal, así como será el comienzo del último arco de la historia, lo que significa que no queda mucho para que terminemos. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Mamashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora.**

**...**

**Capítulo 14: Vida (Parte 2)**

La isla del país del océano era gigantesca comparada con la pequeña isla del país de la niebla, aunque, la mayoría de los poblados eran rurales y no había ninguna aldea ninja, mas sí algunos clanes repartidos por todo el país. Cuando Matsuri e Ittetsu llegaron a su destino, ya llevaban algo más de tres semanas de viaje, desde que habían partido del país del té. No tenían ningún lugar en donde quedarse, pero consiguieron posada con una anciana, dueña de un hostal pequeño. Matsuri le ayudaba de vez en cuando a limpiar y ordenar a la señora y, en poco tiempo, se convirtió en su empleada.

La vida era muy diferente ahora que Matsuri no se dedicaba a las labores ninja, ella estaba más preocupada de cuidar de su embarazo, que ya entraba al octavo mes, además de intentar adaptarse a su nuevo entorno. Quería enviar una carta a su amiga Sari en Suna, pero no tenía muy claro cuál era la dirección y, entre el trabajo y otras cosas, se le fue pasando el tiempo.

—Ya he terminado aquí, baa-chan –dijo Matsuri, ella llamaba "abuela" a la dueña de cariño, la mujer era muy dulce y estaba muy agradecida con Matsuri. La castaña acababa de limpiar las habitaciones y avisaba que ya había acabado, se sentía un poco cansada, su vientre estaba más abultado que antes y sus energías no duraban tanto.

Había dejado de sufrir mareos, pero en cambio, padecía unos terribles antojos, sus tobillos se le hinchaban si pasaba demasiado tiempo de pie y le dolía constantemente la espalda, era muy difícil llevar el embarazo sin tener el apoyo de la persona que ella amaba, se sentía triste a menudo, extrañaba muchísimo a su sensei, incluso si su amigo -y pretendiente- Ittetsu hacía lo posible por estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Él había conseguido un trabajo en el campo, parecía bastante feliz arando la tierra y sembrando todo tipo de verduras, los hombres del pueblo estaban muy felices desde que él había llegado, su entrenamiento ninja servía de mucho para hacer mas eficaces los procesos y la producción.

—Oh, Matsuri-chan, puedes descansar un momento –le dijo la anciana, su nombre era Kanade, pero nadie la llamaba así.

—De acuerdo, gracias –la chica asintió con la cabeza y se alejó hacia la cocina. Tenía muchas ganas de probar un delicioso postre de frutas con crema, su estómago sonaba del hambre, a veces esos antojos eran insoportables.

Se preparó aquello que tanto anhelaba, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina. En aquel pueblo casi no había redes de comunicación, en las ciudades más grandes y las aldeas escondidas, había televisores, teléfonos y todo tipo de tecnología, pero aquí era todo muy rústico, aunque eso hacía la vida relajada para Matsuri, era mucho más fácil no pensar en lo que no debía.

—Sabe rico con mucha crema –murmuró, casi derramando por completo el contenido del pote de crema encima de sus frutas picadas, probando con premura el delicioso manjar. En ese momento, sintió una pequeña patadita de su bebé—. Ah… –dijo sorprendida, llevándose una mano al vientre, enseguida lo sintió de nuevo—. Veo que hoy te estás moviendo mucho –no pudo evitar dibujar una dulce sonrisa, su bebito parecía muy activo—. Asustaste a mamá.

El bebé dio unas cuantas pataditas más, mientras Matsuri degustaba su postre, en eso, el sonido de algo estrellándose y rompiéndose contra el suelo la distrajo. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie con cuidado, caminando hacia el recibidor.

Pudo ver a un par de hombres extraños desde el pasillo, ambos lucían como ninjas, llevaban la bandana en la frente con el símbolo de uno de los clanes que rondaban la zona, tenía la forma de una espiral, parecida al símbolo de los Uzumaki.

—Hemos venido a cobrar los impuestos, vieja –dijo uno de ellos. Ambos lucían fuertes e intimidantes, con una expresión arrogante y nada amigable. La pobre señora Kanade parecía bastante asustada de ellos, cosa que no le agradaba a Matsuri.

—V-voy por su dinero, señor –la anciana se acercó a la caja en donde guardaba lo poco que le daban los escasos clientes del hostal, nadie era tan tonto como para querer ir a un pueblo tan pobre y diminuto, la única razón por la cual no eran asediados por otros clanes ninja, era porque contaban con la "protección" de esos sujetos abusivos.

Mientras Kanade les entregaba su dinero, Matsuri solamente estaba ahí de pie, observando todo, pero sin intervenir. La señora entregó el dinero, pero el sujeto que lo recibió, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es una broma, vieja asquerosa? –escupió con rabia, dándole un golpe en la cara a la mujer, que la arrojó al suelo, ante los ojos sorprendidos de la castaña—. ¡Esto es una miseria! ¡Sabes perfectamente cuánto es lo que debes pagar, maldita anciana!

—Es que no he tenido muchos clientes, no tengo más dinero, señor –se excusaba la pobre mujer—. También debemos comer mi nieto y yo.

Kanade tenía un nieto, un niño de unos nueve años, él no tenía padres, pues éstos habían sido asesinados por otro de los clanes de la zona, cuando se negaron a darles dinero. Aquello siempre era así, si no era un clan, era otro, todos ellos eran enemigos y obligaban a los pequeños pueblos de la zona a pagarles impuestos por "protección", así le llamaban, pero no eran más que ladrones descarados.

—A nosotros no nos importan tú y tu nieto, vieja –dijo el otro ninja, un hombre de cabello negro azabache, con aspecto de matón, llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y había estado callado todo el tiempo, hasta ese momento—. Si no nos quieres pagar por las buenas, tal vez te debamos sacar ese dinero a golpes.

El pelinegro alzó la mano para darle un puñetazo a la señora Kanade, pero, de un momento a otro, su mano fue sostenida con fuerza, justo sobre la muñeca, tan duro que se había puesto ligeramente morado. El tipo dirigió la vista hacia su costado y observó a la joven de cabello castaño, ojos negros y una abultada barriga de embarazo, mirándolo con un odio increíble.

—No te atrevas a tocarla o te mato –dijo Matsuri, sonaba tan seria que hasta ese enorme sujeto se intimidó un poco, lo mismo pasó con su compañero, el que había golpeado a la anciana primero.

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió con sarcasmo, liberándose de un tirón del agarre de la mujer.

—¿Qué se supone que harás contra mí, niña? –le dijo divertido, era gracioso que una chica tan corriente le saltara al brinco, aunque parecía tener bastante fuerza, su agarre había dolido.

—Matsuri-chan, no –trató de detenerla Kanade, no quería que la chica se metiera en problemas, menos con ese clan, eran personas terribles y no dejarían pasar una osadía como esa—. Está bien, yo les daré más dinero, pero por favor, perdonen a esta chica.

—Usted no les dará ni un solo centavo a estos tipejos, baa-chan –habló Matsuri, poniendo furioso al sujeto más bajo, quién la miró con odio—. Ellos se irán por donde vinieron, ¿no es así? –la chica sonrió, pero en ningún momento dejó de mostrar seguridad en sus ojos. Podía que estuviese en un avanzado estado de embarazo, pero no era ninguna mujer débil, ella era la alumna del Kazekage, después de todo.

—Escucha, mocosa… –fue a hablar el hombre de cabello negro, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero.

—¿Mocosa? –exclamó, riendo con sorna—. Mírala bien, Yanagi, esta zorra es todo, menos una mocosa, ¿no ves que ya se le abrió de piernas a alguien?

Ambos hombres pusieron una expresión asquerosamente lujuriosa, era como si quisieran desvestirla con la mirada, o estuvieran imaginando cosas obscenas con ella, Matsuri se sentía asqueada.

—Es cierto, no soy una mocosa –contestó la kunoichi, al mismo tiempo que empuñaba su mano. Antes de que el tipo pudiera siquiera parpadear, Matsuri le incrustó un puñetazo tan poderoso, que lo expulsó por la puerta casi tres metros, hasta hacerlo estrellarse en medio de la calle. El otro hombre, el moreno llamado Yanagi, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer que, además, estaba embarazada, pudiera hacer algo como eso?

—¿Quién demonios eres? –interrogó, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en tanto Matsuri se le acercaba, con la intención de propinarle el mismo tipo de golpe, mientras la anciana Kanade estaba igual de asombrada.

—Soy una kunoichi de Sunagakure –contestó la chica, concentrando el chakra en su puño derecho.

Yanagi abrió bastante los ojos ante la nueva información.

—¿Eres de una aldea escondida? –antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la chica estrelló su puño contra él, pero este hombre era mucho más fuerte que su compañero y sólo cruzando sus brazos, fue capaz de resistir el impacto, que le había hecho retroceder y arrastrarse sobre el piso del pequeño hostal.

Matsuri no era capaz de usar toda su fuerza en estos momentos, no contaba con la misma movilidad de antes y debía tener cuidado de no lastimar su vientre, así que no pudo evitar soltar un bufido cuando comprobó que su golpe casi no tuvo efecto.

—Eres bastante fuerte –le dijo el ninja, ligeramente emocionado—. No esperaba ver a una kunoichi de una de las grandes aldeas por aquí, lástima que no puedas pelear en tu cien por ciento.

—No lo necesito contra un tipo como tú –respondió ella, concentrando más chakra en sus dos puños esta vez. No traía consigo ninguna arma, estaban en su habitación, así que tendría que valerse sólo de los puños para derrotar a ese miserable, aunque la cocina no estaba lejos, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. Suerte que el compañero era sólo un boca floja, de un solo golpe había quedado desmayado en mitad del camino, incluso había tragado algo de polvo del suelo.

Algunos aldeanos se habían reunido a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ittetsu se dirigía hacia el hostal para comer un poco y luego regresar a trabajar durante la tarde, fue ahí que se encontró con el alboroto, un montón de personas reunidas cerca del hostal, que no le dejaban ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. Pronto, al abrirse paso entre la gente, pudo ver que un hombre corpulento y de cabello negro, saltaba sobre el techo de la casa que estaba frente a donde él y Matsuri se quedaban y, luego, notó que un cuchillo de cocina salía disparado hacia el hombre, que lo desvió con ayuda de un kunai.

—Matsuri –fue todo lo que pronunció el castaño, conocía muy bien el modo de lanzar armas de la ex alumna del Kazekage, solían entrenar juntos cuando tenían tiempo libre, hasta que ella comenzara su romance con el líder de Suna.

El shinobi de la arena chasqueó la lengua, haciendo un par de sellos de manos para invocar una serie de poderosas "olas" de tierra que salieron desde el suelo y fueron directo hacia el sujeto que estaba luchando contra Matsuri, no podía permitirse dejarla sola en su estado, menos si debía enfrentarse contra alguien que aparentaba bastante fortaleza. El hombre estaba desprevenido cuando la técnica de Ittetsu lo atacó, logrando darle de lleno y arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo, en donde Matsuri le estampó su puño en la cara, concentrando todo el chakra en ese único punto para dejarlo inconsciente.

—¿Estás loca? –cuestionó Ittetsu al llegar junto a ella, Matsuri se veía bien, pero estaba cansada, su respiración era agitada, era obvio que había hecho un esfuerzo indebido—. ¿Acaso quieres morir o que se muera tu hijo? –le regañó, frunciendo el ceño, parecía realmente molesto con la imprudencia de la chica.

—Estos tipos golpearon a baa-chan, ¿se supone que me quedara callada? –le respondió ella, mientras la anciana, todavía sorprendida, se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta, viendo a los dos ninjas desmayados, mientras la "parejita" discutía.

—Tendrías que haberme esperado, ya no eres la misma de antes que podía pelar sin más –continuaba hablando Ittetsu, en serio estaba preocupado por Matsuri y por el bebé, incluso si él no era su padre, él era quién estaba junto a ella ahora, no el hombre que había engendrado a esa criatura, a quién nunca le importó realmente la chica.

—No soy ninguna inútil –dijo la enfadada kunoichi.

El ex ninja de la arena solamente suspiró, ella era demasiado terca, digna alumna del Kazekage, ¿no?

—Ustedes –habló uno de los aldeanos, un poco asustado—. ¿Cómo hicieron todo eso? Esos ninjas llevan años atosigándonos y quitándonos nuestro dinero –relató, mientras observaba a ambos sujetos derrotados y dormidos en medio del camino, llenos de tierra y golpes—. Son de un clan terrible que vive en las montañas, son personas horribles y ambiciosas que sólo se dedican a hacer daño.

—¿Ustedes también son ninjas? –dijo otro, un hombre joven, de apariencia despreocupada—. Si es así, más les vale que se larguen, no queremos a más ninjas aquí.

—¡Sólo son gente abusiva y ladrona! –gritó otra persona.

Al instante, se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos y gritos exigiendo que ambos abandonaran cuanto antes el pueblo.

—Oigan –Matsuri iba a hablar, pero Ittetsu la detuvo, anteponiendo su brazo para que ella entendiera que él tomaría la palabra.

La castaña guardó silencio.

—Somos ninjas, sí, pero no somos de aquí, venimos de otro continente –intentó explicar, con seriedad en su mirada—. De donde venimos, los ninjas no son como estos miserables –añadió, bajando la mirada para apuntar a los dos sujetos—. Nosotros jamás les haríamos lo que hacen ellos, pero si ustedes quieren que nos vayamos…

—Ellos no irán a ningún lado –dijo la anciana Kanade, llamando la atención del revoltijo de personas presentes—. Matsuri-chan me salvó de esos sujetos, además, ellos dos llevan meses aquí y jamás nos han atacado, Ittetsu-kun incluso les ha servido mucho de ayuda en los campos –dirigió una mirada de reproche a los presentes, algunos eran trabajadores del campo y se sintieron avergonzados ante el regaño de la mujer—. Y miren, ella está esperando un bebé, ¿acaso piensan dejar que una mujer que está pronta a dar a luz se vaya sin tener un lugar en donde dormir? ¿Quiénes creen que son los abusivos aquí?

—Baa-chan… –murmuró la castaña, se sentía muy agotada de todo el pleito que se suscitó, solamente quería descansar.

—Ve adentro, Matsuri –le recomendó su amigo, tomándola por cuidado por los hombros, desde la espalda—. Tienes que cuidarte, no seas boba, yo me encargo de sacarla basura –antes de que ella pudiera responder, él miró nuevamente a la gente de la aldea—. Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sepan sobre ese clan.

Matsuri sabía lo que planeaba hacer Ittetsu, estaba bastante segura de que ese loco iba a tratar de hacer algo contra esos ninjas, ¿acaso estaba demente? Siempre cometiendo barbaridades, fue entonces que pensó en que ella era igual, una arrebatada que sólo hacía cosas tontas porque pensaba que en ese momento estaban bien, como haberse entregado a Gaara cuando él estaba sufriendo el amor perdido de Aoi, o cuando le creyó que la amaba, o el haber huido de Suna como una criminal.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aquella misma noche, después de que Ittetsu sacó fuera a esos ninjas, dejándolos amarrados a un árbol y con el mensaje de que no volvieran por el pueblo, ambos estaban reunidos en el hostal con el "alcalde", así llamaban a la persona que -se suponía- era la máxima autoridad de la zona.

—Ellos vienen una vez cada tres o cuatro meses para recaudar impuestos, dicen que nos mantienen a salvo de los demás clanes de la zona, pero realmente sólo quieren aprovecharse de lo poco que tenemos –explicó el hombre, no parecía ser muy viejo, pero tampoco era un joven, quizá tendría unos cincuenta años o más—. Hemos soportado esto durante años, desde que sacaron de aquí al clan que antes nos acechaba, creíamos que eran nuestros héroes, pero esto fue peor.

—Qué malditos… –murmuró Matsuri, apretando sus puños con enojo.

La señora Kanade les sirvió un poco de té, sentándose junto a la castaña para tomar su mano, en un intento por calmarla un poco, no podía permitir que ella se alterara demasiado o le haría mal.

—Todo lo que hacen es una vergüenza para los verdaderos ninjas –dijo Ittetsu, mirando de reojo a Matsuri—. Nosotros venimos desde Sunagakure, allá las cosas no son así, claro, ningún sistema es perfecto, pero los ninjas no se aprovechan de la gente, sería inimaginable.

—El líder de Sunagakure es una persona que se preocupa de todo su pueblo –dijo Matsuri, tomando la palabra, mientras sonreía ligeramente—. Él siempre busca el modo de que todos sean felices, es alguien fuerte y confiable, que daría incluso su vida para que su gente esté a salvo –cada palabra que ella decía, iba cargada del gran amor y la admiración que todavía sentía por Gaara, lo extrañaba tanto, ni siquiera podía poner en palabras lo mucho que deseaba verlo, abrazarlo y poder decirle que iban a tener un hijo.

Por su lado, Ittetsu sólo podía escucharla y sentir envidia, estaba que reventaba de celos, porque sabía que Matsuri todavía amaba al Kazekage y, lo peor de todo, era que cada cosa que ella decía era cierta, Gaara era todo eso, sin importar la basura de hombre que fue con ella, él era un buen líder.

—Bueno –el castaño se aclaró la garganta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. El punto es que nosotros no les haremos daño, hemos venido aquí para comenzar una nueva vida, no para arruinar la de nadie y créame, señor Ishigami –se dirigió al alcalde—. Si está en mis manos, yo los protegeré de esos sujetos, quizá no soy tan fuerte como Matsuri, pero puedo hacerlo.

—¿Matsuri-chan es más fuerte que tú? –preguntó la anciana, parpadeando.

—Ella es alumna del Kazekage –aseguró el shinobi, mirando un poco divertido a su compañera, ya que se había puesto un poco roja, pues las miradas estaban ahora sobre su persona.

Ella bajó la vista.

—Ahora no puedo hacer mucho, debido a mi estado –llevó sus dos manos a su abultado vientre, acariciándolo con mucha delicadeza—. Pero en cuánto nazca mi bebé, no duden que los defenderé con todo lo que tenga.

—No creo que ellos regresen por ahora –dijo el alcalde, soltando un suspiro—. El jefe de la familia Saikuron les cortaría la cabeza de saber que no han reunido todo el dinero que debían, así que deben estar ocupados en ello, pero volverán –añadió, con bastante seguridad, llevaban años aguantando y conociendo el trato de esa gente—. ¿Creen que puedan sólo ustedes contra ellos?

—Podemos –contestó Matsuri, tenía mucha confianza en su mirada, algo que podía tranquilizar a cualquiera que la viera o la escuchara—. No creo que todos los ninjas de su clan sean tan débiles como esos dos, pero Ittetsu y yo tampoco somos débiles y, de donde venimos, existen ninjas que barrerían el piso con cualquiera de ellos, no podemos ser menos.

Ittetsu asintió con la cabeza.

—Es verdad, ninguno de los dos va a permitir que esos tipos vuelvan a abusar de la gente del pueblo, les daremos una paliza cuando sea necesario.

Después de despedirse del alcalde, Matsuri e Ittetsu se quedaron a solas, ella lo miraba con reproche.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a la base del clan a investigar –le advirtió la chica, pero él sólo se cruzó de brazos, ignorando el tema.

—Tengo algo para ti –dijo, cambiando totalmente el tópico, cosa que a Matsuri no le agradaba, no le gustaba eso que hacía su amigo de tratarla a veces como si fuera una tonta o una inútil. El mayor sonrió—. Vamos, no me veas así, no haré nada malo, lo prometo.

—Bien –contestó Matsuri—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí?

Ittetsu extendió un enorme pedazo de papel sobre la mesa, Matsuri se inclinó un poco para verlo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mapa de coordenadas, lo cual la sorprendió un poco.

—Dijiste que querías comunicarte con Sari –comentó él, señalando una zona en el mapa—. He estado trabajando en esto durante las noches, fue difícil, pero logré conseguir las coordenadas de Suna, suficiente como para enviar un ave mensajera.

—¿De verdad hiciste esto por mí? –Matsuri lo miró conmovida, provocando que él solamente bajara la mirada, se había puesto un poco rojo porque eran pocas las veces en que ella le dedicaba ese tipo de miradas llenas de dulzura, a él le gustaban muchísimo. Ella no lo dudó ni un momento y se lanzó a abrazarlo, estaba muy feliz, por fin podría escribirle a su mejor amiga—. Muchas gracias, Ittetsu.

—N-no es nada –contestó él, avergonzado. Era increíble la manera en que estar cerca de Matsuri hacía que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan.

Estaba por rodear el cuerpo de la castaña con sus brazos, cuando un carraspeo los interrumpió, provocándole al ninja un susto de muerte.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero ya es hora de dormir –dijo la anciana Kanade, que había despedido al alcalde y también había aprovechado de acostar a su nieto, agradecía que él no hubiese estado en casa durante el ataque de esos ninjas, pues el niño era bastante impetuoso y estaba segura de que se habría metido en un gran problema.

Matsuri se separó del abrazo y le sonrió a Ittetsu, tomando el mapa de encima de la mesa para analizar las coordenadas y poder escribirle a Sari, ya ansiaba recibir noticias suyas desde Suna, aunque no quería saber nada de Gaara, eso era lo mejor.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri no sabía muy bien qué debía escribir, ya era un nuevo día; aquellos ninjas parecía que realmente no pensaban regresar por ahora, seguro se sentían humillados, pero no debían bajar la guardia, era obvio que tratarían de vengarse tarde o temprano. Decidió que, por ahora, se iba a concentrar en ese mensaje, tenía que dar razón de sí a Sari, estaba segura de que su amiga debía sentirse muy preocupada.

No hizo algo demasiado largo, pero le aclaró a Sari por qué no la contactó mucho antes. Realizó una técnica de invocación especial para que apareciera el ave mensajera, amarrando la carta que contenía el sello con el pergamino que había puesto dentro en la pata del animal. Indicó las coordenadas y el ave salió volando por la ventana, en busca de su objetivo. Mientras la observaba alejarse, sintió una ligera punzada en su vientre, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

—Matsuri-chan –le llamó la dueña, acercándose a ella—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a recoger manzanas para un pastel? Mi nieto ha salido a jugar con sus amigos y ni caso me hizo –comentaba, soltando un suspiro de decepción, adoraba a su nieto, pero era demasiado rebelde.

—Por supuesto que sí, baa-chan –le respondió la castaña, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo suavemente.

Ella y la anciana partieron hacia el bosque, equipadas con dos grandes canastas para guardar las manzanas, era un trabajo sencillo que para Matsuri no era la gran cosa, ya lo había hecho antes, así que no habría ningún problema. A esa hora, Ittetsu estaba en el campo, ella sabía que él siempre se molestaba cuando salía a hacer algún trabajo "pesado" pero a Matsuri no le importaba mucho, después de todo, ella era una chica independiente. No tardaron mucho en llegar al bosque, aunque la kunoichi no dejaba de estar atenta por si se presentaba algún enemigo por sorpresa; sin embargo, no parecía ser el caso. La zona en donde estaban era bastante amplia, los árboles estaban llenos del delicioso fruto rojo. _Rojo como su cabello_, pensó.

Mientras Matsuri ponía un par de manzanas dentro de la cesta, sintió nuevamente una punzada, esta vez fue muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, tanto, que le hizo soltar las frutas que sostenía.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Matsuri-chan? –le preguntó Kanade al verla sostenerse el vientre, con evidente expresión de dolor. La castaña apenas y podía soportarlo, no entendía a qué se debía tal malestar, todavía no era momento de que su bebé naciera, ¿no?

—D-duele mucho… –respondió, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La anciana corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndola para que no se fuera a caer, la revisó con la mirada y apoyó una mano sobre su vientre.

—Debemos regresar pronto, parece ser que tu bebito va a nacer.

La chica abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

—¿Qué? Pero todavía no es el momento.

Mientras Kanade la ayudaba a caminar con cuidado, dejando tirado todo lo que traían consigo, Matsuri sólo podía sentir más y más dolor.

—Debe haberse adelantado el parto debido al esfuerzo que hiciste ayer, querida, es mejor que pidamos ayuda apenas lleguemos al pueblo –le explicó la mujer, parecía calmada, al contrario de Matsuri, quién se sentía aterrada ante la idea de estar a punto de dar a luz antes de tiempo, solamente esperaba que su bebé estuviera bien—. ¿Puedes resistir un poco más?

—Sí –respondió la castaña, asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque se sentía morir, tenía que ser fuerte, la más fuerte de todas; su hijo ya estaba por venir, lo iba a poder conocer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ittetsu se quitó el sudor de la frente y soltó un suspiro, dejando enterrada la herramienta con la que estaba arando, había sido un día pesado de trabajo y todavía no pasaban de las dos de la tarde, lo que venía sería peor. Llevaba una botella de agua colgada a la cintura, así que la sacó para poder beber un poco, pero apenas y sintió el líquido pasar a través de su garganta, cuando un grito le hizo escupirlo todo de golpe.

—¡Ittetsu-san, rápido, Matsuri-san va a dar a luz! –gritaba una de las chicas que trabajaban en el hostal, había corrido a buscar al castaño luego de que Matsuri y la dueña volvieran, siendo ayudadas por algunos aldeanos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Él dejó tirado su trabajo, los demás habían escuchado el grito de la chica y solamente le desearon suerte, muchos pensaban que él y Matsuri eran pareja y que él era el padre del bebé que ella iba a tener.

Cuando Ittetsu llegó, vio que había varias mujeres recolectando toallas limpias y llevando agua caliente hacia una habitación, los gritos de Matsuri le hicieron pensar que estaba sufriendo muchísimo, se asustó, así que corrió hacia donde ella estaba. La encontró recostada sobre un futón, una de las chicas le secaba el sudor con una toalla, sosteniendo su mano y ayudándole a respirar, mientras la anciana se acomodaba entre las piernas de la futura madre. Ittetsu intentó no mirar hacia aquella zona, le daba un poco de vergüenza, se acercó a Matsuri y se sentó a su lado, indicándole a la chica que tomaría su lugar.

—En serio me das dolor de cabeza a veces –dijo en tono bromista, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano, mientras Matsuri reía en medio de su dolor—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás segura de que puedes?

—Me estoy partiendo en dos –respondió la castaña, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar y responderle a su amigo—. Pero estoy bien, claro que puedo… mi bebé ya va a nacer.

—No voy a dejarte sola –aseguró Ittetsu, apretando más el agarre de su mano. Matsuri estaba muy agradecida con él, ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca la había abandonado, aún cuando ella lo rechazaba todo el tiempo, incluso si anhelaba que el que estuviera a su lado ahora fuese Gaara.

—Matsuri-chan, prepárate, no falta mucho –anunció Kanade, quién ya había ayudado a otras mujeres antes a dar a luz, el pueblo no era muy grande y se conocían entre todos.

Mientras Matsuri era sostenida por Ittetsu y la anciana Kanade atendía su parto, ella dio todo de sí para traer al mundo a su bebé, sintiendo que su cuerpo se rompía, era el dolor más fuerte que hubiera podido experimentar, pero, a su vez, era el más satisfactorio. Pujó con todas sus energías, una vez, dos veces, hasta que todo el esfuerzo culminó en el estruendoso llanto que ocupó toda la habitación; el llanto de su pequeñito.

—Es una niña –dijo la anciana, emocionada.

La castaña sonrió al escuchar aquello, tenía una niña, una hermosa niña, la hija que había engendrado su gran amor por el Kazekage. Sin embargo, no pudo siquiera verla, de un momento a otro su vista se había vuelto pesada, todo alrededor era borroso y, pronto, todo se puso negro.

—¡Matsuri! –escuchó la voz de Ittetsu, pero ella no podía moverse, era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera dormido, todo el dolor desapareció y se sentía flotando en la nada, como en un sueño eterno.

—¿Estoy muriendo…? –escuchaba su propia voz hablar, pero ella no podía siquiera flexionar un dedo de su mano—. No he podido ver a mi hija… ¿y voy a morir?

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, en medio de un enorme vacío oscuro, el cuerpo seguía sin responderle y ella solamente estaba ahí, en mitad de la nada, ¿así que eso era morir?

—_Matsuri_ –aquella voz le hizo reaccionar por un momento, sus ojos se desviaron hacia un costado y pudo verlo a él, estaba de pie a su lado, observándola con esos ojos que ella tanto amaba—. _Matsuri, despierta _–dijo Gaara, era él, estaba ahí, junto a ella—. _Nuestra hija te necesita, así que no te rindas._

—Gaara-sensei… –murmuró Matsuri, en medio de las súplicas de Ittetsu y de Kanade de que despertara, que su hija esperaba conocerla. Abrió sus ojos y estaba de regreso en la realidad, Gaara no estaba ahí, pero sí su hija, su bebita.

Ittetsu se dejó caer sentado, aliviado, Matsuri estaba viva, ni siquiera le importaba que hubiese llamado al Kazekage una vez más, aunque le había dolido.

—Qué bueno… –la anciana suspiró con alivio cuando vio que Matsuri había logrado recuperar la consciencia, estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña recién nacida entre sus brazos, así que la acercó un poco hacia la confusa chica, que apenas y se estaba incorporando—. Mira esto, Matsuri-chan, es tu bebita.

Con la ayuda de Ittetsu, Matsuri se sentó cuidadosamente, recibiendo a su niña en brazos, ella no dejaba de llorar, la habían limpiado mientras se encontraba inconsciente, así que lucía impecable, Matsuri no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al parecer, fueron varios minutos.

—Es preciosa… –murmuró, viendo a su hijita. Su piel estaba un poquito rosada, pero lucía muy sana, lloraba muy fuerte, además. Matsuri la abrazó con gran alegría, notando que sus ojitos eran sorpresivamente iguales a los de su padre, cosa que le hizo pensar nuevamente en él—. Tu nombre será Aika, la niña nacida del amor.

A pesar de que ella pensaba que la única persona que sintió amor fue siempre ella, que Gaara nunca la amó, sentía que su amor era suficiente como para abarcarlo todo y, ahora que tenía consigo a su hija, nada ni nadie iba a poder contra ese amor.

Su pequeña Aika marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida llena de felicidad.

Continuará…

...

**¡Matsuri tuvo una niña! ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Se verá pronto con Gaara? ¿Él podrá conocer a su hija? Pronto lo sabrán, jajaja. ¡Nos vemos!**


	15. Partida

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo andan por allá? Espero que muy bien, porque hoy les traigo nuevo capítulo recién salidito del horno, jajaja. Me tomó un poco porque tuve problemas con el documento de Word, pero logré arreglar el problema y aquí estamos.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.**

**...**

**Capítulo 15: Partida**

La manzana cayó del árbol al suelo, desde donde fue recogida por aquella mano pequeña. La niña limpió la fruta con la tela de su vestido y luego le dio una mordida.

—¡Deliciosa! –exclamó felizmente, la manzana estaba jugosa y dulce, era su fruta favorita. Se sentó sobre el césped a comer tranquilamente, pero cuando estaba en ello, escuchó el sonido de una rama romperse. Alzó su vista y vio a un grupo de hombres parados frente a ella, eran alrededor de diez, todos tenían el rostro cubierto y portaban bandanas ninja, cuyo símbolo era una espiral.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí –dijo uno de ellos, acuclillándose frente a la pequeña de cabellera castaña—. Es nada más y nada menos que la hija de esa maldita perra.

—Hermano, hoy estamos de suerte –dijo otro del grupo, dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras la niña sólo les ignoraba, concentrada en su manzana.

Los ninjas de la familia Saikuron, quiénes llevaban ya años tratando de recuperar su antigua gloria, finalmente tenían la oportunidad de deshacerse de esa molesta mocosa, la hija de su peor enemiga.

—Oye, niña –la llamó aquel que estaba agachado, tratando de captar su atención—. ¿En dónde está tu mami?

Aika alzó la mirada, sus ojos de color aguamarina observaron al grupo de sujetos, todos lucían intimidantes, pero a ella no parecía causarle ninguna reacción el hecho de estar rodeada de desconocidos. Ladeó su rostro, confundida, dejando de comer su fruta por un instante.

—¿Para qué quieren a mami? –preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente sus labios, odiaba cuando la interrumpían a la hora de comer.

—¿Para qué? –el tipo rio como un desquiciado, la niña lucía tan inocente y frágil, seguramente podría destrozarle el cuello con una mano y luego llevársela a su madre para mostrarle lo que pasaba cuando se metían con los Saikuron—. Ya vas a ver para qué, mocosa…

La pequeña volvió a comer su manzana, mientras el hombre se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella, Aika solamente lo ignoró. Cuando él estiró una de sus manos para alcanzarla, de la nada, un puñado de arena blanca apareció desde el suelo y lo mandó a volar lejos, azotándolo contra un árbol. Los otros nueve tipos vieron la escena con los ojos sumamente abiertos, esa niña ni siquiera se había movido, pero su compañero yacía desmayado varios metros más allá.

—¡Maldita niña! –gritó uno, lanzándole un kunai, pero éste fue desviado por una especie de latigazo hecho de arena, que apareció de la misma forma que la anterior. Los demás también trataron de atacarla con kunais y estrellas ninja, pero cada ataque era bloqueado, desviado y devuelto por la arena, mientras que Aika continuaba concentrada en su fruta.

—Esa niña es un monstruo…

—¡Vámonos! –después de que aquel sujeto gritara aterrado, todos trataron de huir despavoridos, entonces, la arena los pescó como si fueran enormes manos agarrando a un animal pequeño.

—No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras como –dijo Aika, frunciendo el ceño, mientras observaba a sus presas luchando por liberarse del agarre de la arena.

—¡Aika! –escuchó una voz conocida, entonces miró hacia su costado y la vio venir corriendo, era tan bonita como siempre, con su largo cabello castaño bajando por su espalda, sus ojos negros brillantes y su mirada llena de rudeza.

—¡Mami! –la niña corrió hasta su madre, abrazándola apenas ésta la alcanzó. Matsuri la miró frunciendo el ceño, su hija se había escapado de casa para ir a comer manzanas, siempre hacía eso cuando ella estaba ocupada con los asuntos de la aldea.

—Aika, ¿qué haces a…? –la kunoichi se interrumpió a sí misma al darse cuenta del desastre frente a sus ojos, su hija había pescado a un montón de ninjas de la familia Saikuron y parecía que lo había hecho sin ningún esfuerzo—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó a su pequeña, pero ella solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos me molestaron –respondió, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Matsuri frunció el ceño, acercándose a uno de los tipos que trataba de que la arena lo soltara, sus brazos y piernas se balanceaban graciosamente, mientras colgaba entre los "dedos" hechos de la técnica de la niña.

—Así que… –la mujer sonrió con sarcasmo cuando agarró al hombre del cabello—. ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija? –cuestionó con voz de ultratumba, causando que él se pusiera azul del susto—. Ya les he advertido varias veces que dejen de meterse con nosotros, ¿quieren que los vuelva a humillar?

—¡Por favor, déjanos ir! –le respondió el aterrado ninja—. No lo volveremos a hacer…

La castaña lo soltó, mirando nuevamente a su hija. Hizo un gesto a la menor y ésta liberó su técnica, dejando que todos los ninjas cayeran duramente al suelo, algunos se golpearon, pero a ninguna de ellas le importaba.

—Váyanse y no vuelvan a meterse con mi hija o los mato –dijo la kunoichi y, tan veloces como un rayo, los enemigos desaparecieron en un suspiro, incluso se llevaron a su compañero inconsciente. Matsuri se acercó a Aika y le tomó de la mano—. Cariño, ya te he dicho que si quieres manzanas, me lo digas, no puedes venir aquí sola, todavía hay villanos dando vueltas.

Aika hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Pero mami, estabas ocupada –contestó Aika, mientras ambas caminaban de regreso a la aldea, que ahora no era ni tan pequeña, ni tan pobre como solía ser.

Habían pasado ya más de cinco años desde que Matsuri e Ittetsu llegaron al pueblo, poco tiempo después de que Aika naciera, con Matsuri totalmente recuperada, habían expulsado a la familia Saikuron del todo, aunque todavía muchos trataban de volver y de vengarse, no eran rivales para los dos ninjas de Suna. Otros clanes también habían intentado invadirlos en varias ocasiones, sin éxito alguno. Gracias a la expulsión de esos ninjas y a la confianza que inspiraban los recién llegados, el pueblo fue capaz de ir recuperando poco a poco el comercio con otros pueblos y, de ese modo, fue creciendo.

Matsuri fundó junto a Ittetsu una pequeña academia ninja, en donde educaban y enseñaban no sólo a niños, sino también a adultos cómo usar el chakra y cómo defenderse y atacar, así que habían dejado de ser sólo una aldea de gente común, pasando a convertirse en una aldea ninja no oficial, en donde la mayoría conocía al menos las técnicas básicas.

—¡Es Matsuri-sama! –exclamaron un par de personas al verla llegar junto a su hija, todos la saludaban con respeto y algunos hasta hacían reverencias, pues estaban agradecidos con ella y su compañero, ya que, desde su llegada, sus vidas habían mejorado considerablemente.

—Hola, Matsuri-sama, ¿qué hace por aquí? –le saludó el dueño de una pequeña tienda de comida rápida, que a Matsuri le recordaba mucho al señor del ramen de Konoha—. ¿Viene con la pequeña Aika? Cada día está más grande –se agachó un poco para alcanzar la altura de la niña—. Dime, Aika-chan, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¡Tengo cinco! –contestó ella, mostrando los cinco dedos de su mano.

—Hola, Teiji-san, venimos del bosque –le saludó la chica, sonriendo—. Había un par de ninjas de la familia Saikuron dado vueltas –su sonrisa se borró de pronto, dando paso a una expresión seria—. Por favor, avise a los guardias, yo tengo otras cosas que resolver.

—Por supuesto –el hombre asintió con la cabeza, también poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro, pero la cambió a los pocos segundos por la misma cara animada de antes—. Oh, Matsuri-sama, ¿le gustaría llegar algo de comer? Debe ser difícil para la anciana Kanade ahora que tiene tantos años el poder cocinar todo el tiempo.

—Me parece bien, gracias –respondió la chica.

Después de llegar al hostal, que ahora era mucho más grande y concurrido, Matsuri por fin soltó a su hija, justo cuando se encontraban en el recibidor.

—Escucha, Aika –le dijo a la niña—. Mamá tiene cosas que hacer, por favor, no vuelvas a ir al bosque, ve a tu cuarto y juega un poco, ¿sí?

—Sí, mami –respondió ella, un poco ofendida, nunca entendía por qué su mamá no la dejaba andar sola por el pueblo.

—Aika, cariño –le llamó nuevamente Matsuri, deteniendo sus pasos, que se dirigían a las escaleras—. Por favor, no juegues usando la arena, recuerda que está prohibido.

Su hija solamente asintió y corrió escaleras arriba, entonces Matsuri suspiró, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Dejó la bolsa con comida preparada sobre la mesa y observó a Kanade lavando los platos, a su lado, su nieto de ya quince años, le ayudaba secando y ordenando.

—Traje comida –avisó la castaña, tomando asiento para luego volver a suspirar.

—¿Aika-chan ya llegó? –le preguntó el nieto de Kanade, era un jovencito muy bien parecido, era alumno de Matsuri en la academia y era uno de los mejores, por eso, Matsuri le tenía un gran aprecio. Ahora que ella era la maestra de alguien más, podía sentir ese orgullo que se siente al ver a una persona a la cual le has enseñado, progresar día con día.

—Sí, pero de nuevo la encontré usando la arena… –Matsuri lucía consternada. La anciana Kanade dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se secó las manos, acercándose a la afligida joven.

—Tranquila, Matsuri-chan –dijo la mujer, tomando con delicadeza una de las manos de su joven protegida. Matsuri tenía 25 años, todavía era sumamente joven, pero ya era una madre y una que se preocupaba demasiado por su hija, sobre todo, por su condición física.

—Me asusta demasiado que algo malo le pueda pasar… –murmuró, estrechando la mano de la anciana que sostenía la suya—. Si no fuera porque nació antes de tiempo, ella no tendría ningún problema de salud, todo es mi culpa…

Su alumno suspiró, terminando de lavar los tratos que habían quedado.

—No diga eso, sensei, seguramente encontrará una forma de curar su enfermedad, Aika-chan es una niña muy linda y estoy seguro de que vivirá muchísimo tiempo.

—Eso quiero creer, Taro-kun –respondió la castaña.

Aika había nacido con una extraña enfermedad, tenía una deficiencia que provocaba que una vez que utilizaba chakra en exceso, sufriera de una terrible fiebre y dolores muy fuertes, que la dejaban en cama por días; no pasaba siempre, pero era cada vez más frecuente. Matsuri no sabía cómo curarla, ya lo había intentado todo, pero los recursos médicos de todo el continente no eran demasiado avanzados; por eso, estaba considerando la posibilidad de llevarla a Konoha o a cualquiera de las grandes naciones, menos Suna, claro estaba.

Su hija poseía la misma habilidad que su padre de utilizar la arena y de que ésta la protegiera de forma automática, así que era casi imposible que no usara chakra a cada momento, su propia herencia era una bomba de tiempo que podría matarla en cualquier momento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya habían pasado más de cinco años, iba para los seis años desde que ella se había ido, desde que abandonó la aldea y luego, luego falleció. A pesar del tiempo, Gaara no la olvidaba, por eso, como cada tarde, estaba frente a su tumba, dejando un par de flores de bonitos colores, las flores que nunca pudo darle cuando ella vivía.

Él permanecía en silencio, mientras su esposa y su hijo le observaban desde lo lejos. Shinki era un niño muy inteligente y educado, tenía un gran parecido con su abuelo, el cuarto Kazekage, también solía decir que quería convertirse en un marionetista como su tío Kankuro, aunque poseía la habilidad de manejar la arena como su padre.

—Madre –llamó a la mujer, la cual sostenía su mano—. ¿Por qué padre siempre luce triste cuando venimos aquí? –preguntó con genuina curiosidad, pues nunca se había atrevido, parecía como si eso siempre fuese a ser una mala idea.

Aoi, la esposa del Kazekage y madre de Shinki, bajó la mirada para ver a su hijo, éste le observaba con sus grandes ojos abiertos, llenos de ansias por saber, a ella le daba muchísima tristeza saber que pronto ya no podría ver esa mirada.

—Esa persona era la estudiante de tu padre, era su amiga –contestó, un poco sorprendida por la repentina pregunta de su hijo, ya que Shinki nunca antes se había interesado en aquello—. Papá la debe extrañar mucho.

El niño volvió a mirar a su padre, a pesar de que Gaara no decía nada, sus ojos reflejaban ese dolor que parecía estarlo quemando y consumiendo por dentro, eso no le gustaba a Shinki, así que le tenía un poco de resentimiento a esa persona que estaba en la tumba, deseaba que su padre no sufriera así por ella, pero luego pensaba que era algo tonto estar enojado, ya que aquella mujer estaba muerta y, aunque quisiera, no podría hacer nada por cambiar las cosas.

Después de unos minutos, el Kazekage se acercó a su familia.

—Vamos –dijo a ambos, los cuales asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, pero después de un par de pasos, su esposa comenzó a toser y se tuvo que detener, ya que el síntoma era doloroso. Cuando observó su mano después de calmarse, ésta estaba manchada de sangre. Gaara la sostuvo rápidamente al ver que ésta casi se caía, mientras que Shinki sólo la miraba preocupado—. Aoi, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Gaara, notando que ella estaba muy fría y temblaba.

—Estoy bien… –contestó la rubia, tratando de componerse—. Es lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes…

Sí lo sabía, se había enterado hace cuatro años: su esposa estaba desahuciada. Todavía no tenían claro cuánto tiempo más le quedaba de vida, pero una cosa era segura, su enfermedad no tenía una cura y, aunque consultaron con los mejores médicos después de que Aoi le revelara la verdad, todo había sido en vano, no hubo una sola alma que fuese capaz de proveerles una solución, ni siquiera la quinta Hokage o su aprendiz, quién era conocida como una eminencia en la medicina.

—Madre –Shinki sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su mamá, él no sabía nada y no entendía por qué a veces su madre se sentía mal y lucía tan débil, pero ver aquello siempre le rompía el corazón, igual o más que las veces que veía a su padre triste.

—Vamos a casa, debes descansar –dijo el Kazekage, ayudando a su esposa, que apenas y se podía mover cuando le daban aquellas crisis que venían sin siquiera avisar.

Después de dejar a Aoi en casa, recostada en la cama y de que Shinki se quedara a su lado, Gaara regresó a la oficina, aún tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, pero ahora las cosas no eran tan difíciles, desde la llegada de la tecnología. Al principio, había pensado que aquello llamado "computadora" era un invento extraño, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbró a ello, aunque aún tenía muchísima información que traspasar, apenas llevaba unos meses probándola y parecía ser la herramienta más útil que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

En cinco años, los adelantos tecnológicos se habían apoderado de las naciones ninja, desde Konoha habían llegado muchísimas novedades, ello incluía, desde luego, el más nuevo proyecto de alianza de las dos aldeas.

—Permiso, Gaara –escuchó unos golpes a su puerta y, seguido de eso, ésta se abrió, dejando ver a su hermano mayor, Kankuro, el cual no llevaba puesto su habitual maquillaje, ya que se encontraba de "vacaciones" debido al nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero igualmente, ayudaba a Gaara a organizar algunas cosas.

—¿Pasa algo? –el pelirrojo despegó la vista de sus archivos digitales, para ver al mayor, quién asintió con la cabeza. Pudo ver que su hermano dejaba sobre el escritorio un pergamino, ya casi no se usaban, a menos que se tratara de cosas puntuales.

—Es el contrato para realizar los últimos arreglos en la estación de tren –dijo el castaño, mientras Gaara cogía el pergamino para leerlo—. La construcción ya casi finaliza, en un par de meses, el tren que conecta a Konoha y a Suna será una realidad.

El Kazekage sonrió ligeramente, un tren que conectaba las dos grandes naciones ninja aliadas, había sido una idea concebida en una de las tantas cumbres realizadas cada año, la primera prueba iba a ser entre Konoha y Suna, si resultaba bien, se extendería por los demás continentes y naciones, una innovación impensada en los tiempos donde todo eran guerras y enfrentamientos entre países y aldeas, pero la era tecnológica era cada vez más real. Actualmente, Kakashi Hatake seguía siendo el Hokage de Konoha, pero el nombramiento de Naruto ya había sido anunciado, pronto, el rubio se convertiría en el séptimo y Gaara se sentía muy feliz por su amigo, ya que éste al fin iba a cumplir su sueño, aunque, por otro lado, lo compadecía, ya lo quería ver tapado en trabajo como estaba él.

Naruto había sido un gran apoyo después de que perdió a Matsuri, éste siempre trató de animarlo, de darle fuerzas, pero, incluso si lo hubiese intentado medio mundo, Gaara no podía olvidarla, siempre había tenido esa extraña sensación de que, en alguna parte, ella seguía existiendo, aunque sabía que no era así.

—Está listo –dijo después de firmar el contrato, el cual le devolvió a Kankuro—. ¿Qué has sabido de Temari?

—Oh, ella llamó hace poco, dijo que estaba muy bien, Shikadai ya entró a la academia –comentó, emocionado por su sobrino, a pesar de ser un ninja de Konoha, Shikadai Nara era su familia.

Gaara dibujó una pequeña mueca de sonrisa al oír el logro de su sobrino.

—Me alegra –murmuró.

Después de eso, regresó al trabajo, aunque se tomó un tiempo para buscar en eso que llamaban "internet" algo de información que le sirviera para saber cómo resolver la situación de su esposa, no quería perderla a ella también, no sería justo para Shinki.

Su hijo Shinki era su orgullo, su razón de ser y, aunque lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, no dejaba de pensar y de preguntarse cómo habría sido el hijo que Matsuri no alcanzó a traer al mundo, ¿sería parecido a él de algún modo? ¿Habría sido niño o niña? Seguro que, si era una niña, sería como Matsuri.

—Matsuri… –susurró, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro, habían pasado cinco años y todavía la llamaba como si fuera la primera noche que pasaba sin ella.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Mamá, ¿por qué yo no tengo papá?

Matsuri miró a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos cuando ella le hizo aquella pregunta. Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que ella se escapó hacia el campo de manzanas, por suerte, su uso excesivo de chakra no había tenido consecuencias esta vez, pero desde entonces Aika actuaba muy extraño, ella lucía muy triste y, al parecer, la razón era su padre.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, cariño? –cuestionó la castaña, sentándose frente a su hija, ambas se encontraban en la habitación que compartían, era un lunes por la tarde, después de que Matsuri acabara de dar clases en la academia.

—Es que… –Aika bajó la mirada, triste—. Todos los niños y niñas de la aldea tienen un papá y una mamá, pero yo sólo te tengo a ti –comentó, empuñando sus pequeñas manitos—. Tío Ittetsu no es mi papá, así que… ¿quién es?

Ella no sabía qué responder, siempre pensó que algún día Aika le preguntaría, pero nunca creyó que fuese a ser tan pronto, ella sólo tenía cinco años, pero era tan inteligente, ¿acaso lo había heredado de Gaara? Claramente, no pensaba como una niña de su edad.

—Mami –la niña insistió, mirando con insistencia los ojos de su madre, siempre se había preguntado por qué los suyos eran de un color tan diferente—. Mami, ¿quién es mi papá? –insistió.

La kunoichi se sintió sofocada, no podía simplemente decirle a su hija todo lo que había pasado, la razón por la cual no tenía un padre, ella era una niña que no entendía el mundo de los adultos, o eso era lo que Matsuri siempre quiso pensar. Movió sus labios en un ademán de hablar, mientras pensaba su respuesta cuidadosamente, pero, en ese momento, fue salvada por la campana.

Toc, toc.

Los golpes a la puerta las distrajeron a ambas, volteando a ver a la misma, la cual se abrió y dejó ver a Ittetsu, quién sonreía.

—¡Tío! –exclamó la sonriente niña, dejando de lado aquel tema por un instante, pues saltó a los brazos del mayor para abrazarlo. Ittetsu la recibió sonriente, él adoraba a esa niña como si se tratara de su propia hija, aunque Matsuri jamás le permitió mentirle y decir que él era su padre.

—Aika-chan –le saludó el mayor, dejándola con cuidado sobre el piso—. ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañé un montón.

Ittetsu estaba "de misión" por decirlo de algún modo, pues, de vez en cuando, él y otros aldeanos que habían sido entrenados, salían a patrullar la zona en busca de miembros de la familia Saikuron y otros clanes ninjas que pretendieran invadir el pueblo.

—Muy bien, tío, tardaste mucho en volver –contestó la pequeña, inflando los mofletes en un gesto de maña.

—¿No encontraron nada? –le preguntó Matsuri, un poco consternada, pero aliviada de que su hija hubiese dejado de lado el tema de su padre, al menos, por ahora—. Diez miembros de la familia estuvieron por aquí hace una semana, pero fueron espantados.

Ittetsu mostró una expresión seria, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No hallamos nada, pero ¿vinieron? Deben haber encontrado una abertura en nuestra guardia –respondió, acariciando la cabeza de la niña castaña, la cual sonreía felizmente, como un gatito siendo acariciado—. ¿Les diste una paliza? –Matsuri negó con la cabeza y él ladeó el rostro, confundido.

—Fue Aika –respondió Matsuri, provocando que Ittetsu abriera sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

Después de un rato, Matsuri e Ittetsu se encontraban en la sala del hostal, ambos estaban a solas, con expresiones de seriedad en sus rostros.

—¿Entonces no sufrió ninguna consecuencia esta vez? –preguntó él, estaba acostumbrado a ver a su "sobrina" decaer cuando utilizaba su arena, parecía como si se tratara de una maldición, siendo tan pequeña, era triste verla padecer de esa terrible fiebre cada vez.

—No –dijo la castaña, negando con la cabeza—. Ella sola derrotó a diez ninjas y no le sucedió nada –soltó un hondo suspiro, sin saber si estar aliviada o confundida—. Honestamente, no lo comprendo, a veces pasa por dolores y fiebre que me hacen pensar que no va a sobrevivir y, otras veces, simplemente no pasa nada…

—Es muy extraño… –Ittetsu se cruzó de brazos, mientras se recargaba contra el respaldar del sillón en donde se encontraba sentado—. No creo que puedas dilatar más la situación, hay que llevarla al continente y buscar a un médico competente.

Matsuri sintió que su corazón se agitaba al escuchar esas palabras, no le parecía la mejor de las ideas, le daba mucho miedo, habían pasado años desde que no se acercaba al gran continente de las naciones ninja, sólo tenía noticias vagas por las cartas que recibía de Sari, una cada seis meses, ella misma le había exigido tal frecuencia, para reducir al mínimo las posibilidades de que fuera encontrada.

Jamás llegó a saber que se le consideraba muerta.

—¿Qué pasa si lo vemos…? –cuestionó, bajando la mirada, las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban de sólo pensar en volver a ver a Gaara, el Kazekage, el padre de su hija. Tenía miedo de saber qué había pasado con él, de verlo feliz al lado de su esposa, de su hijo. Todo lo que Matsuri sabía acerca de él, era que su hijo era un niño, que había nacido un par de días después de Aika, debido a que su parto se adelantó, pero el de Aoi llegó a término.

Su compañero la miró con mayor seriedad que antes, él sabía perfectamente que Matsuri no podía ver al Kazekage, que ella no debía verlo, porque entonces, inevitablemente, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho durante años para ganarse su amor, se iría por el caño; sin embargo, Aika necesitaba ayuda, ella era toda la vida de Matsuri ahora y él no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera.

—Tan sólo vamos a cambiar nuestras identidades, no sé, inventemos algo, sabes que ahora tenemos los medios –respondió, tomando con delicadeza una de las manos de su eterno amor no correspondido—. Tenemos que hacerlo, debemos tomar el riesgo por Aika-chan, además… seguramente no nos encontremos con el Kazekage.

—No sé… –suspiró la mujer.

Ella realmente quería hacer todo para salvar a su hija, Aika era su tesoro, pero estaba tan asustada, porque, aunque ahora pareciera fuerte, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que su amor por Sabaku No Gaara no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco, era tanto o más fuerte de lo que fue antes, incluso si no podía verlo, si sólo podía pensar en él y recordarlo.

—Matsuri…

—Vamos a hacerlo –dijo de pronto Matsuri, estrechando la mano de Ittetsu. A pesar del tiempo que él llevaba a su lado, tratando de ganarse su amor, ella todavía le decía que necesitaba tiempo, sabía que no podía hacerlo esperar por siempre, pero todavía no se sentía lista.

—¡Muy bien! –exclamó el hombre, poniéndose de pie—. Haré los arreglos, no podemos desproteger el pueblo, así que dame unos días para organizar la guardia, haremos lo posible para curar a Aika-chan.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, incluso si estaba aterrada, su hija era mucho más importante y, a fin de cuentas, el continente era enorme, no había razón para que fuera encontrada por el Kazekage, si él no la había encontrado en cinco años, era porque de seguro no tenía ningún interés en conocer su paradero, Gaara era feliz con su familia, ella y su hija no le importaban.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La salud de la esposa del Kazekage había comenzado a decaer terriblemente desde hacía una semana, no había modo de que se pudiera levantar de su cama, ella sólo se quejaba del terrible dolor que sentía, las náuseas, la falta de respiración y la fiebre, para todos estaba claro que había llegado su hora, pero Gaara no podía asimilarlo, ¿volvería a quedarse solo? No, no lo estaría, ahora tenía a su hijo, a Shinki, pero no sabía si podría soportar la partida de su esposa.

Había dejado la oficina cuando lo llamaron del hospital para decirle que Aoi no estaba respondiendo al tratamiento y que, probablemente, no pasaría esa noche, así que ahora estaba en la sala de espera, mientras los médicos revisaban a su esposa. Shinki se había quedado dormido a su lado, llorando, no había querido ir a casa aun cuando él se lo ordenó, incluso si su hijo jamás desobedecía sus órdenes. Gaara sabía que Shinki quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a su madre, porque ya no iba a poder volver a verla.

—Kazekage-sama –la doctora salió de la sala, acompañada de una enfermera, su expresión sólo mostraba el "malas noticias" escrito por todo su rostro.

—¿Cómo está? –preguntó, abrazando a su hijo, quién seguía dormido.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

—Ella quiere verlos.

Gaara miró a Shinki, no quería despertarlo, pero no le quedó de otra. Después de despertar a su hijo, ingresó con él a la habitación de hospital, el niño corrió a abrazar a su mamá, mientras lloraba; a pesar de ser pequeño, como un ninja en entrenamiento, sabía perfectamente lo que era la muerte y cuál era su significado.

—Mi pequeño… –murmuró débilmente la mujer, sus ojos tenían notables ojeras y su piel estaba muy pálida, apenas y podía levantar su brazo derecho para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo—. No llores, por favor, Shinki…

—Pero madre… –murmuró el niño, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre, mientras continuaba abrazándola con fuerza. Ella miró a su esposo, Gaara lucía sereno, como siempre, pero ella sabía que también estaba sufriendo, porque a pesar de que nunca pudo amarla después de lo de Matsuri, ella sabía que Gaara la quería.

—Gaara… –lo llamó, él se sentó a su lado, sólo viendo llorar a Shinki—. Amor mío… perdona por tener que dejarte solo con nuestro hijo…

El Kazekage frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso, no me pidas perdón –estrechó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas, sentía que sus piernas temblaban ahora que estaba sentado—. Aoi, gracias por haber estado a mi lado siempre, por darme a Shinki, nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que me has apoyado y me has amado…

Ella dibujó una tenue sonrisa, su cuerpo parecía flotar en el aire, era una sensación tan extraña, pero relajante.

—Hubiese deseado… que me amaras, Gaara… –sintió que él fortalecía el agarre, como si se sintiera desesperado, como si no supiera qué hacer o decir—. Pero está bien, a tu modo, tú siempre me quisiste.

—Aoi, por favor… –el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, pero cuando iba a decir algo más, notó que la máquina que estaba conectada a su esposa, intentando prolongar su vida y monitoreando sus signos, comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños e infernales, que llenaron la habitación, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor y su cuerpo completo temblaba sobre la cama—. ¡Aoi!

—¡Madre! –exclamó el pequeño Shinki, aterrado ante lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡Un médico! –Gaara salió afuera gritando por ayuda, su esposa estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada.

La doctora llegó junto a las enfermeras, una de ellas tomó a Shinki y lo sacó de la habitación, mientras éste gritaba y pataleaba para que lo dejaran estar junto a su mamá. Gaara sólo podía ver como trataban de controlar los signos de Aoi, sin éxito alguno, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos, estirando su mano hacia él. Corrió hasta tomarla, apretándola con fuerza.

—G-Gaara… –murmuró a duras penas, mientras la vida poco a poco se esfumaba de su cuerpo.

—No hables, tienes que resistir –dijo él, aferrándose a la idea de que, quizás, ella podría salir de esto, que podría estar un tiempo más junto a él y junto a su hijo, pero no sería así.

—No… –respondió Aoi—. No podré sobrevivir…

—Aoi…

La doctora estaba preparando una inyección, mientras las enfermeras continuaban revisando y monitoreando esa máquina, sin siquiera preocuparse por la presencia del Kazekage.

—Por favor, cuida a Shinki… –dijo la mujer, volviendo a sonreír, sólo le quedaba el último suspiro, uno que, sin duda alguna, dejaría sin aliento a su amado—. Gaara, debes saber que… Matsuri-chan… Matsuri-chan está viva…

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron tanto, que sintió que se le quemaban, su corazón dejó de latir por un instante y, sin poder apartar la mirada de Aoi, dejó de escuchar todo sonido a su alrededor, nada más que las palabras de ella.

—Búscala… ella vive… y también su hija…

Los ojos de Aoi se cerraron lentamente y la máquina de signos vitales pitó de forma estridente, Gaara no podía decir nada, no sabía qué decir, honestamente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué Aoi le decía eso? ¿Cómo es que ella sabía tal información y por qué no se lo dijo antes?

Igualmente, cualquier cosa que quisiera preguntarle, ya no podía hacerlo. Ella había muerto.

Su esposa había partido al otro mundo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando todos los pueblerinos se reunieron en la entrada, algunos lloraban, como la anciana Kanade, incluso su nieto parecía tremendamente emocionado, pues hoy, después de más de cinco años, despedían a Matsuri y a Ittetsu, junto a la pequeña Aika, quién sabía por cuanto tiempo.

—¡sensei! –exclamó Taro, el alumno consentido, el que más respetó y atesoró las enseñanzas de Matsuri. Ella sonrió al verlo llorar como un niño pequeño, a pesar de que él ya era prácticamente un hombre—. Sensei, prometa que se cuidará mucho y que cuando logren sanar a Aika-chan, volverá.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, su hija e Ittetsu ya estaban caminando hacia la salida del pueblo, pero ella se había detenido para despedirse de todos, pues todo el pueblo la adoraba.

—Prometo que volveremos –respondió, despeinando el cabello de Taro—. No seas un llorón y protege al pueblo y a tu abuela.

—Este niño sólo sabe hacerme sufrir –dijo la anciana Kanade, acercándose a Matsuri e ignorando el ceño fruncido de su nieto—. Ten, querida, es para que comas por el camino –añadió, ofreciéndole una bolsa llena de alimentos preparados por ella—. No es mucho, pero les servirá por unos días.

—Muchas gracias, baa-chan –dijo Matsuri, recibiendo la bolsa y llevándosela a la espalda. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al alcalde de la aldea y luego un gesto de despedida con su mano derecha a toda la gente, quiénes la respondieron del mismo modo.

Poco después, ella corrió para alcanzar a su compañero y a su hija, la cual no entendía muy bien por qué se iban, ella sabía que estaba enferma, pero no comprendía su gravedad; aun así, le emocionaba la idea de conocer nuevos lugares y, tal vez, de encontrar al padre que no tenía.

Y así fue como Matsuri, Aika e Ittetsu, partieron de regreso al continente de las grandes naciones ninja, sin saber del todo, lo que les esperaba allí.

Continuará…

...

**Como pudieron ver, la hija de Gaara y Matsuri no nació del todo bien :c aunque aún no quise mostrar los síntomas de su enfermedad. Aoi ha fallecido, pero ¿cómo sabía lo de Matsuri? ¿Qué hará ahora Gaara? Bueno, tendrán que esperar para saberlo, jajaja.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	16. Encuentro

**Hola, hola, aquí trayendo el capítulo 16, por favor tengan paciencia, hay algunas personitas que cada dos días mandan review pidiendo el capítulo, estoy actualizando cada dos semanas, así que ya no hagan eso TT**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Seguro que algún dedazo, pero nada más, jajaja.**

**...**

**Capítulo 16: Encuentro**

El funeral de la esposa del Kazekage había sido una ceremonia hermosa, llena de tristeza, pero muy concurrida por todos los aldeanos. Todos apreciaban a Aoi, a pesar de ser extranjera, se había sabido ganar el cariño de toda Suna, así que muchos estaban pasándola mal con su fallecimiento.

Gaara había estado callado todo el tiempo, mientras las personas se acercaban a darle el pésame, él sólo asentía con la cabeza y luego volvía a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente que se acercara, nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera habló con sus hermanos o con su hijo. Temari vino desde Konoha apenas se enteró de la noticia, velaron a Aoi durante tres días y la rubia llegó en el último, así que estuvo presente cuando fue el entierro.

Cuando por fin todo terminó, el Kazekage se permitió caer de espaldas sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos, como si por fin el peso de todo lo vivido durante esos días lo hubiese alcanzado. Dejó a Shinki dormido en su habitación antes de dirigirse a la suya, en donde el recuerdo de su esposa fallecida lo atormentaba. No amaba a Aoi, lo sabía, pero ella se había vuelto parte de su vida, de su día a día, era su compañera, la madre de su hijo, ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora sin ella? Lo peor de todo, era que no murió como un shinobi, sino que, por una enfermedad, algo que, ni con toda la tecnología del mundo, habían podido evitar.

¿Quién podría sospechar cuando tu asesino es tu propio cuerpo?

—Joder… me siento tan cansado… –murmuró, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de la mano derecha. Su mente había estado trabajando a full durante los últimos cuatro días, no había tenido siquiera un minuto para pensar o relajarse, por eso, ahora que tenía ese tiempo, las últimas palabras de su esposa se hicieron presentes.

Aoi le dijo claramente que Matsuri y _su hija_ estaban vivas, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Él tenía una hija con Matsuri? Aquel pensamiento, a pesar del dolor y la tristeza que ahora sentía, le llenaba un poco el corazón de calidez, si fuese cierto que él tenía una hija con su ex alumna, con la mujer que nunca pudo olvidar.

Pero ¿de dónde había sacado aquello Aoi?

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón; ahí estaba su respuesta. Esa misma tarde, luego del entierro de su esposa, la doctora que atendió todo el proceso de su embarazo le entregó aquella carta, escrita el mismo día en que Aoi murió, la cual le pidió personalmente que se la diera al Kazekage después de que su funeral se hubiese llevado a cabo.

Sacó la carta del bolsillo, sólo era un papel doblado, ni siquiera tenía un sobre, pero Gaara reconoció la letra de Aoi apenas leyó la primera línea.

_"__Para mi querido esposo, Gaara, el Kazekage…"_

A medida que él avanzaba en la lectura de aquella carta, sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba, no podía creer todo aquello, no podía asimilar que eso fuese cierto.

Hace dos semanas atrás…

_Aoi había estado sintiéndose peor de lo normal, el dolor de su cuerpo estaba tornándose insoportable, pero no quería decirle nada a su esposo, no deseaba que ni él ni Shinki se preocuparan por ella. Había ido al hospital esa mañana, para recibir unos medicamentos que solían calmar sus episodios dolorosos, fue ahí que la pediatra le pidió de favor que le entregara un medicamento también a Sari, la esposa de Kankuro, ya que se había acabado la última vez que ésta fue al chequeo con su pequeño bebé._

_La rubia se dirigió a la casa de su cuñado, quién debía estar en la oficina con su esposo, por lo que Sari estaría sola con su hijo. Aoi y Sari jamás llegaron a ser amigas, tenían un trato cordial, claramente, pero nada más allá de eso, Aoi sospechaba que Sari jamás le perdonaría por orillar a Matsuri a abandonar la aldea, lo que la llevó a su muerte. _

_Mientras se acercaba, notó al ave mensajera que salió volando por la ventana, no era tan común verlas hoy en día, ya que todos usaban medios de comunicación más actuales, como los teléfonos o los mails. Tocó la puerta de la casa, Sari le abrió luego de un par de minutos, permitiéndole la entrada._

_—__¿Se le ofrece algo, Aoi-sama? –preguntó la castaña. Llevaba el cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, lucía muy cansada, pero bastante sana a pesar de que se notaba que no estaba durmiendo del todo bien._

_—__Te he dicho que sólo me llames Aoi –dijo la rubia, acercándole la bolsa de papel que contenía los medicamentos—. Esto lo ha enviado la doctora, dice que la disculpes por la demora._

_—__Oh, gracias –respondió Sari, recibiendo aquella bolsa entre sus manos. En ese momento, ambas escucharon el llanto del bebé que llenó toda la casa con su estruendo, así que Sari miró a su cuñada—. Regreso en un momento –le avisó, yendo hacia la planta de arriba para ver qué le sucedía a su hijo._

_Aoi se quedó a solas, así que se sentó en el sofá, pero algo le incomodaba, parecía que se había acomodado sobre algo. Metió su mano para sacar el objeto que le molestaba, notando que se trataba de un rollo de pergamino. Sabía que no debía curiosear las cosas que no eran suyas, pero algo dentro de ella le avisaba que, por esta vez, no respetara la privacidad de Sari, así que abrió el rollo y lo leyó._

_Se quedó de piedra cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que había enviado aquello era Matsuri, ella contaba lo sucedido en donde estaba viviendo, así como cosas sobre el crecimiento de su hija. ¿Matsuri tenía una hija? Entonces se acordó de que ella se había ido embarazada, no era algo que supieran todos, pero Gaara se lo confesó después de algún tiempo._

_¿Ella estaba viva y esa niña era la hija de Gaara?_

_Escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Sari, así que rápidamente volvió a enrollar el pergamino y a dejarlo donde lo encontró, poniéndose de pie. No le dijo nada a la chica, pero secretamente, unos días después, contrató a un anbu para que buscara pistas sobre la supuesta muerte de Matsuri y le informara al respecto. Fue el mismo día que ella enfermó de gravedad cuando recibió la respuesta, la persona que estaba enterrada en el cementerio no era Matsuri, sino alguien desconocido._

_Aoi decidió que se lo haría saber a Gaara, ella no viviría mucho más y su último deseo era que el hombre que siempre había amado fuese feliz, que estuviera junto a la persona que, ella sabía, haría que su vida fuese plena y llena de amor. _

Cuando Gaara acabó la carta, se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, no sabía si era debido a la tristeza que le provocaba la partida de Aoi, o a la felicidad de saber que Matsuri estaba viva, aunque no entendía cómo, tampoco entendía por qué, sólo sabía que debía buscarla, tenía que encontrarlas a ambas, a ella y a su hija, aunque no sabía siquiera su nombre.

—Tengo una hija… –susurró para sí mismo, aún cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de su mano, seguía recostado boca arriba en la cama, arrugando la carta con su otra mano.

Jamás olvidaría el hermoso regalo que le había dado Aoi antes de morir: el conocimiento, la verdad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La primera vez que habían cruzado el océano, tardaron algunas semanas en llegar al otro lado, pero ahora las cosas eran mucho más rápidas, sólo les había tomado una semana, debido a las mejoras que se habían hecho en la maquinaria de los barcos viajeros. La ciudad costera del país del té también era muy diferente, la última imagen que tenían de ella, fue la del humo invadiendo el cielo después del incendio, que nunca supieron en dónde fue exactamente, pero ahora no sólo había sido reconstruida, sino que era mucho más grande, más hermosa y, llena de edificios altos.

—Es muy bonito aquí, mami –dijo la pequeña Aika, tomada de la mano de su madre, mientras observaba fascinada a su alrededor, ella nunca había tomado antes un barco, ni tampoco había visto edificios tan altos como para que se confundieran con las nubes.

—Lo sé, cariño –respondió Matsuri, sonriéndole a su hija.

Junto a ella, Ittetsu sostenía un mapa, lo habían obtenido en el barco, los lugares importantes estaban señalados ahí, incluyendo las naciones más importantes, aunque no daba la ubicación exacta de las aldeas escondidas, por temas de seguridad.

—El hospital está en el centro de esta ciudad, podemos ir allí y pedir información –dijo el hombre, apartando el mapa de su vista, para mirar a Matsuri, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos –dijo la castaña. Emprendió el camino hacia el hospital, aunque Aika no entendía por qué tenían que ir ahí, ella deseaba conocer todo el lugar, así que Matsuri tuvo que prometerle que luego podrían recorrerlo todo, pero ella necesitaba ver a un "amigo" en el hospital.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de un par de semanas de la muerte de Aoi y de que toda Suna se había recuperado del terrible golpe, Gaara había vuelto al trabajo, mientras su hijo Shinki volvía a asistir a sus clases en la academia. Gaara sólo recibía elogios por su hijo, le decían que era un niño brillante, que era fuerte, todo un prodigio, que tendría un gran futuro.

Se sentía orgulloso por su hijo, no podía negarlo, pero no había podido estar tranquilo desde que leyó la carta de su esposa fallecida. Pasados los días, Gaara pidió los informes de los que ella le había hablado, hace unos seis años era casi imposible realizar pruebas de ADN, además de que tenían un costo muy elevado, en Suna no contaban con los instrumentos necesarios, pero hoy en día era fácil, eran pruebas confiables, y aquellas pruebas demostraban que la persona de la tumba no era Matsuri.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a ella su collar? Gaara no lo sabía, no lo entendía, sólo sabía que ella estaba con vida. Le había encargado al mismo anbu con el que Aoi estuvo trabajando para que investigara el verdadero paradero de su ex alumna, ahora mismo, estaba leyendo aquel informe. Después de investigar mucho, el anbu le notificó que ella tomó un barco con dirección hacia el país del océano, Matsuri estaba viva y se fue llevándose a su bebé en el vientre, su hija, la hija de ambos.

—Tengo que encontrarla… –murmuró, arrugando aquel informe.

Los golpes a la puerta lo distrajeron, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba, porque él había pedido hablar con esa persona.

—Permiso, Gaara-sama –dijo Sari, la esposa de su hermano mayor, la madre de su sobrino. Todavía no podía creer que ella le hubiese estado mintiendo durante años, ocultando la verdad sobre Matsuri, aunque podía entenderlo—. ¿Me mandó a llamar? –preguntó la mujer, ya totalmente repuesta del nacimiento de su bebé.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya sé que Matsuri aún vive –la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sari lo dijo todo, ella ni siquiera podía disimular—. Has cometido un crimen grave al mentirle a tu Kazekage respecto a un tema tan importante.

—G-Gaara-sama, yo…

—No he terminado –la interrumpió el pelirrojo, sin dejar de verla fijamente, Sari se sentía intimidada por esa mirada tan directa—. Me mentiste, ocultaste la verdad sobre Matsuri y sobre nuestra hija, dejaste que pensara que ella estaba muerta y, no conforme con ello, que también mi hija estaba muerta. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Ella solamente bajó la mirada, sabía que no tenía caso negar lo que había hecho, así que soltó un hondo suspiro antes de responder.

—Todo lo que hice fue para protegerla, Matsuri lo ama tanto que prefirió huir antes de meterlo en problemas y, a decir verdad, yo también tuve miedo por ella… –Sari hizo una ligera pausa—. ¿Qué le habría hecho el consejo a ella y a su bebé de saber que esperaba un hijo suyo, Gaara-sama?

El Kazekage no respondió, permaneció en completo silencio, sólo escuchando.

—Matsuri no era su esposa, su bebé iba a ser considerada como una bastarda, además, ¿no sabe lo mucho que ella sufrió por su matrimonio?

—Lo sé… –Gaara desvió la mirada, Sari tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, Matsuri habría tenido que pagar las consecuencias de su incompetente forma de actuar, ella habría sido víctima del consejo y era probable que esos viejos idiotas hasta se ensañaran con su bebé y con ella—. ¿Matsuri sabe que la consideramos muerta?

Sari negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca se lo dije, pensé que sería mejor para ella.

—Ya veo…

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, estaba asustada de lo que pudiera pasarle ahora, sabía que su Kazekage tenía todo el derecho de darle el peor de los castigos, pero no fue así.

—Puedes irte –dijo Gaara, mientras Sari le veía con sorpresa.

—¿No va a darme un castigo por lo que hice? –vio al Kage negar con la cabeza, así que ella parpadeó, desconcertada—. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Gaara volvieron a verla, intimidándola, pero, al mismo tiempo, mostrándole sinceridad.

—Hiciste lo mejor que podías hacer por Matsuri, tengo que agradecértelo, pero ya es tiempo de que ella esté de regreso… la necesito de regreso –confesó, dejando ver por primera vez ante otra persona que no fuese Kankuro, una parte de sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Dime algo… ¿cómo se llama mi hija?

—Su nombre es Aika –respondió la castaña, observando lo impensable, el líder de Suna estaba sonriendo.

—Es un nombre bonito… –murmuró Gaara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La ciudad de Reisei era un lugar que había cobrado una gran importancia poco después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, estando ubicada entre los países del fuego, el viento y del té, contaba con enormes recursos tanto médicos, como científicos. Hoy en día, era un punto de referencia importante a la hora de hablar de avances de todo tipo, Gaara había llevado a Aoi a la ciudad en su momento, para que la trataran, pero su enfermedad estaba demasiado avanzada, por lo cual, todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Ahora mismo y, durante toda una semana, se estaba llevando a cabo una cumbre médica en la ciudad, para compartir y dar a conocer los nuevos descubrimientos y avances referentes a la salud. Los cinco Kages habían sido invitados, pero no todos pudieron asistir, de hecho, el Kazekage estuvo a punto de rechazar, debido al reciente fallecimiento de su esposa (había pasado ya un mes), pero al final, decidió ir de todos modos.

Por supuesto, esto era trabajo, así que no podía llevar a su hijo Shinki, el cual estaba muy enojado cuando supo que su padre se iría varios días y que se quedaría a cargo de su tía. Gaara estaba muy decepcionado cuando supo que Matsuri ya no estaba en el lugar en donde había vivo los últimos años, ni siquiera Sari conocía su actual paradero, así que se sentía inquieto por ello, pero tenía que seguir atendiendo sus deberes como líder de Sunagakure.

—Gaara –la voz de Kankuro lo distrajo, mientras él miraba al cielo por la ventana de la habitación del hotel en donde se estaba quedando. El pelirrojo se volteó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Entras sin tocar? –reclamó, a lo cual, su hermano bufó.

—Toqué unas cinco veces –respondió entre dientes—. Como sea, Gaara, la primera conferencia ya va a empezar, debemos ir al teatro.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de estar asistiendo como el Kazekage, no llevaba puesta la típica túnica blanca, ya que este no era un evento formal de las cinco naciones, se había permitido utilizar ropa más cómoda, una gabardina de color burdeo y pantalones oscuros, junto a sus típicas sandalias. Kankuro iba más o menos igual, sólo que estaba completamente de negro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación del Kazekage, abordando el ascensor para bajar hasta el primer piso. Gaara no tenía demasiado interés en nada de lo que se hablaría hoy, aunque sabía que, quizás, encontraría algún buen proyecto en el cual Suna podría invertir para mejorar su calidad de vida, eso era lo único bueno de esta aburrida conferencia. En realidad, su mente estaba mucho más enfocada en Matsuri y en su hija, en conocer su ubicación cuanto antes.

—¡Espera ahí, niña! –escuchó una voz conocida, una que le caló los huesos. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, cuando vio pasar frente a él a una mujer de largo cabello castaño, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por el mismo, apenas atinó a dar un paso, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron de golpe y éste comenzó a bajar.

Apenas era la segunda vez que se subía a esa cosa extraña, en Suna no existía nada parecido, así que se sentía un poco mareado con el movimiento y, lo que era peor, ¿había imaginado la voz de Matsuri por estar pensando en ella? Era posible, su mente solía jugarle esas malas bromas a veces.

—¿Te pasa algo, hermano? –cuestionó Kankuro al verlo inquieto, a lo cual, él negó con la cabeza, tratando de volver a su estado normal.

—No es nada –respondió.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo piso en donde Gaara había abordado el ascensor, Matsuri acababa de agarrar a su hija del cuello de la blusa, la cual se quejaba y agitaba cual animalito asustado.

—¿Hasta cuándo debo decirte que debes permanecer en tu cama? El doctor dijo que no debes andar por ahí corriendo hasta que terminen de hacerte todos los estudios –regañaba a su pequeña, quién se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, molesta.

—No quiero estar en cama, mami –contestó enojada, pero Matsuri solamente frunció el ceño.

—No me importa, soy tu madre y harás lo que digo –sentenció, tomando de la mano a Aika para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación de hotel, sin que la niña dejara de quejarse en ningún momento.

Habían llegado a la ciudad hace un par de días, recibiendo las mejores recomendaciones de los médicos del lugar y, aprovechando la cumbre que se estaba llevando a cabo, Matsuri había recibido algunas buenas noticias, como que la enfermedad de su hija podría tener una cura, pero, para eso, la pequeña debía estar completamente alejada de toda actividad que involucrara el uso del chakra.

Poco después de llegar al país del té, Aika se había puesto mal, así de la nada, estuvo dos días en cama, con fiebre alta, a Matsuri le dolía demasiado verla así, cada vez que eso pasaba, sentía que se le partía el corazón, pero su hija parecía que olvidaba por completo todo ese sufrimiento una vez que despertaba.

Matsuri regresó a la habitación en donde ella y su hija se hospedaban, apenas entraron Aika se fue furiosa a su habitación, dando un portazo, a lo que Matsuri se dejó caer sentada sobre una silla, suspirando hondamente.

—Sólo tiene cinco años y es una rebelde, no quiero imaginar cuando crezca –murmuró, sintiendo que un leve escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Le tocaron la puerta de la habitación, así que se puso de pie para ir a abrir, se trataba de Ittetsu, quién se estaba quedando en otra habitación del mismo hotel.

—Traje algo de comida –le dijo él, sonriendo, mientras le enseñaba las bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Matsuri le sonrió y le permitió la entrada—. Pareces cansada, ¿nuevamente Aika-chan hizo un berrinche?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que caía sentada en la misma silla de antes. Ittetsu dejó las bolsas con comida sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a la chica, acercando un poco su silla hacia ella para poder tomar sus manos.

—Está así desde que empezó a preguntar por su padre, ¿no?

—Sí –Matsuri volvió a asentir, bajando la mirada—. No sé qué hacer, ¿qué debería decirle sobre su padre?

Ittetsu apretó un poco más el agarre de las manos de la chica, cuando la tenía así, podía sentirse mucho más seguro que de costumbre.

—Definitivamente, no puedes decirle que su padre es el Kazekage.

Matsuri se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo sé, no puedo… todo sería un terrible problema si se llegara a saber que el Kazekage tiene una hija no registrada en el matrimonio.

—¿Por qué mejor no comemos algo? –intentó animarla él, soltando sus manos para rebuscar en las bolsas que tenían sobre la mesa, había comprado un montón de golosinas y cosas deliciosas que vendían en el centro de la ciudad—. Mira esto –dijo, sacando una paleta helada que de inmediato iluminó los ojos de Matsuri, a pesar del tiempo y de que ahora fuese madre, ella seguía siendo una niña por dentro.

—Ah, amo el helado de chocolate –dijo, casi arrancándole de las manos a Ittetsu aquel delicioso manjar.

Claro que, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Aika, detrás de la puerta semi abierta, había escuchado toda la conversación, había oído claramente como decían que su padre era el _Kazekage_.

—El Kazekage… –murmuró la niña, cerrando delicadamente la puerta una vez más.

Se había arrepentido del escándalo que le hizo a su mamá, así que quiso ir a pedirle disculpas, pero terminó oyendo todo lo que dijeron sobre quién era su padre, ella recordaba haber aprendido un poco sobre los Kages en la academia ninja del pueblo, aunque su mamá no la dejaba asistir, a veces se escabullía a escondidas. Había cinco aldeas poderosas, cada una con un líder muy fuerte, un Kage, el Kazekage era el que gobernaba en la aldea de la arena.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar ahí? Tengo que ver a papá –se dijo, corriendo hacia su mochila, ella tenía guardado un mapa que le prestó su tío Ittetsu, ahí aparecían las cinco naciones; ahí estaba Suna.

Si le decía a su mamá que quería ir a Suna a conocer a su padre, ella se lo iba a prohibir, por eso, en su mente infantil, creyó que lo mejor sería irse sin decir nada, que volvería rápido, que su objetivo quedaba cerca; claro, un dibujo en un mapa hacía parecer que era así.

Sabiendo que no podía irse por la puerta, pues su madre y su tío estaban allí, Aika tuvo la brillante idea de utilizar su arena. Aunque Matsuri le había prohibido utilizar la arena, en estos momentos, nada de eso le importaba. Ella no tenía un gran control de su arena aún, apenas podía hacer formas grandes con ella, así que creó una especie de colas que salían desde su espalda. Tomó su mochila con la mano derecha y saltó por la ventana, las colas la sostuvieron hasta bajarla suavemente, permitiéndole tocar el suelo.

—Eso fue fácil –dijo con una sonrisa confiada, corriendo lo más lejos que pudo del hotel en pocos segundos, mientras la arena que la rodeaba se desparramaba sobre toda la calle.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Esa conferencia era lo más aburrido a lo que Gaara pudo haber asistido en su vida, sabía que era importante, claro, pero hablaban demasiado sobre términos con los cuales él no estaba familiarizado. Por suerte, habían hecho una pequeña pausa, así que él decidió salir un momento a tomar algo de aire. Había visto dentro al Hokage, Kakashi, también estaba la quinta, ella era una de las principales organizadoras del evento, junto a su ex aprendiz, la doctora Haruno. Gaara los saludó brevemente antes de retirarse, Naruto no estaba presente, seguramente estaría en otras misiones.

—Si al menos pudiera dejar de pensar un segundo en encontrar a Matsuri –se dijo a sí mismo, en tono de regaño, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol que estaba fuera del edificio llamado "teatro", en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la importante reunión.

Sacudió su cabeza un momento, era necesario que se concentrara más, no podía seguir distraído con el tema de su ex estudiante, no importaba cuán importante fuera.

Estaba por regresar al interior del teatro, cuando vio pasar corriendo a una niña delante de él, ella llevaba una buena velocidad, pero, de un momento a otro, su respiración se volvió errática, Gaara pudo ver como ella se detenía y trataba de tomar aire a la fuerza, poco después, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó desmayada al suelo, aunque no se llegó a golpear, ya que él se encargó de atraparla con su arena.

—Niña… –la llamó, acercándose a ella, pudo darse cuenta de que le era difícil respirar y que su temperatura era muy alta, su piel estaba un poco roja y lucía muy mal—. ¿Qué demonios? Esta niña está hirviendo –pudo comprobar al posar su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña.

No lo pensó mucho antes de levantarla entre sus brazos, mirando hacia aquel teatro frente a él, esa niña era muy pequeña, no parecía tener más de cinco o seis años y estaba gravemente enferma, ese lugar estaba lleno de médicos, seguramente alguien podría hacer algo por ella. Gaara notó que ella tenía una mochila pequeña en su mano derecha, mientras que, con la izquierda, aferraba un trozo de papel doblado, que parecía ser un mapa.

Llevó a la niña dentro, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade, junto a Sakura y a Kakashi.

—Por favor, necesito ayuda –dijo al acercarse a ellos—. Encontré a esta niña afuera, se ve muy enferma –explicó brevemente, sorprendiendo a los presentes que estaban a su alrededor.

—Hay que atenderla de inmediato –dijo la ex quinta Hokage, a lo que Sakura la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Vamos, hay un ala médica por aquí –indicó, apresurándose hacia aquel lugar.

Gaara no podía entender por qué, no conocía a esa niña de nada, pero se sentía muy preocupado por ella, por algún motivo totalmente desconocido y sin sentido.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la habitación de hotel, Matsuri veía con verdadero espanto que su hija no estaba en donde debería. Quiso llevarle algo delicioso de comer a modo de hacer las pases con ella, pero no había rastro de Aika, todo lo que pudo encontrar, fue un poco de arena sobre el marco de la ventana. Se asomó a la misma y notó que la calle también estaba cubierta de la arena blanca.

Aika se había escapado nuevamente, pero esta vez, había usado chakra.

Continuará…

...

**Este capítulo fue algo cortito, pero abarcó todo lo que quería abarcar, el próximo será un poco más largo y traerá algo que les va a gustar, jajaja, ya no queda mucho para que acabe, pero todavía queda un buen poco de drama antes del final.**

**¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!**


	17. Reunión

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**...**

**Capítulo 17: Reunión**

Desesperación era poco para definir lo que ella estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, por más que había buscado por todas partes, recorriendo casi toda la ciudad, Matsuri no había logrado dar con su hija. Ella e Ittetsu se habían separado para buscarla, pero luego de no encontrar siquiera su rastro, regresó al hotel, resignada. Ahora estaba sentada en la sala de la habitación, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sin parar de llorar, ¿cómo había podido ser tan descuidada?

—Matsuri –Ittetsu se acuclilló frente a ella, tratando de reconfortarla—. Tranquila, Aika aparecerá, no pudo haber ido demasiado lejos.

—Pero no la encontramos… –respondió la castaña, sin descubrir su rostro—. ¿Dónde está mi hija, Ittetsu? Te juro que si le pasa algo, yo me muero…

Él no sabía qué decirle, estaba tan preocupado como ella, después de todo, quería a Aika como si se tratara de su propia hija, la había visto nacer y había estado ahí en todos sus cumpleaños, en el momento en que dijo su primera palabra y, también, cuando caminó por primera vez, no podía siquiera imaginarse cómo sería la vida de no estar ella.

—Vamos a encontrarla –aseguró, alzándose para abrazar a Matsuri con fuerza.

Aquella noche fue terrible para Matsuri, Ittetsu tuvo que darle un tranquilizante para que se durmiera, mientras que él decidió salir a buscar a Aika, sin éxito alguno.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba sentado frente a esa niña, la cual dormía profundamente desde el instante en que se desmayó frente a él durante el día. No sabía quién era, no tenía ninguna identificación consigo, en su mochila solamente llevaba juguetes, un oso de peluche y otras cosas, pero, sin duda, lo más extraño era ese mapa que ella aferraba en su mano cuando la recogió, tenía marcada Suna, ¿la niña se dirigía a Suna?

—Se me hace muy familiar… –susurró, observando a esa pequeñita fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear, no entendía qué sucedía, pero juraba que ese rostro lo había visto en algún lugar.

—Gaara –escuchó la voz de Kankuro, así que volteó hacia la entrada, su hermano estaba ahí, parecía cansado—. Ya me voy a dormir, ¿vas a seguir aquí? –preguntó, pues el menor no se había despegado de ese cuarto desde que ingresaron a esa pequeña, después de que Sakura y Tsunade la revisaron.

—No puedo dejar a la niña sola, es pequeña –respondió el Kazekage—. Dijeron que podía despertar en cualquier momento, quisiera estar aquí y preguntarle algunas cosas.

Kankuro ladeó el rostro, confuso.

—¿Qué cosas?

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, yendo hacia la cómoda que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, en donde había dejado aquel mapa, el cual le mostró a Kankuro.

—Ella tiene un mapa con la ubicación de Suna marcada en él, ¿no crees que es extraño?

—¿Quizá es familiar de algún aldeano? –inquirió el castaño, arqueando una ceja.

—Kankuro, mírala –Gaara señaló a la niña durmiente—. ¿Te parece que ella es alguien de Suna? Nunca la había visto antes, sin embargo, se me hace familiar.

—Ahora que lo dices… –susurró el mayor, clavando sus ojos sobre la figura de la pequeñita, incluso frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, era cierto, ella le recordaba demasiado a alguien, pero no podía decir a quién—. Ah, no sé, pero dudo que esa niña sea sospechosa, es sólo una niña.

El Kazekage asintió.

—Lo sé, pero aún así quisiera saber qué pretendía hacer.

—Vale, pues, quédate, cualquier cosa, llama a mi habitación –avisó antes de retirarse el marionetista, dejando nuevamente a solas a su hermano menor y a aquella paciente, a lo que Gaara regresó y se volvió a sentar a su lado, sin apartarle la vista de encima durante toda la noche, o eso pretendía, pues, luego de años de ya no tener a Shukaku dentro, le era difícil permanecer despierto durante más horas de las normales, así que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, se fijó que el día ya había llegado, se suponía que hoy también debía asistir a las reuniones que se llevarían a cabo sobre la cumbre médica, pero no estaba interesado en ello, pensaba decirle a Kankuro que se hiciera cargo. La niña todavía no despertaba, Sakura y Tsunade le dijeron que esa niña sufría de una rara enfermedad que hacía que su propio chakra la atacara, una enfermedad agresiva y destructiva, era tan pequeña y sufría de algo horrible.

—¿No piensas abrir tus ojos aún? –murmuró, poniéndose de pie cuando vio ingresar a una enfermera, la cual venía a revisar a la paciente—. Debo salir, cualquier cosa que pase con ella, por favor contácteme –le dijo a la mujer, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Matsuri abrió sus ojos, era ya de día, miró el reloj junto a su cama y notó que todavía era muy temprano. Se levantó de la cama como una bala y se dio una ducha de sólo minutos, para cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a la entrada, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ittetsu afuera, a punto de tocar.

—Matsuri –dijo el castaño, notando la mirada de desesperación que tenía la chica—. Venía por ti, estuve toda la noche averiguando, creo que encontré a Aika.

—¿En serio? –la chica salió casi a zancadas del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda—. Vamos, necesito ver a mi hija.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con expresión seria. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el hospital, mientras Ittetsu le explicaba a Matsuri que, después de preguntar toda la noche en todos lados, había averiguado que una niña que cumplía con la descripción de Aika estaba en el hospital. Matsuri sintió que se le apretaba el pecho, sabía que esto podía pasar, que su hija podía encontrarse mal, sólo esperaba que no fuese algo grave, que tuviera solución.

—¿Ayer trajeron a una niña de unos cinco años con fiebre muy alta? –preguntó a la recepcionista del hospital, apenas llegaron, se notaba que estaba desesperada, así que la mujer se sorprendió un poco, pero reaccionó para responderle.

—Sí, así es –contestó, revisando los datos en su computadora, actualmente, dichos aparatos se usaban en gran parte del continente—. Fue ingresada ayer, no se sabe su nombre ni los datos de sus familiares, pero presentaba fiebre alta, aunque ya fue tratada, no ha despertado.

—¿Quién la trajo? –preguntó Ittetsu, pero Matsuri lo interrumpió.

—Eso no importa –dijo la joven—. ¿Me puede decir en dónde está? Es mi hija –aseguró, a pesar de que ni siquiera había comprobado que se tratara de Aika, Matsuri tenía la certeza de que así era, su corazón se lo decía.

La enfermera asintió, pasándole los datos de la habitación, a lo que Matsuri subió en su búsqueda como una bala. Cuando ingresó, casi se le quiebra el alma a ver a su pequeñita dormida en aquella cama, siendo alimentada por con suero y conectada a varias máquinas que monitoreaban su estado.

—¡Aika! –exclamó, corriendo hacia su hija, ni siquiera notó a la enfermera que estaba ahí, acomodando las sábanas. Matsuri se acercó a su hija y tomó su manito, mientras Ittetsu las observaba desde la puerta.

—Disculpe –le llamó la mujer presente—. ¿Usted es…?

—Soy su mamá –respondió Matsuri, sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía terrible de haber perdido a su hija y luego encontrarla así, seguramente era la peor madre del mundo, cuando se suponía que tenía que cuidarla, todo lo que hacía era perderla.

Ittetsu se acercó a la enfermera, la cual se sentía algo aliviada de ver que la madre de la paciente finalmente había aparecido, esto era algo que debía reportarle al tutor que la había ingresado; el Kazekage.

—Disculpe –dijo el hombre—. ¿Me podría decir sobre el estado de la niña?

—Claro –asintió la mujer, relatándole a Ittetsu lo sucedido y cuál era el diagnóstico que había recibido Aika.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara asistió al segundo día de la cumbre contra su propia voluntad, no dejaba de pensar en la niña y apenas prestaba atención a las demostraciones y las charlas que se llevaban a cabo, aunque escuchó sobre uno que otro buen plan que podría implementar en Suna.

—¿Sigues preocupado? –le preguntó Kankuro, quien estaba sentado a su lado y no dejaba de tomar notas de lo que se hablaba ahí delante, a pesar de que de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo a su hermano menor—. Ya te dijeron que esa niña estaría bien, ¿no? Y dudo que sea un peligro para la aldea.

—Yo a su edad era un peligro para la aldea –le recordó amargamente, aunque no era eso lo que pensaba de esa niña.

Kankuro solamente torció la boca hacia un costado, no era fácil admitirlo, pero Gaara estaba en lo cierto, era un mal recuerdo de su trágica infancia, no le gustaba pensar en la época en la que creía que Gaara, que su hermano era un monstruo.

—De todos modos… –siguió hablando el pelirrojo—. No creo que la niña sea peligrosa, pero me causa intriga.

—Deberías dejar eso –suspiró el mayor—. Seguramente sus padres aparezcan pronto, no necesitas estar tan pendiente.

Gaara no dijo nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar al frente, tratando de ponerle atención a la charla que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero una llamada a su teléfono celular le hizo perder la concentración.

—Aún no entiendo cómo funciona esta cosa –susurró, le habían dado ese aparato como un regalo de cortesía de parte de la "empresa" que los fabricaba, era un modelo de prueba, para que el Kazekage y otros personajes importantes lo recomendaran y comenzaran a hacer cotidiano su uso.

—Debes presionar el botón verde –indicó Kankuro, a lo que Gaara atendió, contestando la llamada y acercándose el aparato al oído.

—¿Bueno? –habló, escuchando atentamente la voz de la enfermera a la que le había pedido que le mantuviera informado sobre el estado de la niña misteriosa, le había dejado su número antes de irse del hospital—. Entiendo, iré de inmediato –después de acabar, presionó el botón rojo para cortar la llamada y se levantó, mirando a Kankuro—. Hay noticias de la niña, te dejo a cargo.

Kankuro solamente asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse solo en ese lugar, menos de dejar a Gaara por su cuenta, pero dudaba que pudiese llegar a haber algún peligro en una ciudad como esa, ya que era una _zona franca_ y libre de disputas territoriales.

Cuando el Kazekage se dirigía fuera del lugar de la charla, se encontró con la ex alumna de la quinta Hokage, Sakura Haruno, la cual se le acercó, parecía que quería tratar un tema con él.

—Kazekage-sama –saludó la peli rosa, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Ayer no tuve tiempo de saludar como es debido, ¿cómo ha estado?

—No es necesario que me trates de ese modo, llámame Gaara –respondió éste, mostrándose amable, no le agradaba del todo que las personas lo trataran de ese modo tan distante, sobre todo si eran conocidos, ya había tenido suficiente de eso durante toda su infancia—. He estado bien, las cosas en Suna van mejorando poco a poco, ¿qué hay de ustedes? La última vez que vi a Naruto, estaba diciendo que pronto le darían el título de Hokage.

Sakura sintió que una gotita de sudor frío recorría su sien.

—Él siempre dice eso, ya sabe cómo es –dijo, soltando una pequeña risilla—. ¿Cómo está su hijo? Supe lo de su esposa, lo lamento mucho.

Él desvió la mirada, claramente, hablar de eso no le era nada agradable.

—Shinki está triste, pero está bien –contestó—. ¿Qué hay de Sarada? ¿Uchiha Sasuke no ha regresado a la aldea?

—Sasuke-kun sigue en su misión, aunque estuvo de paso hace unos días, solamente se quedó un par de horas y se volvió a ir, apuesto a que Sarada ni siquiera reconocerá el rostro de su padre en un tiempo más –la kunoichi suspiró, odiaba el hecho de no estar junto a Sasuke, pero entendía a la perfección cuáles eran las prioridades en este momento—. En fin, yo venía a decirle algo sobre la niña de ayer…

—¿Qué sucede con la niña? –inquirió el pelirrojo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Es algo malo?

—Su enfermedad, la estuve analizando y… es muy rara, jamás vi algo así antes –confesó la Haruno, confundida—. Tiene características muy parecidas a la enfermedad que sufría su esposa… –dijo aquello con mucha cautela—. Pero, a diferencia de ella, esta no es degenerativa, sin embargo, es como si el propio cuerpo de la niña la atacara, si pudiera revisarla más a fondo, quizá encontraría un modo de explicarlo.

—¿Crees que tenga cura?

Sakura se llevó una mano al mentón, en pose pensativa.

—Ella todavía es pequeña, necesita más estudios, pero es posible que sí.

El Kazekage asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose ligera y extrañamente aliviado ante la suposición de Sakura, incluso si ni siquiera conocía el nombre de la niña, deseaba que ella lograra recuperarse.

—Ya veo –dijo, mirando a la contraria—. Debo irme, parece ser que sus padres han aparecido, hablaré con ellos y les recomendaré que vayan a Konoha para que tú y la quinta puedan revisarla, ¿está bien?

—¡Claro! –contestó Sakura, asintiendo fervientemente—. Esa niña apenas tiene la misma edad que mi hija, no me perdonaría dejarla sin tratamiento.

Gaara sentía lo mismo, la niña tenía la edad de Shinki, no era posible que no sintiera empatía por ella, cuando él ya era padre, cuando tenía dos hijos, aunque a su hija con Matsuri no la conociera aún.

—Me retiro entonces –avisó, antes de alejarse a pasos largos y rápidos con dirección al hospital.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Shinki, ven a comer! –escuchó que le llamaban, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba tirado sobre la cama, aferrándose a la fotografía de su mamá, no quería dejarla ir, incluso sabiendo que ella ahora le cuidaba desde el cielo, o eso había dicho su padre.

Miró hacia la ventana de la habitación, se estaba quedando en casa de su tío Kankuro, le gustaba estar ahí, porque su tío le enseñaba cómo manejar a las marionetas y cómo construirlas, le parecía incluso más entretenido que manejar la arena, pero ahora él tampoco estaba, se había ido a ese estúpido viaje junto a su padre y no sabía cuándo iban a regresar. No es que le cayera mal su tía Sari, para nada, pero Shinki se sentía triste, sin nadie que comprendiera lo mucho que extrañaba a su mamá.

—Shinki –volvió a escuchar la voz de su tía, esta vez, junto a la puerta, antes de que ésta abriera la misma—. ¿Por qué no contestas? La comida está lista –dijo la mujer, notando que el niño se encontraba recostado, mirando la fotografía de su madre—. Oh, Shinki…

—Ya voy, tía –dijo el pequeño, sentándose sobre la cama, para luego secarse una pequeña lágrima—. Es que no te había escuchado.

—Está bien, pequeño –respondió ella, caminando hasta su sobrino para abrazarlo y darle un corto beso sobre su frente—. Ven, vamos a comer, luego podemos jugar o hacer lo que tú quieras.

Shinki asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Sari para caminar junto a ella hacia el comedor, bajando las escaleras del segundo piso.

—Tía, ¿mi padre volverá pronto? –cuestionó, sentándose a la mesa, en donde Sari ya había ubicado su plato.

—Volverá en unos días, pequeño, no te preocupes –contestó sonriente, para luego servirle un poco de comida a su sobrino, el cual agradeció y comió en silencio. Era desalentador verlo actuar tan triste todo el tiempo, pero era normal, había perdido a su madre, Sari sabía que tarde o temprano, Shinki lograría superarlo.

Fuera de eso, continuaba inquieta, no tenía noticia alguna de Matsuri o de Ittetsu, con quién se había estado comunicando mucho más seguido que con su amiga, no había podido ponerlos en alerta de que Gaara los estaba buscando, aunque tampoco tendría mucho caso, era cuestión de tiempo para que el Kazekage diera con ellos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

A pesar de que, tanto él como Matsuri estaban preocupados por el estado de Aika, Ittetsu había decidido volver al hotel para dormir un poco, ya que había estado despierto toda la noche en busca de la pequeña. Se estaba dirigiendo a la salida del enorme hospital, sentía que se caía de sueño, pero le aliviaba saber que Aika despertaría pronto.

—Muero por una siesta reconfortante –se dijo a sí mismo, dando un hondo bostezo, fue en ese instante que vio pasar -de reojo- a un hombre de cabellera rojiza, justo a su lado, el cual iba entrando al hospital.

Le llamó la atención, así que viró para observarlo mejor, pero éste ya le estaba dando la espalda. Ittetsu frunció el ceño, ese cabello le recordaba enormemente al Kazekage, pero ¿qué iba a estar haciendo Gaara aquí, lejos de Suna? No tenía sentido alguno, evidentemente.

—Tonterías –susurró, volviendo a mirar al frente.

Por otro lado, Gaara, que acababa de ingresar al hospital, se dirigió hacia el ascensor para subir a la habitación de la pequeña niña que había ayudado el día anterior, la enfermera le aseguró que ella se encontraba junto a sus padres y él pensaba brindarles la ayuda necesaria para tratarla, aunque no los conociera de nada, sentía que era su deber, de algún modo.

Una vez estando de pie frente a las puertas cerradas del ascensor, se fijo que éste estaba tardando demasiado en abrir, no entendía por qué, así que hizo una mueca de desagrado, encaminándose hacia las escaleras, tardaría un poco más en llegar, pero sería el mismo destino, así que no importaba.

Cuando llegó hasta el piso correspondiente, se dirigió a la habitación de la niña, tomando el pómulo de la puerta para abrir, lo giró lentamente, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de la enfermera de antes.

—Oh, señor Kazekage, ya ha vuelto –dijo la mujer, sonriente—. La madre de la niña salió hace un momento, dijo que iría por algo de beber.

—¿Ella no está aquí? –cuestionó, un poco decepcionado—. ¿Qué hay de su padre?

—Él se retiró al hotel, al parecer, estuvo buscando a su hija toda la noche, debe ser terrible perder a un hijo, parece que la niña se les escapó –comentaba la enfermera, Gaara pudo notar que ésta era un tanto chismosa, aunque no parecía tener malas intenciones al andar divulgando toda esa información—. De todos modos, ellos estaban realmente alarmados por su pequeña, es bueno que la hayan encontrado.

—Ya veo –dijo el Kazekage—. Voy a entrar, esperaré a su madre.

—Claro.

Gaara ingresó a la habitación, observando que la niña todavía dormía, parecía como si esa enfermedad le consumiera la vida y necesitara varias horas para poder volver a recuperar toda su energía, ¿cómo podía un ser tan pequeño sufrir de algo así?

Matsuri, quién había ido por algo de beber, regresó a la habitación de su hija en cuanto logró saciar su sed, no había comido nada desde que se despertó, pero pensaba esperar al menos hasta que Aika despertara. Cuando iba por el pasillo, con dirección hacia el cuarto, se topó con la enfermera que estaba a cargo de su hija, la cual le sonrió y se detuvo para hablarle.

—El señor que trajo a su hija está aquí –le informó, señalando hacia la puerta del cuarto con su dedo índice—. Dijo que le esperaría, parece ser que tiene algo importante que decirle.

—Oh… –la chica se sorprendió un poco, pues no pensó que ese hombre regresaría a comprobar el estado de su pequeña, parecía ser una muy buena persona por preocuparse así por alguien a quién ni siquiera conocía—. Ya veo, muchas gracias –Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y realizó una ligera reverencia hacia la enfermera, a modo de despedida, caminando hacia el cuarto.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería perturbar a su bebé, así que fue bastante silenciosa. Miró hacia el interior de la habitación y notó a la persona, la cual le estaba dando la espalda, pues él miraba a Aika atentamente, cuidando de ella.

—Supongo que usted debe ser la persona que trajo a mi hija al hospital –habló, mostrándose amable y agradecida en el tono de su voz—. Me alegra que haya venido, me gustaría darle las gracias personalmente –a medida que hablaba, fue levantando la mirada para ver mejor la figura de aquel hombre; su cabello rojo era el rasgo más llamativo desde aquel punto de vista.

Por su parte, él, completamente callado, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. No necesitaba voltear para estar seguro de ello, podría haber reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo, a cualquier distancia; era ella.

—Matsuri… –murmuró en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente notable como para que ella lo escuchara, para que lo reconociera. Esa voz profunda, gruesa y masculina era imposible de confundir.

—G… –ella apenas logró pronunciar la primera letra de su nombre, cuando él finalmente se dio la vuelta y la encaró, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos verdes, esos ojos que ella tanto amaba, esos que su hija había heredado, que hacían que Matsuri jamás pudiera olvidarlos—. Gaara-sensei…

Ella retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, sentía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento, ¿cómo es que esto estaba sucediendo? Ni siquiera estaban cerca de Suna, no era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte, ¿o sí? El Kazekage estaba aquí, frente a ella, junto a su hija. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon frenéticamente, su respiración se volvió dificultosa, tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho en un intento vago por calmar la presión que la estaba ahogando.

Sabaku No Gaara continuaba siendo el mismo, igual de imponente, igual de apuesto, igual de increíble.

Él, mientras Matsuri lo observaba asombrada, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, incluso si por dentro estaba sintiendo que su mundo entero se sacudía, Matsuri lucía tan hermosa, traía el cabello largo, estaba más alta y su figura se había desarrollado más, él no podía evitar detallarla. Nunca pensó que la encontraría por casualidad, pensó que tardaría mucho en dar con ella, pero a veces el destino es caprichoso, ¿no?

—Matsuri –volvió a nombrarla, con emoción, con felicidad, pero algo le hizo dejar esa emoción de lado, un pensamiento que asaltó su mente y que no le permitía estar en paz. Miró entonces a la niña que aun dormía, dándose cuenta de lo obvio, si Matsuri era su madre, entonces la verdad estaba pintada frente a su cara—. Matsuri, acaso… ¿acaso esta niña es mi…?

—¿Mami? –la voz de Aika llenó la habitación, bajando un poco la tensión que reinaba, Matsuri ignoró a Gaara y corrió hacia su hija, tomando su pequeña manito.

—Aika, cariño, ¿estás bien? Aquí estoy –le dijo, sonriendo entre lágrimas al comprobar que los ojitos de su hija la observaban—. ¿Por qué te saliste así de la habitación? ¿Qué pasó? –quiso saber, olvidándose por completo de que el Kazekage estaba presente.

Él pudo sentirlo en ese instante, que ya no era lo más importante en el mundo para Matsuri, que ahora él era secundario, no como antes, cuando ella no podía dejar de verlo, de decirle que lo amaba con locura, de demostrarle con besos y caricias todo lo que sentía por él; pero ahora el ser que más le importaba a Matsuri era Aika, era su hija, la hija de _ambos_.

No le quedó ninguna duda de que Aika era su hija cuando vio sus ojos, eran idénticos a los propios, ni siquiera Shinki los tenía así.

—Mami –volvió a hablar Aika, se notaba que estaba débil, pero parecía ir recuperando fuerzas—. Yo… escuché que mi papá es el Kazekage, así que fui a buscarlo.

Matsuri alzó la mirada para buscar con ella a Gaara, nunca pensó que su hija diría tal cosa, pero, cuando vio frente a ella, él ya no estaba, en su lugar, sólo había algunos granos de arena dando vueltas y, sobre el piso, una nota que Matsuri recogió.

"_Ven esta noche a mi habitación de hotel, tenemos que hablar"_

Debajo del mensaje, estaba apuntado el nombre del hotel y, también el número de habitación, curiosamente, se trataba del mismo en donde ella estaba hospedada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡No vas a ir ahí! –exclamó Ittetsu, parándose de su asiento con enfado.

Era de noche, Aika continuaba en el hospital y Matsuri había ido al hotel a bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y a comer algo, antes de atender a la cita que le había puesto el Kazekage, de la cual le habló a Ittetsu, pero éste se puso furioso en cuanto ella le comentó que pensaba asistir.

—Voy a ir, Ittetsu, él ya sabe que estoy aquí –dijo Matsuri, bajando la mirada, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sosteniendo el pomo, pero sin abrir—. No ganaré nada con huir, se dio cuenta de todo…

—Todavía podemos decirle que soy el padre de Aika –dijo Ittetsu, acercándose a Matsuri, para tomarle la mano y verla a los ojos—. No dejes que ese hombre te exija nada, él no tiene el derecho.

Matsuri había pensado en eso, ciertamente, decirle a Gaara que ya no lo amaba, que Aika era hija de otro hombre, incluso pensó en tomar a su hija y huir lejos, pero sabía que eso no era una opción, ella no se encontraba en buen estado de salud, no podía moverla de ahí, no tenía a dónde escapar, todo lo que podía hacer ahora, era enfrentar al Kazekage.

—Lo siento, pero eso no es una opción, por favor, ve a cuidar de Aika –respondió la castaña, soltándose del agarre de su amigo. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta, saliendo de la habitación a paso veloz, mientras su corazón palpitaba cual caballo desbocado dentro de su pecho.

No sabía qué iba a pasar, ¿Gaara le iba a exigir algo? ¿Tal vez querría quitarle a Aika? ¿O la iba a despreciar y a decirle que nunca volvieran a aparecer frente a él? ¿Acaso él la odiaba ahora? Miles de dudas se arremolinaban en su mente, pero otras cosas se iban aclarando, muchas veces se había preguntado si acaso aún seguía amando al Kazekage como el primer día y, ahora que lo había visto, ahora que estaba a sólo unos metros de él, tenía la certeza de que no, no lo amaba igual que antes.

Lo amaba _más_ que antes.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación, estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de temblar, tenía en mente simplemente decirle que no le pediría nada, que ella quería seguir por su cuenta cuidando de su hija, luego saldría de ahí y continuaría con su vida, era la mejor solución, estaba mentalizada para ello, pero cuando él le abrió, cuando vio sus ojos, se quedó totalmente muda.

—Tardaste –dijo Gaara, notando como los labios de Matsuri se movían sutilmente, tratando de decir algo, pero su voz no salía—. Ven –dijo, abriendo más la puerta, para invitarla a pasar.

Ella se mordió el labio, ingresando en silencio, ¿por qué era tan tonta? ¿Por qué continuaba actuando como si fuera una adolescente frente a él?

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Gaara-sensei? –preguntó, sacando finalmente la voz, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como él cerraba, dejándolos a ambos a solas dentro de la habitación.

Gaara torció los labios en una mueca de sonrisa.

—Todavía me llamas así, aunque han pasado años –habló, clavando sus orbes sobre aquella menuda figura femenina, que parecía querer salir corriendo de allí, así que él se acercó más, tomándola del mentón, para obligarla a verlo a la cara—. También evades mi mirada, como antes.

—No soy una niña, no te estoy evadiendo –dijo con seguridad la kunoichi, frunciendo el ceño, esa actitud jamás la había tenido frente a él, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y -jodidamente- excitado.

—¿No? –cuestionó el pelirrojo—. ¿Y cómo se llama lo que has hecho durante casi seis años? –reclamó, molesto, soltándola para darle la espalda—. ¿Acaso eso no es evadir? Incluso me ocultaste que tenía una hija –al decir aquello, apretó sus puños con rabia, estaba enojado, sí, aunque el sentimiento iba más contra sí mismo que contra ella.

—Supongo que no tiene caso que te niegue que Aika es tu hija –al oír esas palabras, Gaara nuevamente la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Serías capaz de negármela?

La castaña permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos, sólo viéndolo a los ojos, hasta que decidió soltar un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo creo –respondió—. Incluso si quisiera hacerlo, no podría, Gaara-sensei.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como un alivio para Gaara, incluso si Matsuri huyó de él, si nunca le dijo sobre su hija, aún con todo aquello, el hecho de que ella no le negara su paternidad sobre Aika, le hizo feliz, muy feliz.

—Eres realmente una tonta –murmuró y, por primera vez, Matsuri escuchó que la voz de él se quebraba, como si le doliera hablar.

—¿Gaara-sensei? –llamó, acercándose sólo unos pasos a él, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Gaara jamás contestó, porque apenas la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, usó sus labios para apoderarse de los adversos.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron por la sorpresa, Gaara estaba besándola, atrapando su cintura entre sus fuertes brazos, pegándola a su torso y, aunque intentó resistirse por un breve instante, rápidamente se rindió ante él, sus defensas estaban por el suelo, su autocontrol también, cuando cerró los ojos, todo lo que podía sentir fueron esas manos que lentamente recorrieron su espalda, esos besos que se desprendieron de sus labios para ir por su cuello y, ese amor inmenso que crecía más a cada segundo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él la llevaba hasta la cama, hasta que su espalda topó contra el colchón de la misma, pero aún ahí, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, sólo se dejó llevar.

A la mierda todo.

Continuará…

...

**Heeeey, ¿cómo van por allá? ¿Todo bien? Jajaja, aquí lo prometido, con un día de atraso, pero se hace lo que se puede, jajaja. Espero que les guste el capítulo, cada vez van quedando menos TT**


	18. Pasión

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Contenido lemon.**

...

**Capítulo 18: Pasión**

Si las caricias y los besos mataran, seguramente ellos dos se estarían consumiendo entre las llamas del infierno en ese preciso instante, porque era lo que sentían, como si sus pieles se incendiaran cada vez que se tocaban el uno al otro.

Matsuri gimió en voz baja cuando Gaara acarició uno de sus senos, todavía cubierto por la tela de la blusa poco ajustada que llevaba puesta ese día. Al escucharla, el Kazekage se sintió sofocado, tenía años sin oír los encantadores gemidos de su ex alumna, esos que solían excitarlo tanto.

—Quiero oírlo de nuevo –susurró al oído de la chica, repartiendo varios besos húmedos sobre su cuello, en un momento como ese, nada más le importaba, ni siquiera preguntar qué había estado haciendo ella durante ese tiempo, todo lo que anehalaba ahora era hacer suya a Matsuri.

—N-no… –contestó ella, avergonzada. Estaba tratando de reprimirse, pero los besos que Gaara le daba inevitablemente le arrancaron otro gemido, entonces, el pelirrojo levantó su blusa y le descubrió el abdomen, en donde también repartió besos fogosos y apasionados, haciéndola retorcerse sobre el colchón.

Gaara estaba sorprendido de que el vientre de Matsuri continuara siendo pequeño y firme, aún después de llevar a un bebé ahí dentro, suponía que ella jamás dejó de entrenar y por eso había logrado recuperar su figura. Ahora que lo pensaba, le dolía imaginar lo sola que ella estuvo todo ese tiempo, pensando que él no la quería, que no quería a su hija tampoco, si él hubiera hecho las cosas bien, Matsuri no habría tenido que pasar por todo ese dolor.

Detuvo sus besos por un momento y se incorporó, mirando a los ojos de la castaña, la cual tenía el rostro completamente rojo y su respiración alterada.

—Matsuri… –la llamó, captando su atención—. Hay algo que quiero decirte, para eso te llamé, yo…

—No –lo interrumpió la chica, sentándose en la cama y callándolo con un beso corto—. Por favor, no digas nada, Gaara-sensei, no quiero que este momento se arruine.

Él entendió a la perfección lo que ella le quiso decir, porque se sentía del mismo modo, su cuerpo le exigía de forma casi animalesca que tomara a Matsuri y la hiciera su mujer, no quería echar a perder todo con palabras, ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, ahora no era el momento.

—Claro… –contestó, devorando los labios ajenos en un beso hambriento y apasionado, en donde incluso su lengua tomó partido, luchando contra la de Matsuri. Mientras hacía aquello, alzó del todo la blusa de la chica y cortó el beso para retirarle la prenda por arriba, arrojándola a un lado de la cama.

Si a Matsuri le hubiesen dicho que al final de ese día, acabaría en la cama con Sabaku No Gaara, seguramente se habría reído en sus caras por tamañana ridiculez, sin embargo, esto era real, jodidamente real y no pensaba dejarlo pasar, no le importaba nada más. Gaara llevaba una remera sencilla ese día, así que a Matsuri no le fue difícil quitársela cuando volvieron a separar sus labios, después de otro beso fogoso. Su cuerpo era tal y como lo recordaba, su piel estaba ligeramente más tostada, pero eso lo hacía lucir aún más apuesto. Tenía el mismo abdomen de lavadero, los brazos fuertes y firmes, los pectorales bien formados y, vaya, esas clavículas pedían a gritos ser mordidas. ¿Acaso existía en el mundo un ser tan perfecto? Incluso si ella no tenía con quién compararlo, sabía que no, que no lo había, que su Kazekage era único.

Pasó sus dos manos descaradamente sobre el torso y abdomen de Gaara, quien se sentía estremecer ante el contacto; lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba ese modo en que ella lo miraba, esos ojos sedientos de deseo por él, eran lo mejor que había visto en su vida. Estaba por decir algo, cuando notó que la chica se inclinaba hacia él, repartiendo un par de besos sobre su pecho, alrededor de sus clavículas y, luego, sobre su abdomen.

—Ngh… –reprimió un quejido de placer cuando la mano de Matsuri se detuvo justo sobre su miembro, que desde hace rato estaba duro, Matsuri lo excitaba fácilmente y, teniéndola ahora así, no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido? Si desde un principio, desde la primera vez que hizo el amor con Matsuri, sabía bien que sentía algo por ella, ¿por qué no actuó antes? ¿Por qué la mantuvo tanto tiempo en el limbo?

Matsuri volvió a subir sus labios, rodando sobre la piel del hombre, hasta que alcanzó su boca y lo besó, mientras lo acariciaba sobre la tela del pantalón.

—Sensei… –susurró al sentir que Gaara le subía el sostén con las dos manos, atrapando sus senos firmes y redondos, apretándolos. Gaara no respondió, simplemente volvió a besarla y continuó con las caricias, guiando su diestra hacia la espalda de la chica, para soltarle el broche del sostén y liberar del todo sus pechos, cuyos rosados pezones ya estaban duros.

Gaara atrapó uno de los pezones con su boca, entre sus dientes, jalando de éste y arrancándole un gemido a su amante, ya habiendo arrojado el sostén a un lado, tenía a su merced los senos de Matsuri, eran todos suyos para lamerlos, morderlos y succionarlos a su gusto y placer, pero, también se sintió inquieto cuando notó que ella le abría la bragueta del pantalón y sacaba afuera su erección.

La mano de Matsuri, pequeña y cálida, rodeó el miembro duro de Gaara y comenzó a masajearlo con extrema lentitud, casi tortuosa, procurando hacerle sentir complacido y, sí, supo que lo había conseguido cuando él le mordió uno de los senos, en busca de callar el gemido que se quiso escapar de su garganta. En respuesta, ella también gimió. Gaara se irguió para besarla nuevamente y fue ese el instante en que Matsuri aprovechó para empujarlo despacito sobre la cama, obligándolo a sentarse más cómodamente, así, cuando volvieron a romper el beso, ella se agachó entre las piernas de su Kazekage y acercó su traviesa y cálida lengua hasta tocar la punta del pene que tenía frente a ella, cuyo dueño -esta vez- no logró acallar el gruñido de placer.

—Mierda… –murmuró el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada para observar y sentir como su ex alumna lamía su miembro como un caramelo. Su lengua recorría todo el largo, desde la base hasta la punta, dando lametones de vez en cuando, otras veces dibujaba círculos sobre el glande, volviendo loco de placer a Gaara—. Matsuri… mételo todo en tu boca… –casi suplicó, a lo que ella levantó la mirada y lo observó, todavía con su lengua recorriendo esa parte de la anatomía de Gaara.

—¿Eso quieres, sensei? –lo vio asentir con la cabeza, así que ella no dudó en complacerlo y, sin previo aviso, introdujo todo lo que pudo el miembro masculino en su boca, chupando y succionando una y otra vez, mientras apretaba los músculos de su entrepierna, pues se sentía terriblemente húmeda ahí abajo.

El pelirrojo se sintió desfallecer, tuvo que aferrar sus dos manos a las sábanas de la cama con mucha fuerza; hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba tal sensación de placer, pues, si bien él solía acostarse con su esposa, luego de que su enfermedad empeoró, cesaron todo tipo de actividad sexual, por el bien y la salud de ella, así que Gaara estaba en las nubes ahora mismo, mientras la pequeña boca de Matsuri continuaba engulléndolo.

—Ni se te ocurra parar –casi le ordenó, apoyando una mano sobre la castaña cabellera. Matsuri hacía aquello con tanta devoción, que él pensaba que nada en el mundo podía ser mejor, estaba perdiendo completamente la razón, embriagado por los sonidos acuosos que producían las lamidas y chupadas que estaba recibiendo, ¿acaso esto era el cielo?

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, utilizando su mano derecha para hacer que Matsuri parara.

—Basta –dijo, así que ella se detuvo y se irguió, Gaara notó el hilito de saliva que unía la punta de su sexo masculino con los labios de la chica al separarse, luego observó la cara sonrojada de Matsuri, como si esta fuera la primera vez que realizaba tal acción vergonzosa—. Mira esa expresión… –susurró en su oído, depositando suaves besos sobre su cuello.

—¿Qué tiene? –cuestionó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante los besos, los labios de Gaara eran tan suaves, el modo en que la besaba era como si la brisa acariciara su piel, eran besos tibios y húmedos, cargados de deseo, que la hacían sentir anhelada para él. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que había caído tan fácilmente de vuelta a sus brazos, pero no le importaba, incluso si al día siguiente Gaara se olvidaba de todo, si le pedía que se fuera, que se llevara a su hija, si él regresaba junto a su esposa e hijo, todo lo que ella quería ahora mismo era estar con él, volver a ser suya, a sentir que él era suyo, como antes.

—Que es hermosa –contestó entonces el Kage, logrando sorprender a la chica y ponerla nuevamente roja, pues no recordaba que Gaara alguna vez le hubiese dicho algo así. Él se separó, acunando el rostro de Matsuri entre sus manos y la miró fijamente—. Eres hermosa, Matsuri –aseguró, con total confianza en cada palabra—. Lo eras antes y ahora todavía más, con sólo verte, siento que voy a estallar…

—¿Qué dices, sensei…? –Matsuri sintió deseos de llorar, pero él no se lo permitió, pues la calló con un beso, recostándola con cuidado sobre la cama. Ella todavía traía puesta la falda y los calcetines largos que solía usar, así como la ropa interior, Gaara simplemente deslizó sus dedos debajo de la delicada prenda y acarició sin pudor alguno su zona íntima, descubriendo con agrado lo húmeda que estaba.

La castaña se sonrojó aún más, de ser posible, sintiendo los dedos que dibujaban caricias entre sus pliegues, deteniéndose y delineando su entrada con ansiedad, para luego introducirse por ahí. Gimió contra los labios de su Kazekage, el cual no cortó el beso ni por un instante, mordía sus labios y de vez en cuando le daba segundos para recuperar el aire, luego la volvía a besar, procurando que sus dedos no la desatendieran allá abajo.

Él podía sentir lo apretada que estaba Matsuri, parecía como si no hubiera tenido relaciones en muchísimo tiempo, pero eso no era importante, no quería pensar en que el idiota de Ittetsu o algún otro hombre hubiese disfrutado del cuerpo de Matsuri mientras ella estaba lejos, así que sólo apartó esa idea por ahora, enfocándose en este momento. El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionaba con cada penetración de sus dígitos, más aun, cuando su pulgar añadió caricias circulares sobre el hinchado clítoris, a lo que las caderas de la kunoichi casi parecían despegarse del colchón, para luego volver a caer al mismo.

—Por favor… –rogó ella, mordiéndole el labio inferior a su amado—. Sensei, por favor… te necesito…

Gaara se detuvo un momento, retirando los dedos de aquel lugar tan cálido. Usó sus dos manos para bajar la braguita manchada de fluidos de la chica, pero le dejó puesta la falda y las medias.

—No me pienso contener –advirtió, observando como Matsuri le abría las piernas, dejándole ver su intimidad.

—No lo hagas, fóllame, Gaara-sensei –pidió ella, mirándolo con expectación.

Gaara no se aguantó un solo segundo más y, antes de que se volviera loco, decidió pasar al siguiente nivel, ayudándose de su mano derecha para penetrar a Matsuri lentamente hasta el fondo, aunque se llevó la sorpresa de que había sido bastante difícil, casi como cuando le quitó la virginidad, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso en verdad Matsuri no había estado con ningún otro hombre?

—Mh… –la chica cerró los ojos, ante la sorpresiva mirada de Gaara, parecía que le había dolido y así fue, pues Matsuri no había estado con nadie desde esa última noche que pasó con él, hace ya casi seis años.

—Matsuri… –el pelirrojo se inclinó hacia ella, procurando apoyar sus dos manos sobre el colchón, pero cubriéndole el cuerpo casi desnudo con el propio. Ella lo miró y él notó una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla, así que rápidamente la secó—. No llores, por favor –dijo, besándola una vez más en los labios, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse.

Matsuri ahogó un gemido en medio del beso, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero no lograba pensar ni concentrarse en nada, sólo podía sentir aquel enorme intruso, llenándola y masajeándola desde sus entrañas. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener sexo, lo jodidamente placentero y, sobre todo, lo maravilloso que era volverse un solo ser con el hombre que amaba, que siempre había amado y siempre iba a amar con locura. ¿Quizá sus sentimientos eran insanos? Porque debía estar completamente loca para amarlo con tal intensidad, para entregarle su cuerpo después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿por qué era tan tonta?

—Eres mía… –el susurro de Gaara le hizo abrir sus ojos y medio volver a la realidad, sólo para ver como él se arrodillaba sobre la cama, sin salir de ella, tomándola de las caderas para luego empujar su pene dentro de ella con fuerza y rapidez. Matsuri ni siquiera pudo parpadear, antes de ponerse a gemir con deleite.

—G-Gaara-sensei, a-así no… –trataba de hablar, en medio de los constantes jadeos que no paraba de soltar—. N-no veas mi cuerpo… me da vergüenza…

Los ojos verdes del Kage no dudaron en recorrer toda aquella figura debajo de él, Matsuri era pequeña a su lado, parecía como si fuese a romperse, pero era tan cálida, su interior lo apretaba gustosamente, abriéndose para recibirlo y abrigarlo en cada empuje que él hacía.

—Tu cuerpo… –dijo él, entre jadeos y algunos gruñidos—. Tu cuerpo es perfecto…

Matsuri no dijo nada más, tan sólo podía observar a ese hombre que la estaba poseyendo, su torso desnudo, su manzana de Adán, el sudor que recorría cada milímetro de su piel lozana, incluso el hecho de que él llevara los pantalones a medio poner la excitaba más todavía, si eso era posible.

—Mmm, más… –rogó, arqueando su espalda, estaba comenzando a sentir que la corriente eléctrica crecía desde su vientre, pero se negaba a explotar, a dejarla disfrutar, eso era porque Gaara no lo hacía lo suficientemente fuerte—. Más fuerte, más rápido, sensei…

El Kazekage, en lugar de darle lo que ella pedía, salió de ella y la miró, agitada, sonrojada y sudada, respirando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

—Voltea –indicó, a lo que Matsuri lo hizo sin chistar, quedando acostada boca abajo, Gaara le subió la falda hasta la cintura y le cerró las piernas, mordiéndose el labio ante la hermosa visión de la espalda de su amada ex alumna—. Preciosa… –murmuró, introduciendo su miembro nuevamente en la húmeda y sonrosada entrada, esta vez, rodeándola con sus piernas, mientras las de ella permanecían juntas.

—Oh, dios… –la castaña se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, reprimiendo los gemidos de placer al sentir clara y fuertemente las embestidas del Kazekage, quién se empujaba con agresividad contra ella, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Los músculos de la pelvis de Matsuri se contraían cada que lo sentían escudriñar en su interior, apretándolo y haciéndolo gemir y gruñir cada vez.

—Me vas a volver loco… ahg…

—Gaara-sensei… no pares –rogaba Matsuri, escuchando el sonido parecido a aplausos que provocaba el choque de sus dos cuerpos.

El pelirrojo la tomó nuevamente por la cintura, penetrándola con toda su potencia, hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, pero notó que ella lo apretaba más fuertemente aún, soltando un grito de satisfacción pura, entonces, dejó que su esencia se derramara dentro de Matsuri, no salió de ella hasta que todo su esperma la llenó, así que la chica pudo sentir aquel líquido caliente en su interior, acompañado de ese delicioso orgasmo que le hizo ver las nubes.

Gaara cayó recostado a su lado, mirando su rostro, Matsuri estaba cansada, despeinada y sonrojada, pero todavía se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, todavía parecía la flor más bella del desierto.

—Gaara-sensei… –ella intentó hablar, luego de recostarse de costado, pero él no se lo permitió, atrapando sus labios en un beso profundo. Pegó su cuerpo al de Matsuri y la abrazó, rodeándole la cintura, mientras continuaba besándola, sin que ella se pudiera resistir—. Te amo… –murmuró la chica entonces, apenas él se alejó unos milímetros, pero en cuánto lo dijo, se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente.

¿Acaso era estúpida? Una cosa era tener sexo con él, pero otra cosa muy diferente era dejarle ver sus sentimientos fan fácilmente, dejarle saber que, después de todo lo sucedido, ella todavía lo amaba. Estaba preparada para esfumarse del mundo, para que la tierra se la tragara, pero sintió que él la abrazaba más fuerte.

—Yo también te amo –dijo Gaara, provocando que el cerebro de Matsuri -literalmente- se desconectara y se fuera a volar por el espacio exterior.

¿Qué acababa de escuchar?

—¿Qué?

Gaara cargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, atrapándola contra el colchón, al mismo tiempo que repartía suaves besos y caricias sobre su piel, igual que hace rato.

—Te amo, Matsuri –repitió, con una seguridad y aplomo que dejaron anonadada a la kunoichi—. Te amo, te amo como un loco –decía Gaara entre cada beso, se sentía tan bien el hecho de poder confesárselo finalmente, de hacérselo saber con total precisión, sin ningún atisbo de duda—. Te amo –dijo una vez más, mirándola a los ojos, mientras acariciaba su hermoso y largo cabello castaño.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas recorrían su cara, su corazón latía con fuerza, su piel se estremecía y, cerca de su vientre, todavía quedaban resquicios del orgasmo que había tenido hace unos momentos.

—No llores –el Kazekage secó sus lágrimas y besó nuevamente sus labios, estaba dichoso y feliz de estar junto a Matsuri, de tenerla sólo para él, de poder decirle que ella era el verdadero amor de su vida.

Mientras la besaba, él aprovechó de arrancarle de un tirón la falda que todavía rodeaba su cintura y, también se deshizo de sus pantalones.

—Te amo, sensei –dijo Matsuri entre el beso, rodeándole el cuello al hombre, enredando los dedos en su cabello, hasta que sintió que él rozaba su erección contra su vientre. Gimió con el placentero roce, para que, a los pocos segundos, Gaara se ayudara nuevamente de su mano derecha y volviera a penetrarla, sólo que esta vez, ella no experimentó ninguna clase de dolor, todo fue placer.

Los dos gemían y se besaban una y otra vez, mientras mecían sus caderas a un mismo ritmo. La chica separó más sus piernas (que seguían cubiertas por las largas medias), dándole un mayor acceso al Kazekage, quién aprovechó para entrar más profundamente en ella. Matsuri estaba más húmeda que antes, su cavidad era apretada y resbalosa, produciendo sonidos alucinantes para él, cada vez que se hundía en sus entrañas.

Los senos de Matsuri y, sobre todo sus pezones, rozaban constantemente su torso, lo cual lo ponía aún más duro. La chica no paraba de gemir cada vez más alto, entre cada uno de sus besos, Gaara no quería dejar de sentir los labios de la castaña, la besaba por todos los besos que en estos años se había perdido. Apoyó uno de sus codos sobre el colchón, sosteniendo su peso, mientras que la otra mano agarraba uno de los pechos de la chica, masajeándolo y redondeando la areola y el pezón rosado.

—Y-ya no aguanto… –dijo ella, arqueando su espalda cuando sintió el nuevo orgasmo que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Ni yo… –contestó Gaara, dejando escapar un gruñido cuando sintió que ya llegaba al clímax. Nuevamente, como hace un rato, se corrió dentro de Matsuri, llenándola con su esencia. Ambos se sentían tremendamente agotados, pero ninguno de los dos tenía otro pensamiento en mente que no fuera aquel momento juntos.

El Kazekage se recostó junto a su ex alumna, su mujer, la mujer que él amaba, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, sin dejar de abrazarla. Ella hizo lo mismo, se abrazó a él todo lo que pudo y se quedó dormida rápidamente, sentía como si todas sus fuerzas se hubiesen desvanecido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Apretó los puños con rabia, mientras miraba el reloj de pared que estaba colgado en la habitación de hospital de Aika, ya eran las tres de la madrugada y Matsuri no había llegado de su "cita" con el Kazekage, se había ido hace más de cinco horas, ¿qué demonios le estaba tomando tanto tiempo?

—¿Acaso ella y él…? –no terminó su frase, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Matsuri, parecía muy cansada, pero también se veía como si hubiese dormido un poco. Ella lo miró de reojo y se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija, tomando su pequeña manito—. ¿Dónde estabas? –interrogó el castaño.

Matsuri no respondió.

—Matsuri, ¿dónde estabas? –insistió, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta a eso.

—Estaba con él –dijo finalmente la chica, suspirando—. Hablando…

—¿Por cinco horas sólo hablaron?

Ella arqueó una ceja, estaba consciente de que Ittetsu la amaba a ella y a su hija, pero eso no le daba el derecho de hacerle una escena de celos tal, ¿cierto?

—¿Llevabas la cuenta? –cuestionó, todavía con la ceja alzada, parecía muy molesta—. Perdona, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones.

Él se cruzó de brazos, golpeando su pie contra el suelo, una y otra vez.

—A mí no, pero a tu hija sí, estuvo preguntando por ti hasta que se durmió.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, relajando un poco su tensa expresión; era cierto, su hija esperaba estar a su lado, ella la necesitaba, tenía que pensar en su salud y bienestar ahora. Se sentía como una tonta por haberse dejado llevar, había hecho cosas que nunca pensó que haría de volver a ver a Gaara, incluso confesó que lo amaba.

—Me quedaré con ella, puedes irte –le dijo a Ittetsu, el cual solamente asintió, se puso de pie y se marchó. Lo había visto, cuando Matsuri se inclinó hacia la cama de su pequeña, lo vio, había una marca roja inconfundible en su cuello.

Ella se había _acostado _con él, lo sabía.

—Perdón por dejarte sola, mi princesa –susurró Matsuri, recostando su cabeza sobre la cama en donde descansaba su hija—. Yo… no sé qué hacer, ahora que tu papá está aquí…

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a recordar las palabras que Gaara le repitió una y otra vez mientras hacían el amor "_Te amo"_ había dicho, pero ¿acaso era cierto? Él tenía una esposa y otro hijo, ¿por qué le diría tal cosa? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué se acostó con ella en primer lugar?

—No importa cómo lo vea, realmente parecía sincero… –se dijo a sí misma, consternada. No quiso pensar en nada más y solamente cerró sus ojos, tratando de dormir. Sabía que él mañana la buscaría y ella ahí estaría, dispuesta a hablar todo lo que esta noche no hablaron.

Tenían que aclarar todo sobre Aika.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando abrió sus ojos, por un momento, pensó que todo lo vivido la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Se sentó sobre la cama y se llevó una mano a la cara, dándose pequeños golpes en la mejilla. Miró a su costado y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, Matsuri se había ido, seguramente por la noche. Se levantó de la cama como dios lo trajo al mundo y se metió bajo la ducha de agua tibia, relajando un poco sus músculos.

La noche pasada había sido increíble, no podía describir lo mucho que disfrutó de volver a tener a Matsuri entre sus brazos, pero acabado el momento de pasión desenfrenada, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera hablaron, no aclararon nada, ni sobre su hija, ni sobre sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, aunque él le había dicho que la amaba y ella a él.

—Matsuri me ama… –murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa. Su cabello estaba empapado por el agua de la ducha y también la mitad de su cuerpo que estaba recibiendo las gotas de la misma. Apoyó una mano contra la pared y se inclinó levemente, para que el agua no le diera en el rostro y así pudiera ampliar la sonrisa.

No sabía qué iba a pasar ahora, pero estaba muy seguro de algo, apenas terminara esa ducha, pensaba correr hacia el hospital (vestido, obviamente) e iría por Matsuri y por su hija, se las llevaría con él.

—Un momento –se dijo, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo; la enfermera que atendía a Aika había dicho que la niña tenía madre y _padre_. ¿Entonces Matsuri estaba criando a su hija con otro hombre?

El solo pensamiento le hizo doler el corazón, ¿su Matsuri estaba con otro?

—Ittetsu… –ese nombre salió por sí sólo de sus labios, claro, obviamente debía ser él. Apretó su puño con rabia, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar a Matsuri como suya después de todo este tiempo, pero no le importaba, no le interesaba, haría a un lado a cualquiera que osara tratar a interponerse.

Nada ni nadie lo apartaría de Matsuri y de su hija.

Después de terminar de ducharse y ya estando vestido, abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero se encontró con su hermano fuera, con el puño levantado, estaba por llamar cuando él salió.

—Kankuro –dijo, un poco sorprendido—. ¿Pasa algo?

El castaño le miró confuso, Gaara parecía muy apurado y ansioso por algo, era evidente que no pensaba dirigirse al último día de reunión de la cumbre.

—Ayer desapareciste, Gaara –dijo él, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Me dejaste a cargo tomar notas de todo lo que hablaron, ¿no? Pero no viniste luego para ponerte al tanto.

Gaara suspiró.

—Escucha, ahora estoy ocupado –respondió, saliendo del todo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Kankuro le observó con intriga.

—Muy bien… –el mayor detalló de pies a cabeza a su hermano, pero no encontró nada raro, a parte de la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban, ¿Gaara estaba feliz por algo? A cualquiera podría parecerle normal, pero no a él, sabía leer a Gaara como un libro abierto—. Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué te tiene así?

—¿Así cómo? –cuestionó el pelirrojo, ladeando el rostro.

—Por favor, soy tu hermano mayor, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Qué hiciste anoche? –dijo con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te escapaste con una mujer? –los ojos de Gaara se abrieron ligeramente ante la pregunta, dándole la afirmación que necesitaba a Kankuro—. Ah, con que es eso, no te sorprendas, podrás ser el Kazekage, pero te faltan años luz para superar mi perspicacia en asuntos femeninos –añadió, riendo orgulloso.

—Claro… –Gaara frunció el ceño, comenzando a caminar para alejarse, aunque su hermano lo siguió.

—¿Y quién es la chica? –interrogaba de modo insistente—. ¿La conozco? ¿Es alguien de aquí? No creí que saldrías tan rápido con alguien.

Gaara no le respondía, pero comenzaba a hartarse de las cosas que decía Kankuro, aunque hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, cuando ya estaban fuera del hotel, detuvo sus pasos y suspiró.

—Estuve con Matsuri.

—Ah, Matsuri, con razón –dijo el castaño como si nada, hasta que notó lo que eso implicaba, abrió sus ojos con asombro—. Un segundo, ¿dijiste Matsuri? –vio a su hermano asentir, así que parpadeó confuso—. ¿La misma Matsuri que fue tu alumna? –Gaara asintió nuevamente—. ¿La misma que pensábamos que había muerto y resulta que no?

—Sí, Kankuro, _esa_ Matsuri –contestó el Kazekage de mala gana—. La encontré ayer, está en la ciudad, ella vino a… no lo sé… –bajó la mirada, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sobre eso habían hablado—. Supongo que vino en busca de algún tratamiento médico.

—¿Acaso está enferma?

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no, nuestra hija sí.

La mandíbula de Kankuro casi se cayó hasta el suelo, ¿había escuchado bien?

—Sabía lo de su hija, pero… me sorprende –dijo—. ¿La conociste?

—Es la niña que llevamos al hospital –respondió, aún con la mirada gacha, ahora que su mente estaba despejada, se sentía abrumado por ella—. Esa niña… ella es mi hija, Kankuro, es por eso que nos parecía tan familiar.

—Oh…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Gaara llegó a la habitación de hospital, Aika estaba despierta y Matsuri estaba ahí, cuidando de ella y contándole una historia. Él fue solo, se había separado de Kankuro luego de explicarle la situación, así podría hablar tranquilamente con Matsuri.

—Mami… –habló la niña al ver al hombre ingresar a la habitación—. ¿Quién es ese señor apuesto?

Matsuri volteó hacia la puerta y toda su cara se puso roja al verlo, recordando las cosas que hicieron la noche anterior, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que se volvía tan osada cuando estaba a solas con él, porque, normalmente le avergonzaba tenerlo cerca, desde que era una adolescente le pasaba.

—Hola –dijo Gaara, esbozando una sonrisa suave y amable, por fin podía hablar con su hija, había querido hacerlo desde el instante en que supo quién era ella—. Mi nombre es Gaara, yo te traje al hospital cuando te encontré.

Aika sonrió ampliamente, a leguas se notaba que era muy risueña y alegre, incluso si era una niña traviesa, sus ojos lucían aún más como los suyos cuando éstos brillaban, Gaara estaba emocionado, aunque no lo demostrara.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias, señor Gaara.

Matsuri se puso de pie, cerrando de golpe el libro de cuentos que le estaba leyendo a su hija y dejándolo sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama.

—Cariño, mamá debe hablar con el señor –le dijo a su pequeña, sonriéndole. Miró a Gaara seriamente y con un gesto de su cabeza, le indicó que ambos debían salir. Él no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y abandonó la habitación, siendo seguido por la castaña, la cual cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la misma—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos, a lo que él le observó con expresión confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó—. Pensé que lo de anoche te había aclarado mis intenciones.

La chica sintió que sus mejillas volvían a arder, ¿en serio no iba a poder evadir ese tema?

—L-lo de anoche fue un error –dijo mirando en otra dirección, sin notar la expresión de decepción en el rostro del Kazekage—. Sólo fue… un desliz… –añadió Matsuri.

—Ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo Gaara respecto a ello, pues enseguida cambió el tema—. Sobre Aika, ahora que sé que es mi hija, no pienso desentenderme de ella. Sé sobre su enfermedad y quería decirte que cuentan con mi apoyo para el tratamiento.

—¿Tu apoyo? –repitió la castaña, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso hablas de darnos dinero? Porque no lo queremos, Aika y yo no necesitamos nada de ti, Gaara-sensei.

El modo desafiante y seguro en el cual Matsuri ahora le miraba, sorprendía a Gaara, además, no lo había notado, pero a pesar de llamarle "_Gaara-sensei_" ahora ella lo estaba tuteando, cosa que antes nunca hizo, era evidente que ya no era la niña tímida y asustadiza de antes; ahora era toda una mujer.

—No hablo de dinero –contestó, cruzándose de brazos—. Aika es mi hija y no planeo volver a estar lejos de ella, voy a procurar que los mejores médicos la vean y traten su enfermedad, ya hablé con la doctora Sakura Haruno y ella junto a la quinta Hokage están dispuestas a estudiar el caso de Aika y buscar una cura.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿él de verdad había hecho tal cosa? Sabía que ambas mujeres eran increíblemente talentosas en su campo, quizás si ellas trataban a su hija, habría una oportunidad de curarla.

—Eso… quizá esté bien –murmuró, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces vengan a Suna conmigo, vamos a encontrar la manera de salvarla –Matsuri volvió a levantar la mirada con sorpresa al oír la propuesta, nunca pensó que Gaara le pediría ir a Suna con él, incluso si se trataba de la salud de su hija, ¿él ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias de ello?

—No podemos ir a Suna –negó rápidamente—. Aika es tu hija, sí, pero ella nació fuera del matrimonio, nadie la aceptará y… menos tu esposa e hijo.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos, ella estaba en lo cierto, era seguro que los miembros del consejo pondrían el grito en el cielo de enterarse que había engendrado una hija ilegítima con su ex estudiante, aunque a él le daban exactamente igual sus opiniones, sabía que éstas tenían peso.

—Sobre el consejo, ya pensaré como resolverlo –aseguró, mirando fijamente a Matsuri, la cual también lo veía a los ojos—. Y acerca de Aoi… ella murió.

La castaña abrió tanto sus ojos, que sintió que se le quemaban, ¿qué era lo que acababa de oír? ¿Aoi estaba muerta? ¿Pero cómo?

—¿Q-qué? P-pero… ¿cómo?

—Te lo explicaré luego –dijo Gaara, mirando hacia el piso, ahora era él quién sentía que era dificultoso y engorroso mirarla—. Matsuri, por favor… déjame conocerla, quiero que ella sepa quién soy, yo…

—Está bien –dijo ella, interrumpiendo lo que Gaara iba a decir—. Pero dame tiempo para hablar con ella, acaba de salir de una crisis grave, quisiera que esté mejor y… –hizo una pequeña pausa—. Podemos decírselo juntos si tú quieres.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin añadir nada más, quería aclarar lo que había pasado anoche, pero este no parecía un buen momento. De pronto, sintió la cálida mano de Matsuri tomando una de las suyas, así que la miró y notó su sonrisa.

—Ven, puedes hablar con ella si lo deseas, sólo… no le digas que eres el Kazekage, sabe que su padre es el Kazekage.

Gaara estuvo de acuerdo en ello, así que volvió a entrar junto a Matsuri y se acercó para conocer a su hija, la niña estaba leyendo el libro que hace un rato le relataba su mamá.

—¿Sabes leer? –preguntó el pelirrojo, sentándose junto a ella. La pequeña castaña despegó la vista del libro y lo miró.

—Sí, mi mami me enseñó, aunque a veces no entiendo algunas letras –contestó, frunciendo sus labios graciosamente, Gaara reconoció que esa era la misma expresión berrinchuda que solía hacer siempre Matsuri—. ¿Me puede decir qué significa esto? –señaló una palabra en el libro de cuentos, con expresión contrariada—. Por más que lo intento no la entiendo.

Él se acercó, inclinándose un poco, miró de reojo a Matsuri y ésta asintió con la cabeza, no podía creer que ellos dos estaban juntos, de algún modo, le emocionaba verlos interactuar.

—Ahí dice _héroe_ –indicó el Kage, notando que los ojos de su hija se llenaban de brillo por la emoción de entender finalmente todo el texto.

—¡Ah, ya veo! –contestó alegre. Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír, su hija era una niña hermosa, muy inteligente y, aparentemente, demasiado curiosa. Apenas la conocía y ya podía sentirse lleno de orgullo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de pasar un rato junto a Matsuri y Aika, Gaara decidió regresar al hotel, tenía entendido que su reservación duraba hasta el día siguiente, pero planeaba alargarla un poco más, hasta que arreglara con Matsuri su traslado hacia Suna.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras -pues el ascensor estaba ocupado-, se cruzó con quién menos deseaba ver.

—Parece ser que siempre se sale con la suya, Kazekage-sama –dijo Ittetsu, el cual estaba subiendo el mismo escalón que Gaara bajaba, ninguno miraba al otro, pero ambos se habían detenido—. No importa cuánto daño hace, siempre logra que todos hagan lo que quiere, debe ser bastante cómodo, ¿no?

—No te metas donde no te importa –masculló el pelirrojo, ni siquiera le importó que su tono tranquilo de voz se viera perturbado por su enojo—. Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo.

Ittetsu frunció el ceño, no sabía si era demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpido como para desafiar a alguien como Sabaku No Gaara, pero le dio igual.

—Me meto porque tengo todo el derecho –contestó—. Podrá usted ser el padre de Aika, pero ¿sabe quién la sostuvo entre sus brazos recién nacida? ¿Quién ha estado con ella en cada momento? Desde que dijo su primera palabra, hasta que dio sus primeros pasos.

El Kazekage guardó silencio.

—No usted, Kazekage-sama, no su padre, sino yo.

—Ya cállate –dijo Gaara, apretando sus puños.

—Matsuri sufrió por usted y ahora sólo viene aquí como si nada, reclamando lo que no se le ha perdido –inclinó sus labios en una mueca sarcástica—. ¿No le parece eso demasiado?

El Kage dejó escapar su furia en una ráfaga de arena que agarró al ex ninja de Suna por el cuello de la camisa, entonces subió un escalón y lo encaró, sentía ganas de tronarle todos los huesos, aunque sabía bien que todo lo que le estaba diciendo Ittetsu era verdad.

—¿Me va a matar? –le preguntó el castaño, ni siquiera parecía asustado, sabiendo que fácilmente Gaara podía acabar con su vida, que para él no sería nada y que, si se decidía a hacerlo, probablemente nunca nadie sabría lo que le sucedió.

Gaara negó.

—No voy a matarte, pero deja de provocarme, sé que todo lo que dices es verdad, pero las cosas no son como parecen –a pesar de que no tenía ninguna obligación de aclararle el panorama a ese hombre, el pelirrojo no dudó en hacérselo saber—. Amo a Matsuri y también a mi hija y pienso recuperarlas a ambas.

El que estaba siendo amenazado apenas sonrió, mientras la arena poco a poco volvía a su lugar, soltándolo.

—Pues tendrá que matarme, Kazekage-sama –dijo, confiado—. Porque Matsuri es mi esposa, nos casamos hace cuatro años.

Sí, era una mentira, una patraña inventada sólo para hacer dudar al Kazekage y para lastimar su orgullo, pero Gaara no lo sabía, no tenía ni la menor idea, así que no había razón alguna para que dudara de ello, porque era lógico, porque tenía sentido. Y le dolía, le dolía horriblemente, ¿entonces fue por eso que Matsuri calificó lo de la noche anterior como un desliz? ¿Su Matsuri estaba casada?

No, no podía ser verdad.

Continuará…

...

**Hola, hola, ¿cómo les va la vida? Aquí dejando el capítulo como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, yo sé que sí, jajaja. No me maten por el final, todavía falta para que nuestros protagonistas puedan ser felices, pero lo serán, jajaja.**


	19. Celos

**Capítulo 19: Celos**

Después de escuchar las palabras de Ittetsu, dichas con tanta cizaña y sorna, Gaara no lo aguantó y se marchó furioso. No podía creer que Matsuri se había casado con ese imbécil, ¿cómo era posible?

Apenas la noche anterior ella se le había entregado, le dijo que lo amaba, ¿acaso todo fue mentira?

—¿Ahora es ella la que me usa? –se dijo con sarcasmo, mientras alzaba la mirada para ver hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado. La luna llena iluminaba esa noche fría, muy distinta de la noche anterior que, si bien fue fría, él había compartido el calor de su cuerpo con el de Matsuri.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado sentado arriba del techo de ese edificio, pero ni siquiera le importaba, él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Matsuri, ni siquiera tenía facultad alguna como para hacerle algún reclamo; sin embargo, estaba hirviendo de celos, sentía que su pecho se iba a reventar de contener esa indeseable emoción.

Se suponía que al día siguiente él debía arreglar los detalles con Matsuri para irse juntos a Suna, pero ahora no sabía si iba a soportar verla, sabiendo que ella le pertenecía a otro hombre. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un hondo suspiro, en un intento vano por calmarse, entonces se levantó y se esfumó en varias partículas de arena, reapareciendo en su habitación de hotel.

Sus ojos se fijaron en aquella cama, la que anoche había sido testigo de su pasión junto a la mujer que tanto amaba, esa que había extrañado como a nadie, la que anhelaba tener a su lado ahora. Se sentó con cuidado sobre la misma y luego se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando al oscuro techo de la habitación que tenía las luces apagadas.

Mientras se debatía mentalmente sobre cómo iba a enfrentarla al día siguiente, se quedó dormido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Después de que Aika se había quedado dormida, Matsuri regresó al hotel para descansar un poco. Al ir hacia su cuarto, pasó por afuera de la habitación de Gaara, no pudo reprimir las ganas de quedarse de pie frente a esa puerta cerrada, quería tocar, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza. Tenía su puño extendido, lista para chocarlo contra la madera, pero recordó lo que había pasado la otra noche y toda su cara se puso roja.

Sinceramente, ¿cómo es que podía ser tan débil ante ese hombre? El solo hecho de verlo, de tenerlo cerca y de saber que estaba a solas con él, le impulsó a tener sexo con él sin siquiera medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar ahora?

—Reacciona, Matsuri –se dijo a sí misma, corriendo hacia su habitación y cerrando de golpe la puerta. Apoyó su espalda contra la misma, cayendo hasta el piso, en donde se permitió sentir los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, al igual que el inmenso calor que se ubicaba en sus mejillas.

Era increíble, pero se sentía como una adolescente otra vez, no podía reprimir su deseo por Sabaku No Gaara, ¿qué era lo que tenía ese hombre que la volvía tan loca?

—Es verdad... –murmuró, bajando la mirada y calmándose un poco—. Aoi-san, ¿qué habrá sucedido con ella?

Al principio, cuando escuchó de los labios del Kazekage que su esposa había fallecido, Matsuri no se lo podía creer, pensaba que se trataba de una broma o alguna clase de mentira, pero no, él jamás bromearía con algo así, él no era ese tipo de persona y, aun si él no le había explicado nada aún, Matsuri sabía que era cierto y le daba muchísima tristeza. A pesar de que Aoi fue la razón por la cual ella renunció al amor de su vida, jamás la odió, porque Aoi siempre fue buena con ella, el hecho de saber que ya no estaba en este mundo le causaba mucho dolor a Matsuri, sobre todo, cuando pensaba en su hijo.

—¿Cómo será? –se preguntó, pensando en Shinki. Apenas conocía su nombre por las cartas de Sari, sabía que en carácter era idéntico a Gaara, aunque físicamente se parecía más a su abuelo, el cuarto Kazekage. A pesar de que él era el hijo de Gaara y de otra mujer, seguía siendo un pequeño ser inocente de las malas acciones de los adultos, Matsuri se preguntaba si acaso él y Aika podrían llegar a llevarse como hermanos, se le hacía lindo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Los ojos verdes del Kazekage se abrieron de golpe al sentir los toques a su puerta, acompañados de los gritos de la voz de su hermano mayor. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta, sin siquiera ponerse los cobertores, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, porque no había adoptado la mejor posición durante la noche.

—¿Qué le pasa? –masculló, yendo a abrirle la puerta al mayor—. ¿Qué? –dijo de mala gana en el instante en que pudo ver al castaño, pero se sorprendió cuando notó a la persona que estaba junto a él.

—Hasta que contestas –dijo Kankuro, metiéndose a la habitación sin permiso, pero a Gaara ni siquiera le importó, él no apartaba sus ojos de Matsuri, que estaba ahí de pie, en el pasillo.

—H-hola –dijo ella, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose al instante como una estúpida, se había convencido de que sería fuerte y decidida frente a él, pero de sólo verlo, le temblaban las piernas y se ponía a tartamudear como una niña.

—Hola –respondió el pelirrojo, con un inusual tono frío.

Abrió más la puerta para invitarla a pasar, mientras Kankuro se acomodaba sobre el sofá que adornaba la habitación.

—Venía a buscarte y me encontré a Matsuri afuera –explicó el marionetista—. Hoy debes asistir a la reunión, hablarán sobre algo que puede interesarles a ambos –mencionó, llamando la atención de los dos ninjas de Suna—. Por lo que dijeron ayer, van a tratar enfermedades del canal de chakra y demás, quizá les ayude.

Gaara no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Por otro lado, Matsuri miró confusa al pelirrojo.

—Dijeron que hoy darían de alta a Aika en la tarde, yo... quería saber cuándo iremos a Suna... –preguntó, sin atreverse a mantener sus ojos fijos en él por más tiempo. No estaba segura, pero sentía que algo le sucedía a Gaara, podía percibirlo con sólo estar en su presencia, él la veía como si estuviera enojado con ella.

¿Acaso estaba molesto porque le dijo que lo sucedido fue un error?

—Mañana, después de solucionar lo de la cumbre –contestó el Kazekage, procurando no verla directamente, no lo soportaba, no soportaba la idea de pensarla feliz al lado de Ittetsu—. Les pido que salgan, debo ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

—Sí –la castaña rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta, le urgía correr lejos de esa habitación. Kankuro también se levantó como un resorte y la siguió, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvieron fuera.

El Kage apretó sus puños con furia, sinceramente, no podía entender a Matsuri, la quería, quería estar a su lado, pensaba que ahora por fin tendrían la oportunidad de vivir su amor como siempre debió ser, pero se daba cuenta de que eso no era así, de que, quizás, jamás iba a ser posible.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, Matsuri se sintió aliviada y suspiró, Gaara la ponía demasiado nerviosa, no era algo normal.

—Matsuri –la llamó Kankuro, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto del susto. Ella se dio la media vuelta y lo notó viéndola con expresión de seriedad, eso no era común en Kankuro, ¿estaba molesto con ella?

—¿Sí, Kankuro-san?

—Necesito hablar contigo –dijo él, manteniendo aquella expresión—. Es muy importante.

La chica solamente asintió, no sabía de qué quería hablarle Kankuro, pero parecía que no sería nada agradable.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Intentar adivinar qué pasaba por la mente del Kazekage, era como tratar de leer un pergamino con los ojos cerrados, ese hombre simplemente era indescifrable y, después de haberle dicho que él y Matsuri estaban cansados, realmente creyó que él lo mataría, o que al menos iría a corroborar sus palabras con la chica, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió, pues Matsuri no había venido a reclamarle.

Honestamente, no se sentía aliviado, sabía que la castaña tarde o temprano se enteraría de su mentira, aunque, para ser sincero, le divertía un montón la situación, era alucinante saber que Gaara no podía hacer nada para separarlo de Matsuri, al menos, no por ahora.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse el cuello de la camisa frente al espejo de la habitación, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero, al salir, vio a lo lejos que Matsuri caminaba junto al hermano mayor del Kazekage, Kankuro, ¿qué estaría haciendo con ese hombre?

—Es muy extraño que esté con él... –murmuró para sí mismo, así que decidió seguirlos. Al pasar por fuera de la habitación que era la de Gaara, la puerta de éste se abrió, dejando ver al imponente hombre que era el líder de Suna, el cual iba vestido como una persona común, pero no dejaba de verse intimidante.

Gaara le miraba sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro, o eso parecía desde afuera, porque el castaño comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se agitaba y su pulso se aceleraba. A pesar de ya no ser el jinchuriki del shukaku, Sabaku No Gaara continuaba inspirando terror, él seguía siendo el mismo monstruo terrorífico.

—Kazekage –Ittetsu hizo una mueca de sonrisa, le enfermaba saber que ese sujeto tenía todo el amor y afecto de Matsuri, a pesar de que sólo la había hecho sufrir con sus mentiras.

Gaara no le respondió, ni siquiera lo saludó, simplemente frunció el ceño levemente y, como si nada, lo ignoró y lo pasó de largo. Miró a su alrededor y notó que ni Matsuri ni Kankuro estaban presentes.

¿A dónde habían podido irse esos dos?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

El terrible calor que hacía en Suna durante el día le había abrumado desde que tenía memoria. A Shinki no le gustaba el clima caluroso, prefería las noches heladas del desierto, aunque, igualmente, estaba acostumbrado.

—Buenos días, Shinki-sama –le saludó uno de los aldeanos al verlo pasar. Todos lo trataban con ese respeto que a Shinki le parecía obligado, sólo por ser el hijo del Kazekage.

Era apenas un niño, pero ya experimentaba ese sentimiento de desazón al no ser reconocido por quién era él realmente.

—Hola –saludó al hombre amablemente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Siguió caminando por las calles de la zona comercial de Suna, mientras más personas lo saludaban y se inclinaban ante él, sonriéndole, e incluso ofreciéndole cosas, pero él reclinaba cada uno de esos ofrecimientos, hasta que se alejó de ahí, llegando a una parte de la aldea que era mucho menos poblada y, sorpresivamente, no parecía ser parte del desierto en absoluto.

El invernadero de Sunagakure era una de las más grandes maravillas de la aldea, era, literalmente, un oasis, lleno de vegetación y vida; un lugar precioso, al cual muy pocos podían acceder, solamente quienes trabajaran ahí, ya que era una zona protegida.

—Shinki-sama –le saludó Baki, el ex sensei de su padre. Ese hombre era muy cercano a toda su familia, además, como el maestro del mismo Kazekage, era respetado y querido por todo el pueblo.

—Hola, señor Baki –dijo el pequeño niño, mostrando una sonrisa serena y tranquila—. Vengo en busca de unas flores, sé que podía comprar en la zona comercial, pero quiero llevarle las mejores a mamá.

Baki miró a Shinki con sorpresa, aunque él todavía no cumplía seis años, era sumamente elocuente y despierto, era claramente hijo de Gaara, pues su padre fue igual, sólo que tuvo una infancia mucho más difícil y desoladora.

—Por supuesto –respondió el hombre—. Le diré a uno de los agricultores que seleccione las mejores flores para ti.

—Gracias –el niño asintió feliz.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues fue atendido rápidamente, nadie quería hacer esperar al hijo del líder de su aldea, así que apenas obtuvo sus flores, partió hacia el cementerio. Ese lugar era extraño, parecía una mini fortaleza, con calles, lápidas por todos lados, muchísimas flores y adornos y, claro, ni una sola alma viviente, a excepción de los guardias que de vez en cuando vigilaban.

Todavía recordaba cuál era la tumba de su mamá, así que Shinki no tardó en encontrarla. Se sentó frente a la misma, en el suelo, dejando las flores junto a la lápida que llevaba escrito su nombre.

—Hola, madre –saludó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar—. Papá me dijo que tenía prohibido venir aquí solo, espero que nadie le diga –sonrió ligeramente—. Solamente te quería saludar y... decirte que te extraño mucho... –antes de poder seguir hablando, cerró fuertemente los ojos, sin poder reprimir el fuerte llanto que lo asoló.

Después de un rato de estar ahí, se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Acomodó aquellas flores y se marchó, pero, al pasar cerca de otra tumba, se detuvo frente a la misma y su expresión cambió.

—Matsuri... –apretó sus puños con enojo, era la primera vez que estaba a solas frente aquella lápida, frente a esa persona que jamás pudo conocer, pero a la cual despreciaba—. Por tu culpa mi padre jamás quiso a mi madre...

Sintiendo que una enorme ira se apoderaba de él, Shinki dejó que la arena de color negro se acumulara a su alrededor, la cual golpeó con fuerza la piedra y la tiró, rompiéndola. El fuerte sonido le hizo volver a la realidad, abriendo sus ojos como platos, el pequeño salió corriendo de ahí.

Nadie podía saber de la travesura que había cometido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

El recibidor del hotel era el sitio perfecto para poder charlar sin presión alguna. El lugar era espacioso, había varios asientos que decoraban las esquinas, así que Kankuro y Matsuri se sentaron en uno de ellos.

—¿De qué quiere hablar, Kankuro-san? –le preguntó la castaña, un poco ansiosa, pues deseaba ir al hospital a estar con su hija, además, la mirada del ninja marionetista no era del todo amigable.

—Matsuri –dijo él, con total seriedad—. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que todos pensáramos que estabas muerta?

—¿Qué? –cuestionó ella, confundida, claramente, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Kankuro le estaba preguntando—. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Que yo estaba muerta? ¿Cómo?

Por el modo en que Matsuri había reaccionado, Kankuro supo que la kunoichi no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había estado sucediendo en la aldea, ella no estaba enterada de que todos la pensaban muerta, entonces Sari no le mintió cuando dijo que no se lo dejó saber jamás a Matsuri.

—¿Realmente no sabes? –insistió, pero ella negó con la cabeza—. Gaara y yo fuimos a buscarte a Konoha cuando supimos que te habías ido, él estaba desesperado por encontrarte, yo no pude detenerlo, así que decidí acompañarlo.

Matsuri parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida, ¿qué le estaba contando Kankuro? ¿Gaara la había ido a buscar?

—¿Por qué Gaara-sama haría algo así? –preguntó, bajando la mirada. No tenía el menor sentido, él estaba recién casado en ese momento, apenas habría vuelto de su luna de miel, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese ido a buscarla y dejara abandonada a su mujer embarazada?

—¿Por qué? –el castaño soltó un suspiro, relajando un poco su tensa expresión—. Eso es obvio, porque Gaara te ama.

El corazón de Matsuri se apretó con fuerza, su estómago se sentía como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro y, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Aquello que acababa de oír debía ser una mentira, porque ella no se lo creía, ni siquiera cuando lo escuchó de los propios labios del Kazekage, mientras tenían relaciones, se lo había logrado creer.

—¿Qué dice, Kankuro-san?

—La verdad –contestó el mayor—. Gaara se casó solamente por el embarazo de Aoi, mi hermano es un tonto y pensó que hacía lo correcto –confesó, suspirando con resignación por la cabezonería del pelirrojo, era obvio que Gaara no sabía cómo enfrentar las relaciones, ni mucho menos tenía idea de como expresarse correctamente ante las demás personas.

—Eso no puede ser, Kankuro-san, yo no puedo creerlo –súbitamente, Matsuri sentía deseos de llorar, así que se mordió el labio inferior—. Gaara-sensei jamás me ha amado, sé que me quiere como su alumna, también... como su amante –dijo avergonzada—. Pero nada más.

El ninja de Suna chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres verdaderamente terca –masculló, un poco molesto—. En fin, tienes que saberlo, cuando llegamos a la ciudad costera en el país del Té, encontramos un edificio quemado, la gente había muerto sin poder huir del incendio, entonces Gaara encontró un cadáver con tu collar, el que él te dio, por eso pensamos que eras tú.

Esta vez, cuando Matsuri escuchó aquello, sintió que sus ojos se abrieron tanto que le ardieron, ¿su collar? ¿El collar que le había regalado su amado Kazekage? ¿Ese que había perdido sin saber dónde?

—¿Cómo...? –murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho, en un intento vano por detener sus frenéticos latidos—. Yo lo perdí, eso... me dijo Ittetsu.

Justo cuando Kankuro le iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, ambos vieron que Gaara se les acercaba. La castaña se levantó del asiento como un resorte al verlo llegar, todavía estaba abrumada por todo lo que acababa de saber, por lo que todavía necesitaba saber. Supo que había cosas que Ittetsu le estaba ocultando en cuanto lo vio aparecer desde la misma dirección en la que venía Gaara.

—Vamos, Kankuro –dijo el pelirrojo, sin siquiera mirar a Matsuri. El castaño asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del hotel, pasando de largo a la kunoichi, la cual se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente a su amigo, al que siempre la había apoyado y acompañado; el hombre que ahora mismo, le debía una buena explicación.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—¿Qué fue eso de allá? –cuestionó el castaño a su hermano menor, el cual caminaba diligentemente hacia donde se celebraría la conferencia médica, ignorándolo a él y todo a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero apresuró el paso.

—Gaara –insistió el mayor, frunciendo el ceño—. No me ignores o gritaré –Gaara se detuvo en seco, cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue qué? –interrogó, tratando de no decapitar a su hermano con su arena, aunque estaba muy tentado a hacerlo.

—Lo que hiciste ahí con Matsuri –contestó Kankuro, parándose delante de Gaara y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué hiciste como si ella no estuviera? Apenas intercambiaste las palabras necesarias y la trataste muy mal, ¿no dijiste que la querías? Me haces quedar como un idiota.

—Eso no te incumbe –Gaara se sentía furioso, de sólo acordarse de que Matsuri era la esposa de Ittetsu, tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar por dentro, no podía siquiera mirarla, aun sabiendo que era injusto, que él se casó primero, que ella estaba en todo su derecho.

Sabaku No Gaara era egoísta, demasiado egoísta y eso le aterraba.

—Gaara, joder –masculló el castaño, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano menor, mientras lo veía fijamente, con seriedad—. ¿Acaso quieres perder a Matsuri? Ahora que por fin está aquí, que ella y tu hija están a tu alcance, ¿vas a dejarla ir así sin siquiera luchar?

Entonces, Gaara solamente calló, las palabras de Kankuro estaban en lo cierto, pero él no se sentía con el coraje suficiente ni con el derecho para luchar por ella, no pensaba abandonar a Aika, por supuesto, pero Matsuri era un tema aparte y, aunque la amaba, no quería volver a arruinar su vida, como ya lo había hecho antes.

—Yo ya perdí a Matsuri –fue todo lo que dijo, antes de desvanecerse en partículas de arena, dejando a Kankuro totalmente solo en medio de la calle.

—Odio cuando hace eso... –murmuró, furioso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Esa tarde, después de la conferencia, a donde sí se había presentado, Gaara fue al hospital para estar presente cuando dieran de alta a Aika, además, le explicó a Sakura un poco más sobre su enfermedad y ésta le aseguró que prepararía una investigación especial para ella en las siguientes semanas. Cuando llegó, Matsuri estaba ahí, su hija ya estaba vestida con ropa cotidiana y su madre le cepillaba el cabello suavemente, mientras ésta permanecía sentada sobre la cama.

Él se acercó en completo silencio, quedándose apoyado bajo el marco de la puerta. Todavía le era difícil creer que no sólo tenía un hijo, sino también una hija, una niña nacida de su amor y pasión por Matsuri. Le dolía muchísimo no haber estado para ella durante sus primeros años, le mataba saber que Ittetsu estuvo a su lado, que la vio nacer y crecer, cuando eso debería haberlo hecho él.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido antes de su existencia, jamás habría dejado que Matsuri se fuera, nunca lo hubiera permitido. Por eso, ahora estaba furioso con ella, porque le quitó la posibilidad de estar junto a su hija.

—El señor guapo –dijo Aika, señalando a Gaara, quien solamente miraba con enojo a Matsuri, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

La castaña volteó hacia la puerta y lo vio, podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, pero no ese al que ella estaba acostumbrada, sino uno mucho más intenso, abrasador; era ira pura.

¿Por qué estaba molesto con ella?

—Aika y yo ya casi estamos listas, ya he firmado los papeles del alta, regresaremos al hotel y cuando nos digas, partiremos a Suna –dijo, sin atreverse a mirarlo, simplemente volvió su vista hacia el cabello de su hija, pero ésta la observó con sorpresa.

—Mami, ¿iremos a donde vive mi papá? –le preguntó, emocionada, a lo que Matsuri le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, cariño –contestó, acariciando la mejilla de su hija—. Te prometo que cuando lleguemos, vas a conocer a tu papá.

Él tragó saliva, tenía ganas de gritar "estoy justo aquí" pero no se atrevía, no quería hacerlo en un lugar tan impersonal como un hospital, sin la aprobación de Matsuri, quería que estuvieran en su hogar, que ella conociera su tierra, su aldea, que pudiera sentir todo eso como suyo. Gaara no había pensado sobre cómo le diría a Shinki que tenía una hermana, no estaba seguro de que su hijo lo fuese a tomar de la mejor forma, pero era algo totalmente necesario.

—Las espero afuera –dijo Gaara, saliendo de la habitación sin agregar nada más.

Matsuri se sentía terrible, no comprendía a Gaara, ¿por qué se estaba comportando de ese modo con ella? Jamás había sido tan frío y distante. Hace sólo dos noches atrás, habían hecho el amor como nunca y le confesó que la amaba, pero ¿qué sucedía ahora? Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, incluso siendo ya una mujer adulta, con una hija por la cual darlo todo, cuando se trataba de él, no era más que una niña asustada, aterrada de salir herida.

—Mami –escuchó la voz de su hija, así que salió de sus pensamientos para poder mirarla, pero ésta le observaba consternada—. Mami, ¿por qué lloras?

La castaña se sorprendió de oír esa pregunta, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, entonces descubrió que sí, estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Tanto le seguía afectando ese hombre?

—No es nada, cariño –respondió, esbozando una suave sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hija.

Después de terminar de preparar la salida de Aika, los tres se dirigieron juntos al hotel. Gaara habló con Aika durante todo el camino, le contó que él vivía en Suna, que las llevaría para que ella pudiera conocer al _Kazekage_. Por supuesto, no le dirigió más de tres o cuatro frases a Matsuri, aquello comenzaba a desesperarla.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, subieron rápidamente a la habitación de la castaña y de su niña, en donde Ittetsu los esperaba junto a la puerta. Él miró seriamente al Kazekage, el cual le devolvió la misma mirada. Matsuri no reparó en ello, se dedicó a abrir la puerta para llevar a Aika adentro, le habían dicho que todavía debía descansar un poco más, sobre todo si planeaban hacer un viaje largo y, que por nada del mundo usara chakra.

—Aika, vamos a la habitación, tienes que dormir mucho –le dijo a su hija, pero ésta se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero, mami, quiero que el señor Gaara me cuente más sobre Suna –contestó, tomando la mano del pelirrojo, el cual la observó casi embelesado, realmente le encantaba la idea de que esa pequeña y hermosa niña fuera su hija.

—Claro –respondió él, curvando sus labios en una ligera y suave sonrisa.

—Está bien, si a él no le molesta –Matsuri miró a su ex maestro, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada, simplemente levantó a la pequeña castaña entre sus brazos.

—No me molesta –respondió a las palabras de Matsuri, pero sin voltear a verla. Luego, caminó hacia la habitación junto a Aika.

Al verlo irse, Matsuri se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la pequeña salita del cuarto de hotel, que, a decir verdad, era bastante lujoso, podían permitirse un gasto como ese, debido a que tenían mucho dinero ahorrado.

—¿Ese idiota quién se cree que es? –cuestionó Ittetsu, apretando los puños—. Matsuri, ¿tanto amas a un hombre que te trata de ese modo?

Ella le observó con molestia, había olvidado que tenía cosas que preguntarle, pero ahora que estaban a solas, no lo dejaría pasar.

—Necesito hablar contigo –dijo entonces, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia el cuarto y abrió ligeramente la puerta—. Voy a salir un momento –avisó—. Por favor, permanezcan aquí –vio a Gaara asentir con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejándolo solo con su hija, era justo para ellos, para que se pudieran conocer un poco más—. Vamos a tu habitación –le dijo a su amigo, el cual pudo notar tensión en el ambiente, pero no replicó y simplemente atendió a la petición de ella.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Matsuri cerró la puerta de la habitación de Ittetsu detrás de su espalda, la luz estaba apagada, pero ella podía verlo de pie justo enfrente suyo. Alzó la mirada y le observó con desconfianza, como si, por primera vez, se hubiera dado cuenta de que él no era la persona que siempre creyó.

—Matsuri –la llamó el ninja, confuso—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tú fuiste el que se deshizo de mi colgante, el que Gaara-sama me regaló, ¿no es cierto?

Él se asombró por la pregunta. De un momento a otro, se sentía nervioso, asustado, como si le hubiesen despojado de un terrible secreto, ni siquiera pudo disimular ante ella, fue fácil para Matsuri darse cuenta.

—Así que sí lo hiciste –dijo, convencida por la reacción que él había mostrado—. Dijiste que no sabías en dónde estaba, pero me lo arrancaste y lo tiraste por ahí...

—Por favor –él frunció el ceño—. Sí, está bien, lo tiré, pero no era más que un estúpido collar, ¿qué importa? No valía nada.

La chica lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta que él llevaba puesta, estaba hirviendo de furia.

—¡Tú sabías que era importante para mí! –exclamó, apretando la tela de su ropa—. Sabías lo que significaba y aún así tú... tú te deshiciste de él.

Ittetsu tomó las dos manos de Matsuri, tratando de apartarlas de su ropa, pero ella tenía muchísima fuerza.

—Por eso lo hice, porque pensabas en él todo el tiempo, incluso delirabas su nombre, Gaara, Gaara, era lo único que decías –confesó, como si ya nada le importara, como si lo que había hecho fuese cualquier cosa—. Después de todo el daño que él te hizo, no hacías más que llamarlo, así que estaba enojado y actué.

Ella lo soltó, echándose hacia atrás. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada y bajó la cabeza.

—Fue por ese collar que pensaron que estábamos muertos, ¿sabías eso?

_Claro que sí_.

—No –mintió, pues si llegaba a decirle la verdad, ella jamás se lo iba a perdonar, lo iba a odiar para siempre—. No tenía idea, Matsuri.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Gaara-sensei? –cuestionó, intuyendo que el comportamiento del pelirrojo en estos momentos, tenía algo que ver con él. Lo vio mover los labios para responder, pero lo interrumpió—. Ni siquiera lo intentes negar, porque te juro que se me va a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mí y te voy a partir la cara, Ittetsu.

Aquella amenaza era muy posible, él lo sabía, Matsuri no decía las cosas por decirlas, ella realmente era capaz de hacerlo.

—Le dije que tú y yo nos casamos.

No escuchó nada, ni una sola palabra, ni un quejido, absolutamente nada; sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, notó el fuerte golpe que ella le dio en la mejilla, haciendo que le ardiera la piel; había sido una feroz bofetada.

—Escúchame bien –dijo Matsuri, mirándole con pequeñas lágrimas adornando sus ojos negros—. Yo te quiero mucho, estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por siempre estar a mi lado –hizo una pequeña pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pero, por favor, nunca más vuelvas a interferir en mi vida, yo no soy una niña y tampoco soy tuya, no tienes ningún derecho.

—¿Entonces él sí tiene derecho a hacerte daño todas las veces que se le antojen? –cuestionó con cizaña el ninja, llevándose una mano a la mejilla golpeada—. ¿Tan sólo te conformas con estar en su cama y que luego te abandone?

—Cállate –exigió la chica, apretando sus puños.

—¿Por qué permites que él se salga con la suya? –siguió hablando Ittetsu, sin medir ya lo que decía, ya no le importaba—. ¿Lo amas tanto que dejas que te humille y te use? ¿Ese es el amor que tú quieres, Matsuri?

Sus palabras eran como filos que se clavaban en el corazón de la joven ninja, porque sí, Gaara solamente la había usado, Matsuri lo sabía, pero entonces, cerrando sus ojos, se permitió recordar esa cálida y dulce sensación que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que estaba entre los brazos de su sensei, más allá del fuego que la quemaba por dentro, todavía más allá de eso, cuando Gaara la había besado y le dijo que la amaba, ella verdaderamente lo sintió.

—Quizá tengas razón –habló, alzando una vez más la mirada—. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que tengo derecho a arriesgarme con él, porque él es la persona que siempre he amado –confesó, sabiendo que era inútil seguirlo callando o negando—. Y si me equivoco otra vez, es mi problema, no el tuyo –tras sus palabras, ella abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo, dejando a Ittetsu estático, como un muñeco sin vida.

Parecía que nada de lo que hiciera lograría apagar los sentimientos que Matsuri tenía por el Kazekage, absolutamente nada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Después de contarle algunas historias sobre Suna y sobre misiones que él mismo había realizado en compañía de sus hermanos, Gaara notó que Aika se había quedado dormida. La arropó cuidadosamente, sin llegar a despertarla, para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, la cual cerró con cuidado.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Matsuri se había ido, quizá un poco más, comenzaba a molestarse, le perturbaba la idea de que ella se hubiese ido para estar con su _esposo_, aprovechando que él cuidaba de Aika. Quiso salir de la habitación, pero, en ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la castaña agitada, nerviosa y llorando.

—¿Matsuri? –la llamó, preocupado—. ¿Qué sucede? –esta vez no pudo ignorarla como venía haciendo, verla así le hacía sentir desarmado, así que se le acercó, tomándola del mentón para que ella le mirara a los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica le observó con sus enormes ojos negros, los cuales parecían brillar en ese momento, quizás, por el efecto de las lágrimas.

—Gaara-sensei –lo nombró—. ¿Tú me amas?

Esa pregunta lo agarró totalmente desprevenido, con la guardia baja. Sintió que su pecho se apretaba y, sin siquiera pensarlo un poco, contestó.

—Sí, te amo –le dejó saber. Ella sonrió, ahora no tenía miedo ni dudas, le creía, por alguna razón, esta vez sí que le creía—. Matsuri, ya sé que tú estás con alguien, pero yo...

—No –lo interrumpió la castaña, negando con la cabeza y callando sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha—. Es mentira, Gaara-sensei, Ittetsu te mintió, yo no soy su esposa –aseguró, notando como él abría mucho más sus hermosos ojos verdes—. Yo no me he casado con nadie porque yo te amo a ti, siempre te he amado a ti.

Gaara no sabía qué decir, se sentía como un estúpido, había estado enojado con Matsuri por la mentira de Ittetsu, pero no lo podía evitar, porque él era así, porque, aunque pareciera una persona tranquila y seria, en el fondo, se dejaba gobernar por sus emociones más primitivas, como el odio y los celos, pero también, la pasión y el amor.

—Te amo –fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose nuevamente a su ex alumna, hacia su rostro, hacia sus labios. Entonces la besó, lo hizo como si el mañana no existiera, como si ese fuese su último día en la tierra, porque era así, porque a partir de ahora, ambos iban a vivir en el paraíso, ya que estarían juntos.

Nada volvería a interponerse entre ellos dos.

Continuará...

**...**

**¡Hola! **

**Perdón por el pequeño retraso, tuve cositas que hacer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos en dos semanas más, ya falta poco para llegar al finaaal.**


	20. Amor

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

**...**

**Capítulo 20: Amor**

La primera vez que Matsuri había besado a Gaara, fue también la primera vez que ella pudo sentir como si su cuerpo flotara entre nubes, ella era una joven totalmente inexperta, inocente de todo placer carnal, pero siempre lo había amado, desde el día en que lo conoció, siempre lo había deseado. Habían pasado años ya, pero ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo al tener los labios del Kazekage sobre los suyos, al experimentar la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, nada había cambiado, sus sentimientos por él continuaban intactos, justo como cuando lo conoció.

—Gaara-sensei… —murmuró, cortando el beso para poder hablar, pero apenas separándose lo suficiente—. Gaara-sensei, por favor, dime que no estoy soñando.

El Kazekage sonrió, no podía creer todo lo que esa chica provocaba en él, la forma en que solamente su voz le hacía temblar.

—No es ningún sueño —respondió, acunando el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos—. Yo te amo, Matsuri, te he amado desde hace años, desde siempre… —observando el brillo de los ojos de la chica, él decidió continuar, ya no quería callarse todo nunca más, quería que ella supiera lo que sentía—. Sé que fui un idiota por nunca decírtelo, estaba confundido y era orgulloso, no quería reconocer lo que sentía por ti, pero siempre te quise, desde que eras mi alumna.

Matsuri se sorprendió, ella no esperaba una confesión de ese calibre, creía que él diría que sus sentimientos comenzaron a desarrollarse mucho después, no al mismo tiempo que los de ella.

—Yo me enamoré de ti desde el día en que me rescataste —dijo Matsuri, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y escondía su rostro en el pecho del más alto—. Siempre quise estar a tu lado, Gaara-sensei, pero nunca lo creí posible.

Gaara no contestó nada, solamente la mantuvo abrazada durante un tiempo, jamás había sido bueno con las palabras y creía que era mejor demostrar las cosas con hechos.

—Perdóname por todo —finalmente habló, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos—. Perdón por callar lo que sentía, si te lo hubiese dicho, tal vez habrías confiado en mí, me habrías dicho sobre tu embarazo y pudimos hacer todo distinto, pero yo jamás te di seguridad —Matsuri lo miró fijamente, intentó callarlo, pero él no se dejó, simplemente le indicó con la expresión de su rostro que aún necesitaba decirle muchas cosas—. Matsuri, yo habría dado lo que fuera para estar contigo, si tan solo hubiese sabido sobre Aika en ese entonces.

La castaña bajó la mirada, no sabía si sentirse culpable o qué, todo aquello no era más que una enorme bola de nieve de malas decisiones que ambos habían tomado, no sólo Gaara, sino que ella también se había equivocado, desde el momento en que permitió que su relación fuera "libre", hasta el instante en que decidió no decirle sobre su embarazo.

—Eso ya no importa, Gaara-sensei… —respondió la chica, volviendo a abrazarlo una vez más, por todo el tiempo que no pudo sentir su calor y no pudo reconfortarse a su lado.

En ese momento, él se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, por el cual, frunció el ceño.

—No me llames de ese modo —refunfuñó. Matsuri lo miró confusa, así que él agregó—. No me digas "Gaara-sensei", sólo dime Gaara.

—¿Eh? —sin saber por qué, ella se puso totalmente roja, hasta ahora, desde siempre, él había sido _Gaara-sensei_, nunca pensó en llamarlo sólo por su nombre, eso tenía que ser una osadía muy grande para cualquiera que no fuese cercano a él; aunque ellos eran mucho más que sólo _cercanos_.

El Kazekage rompió el abrazo, mirándola con la misma expresión de reproche de hasta hace unos momentos, para tomar las dos manos de la menor entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Inténtalo —insistió, dándose cuenta a la perfección de cual era el problema que ella tenía, a pesar del tipo de relación que llevaban, Matsuri era una persona a la cual le costaba mucho dejar ciertas costumbres, pero él quería escucharla, quería dejar de ser el maestro, quería demostrarle a Matsuri que él la veía como algo más que una estudiante, que él la veía como su gran amor.

Matsuri se mordió el labio inferior —G-Gaara… —murmuró, notando la suave sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de su antiguo instructor.

—Eso es —respondió el pelirrojo, desapareciendo la distancia entre sus bocas para deleitarse con uno de sus besos; un beso suave, lento e impregnado del deseo y amor que sentía por ella. Los brazos de Matsuri se colgaron de su cuello, mientras que las manos de él la tomaron por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él todo lo que pudo. Pronto, aquel dulce roce de labios tomó intensidad, encendiendo el fuego en las venas de ambos, quemándolos por dentro.

—G-Gaara-sensei… —ella rompió el beso para nombrarlo, pero Gaara le mordió el labio inferior—. Auch… —se quejó.

—Es Gaara —demandó él, volviendo a tomar sus labios, esta vez con pasión.

Mientras se besaban, cayeron sobre el sillón de una sola pieza de aquella pequeña sala, Gaara se sentó, llevándose a Matsuri con él y acomodándola sobre sus piernas. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, el cual enloqueció por completo al hombre, que rodó sus labios sobre el blanco y suave cuello femenino, aprovechando de succionar su piel, dejando nuevas marcas rojas sobre la misma, pues las anteriores ya se habían borrado.

—E-espera… —a Matsuri se le quebró la voz en un gemido—. Espera, Gaara… —dijo agitada—. Aika está en la habitación, no podemos…

Esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar y, aunque sentía que apenas y podía apagar el incendio dentro de él, Gaara detuvo sus besos y volvió a abrazarla.

—Lo siento —susurró a su oído—. No puedo controlarme.

La castaña correspondió a su abrazo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, mañana tenemos que irnos a Suna —apenas lo escuchó, Matsuri se separó y le devolvió una mirada de súplica.

—No, por favor no te vayas, Gaara-se… —se cortó a sí misma—. Gaara, por favor, quédate conmigo y nuestra hija.

A Gaara se le infló el pecho de emoción cuando Matsuri dijo "nuestra hija", el saber que ambos tenían una hija, le llenaba de orgullo, de felicidad, ahora no sólo tenía a Shinki, sino también a Aika y a Matsuri.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir, rodeando la cintura de la chica que estaba aún sentada sobre sus piernas—. Cuando supe que Aoi estaba a punto de morir, me sentí tan vacío, yo no la amaba, ella lo sabía, pero me acostumbré a no estar solo, creí que no podría soportarlo, hasta que me dijo que estabas viva.

—¿Cómo murió? —se atrevió a preguntar Matsuri, sintiéndose algo triste y nostálgica, después de todo, Aoi siempre fue amable y buena con ella—. Espera, Gaara, ¿cómo es que ella sabía de mí? No entiendo.

—Descubrió una carta que le enviaste a Sari —respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando ella por fin le llamó por su nombre, sin tartamudear ni trabarse—. Aoi tenía una enfermedad mortal, era incurable, la fue debilitando poco a poco, hasta consumirla.

—¿Como Aika? —cuestionó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, la idea de que la enfermedad de su hija no pudiera curarse y, de que acabara igual que la esposa de Gaara, le carcomía y le aterraba. Él notó su miedo y la abrazó con fuerza, reconfortándola.

—No vamos a permitir que nada le pase, confía en mí, vamos a curar a nuestra hija —aseguró, transmitiéndole su confianza en cada palabra.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a dormir, es tarde —volvió a hablar Gaara—. Debes descansar, Matsuri.

—Sí… —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron a la habitación, solamente había una cama, en donde Aika estaba durmiendo, pero ésta era enorme, así que los tres cabían a la perfección. Esa noche, por primera vez, Gaara y Matsuri durmieron abrazando a su hija.

*• - _ -•**• - _

—Aika, despierta.

Cuando los ojitos de la pequeña Aika se abrieron, notó que era muy temprano, hacía frío, pero su mamá estaba a su lado, sonriéndole. No recordaba nunca haberla visto sonreír de ese modo tan brillante y tan vivo, su mamá estaba muy feliz y eso la hacía sentir feliz también.

—Mami, hola —dijo la niña, sentándose en la cama, mientras refregaba sus ojitos de color aguamarina—. ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

—¿Ya no recuerdas? —cuestionó la mujer—. Hoy iremos a Suna, conocerás a tu papá.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó Aika, sin poder contener su emoción. Se puso de pie sobre la cama y empezó a saltar sobre el colchón—. ¡Voy a conocer a mi papi por fin!

—¡Cariño, no saltes! —decía Matsuri, pero su hija la ignoraba, como siempre, hacía lo que ella quería.

Después de batallar un buen rato para poder bañarla y vestirla, Matsuri finalmente consiguió su cometido, dejando a su hija lista y guardando todo su equipaje (que no era mucho), ambas salieron a encontrarse con Gaara en el recibidor del hotel, pero, cuando llegaron, la persona que estaba ahí no era el pelirrojo, sino Ittetsu.

Al verlas aparecer con el equipaje hecho, él se les acercó.

—Veo que ya se van —dijo con sarcasmo en el tono de su voz, Matsuri podía notarlo con sólo escucharlo. Miró de reojo su rostro y notó que el golpe que le había dado, le había herido en el labio—. ¿Irán a Suna?

—¡Sí, tío Ittetsu! —respondió alegremente la pequeña Aika, llevando a la espalda su mochilita—. Iremos a ver a mi papá —añadió sonriente, pero al cabo de unos segundos, miró al mayor con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no llevas tus cosas? ¿Acaso no vas, tío?

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Cariño —interrumpió Matsuri, antes de que él respondiera—. Ve donde el señor de la recepción y le entregas esto, ¿sí? —dijo pasándole la llave de la habitación.

—Sí, mami —contestó la niña, yendo a devolver aquel objeto.

Matsuri miró a Ittetsu y éste le sostuvo la mirada con enfado.

—¿Realmente piensas irte con él? —cuestionó, ofuscado—. No puedo creerlo, en serio eres… —no terminó su frase, solamente apretó los puños con frustración.

—¿Soy qué, Ittetsu? —dijo la chica, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente—. Dilo con claridad, ¿qué soy?

Él chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada —Nada.

Ella también bajó la mirada al cabo de unos segundos, no le gustaba estar así con él, aunque seguía enfadada por todo lo que Ittetsu había hecho, por las mentiras que dijo, todavía lo quería mucho y sentía gratitud por su apoyo durante tanto tiempo.

—Ven con nosotras a Suna —dijo entonces, sin atreverse a ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de él—. No quiero que te quedes aquí solo, tú jamás me abandonaste a pesar de todo, así que yo no podría hacerlo.

—¿Acaso no me odias?

—No —Matsuri negó con la cabeza—. Estoy muy enojada contigo, pero jamás te podría odiar —aseguró, mostrando compasión y ternura en su mirada, en sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche, pero tan brillantes como la luna llena—. Tú eres mi amigo, Ittetsu, yo te quiero mucho.

La carcajada que afloró tan naturalmente desde las entrañas de Ittetsu, tomó por sorpresa a Matsuri, quien le vio reír, pero llorar al mismo tiempo, con ironía, con frustración y, a la vez, alivio. Él se cubrió los ojos con una mano y trató de contenerse.

—Supongo que nunca pasaré de eso, ¿no? —dijo con la voz temblorosa—. Pero me alegra saber que no me odias, en serio… siento haber mentido, pero no sabía qué más hacer, no quería perderte —confesó, avergonzado por todo lo que había hecho y dicho—. Igualmente, nunca te tuve.

—Lo lamento mucho —susurró la chica, abrazándolo sin dudar—. Lo siento, de verdad —repitió, tratando de calmarlo, de reconfortarlo, aunque sea un poco.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas, se sentía patético por haber llorado, aunque fuera poco, pero también se había desahogado y, al menos, Matsuri ya no estaba tan enojada.

—No te disculpes, Matsuri, no puedo forzarte a que me correspondas —entendió al fin, cuando fue él mismo quién lo dijo, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo obvio—. Tú siempre amarás al mismo hombre.

En ese momento, el Kazekage se acercó desde el pasillo del hotel, junto a su hermano mayor. Ambos observaron la escena de esos dos abrazados, Gaara frunció el ceño, Kankuro lo notó, así que Ittetsu se separó de Matsuri.

—Me quedaré unos días más aquí, las alcanzaré luego en Suna, necesito pensar las cosas, ¿está bien? —le dijo a su amiga, a la mujer que tanto amaba, la cual aceptó, sonriéndole.

—Está bien —respondió Matsuri. Rompió del todo el abrazo y notó a Gaara acercándose desde la espalda, cuando éste se puso de pie a su lado y le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

—Debemos irnos —dijo el pelirrojo, sin apartarle la mirada a ese otro hombre que osaba pretender robarle a su amada—. ¿Y Aika?

—Sí, ¿dónde está? Quiero conocer a mi sobrina —dijo Kankuro, también parándose junto a ellos. Gaara y Matsuri le miraron inmediatamente, haciéndole un gesto de silencio con sus manos.

—No le llames sobrina, Kankuro, ella todavía no sabe —le dijo Gaara, a lo que el castaño se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Aika se acercó contenta, dando pasitos largos y ruidosos.

—Estoy lista, mami —dijo la castaña, con la intención de tomarle la mano a su madre, pero entonces, se fijó en que Gaara la sostenía, así que ladeó su cabecita—. ¿Por qué el señor guapo toma tu mano?

Matsuri abrió mucho sus ojos, sonrojándose, mientras se soltaba de golpe de la mano del Kazekage.

—Por nada, cariño, vamos —respondió, tomándole la manito a Aika—. Nos vemos después —le dijo a Ittetsu, el cual sólo asintió y se quedó ahí, mirándola irse junto a Gaara y a Kankuro, el cual no se fue sin echarle una mirada al castaño y hacerle un gesto de "te estoy vigilando".

*• - _ -•**• - _

Sunagakure era realmente aburrida cuando su padre no estaba, ni siquiera la academia ninja le hacía sentir emocionado, ahora no tenía a su mamá para enseñarle sus excelentes calificaciones, por eso, Shinki no quería hacer nada ya. Estaba en medio de una clase, en donde les estaban enseñando a calcular la distancia en el lanzamiento de shuriken. Él estaba sentado, mirando a la nada, sin prestar la menor atención a las instrucciones del profesor.

—Shinki —dijo el hombre al darse cuenta de que el menor no le hacía caso—. ¿Acaso estás oyendo lo que he explicado? —cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Eh? —el niño le miró sin expresión alguna, como si no hubiera estado ahí, cosa que enfadó al mayor.

—Estoy dando una clase y tú sólo te distraes —farfulló—. No creas que por ser el hijo del Kazekage tienes privilegios.

—Él es así, sensei —habló uno de los niños, un jovencito de cabellera negra y ojos color marrón, el cual llevaba puesta su banda ninja en la frente—. Shinki no es más que un engreído, sólo porque es el hijo del Kazekage, ya se cree superior a todos.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Shinki se levantó de su asiento, furioso.

—¿Qué dijiste?

El otro chico también se levantó, mirando al pequeño hijo del líder de su aldea con desdén.

—¿Quieres que lo repita? —cuestionó el niño—. Siempre andas haciéndote el chulo, niño, te crees mejor que todos nosotros, por eso nunca hablas con nadie.

Era cierto, Shinki no hablaba con nadie, no se relacionaba con sus compañeros desde que inició la academia, pero no era porque fuese un egocéntrico, todo lo contrario, sino que era tímido y se sentía abrumado por el innecesario respeto y cortesía que todo el mundo le mostraba.

—Cállate —amenazó Shinki, apretando sus puños.

—Ven aquí y cállate —le retó el otro, a lo que Shinki simplemente respondió arrojándosele encima para golpearlo.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a avivar el pleito, gritando "pelea" una y otra vez. Entonces, el sensei encargado de la clase decidió meterse entre medio, agarrando a ambos muchachos por el cuello de su respectiva camisa, los separó de inmediato.

—¡Ambos están castigados! —exclamó—. Llamaré a sus padres.

Shinki bajó la mirada, tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada, pero nada de eso le importaba.

—Mi papá ni siquiera está —susurró para sí mismo, sólo quería que éste regresara pronto.

*• - _ -•**• - _

Tres días de viaje desde Reisei a Suna no eran para tomarlos a broma, normalmente, a Gaara y a Kankuro solos les habrían tomado sólo dos, incluso menos, pero viajando ahora con Matsuri y Aika, la cosa se había vuelto un poco más lenta, pues querían evitar en lo más posible que la niña se sobre esforzase. Cuando llegaron junto a la enorme entrada que estaba dividida por un enorme cañón, Matsuri se detuvo nerviosa. Aika estaba dormida, Gaara la llevaba en su espalda, así que la niña no se percató de nada.

—¿Qué voy a decir cuando llegue? Todos creen que morí, ¿qué dirán al ver a Aika? —cuestionó, asustada por lo que fuera a pasar, Gaara lo sabía, incluso Kankuro estaba al tanto de que nada de esto sería fácil para Matsuri y su hija—. ¿Qué hará el consejo cuando sepa que tuve una hija tuya? —preguntó mirando al pelirrojo, quien solamente suspiró.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo seré quien se ocupe —respondió. Quería hacerla sentir segura, pero sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, era normal que Matsuri estuviera asustada de volver al lugar en donde había vivido tantas cosas que le hicieron infeliz.

—¿Qué hay de tu hijo…? —volvió a interrogar, bajando la mirada—. ¿Qué dirá cuando sepa que tiene una hermana?

La expresión en el rostro de Kankuro no era muy positiva, conocía a su sobrino, él siempre decía que detestaría la idea de tener hermanos, por eso nunca les hubiera personado a sus padres que tuvieran otro hijo.

—Hablaré con él —contestó el Kazekage, volviendo a encaminarse hacia la gran entrada de la aldea.

Matsuri y Kankuro lo siguieron en silencio, ella podía sentir que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Estaba muy asustada de volver a Suna, aunque lo deseaba, quería ver a sus amigos, a Sari, conocer a su bebé, incluso quería conocer a Shinki, sabiendo que era un niño un poco impetuoso, como su padre. Pero, más que todo eso, ella anhelaba estar junto a su amado Kazekage. Durante los tres días de viaje, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su relación, simplemente hablaron sobre Aika, sobre cómo le dirían la verdad, sobre el modo en que pensaban tratar su enfermedad con ayuda de los ninjas médicos de la hoja, pero, fuera de eso, ni siquiera mencionaron qué pasaría con ambos.

—Bienvenido, Lord Kazekage —dijeron al unísono los centinelas que custodiaban la puerta de entrada, haciéndole una reverencia a su líder. Cuando alzaron los cuerpos, se dieron cuenta de que Gaara traía a una niña dormida a sus espaldas, ambos se miraron entre sí, confusos, para luego abrir su boca con sorpresa tras ver lo que -ellos pensaron- era un fantasma.

No había persona en Suna que no conociera a la única estudiante del Kazekage, no porque fuera famosa ni mucho menos, sino que, porque ella solía estar siempre a su lado, acompañándolo, ayudándolo, y cuando se hizo el funeral en su honor, todos supieron sobre la triste noticia.

—Gracias, sigan con su trabajo —les contestó Gaara, pasando de largo hacia el interior del pueblo, mientras Matsuri y Kankuro le seguían los pasos.

—¿Viste lo que yo vi? —uno de los guardias le preguntó al otro—. ¿Qué acaso esa de allí no era la difunta Matsuri-san? Traía el cabello más largo y parece que creció un poco más —hizo el gesto de delinear una figura femenina con sus manos—. Pero era ella, ¿no?

Su compañero asintió varias veces con la cabeza —¿Crees que ya nos volvimos locos?

—No vuelvo a beber en la mañana, lo juro —contestó el primero.

—¡Shhh! —exclamó el segundo centinela, escandalizado—. Cállate, si nos escucha Lord Kazekage nos va a suspender.

Las calles de Suna habían cambiado mucho, cuando Matsuri descubrió que los edificios ya no eran tan pequeños y que tenían un estilo arquitectónico más moderno, se sorprendió muchísimo, todavía no pasaban seis años desde que se había ido, pero la pequeña aldea ya parecía toda una ciudad. Le parecía increíble pensar en lo rápido que avanzaba el mundo, lejos de donde ella se encontraba viviendo. Extrañaba mucho a sus amigos del país del océano, pero sabía que en estos momentos no podía volver, quizás enviaría un mensaje luego, para decirles que estaba bien.

—Se quedarán en mi casa por ahora —dijo Gaara, a lo que Matsuri regresó a la realidad—. Aika debe descansar, pronto vendrá Sakura para hacerle exámenes y saber qué se puede hacer para que mejore.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con sorpresa tan sólo al oír lo primero.

—¿C-cómo que en tu casa? —cuestionó, confundida—. Eso no está bien, d-digo…

Mientras la veía tartamudear, Kankuro se empezó a reír en su sitio, esa chica era una adulta ahora, pero seguía actuando como una niña frente a su hermano, ¿quién iba a pensar que Gaara resultaría ser todo un galán?

—¿De qué se ríe, Kankuro-san? —le preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Gaara le echó una mirada furiosa y Kankuro de inmediato se quedó callado.

—De nada, yo ya me iba a mi casa con mi esposa y mi hijo, nos vemos —contestó, antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo.

Matsuri bufó, haciendo volar su flequillo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No le hagas caso, es un idiota —dijo Gaara, quien no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que Matsuri se veía cuando ponía esa expresión berrinchuda, había notado que Aika también lo hacía seguido, ambas eran muy parecidas y, hablando de Aika, ésta comenzó a despertar lentamente, frotándose sus ojitos.

—Mamá… —llamó la niña, a lo que Matsuri enseguida se le acercó—. ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, todavía con sueño.

—En Suna —respondió Matsuri.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Aika se despertó por completo, tan sólo para mirar a su alrededor, emocionada—. ¡Vaya, es muy bonito! —se movió bruscamente, cayéndose de la espalda del pelirrojo, pero éste, ni corto ni perezoso, la agarró en plena caída utilizando su arena, la cual recibió a Aika como si se tratara de un esponjoso colchón.

—Ten cuidado —dijo él, arrodillándose frente a la nena y posando su mano sobre la cabeza de ésta—. Podrías hacerte daño, debes ser más prudente.

—¿No te lastimaste, hija? —preguntó Matsuri, pero su pequeña no le prestaba atención, ella no dejaba de ver a Gaara, luego miró la arena que la cobijaba, después de eso, por fin volteó a ver a su madre.

—Mami… —la llamó—. ¿Por qué el señor guapo puede usar arena igual que yo? —preguntó, sumamente interesada, ella no era nada tonta y tenía una memoria privilegiada—. Dijiste que lo de la arena lo heredé de mi papi, el señor Kazekage.

—E-eso… —Matsuri estaba por responder, pero fue el mismo Gaara quién se atrevió a contestar. Aún estaban en medio de la calle, no quería tener que explicarlo todo ahí, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Yo soy tu padre, Aika —dijo sin más.

Aika lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, mientras la mandíbula de Matsuri se abría hasta casi topar el suelo, ¿no se suponía que lo hablarían cuidadosamente con ella? Pero no, Gaara siempre hacía todo a su manera, le había dicho la verdad a su hija sin el más mínimo tacto. Por su lado, Aika continuaba en silencio, sorprendida, mientras la arena poco a poco iba desapareciendo, volviendo a la pequeña calabaza que colgaba de la cintura del Kage.

—¿Eres mi papá? —cuestionó la niña, con sus ojos aguados, esos ojitos que enternecían al serio hombre que estaba frente a ella, agachado para quedar a su altura. Gaara pensó que Aika le iba a reclamar, o que al menos le haría más preguntas, pero no pasó, ella simplemente lo abrazó, dejándolo sorprendido. Realmente era como Matsuri, no dudaba en mostrar su amor sin más, sin ninguna reserva, abría su corazón tal y como lo hacía su madre.

Él la abrazó también, sintiéndose aliviado de poder decirle que sí, que él era su padre, que ella era su hija, que ya no le haría falta nunca más.

*• - _ -•**• - _

Shinki se encontraba sentado en el pasillo, afuera de la oficina de la dirección de la academia, observando como los padres del niño con el que había peleado lo sacaban a rastras de ahí, regañándolo y gritándole a viva voz que nunca se volviera a meter con el hijo del Kazekage, si no quería que lo castigaran de por vida. Él suspiró, siempre era así, los adultos actuaban como si él fuese intocable.

—Shinki —escuchó que lo llamaban, así que alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que le veían con desaprobación.

—¡Padre, volviste! —exclamó, parándose del asiento de golpe. Gaara estaba frente a su hijo, había recibido un reporte de un ninja de los que trabajaban en la academia, apenas éste pisó la puerta de su casa. Dejó a Matsuri y a su hija descansando del viaje y fue en busca de Shinki, no podía creer que su hijo había golpeado a un compañero.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a ese niño? —interrogó, frunciendo el ceño—. Te he enseñado muchas veces que no debes resolver tus problemas usando la violencia, al menos, no si no se trata de una misión y cuando es sobre tus amigos.

—Ese niño no es mi amigo —contestó de mala gana el pequeño—. Él solamente me molesta y me envidia porque soy tu hijo —añadió, apretando los puños—. Todos en esta aldea me juzgan sólo por ser el hijo del Kazekage.

Para Gaara, esta era la primera vez que oía semejante queja, ¿cómo que todos los juzgaban? ¿A qué se refería Shinki con eso?

—Vamos a casa, hablaremos allí —fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir. Shinki asintió, miró al suelo y comenzó a caminar detrás de su padre, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él adoraba a su padre, claro que sí, pero era en momentos como estos cuando más extrañaba a su mamá, ella le habría dado un abrazo, un beso, y habría dicho que todo iba a estar bien.

Gaara no era para nada así.

—No quiero ir a casa contigo —dijo Shinki, haciendo que los pasos de Gaara se detuvieran de golpe. Éste se dio la media vuelta y miró seriamente a su hijo—. Quiero ir con tía Sari y mi primo, tengo mis cosas allá.

—Irás a casa y vamos a tener una conversación.

—¡No! —ahora Shinki gritó, pero enseguida cerró la boca. Nunca le había gritado a su padre, pero se sentía furioso, él había estado fuera varios días y al llegar, ni siquiera lo saludó, solamente lo regañó.

El mayor frunció el ceño, era evidente que Shinki no estaba bien y que sería difícil explicarle -en el estado en que ahora se encontraba- que Matsuri estaba allí y que ahora tenía una hermana, lo mejor era que esperara a que éste se calmara, para hablar las cosas con tranquilidad.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente—. Te llevaré a casa de tus tíos.

*• - _ -•**• - _

Estar hospedada en la casa del Kazekage era una cosa muy extraña para Matsuri, ella había estado ahí otras veces, pero siempre fue como asistente o alumna. Gaara solía encontrarse con ella en casa de la castaña, jamás se veían en la de él y, ciertamente, ella se sentía nerviosa. Él se había ido desde hacía un rato ya, para buscar a Shinki en la academia ninja, así que Matsuri se sentía ansiosa por conocer a su hijo, no habían hablado mucho sobre Shinki, pero apostaba a que se trataba de un niño maravilloso.

—¿Todavía no va a volver mi papá? Quiero que me cuente más cosas —dijo Aika, llamando la atención de Matsuri. Le habían explicado brevemente sobre la vida que Gaara llevaba y también sobre su hermano—. ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a mi hermano? —preguntó con una sonrisita, estaba demasiado impaciente por conocerlo, siempre había querido tener hermanos.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo, deben estar por venir —respondió su madre, acariciándole el cabello—. Ve a sentarte a la mesa, ya es hora de cenar, que después debes darte un baño para dormir.

Aika enseguida infló sus mejillas —No quiero dormir, quiero conocer a Shinki-kun —dijo de mala gana.

—Aika —Matsuri le miró severamente, era una forma de regaño pasivo, el cual Aika solía obedecer sin chistar.

—Ay, bueno.

La niña se fue a sentar a la mesa, Matsuri había preparado una cena sencilla, Gaara no tenía demasiadas cosas que pudiera usar, seguramente porque había estado fuera varios días, además, tampoco era que pasara mucho tiempo en casa. Ella no había querido recorrer la casa, aunque Gaara le dijo que se sintiera cómoda, no podía estarlo, apostaba a que la esencia de Aoi seguía aún por todo el hogar.

—Lo lamento mucho, Aoi-san… —murmuró, agarrando una fotografía de la mujer que estaba sobre un estante en la sala, en ella, Aoi estaba abrazando a su hijo Shinki, ambos sonreían, Shinki lucía como de unos cuatro años.

—He vuelto —ambas escucharon la voz de Gaara. Matsuri se dio la vuelta y lo vio entrar a casa, pero venía solo. Él pudo notar que su hija buscaba con la mirada a una segunda persona, la cual jamás entró a la casa—. Shinki quiso quedarse con sus tíos por hoy, hablaremos con él mañana.

—¿Está todo bien? —interrogó Matsuri, dejando la fotografía en donde estaba.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, aunque no dijo nada, se distrajo con el delicioso aroma de la comida. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que no comía algo casero, preparado con amor, Shinki se alimentaba en la academia o su tía Sari le preparaba las comidas, eso desde el fallecimiento de su esposa, porque, si había una cosa en el mundo que el Kazekage no podía hacer, eso era cocinar.

—¿Preparaste la cena? —la kunoichi asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojada, mientras él se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento junto a su hija.

—Espero que no te moleste, Gaara-se… G-Gaara, pero Aika necesita alimentarse bien y pensé que también vendría Shinki-kun.

Él sonrió levemente, ahora que lo pensaba, esto se sentía muy bien, Matsuri siempre había sido una persona cálida y dulce, por esa razón se había enamorado de ella, ¿esto era apenas una probada de lo que serían de ahora en adelante?

—Está bien, gracias —respondió, volteando a ver a su hija—. Tendrás que esperar para conocer a tu hermano, él no se ha sentido muy bien.

—Bueno —dijo la pequeña castaña, abultando sus mejillas graciosamente—. Ya quiero verlo, apuesto a que será genial tener un hermano para jugar.

Gaara y Matsuri sonrieron al escucharla, Aika estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de tener un hermano; sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían, era que Shinki no pensaba igual.

*• - _ -•**• - _

La noche finalmente había llegado, Sunagakure continuaba siendo infinitamente fría cuando el sol se ponía, aunque las construcciones mantenían el calor dentro, para que las personas pudieran pasarla cómodamente. Matsuri le dio un beso en la frente a Aika, había estado contándole un cuento y cantándole canciones hasta que se durmió.

—En unos días todo se pondrá feo para ti, cariño, pero yo sé que tú eres fuerte y podrás soportarlo —susurró, acariciando su cabecita. Estaban esperando una respuesta de Konoha, para aprobar la visita de las ninjas médicas, Sakura Haruno y Tsunade Senju, la ex quinta Hokage, quienes vendrían para hacerle exámenes e investigar un tratamiento para su hija.

No era muy entrada la noche aun, pero había costado que Aika se durmiera, pues no dejaba de repetir que quería conocer pronto a Shinki, así que Matsuri se sentía muy cansada y tenía la garganta seca de tanto esforzarse con esos cuentos y canciones para dormirla. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y cerró la puerta, dejando las luces apagadas, bajó las escaleras y fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Mientras estaba bebiendo, sintió que alguien la abrazó por la espalda, recargando el mentón sobre su hombro.

—Me parece un sueño tenerlas a ambas aquí —susurró Gaara dentro de su oído, haciéndola temblar con su voz profunda, con el tono que siempre la había vuelto loca. Él le rodeó por la cintura, reconfortándola con el calor de su cuerpo.

—Gaara… —Matsuri susurró su nombre, dejando el vaso lleno hasta la mitad sobre el lavabo—. ¿Qué haces? Me asustaste… —sus dos manos se posaron sobre las manos grandes y fuertes del pelirrojo, quien afianzó un poco más el abrazo.

—Nada —respondió él—. Simplemente te vi y tuve el impulso de abrazarte —una de sus manos apartó con cuidado el cabello largo de la chica, dejando su cuello a la vista, en donde depositó suaves besos cortos—. No hemos estado solos en tres días.

Matsuri tragó saliva, a pesar de que él solamente le estaba dando besos pequeños, para ella se sentían como golpes de lava hirviente, que la estremecían de los pies a la cabeza.

—Eso es cierto… —susurró ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. A-aunque… yo quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué? —Gaara la soltó y la obligó a voltear, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente—. Dime —añadió, acorralándola contra el mueble. Aun se sentía inquieto por lo sucedido con Shinki esta tarde, pero confiaba en que su hijo entendería la situación una vez que se lo explicara con calma, él sólo estaba molesto por lo sucedido en la academia.

—Gaara —lo nombró Matsuri, llevando sus dos manos hasta el rostro perfilado de su amado ex sensei, quien no le apartaba la mirada de encima—. Yo necesito saber si ahora las cosas resultarán, no quiero que todo sea como antes, no lo soportaría.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices eso? —cuestionó, acariciando la mejilla de Matsuri con su mano derecha—. Ya te lo dije, Matsuri, yo te amo, quiero estar a tu lado —cuando ella lo escuchó, no pudo evitar sentir que su pulso se aceleraba—. Quiero que tú y Aika vivan conmigo, que junto a Shinki seamos una familia, no quiero volver a separarme de ustedes jamás.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró ella, acercándose a los labios del más alto, quién delineó una suave sonrisa, antes de alzarla y sentarla sobre el mueble detrás de ella, en donde Matsuri consiguió una mayor altura para poder rozar las bocas de ambos.

—De verdad —contestó—. Te amo, y voy a estar siempre contigo.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Matsuri, entre pequeños y cortos besos—. Jamás me volveré a ir, nunca te dejaré de nuevo, Gaara-sensei.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua al escucharla.

—Que sólo es Gaara —insistió, hartándose de los besos cortos y tomando los labios de Matsuri en un beso largo, lento y apasionado, que en pocos segundos le subió la temperatura no sólo a él, sino que a ella también.

Las manos de Gaara recorrieron suavemente las piernas de Matsuri, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su piel desnuda, bajo la corta falda que ella usaba, a pesar de ya no ser una adolescente, ella todavía se vestía de ese modo que lo provocaba tanto.

—Te he extrañado tanto… —dijo agitado, dejando caer sus besos nuevamente sobre el cuello de la mujer, la cual había comenzado a recorrer su torso con ambas manos, sintiendo la forma dura de sus pectorales.

—Y yo a ti, no hubo día que no te pensara, mi amado Lord Kazekage —dijo la castaña, añadiendo una traviesa risita al final de su frase, la cual, sin duda, terminó por hacerle perder la razón a Gaara, así como siempre lo hacía ella cuando estaban juntos.

Sin decir nada más, hizo que las piernas de Matsuri le rodearan las caderas, alzándola con sus dos manos por los muslos, mientras volvía a besarla en los labios y la conducía hacia su habitación.

Continuará…

**...**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les vas la vida? Antes que nada, perdón por el retraso de una semana y algo más, pero estuve medio enfermita y no había tenido tiempo de escribir :c**

**Este capítulo fue bastante tranquilo, es más que nada de transición, pero en el siguiente se vienen de nuevo los dramas y las emociones, jajaja, nos vemos entonces en dos semanitas (espero). ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
